Historia de dos hermanos
by Dr Facer
Summary: Raditz ha llegado a la Tierra buscando a su hermano, pero por azares del destino termina perdiendo la memoria y viviendo en Kame House. ¿Será una vida tranquila y en paz el destino de Raditz? Basado en una historia alterna del juego Budokai Tenkaichi 2.
1. Las órdenes del Príncipe

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 1

Las órdenes del Príncipe.

0-0

El planeta Kurizian es un mundo de tamaño mediano en la región central de la galaxia del Norte y se distingue por no tener mares, pero sí muchos lagos, extensas y altísimas montañas y porque es habitado por una raza de aves humanoides que han logrado crear una civilización medianamente avanzada.

Con un poco más de tiempo, los habitantes de Kurizian quizás habrían logrado viajar al espacio. Desafortunadamente, a los Kurizianos el tiempo se les ha terminado pues este amanecer, tres esferas brillantes provenientes del espacio han aterrizado cerca de una de sus ciudades más grandes.

Dentro de estas cápsulas viajan tres guerreros de la raza Saiya-Jin.

La primera de las cápsulas no tarda en abrirse y, de entre una nube de vapor, surge un guerrero alto y calvo, de mirada maligna y cruel, que estira sus imponentes brazos y piernnas al salir del pequeño espacio en el que había estado confinado.

A su izquierda otra cápsula se abre, y de ella sale un hombre joven de mucha menor estatura que el primero; su cabello es largo y lo lleva erizado hacia arriba, sus ojos son fríos y calculadores y su rostro muestra un aburrimiento total.

A la derecha de los dos primeros, la tercera cápsula se abre y de ella sale el último invasor; es más alto que el segundo, pero no más que el primero y su largo cabello negro cae desordenado hasta sus muslos. Este último invasor muestra una sonrisa confiada y decidida.

El guerrero de menor estatura es el primero en avanzar, caminando lentamente hacia la orilla del cráter creado por las tres cápsulas espaciales. Mientras lo hace, pulsa un botón en el pequeño aparato fijado a su oído izquierdo, del cual se proyecta una pequeña pantalla de cristal que le cubre el ojo de ese lado de su rostro.

—Esto es un asco— anunció molesto—, la lectura de poder más alta que puedo localizar es de sólo mil ochenta.

—Pero hay muchas de al menos setecientos— indicó el guerrero alto y calvo mientras se acariciaba su bigote—. Quizás podamos divertirnos un rato.

—Y no sabemos qué tan avanzada está su tecnología— agregó el guerrero de cabello largo—, podrían tener armas tan potentes como los Rentinos.

—Los Rentinos eran basura, Raditz— opinó el guerrero de cabello erizado—. Su arma más poderosa era un robot que tenía sólo tres mil unidades de poder.

—El príncipe Vegeta tiene razón— indicó el calvo—. Es algo seguro que no tendremos problemas aquí.

—Mira Nappa— llamó el llamado Vegeta, apuntando hacia el cielo y señalando un escuadrón de por lo menos catorce figuras aladas que se acercaba a gran velocidad—, el comité de bienvenida se acerca.

—Bah— el guerrero calvo se cruzó de brazos—, su promedio de pelea es de sólo trescientos, no me interesa pelear con esos gusanos.

—A mi tampoco. No son dignos de que un príncipe como yo se ensucie las manos con ellos— contestó Vegeta—. Raditz, tú encárgate de esos insectos. Nappa y yo iremos a la ciudad más cercana y comenzaremos el trabajo.

—Como quieras Vegeta. No tardaré mucho, traten de no destruir toda la ciudad antes de que yo llegue— aseguró el llamado Raditz mientras se acomodaba el cabello y estiraba los brazos con pereza.

—No te prometo nada— respondió el príncipe, que entonces dio un salto y se alejó volando por los aires a gran velocidad, seguido del enorme guerrero llamado Nappa.

Una vez solo, Raditz notó que el escuadrón de bienvenida se dividía en dos; una mitad parecía disponerse a seguir a sus compañeros, mientras que la otra mitad seguía volando en dirección a él. Por un momento, el Saiyan pensó que sería buena idea permitir que Vegeta y Nappa fueran alcanzados, pero no valía la pena hacer enfadar al príncipe así que concentrando su energía en las palmas de sus manos, Raditz lanzó una ráfaga de varias esferas de Ki directo al escuadrón de Kurizianos, prácticamente destruyendo a diez de los catorce miembros del escuadrón.

—Hmmm… cuatro de esas basuras son más hábiles de lo que aparentan, lograron esquivar mi ráfaga de poder— murmuró el Saiyan al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia donde volaban los desorientados sobrevivientes del malogrado escuadrón.

—¡Este invasor también puede volar sin alas!— Exclamó uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes al darse cuenta de que Raditz se acercaba a gran velocidad—. ¡Es imposible!

—¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que…AAAGH!— El otro miembro del escuadrón no pudo terminar, ya que fue alcanzado por una nueva esfera de energía disparada por el Saiyan que lo hizo polvo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!— Gritó otro de los soldados Kurizianos, pero era tarde; Raditz ya estaba frente a ellos.

—Muy bien moscas. Los felicito por esquivar mi primer ataque— le dijo el Saiyan a los Kurizianos mientras flotaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados—. Como premio los dejaré pelear conmigo mano a mano.

La respuesta de dos de los tres seres alados fue simplemente intentar escapar pero no llegaron lejos; Raditz simplemente los hizo estallar con un nuevo ataque de energía. El soldado restante, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme a pesar del miedo que podía verse en sus ojos.

—Excelente, tú tienes un poder de seiscientos— comentó intrigado el Saiya Jin—. Nada mal, podré jugar contigo un rato. ¡Adelante, incluso te dejaré dar el primer golpe!

Presa del miedo, el Kuriziano se lanzó al ataque, pero ninguno de sus golpes logró acertar al invasor, quien lograba esquivar todo sin dificultad.

—Por lo visto no sabes pelear para nada— dijo un decepcionado Raditz—. ¡Pero no te preocupes, antes de morir te mostraré cómo se pelea!

Diciendo esto, Raditz se volvió en un borrón y apareció detrás del Kuriziano, al que pateó con tal fuerza en el costado que lo lanzó hasta el suelo, decenas de metros más abajo.

El soldado terminó con sus alas rotas, su plumaje arruinado y un brazo deshecho, pero aún tenía un recurso final que planeaba usar antes de que el monstruo de cabello largo lo matara; sería lo último que haría para intentar detener al menos a uno de los invasores. Concentrando todas sus fuerzas restantes en su pecho, el Kuriziano abrió su cuarteado pico y dejó escapar toda su energía en un solo ataque dirigido a su enemigo.

—Vaya, también pueden manipular su energía— murmuró Raditz mientras leía las lecturas de su rastreador—. ¿Pero el idiota quiere vencerme con un ataque de tan sólo quinientos?— El Saiyan rió un poco—. ¡Qué absurdo!

El guerrero Saiya-Jin esperó al último momento para contener el ataque del Kuriziano con sus manos. No fue difícil, aunque debía admitir que le había quemado ligeramente los dedos. Un poco molesto por eso, Raditz lanzó una nueva bola de ki concentrado hacia el soldado, destruyéndolo junto a una gran extensión del suelo.

Complacido con su victoria, Raditz se disponía a alcanzar a sus compañeros cuando un destello iluminó el horizonte y una fuerte ráfaga de viento causada por una potente explosión le sacudió el cabello.

—¡Maldita sea!— Murmuró el Saiyan, revisando su rastreador y sólo encontrando dos lecturas de poder que ya conocía en la dirección del estallido—. Nappa acaba de borrar toda la ciudad, el gigantón sigue tan impaciente como siempre…

"_Parece que ya acabaste con esos insectos."_ Raditz escuchó la voz de Vegeta a través del receptor de su rastreador.

—Sí, fue sencillo— respondió el Saiyan de cabello largo.

"_Bien, entonces apresúrate y alcánzanos, según nuestras lecturas sólo hay doce ciudades más que destruir, podremos acabar el trabajo en un par de días a menos de que algo interesante suceda."_ Le indicó Vegeta.

—De acuerdo— aceptó Raditz, que se apresuró a volar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Dos días después…

La ciudad capital de Kuriza fue, hasta hace pocos días, una hermosa urbe de acero y cristal ubicada en el pico de la montaña más alta del planeta y estuvo habitada por más de tres millones de habitantes; pero ya no más, pues el amanecer del día de hoy ilumina una ciudad totalmente desolada, con sus edificios destrozados y sus calles llenas de cadáveres.

En medio de la desolación sobresalen tres figuras, sentadas tranquilamente mientras descansan un poco. Nappa, el más alto, está ocupado comiendo algo de una lata que tomó de una tienda de los Kurizianos.

—Deberías probar esto Vegeta— comentó el gigantesco Saiyan—. ¡Sabe bien!

—No gracias— respondió el príncipe—. No tengo hambre.

—Al menos deberías beber algo— sugirió Raditz, ocupado en beber de una rara botella roja que había encontrado en la misma tienda que Nappa.

—De acuerdo, entonces tráeme una bebida como la que estás tomando—, ordenó Vegeta mientras miraba pensativo a su compañero de cabello largo.

Raditz no parecía muy conforme con la orden, pero al final obedeció.

Una vez que el Saiyan de larga melena se marchó, Vegeta se quitó el rastreador y le indicó a Nappa que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó el guerrero calvo.

—Raditz es algo débil para ser un Saiya-Jin— opinó Vegeta—. ¿No te parece?

—No olvides que es un guerrero de clase baja— contestó Nappa—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—¡Me desespera su debilidad, su poder de pelea es de sólo mil quinientas unidades!

—¿Y qué sugieres, ayudarlo a entrenar?

—No. Algo mejor— respondió Vegeta mientras sacaba tres semillas de su bolsillo—. Y será muy divertido, te lo aseguro.

—¿Lo harás pelear con algunos Saibaiman?

Vegeta rió un poco—, no exactamente, Nappa. Verás, estas semillas están modificadas. Los Saibaiman que germinen de aquí están programados para autodestruirse junto al que los sembró luego de unos minutos.

—¿Y no morirá si eso pasa?

—Si logra sobrevivir a la explosión, su poder se aumentará cuando menos a dos mil cien o dos mil doscientos, suficiente para que ya no nos avergüence— explicó Vegeta—. Y si no sobrevive, nos habremos librado de un debilucho.

—Es buena idea— aceptó Nappa—. ¿Lo harás ahora?

—No, ya lo tengo planeado— dijo el príncipe—. ¿Recuerdas que a Kakarotto, el hermano de Raditz lo enviaron a conquistar un planeta insignificante?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Han pasado años y no hemos sabido de él— señaló Vegeta—. Enviaremos a Raditz a buscarlo y allí le diremos que entrene con su hermano usando estos Saibaiman. Como te dije, si ambos sobreviven serán lo bastante fuertes para que estén con nosotros y finalmente formaremos un escuadrón de guerreros Saiya-Jin adecuado a un príncipe como yo.

—Me gusta tu idea— celebró el gigantesco Saiyan—. Pongámosla en marcha de una vez, a fin de cuentas este planeta ya está listo para venderse.

—Claro que lo haré. Mira ya regresa— anunció Vegeta, que volvió a colocarse su rastreador; Nappa también hizo lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Raditz luego de entregarle a Vegeta su bebida y notar que sus compañeros lo miraban de un modo extraño.

—Sólo que acabo de recordar que tu hermano fue enviado a un planeta y aún no nos ha contactado— Contestó el príncipe—.¿No te preocupa saber porqué no ha terminado el trabajo?

—No, no me preocupa— respondió Raditz—. Kakarotto debe estar tomándose su tiempo.

—O quizás necesita ayuda— comentó el príncipe—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué lo detiene?

—Sí, y luego tráelo con nosotros— indicó Nappa—, formaremos un escuadrón Saiya-Jin como en los viejos tiempos.

Raditz sonrió al escuchar eso; la idea de formar un escuadrón Saiyan como el que tenía su padre Bardock era bastante agradable—. De acuerdo, iré a ver qué está haciendo mi hermano.

—Espera, lleva esto contigo— Dijo Vegeta, entregándole a Raditz las tres semillas que le había mostrado a Nappa poco antes—. En caso de que necesites ayuda limpiando la basura.

Raditz tomó las semillas y las guardó, no sin sentirse un poco insultado al pensar que Vegeta lo consideraba tan débil como para necesitar ayuda.

—¿Qué esperas?— Insistió el príncipe—. Entre más pronto encuentres a Kakarotto, más pronto formaremos nuestro equipo.

—Está bien, ya me voy— respondió Raditz, que se alejó volando hacia donde había dejado su cápsula espacial.

Minutos después, Vegeta y Nappa pudieron ver cómo la nave de Raditz salía hacia el espacio. Sólo entonces el par comenzó a reír, divertidos por la broma que pensaban gastarle a los hermanos.

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Nota: Esta es una adaptación de la historia alterna 'Fateful Brothers' que aparece en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2; y aunque la trama argumental es la misma, he decidido agregarle algunas cosas de mi parte para hacerla más interesante y alejarme un poco de la fuente original.

Fateful Brothers se traduce como 'Hermanos Proféticos' lo cuál me parece un título poco adecuado en español, por lo cual decidí renombrarla como 'Historia de dos hermanos'.


	2. Pesadilla espacial

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 2

Pesadilla espacial

0-0

A Raditz no le gustaba mucho viajar por el espacio, la diminuta cabina acolchonada de su cápsula espacial le parecía una de las cosas más incómodas en el universo y sólo lo soportaba porque las pequeñas naves eran bastante rápidas. De hecho, le tomaría sólo ocho meses llegar al planeta en el que su hermano estaba ocupado. Claro, no iba a pasarse tanto tiempo sentado mirando la negra inmensidad del cosmos; afortunadamente las cápsulas contaban con un conveniente sistema de animación suspendida que lo despertaría al momento de llegar a su destino.

—Computadora, revisa las coordenadas que acabo de introducir— ordenó Raditz—. ¿Qué información tienes sobre ese planeta?

"_p-r-o-c-e-s-a-n-d-o."_ Respondió la máquina con su monótona voz artificial, para después mostrarle a su operador una serie de datos en la pantalla holográfica frente a él.

—Es un planeta bastante pequeño— pensó Raditz—. Pero tomando en cuenta que Kakarotto tenía sólo una unidad de poder cuando nació… supongo que eso es lo que ha causado que se tarde tanto tiempo… o tal vez hay seres muy poderosos en ese lugar.

El Saiyan cerró la información luego de terminar de leerla y se acomodó en su asiento. En realidad no le importaba qué era lo que mantenía ocupado a Kakarotto, pues estaba seguro de que juntos podrían hacerle frente. Lo que al Saiya-Jin le importaba era que pronto vería a su hermano, su único pariente vivo y quien, por lo que recordaba, era una foto viva de su difunto padre. Rebuscando en el bolsillo que mantenía oculto en su armadura, Raditz no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba: una pequeña tarjeta de metal con un círculo amarillo en el centro. Era un álbum de holo-imágenes que le había dado su madre para que lo llenara de recuerdos de sus victorias en batalla; pero Raditz había decidido llenarlo con otro tipo de holo-fotos y se disponía a ver algunas antes de echarse a dormir por meses. Quitándose su rastreador para estar más cómodo, el Saiyan encendió la tarjeta.

—Si Vegeta se enterara de que tengo algo como esto, seguro pensaría que soy un idiota sentimental— murmuró Raditz mientras buscaba la holo-foto número 35_HF, que era la que quería ver. Cuando la encontró, sonrió y presionó un pequeño botón azul a la orilla de la tarjeta. Entonces, una imagen en tercera dimensión y a todo color fue proyectada frente a él desde el centro de la tarjetita.

La imagen mostraba a Bardock, su padre, abrazando por la cintura a Azmí, su madre; la pareja posaba junto al resto del escuadrón que trabajaba junto a su papá. Raditz no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, una de muchas que había copiado en secreto del álbum de su madre. En la holo-foto sus padres se veían bastante más jóvenes de como los recordaba; de hecho, la imagen había sido tomada poco antes de la boda de sus padres. El grupo se veía bastante feliz, y la ciudad destrozada que había a sus espaldas seguramente era la razón, ya que sin duda acababan de conquistar ese planeta.

—Un escuadrón de Saiyans…seguro que será fantástico…— se dijo Raditz mientras buscaba la siguiente imagen, la que siempre miraba antes de entrar en estado de hibernación. Estaba totalmente seguro de que esta imagen sí lograría que Vegeta lo considerara un sentimental sin remedio pero qué diablos, el príncipe no estaba allí y como su padre le había dicho, para un Saiyan no todo en la vida debería ser pelear. Finalmente, Raditz encontró la imagen 96_HF y la abrió para mirarla.

La holo-foto en cuestión presentaba a su padre, Bardock, tomado de las manos de su madre. Era el día de su boda y ambos vestían armaduras nuevas y capas blancas (lo que era importante, pues a los Saiyans de clase baja sólo se les permitía llevar capas durante su boda o en la ceremonia de coronación de un nuevo rey), junto a ellos estaban otra vez los miembros del escuadrón de su padre.

—Definitivamente Vegeta y Nappa se reirían de mí si me vieran ahora— sonrió Raditz mientras apagaba la tarjeta y volvía a guardarla en el bolsillo interior de su armadura.

—Computadora, inicia proceso de animación suspendida— ordenó entonces el Saiyan de cabello largo, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en la pequeña cabina.

"_I-n-i-c-i-a-n-d-o-l-a-h-i-b-e-r-n-a-c-i-ó-n"_ Respondió la computadora, que entonces comenzó el proceso de animación suspendida que le permitiría al Saiyan dormir por casi un año.

Raditz cerró los ojos y se permitió caer dormido sin resistirse, lo único que esperaba era poder pasar un sueño tranquilo, pero meses después…

_El día estaba soleado, y el cielo no mostraba muchas nubes. Raditz era sólo un niño de ocho años que descansaba recostado en una colina cubierta de pasto; a su lado, estaba la persona que más admiraba en todo el universo: su padre. _

Era un sueño y Raditz, a pesar de estar dormido, lo sabía muy bien. Sus sueños siempre le mostraban los recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado junto a Bardock, por pocos que hubieran sido.

—_Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera misión con nosotros_—_ dijo Bardock de repente; el Saiyan mantenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía entre sus dedos una ramita que había estado mordiendo poco antes_—._ Felicidades hijo, llegarás a ser un buen guerrero si sigues con ese entusiasmo, quizás y hasta te den tu propio escuadrón cuando tengas mi edad. ¿Eso te gustaría, no?_

—_¿En verdad crees que pueda tener mi propio grupo papá?_—_ preguntó el niño, que ya contaba con una larga cabellera, mientras se sentaba y miraba a su padre con emoción._

—_Sí, lo creo, tu poder de pelea ya es de cuatrocientos y…_—_ respondió Bardock, que se sentó y se estiró un poco, mientras lo hacía, una explosión se escuchó en la distancia_—._ Parece que Toma, Seripa y los otros no tardarán en terminar el trabajo, será mejor que los esperemos aquí._

_Raditz se mostró un poco preocupado_—_, espero que la señorita Seripa no esté molesta porque no pude acabar con todos los soldados cuando me lo pidió._

—_Pero lograste hacerlo_—_ respondió Bardock_—._ Sólo te tardaste un poco más de lo que ella quería, no es gran cosa hijo. Para un chico de tu edad lo hiciste muy bien._

—_Gracias papá._

—_Sabes muchacho…_—_ comenzó Bardock_—_, me da gusto ver que tienes potencial; como sabes, pronto tendrás un hermano y es muy probable que ni tu ni yo estemos en Vegeta cuando nazca Kakarotto… no sé qué piensen hacer con tu hermano menor, quizás lo envíen a un planeta inmediatamente después del parto… si eso pasa no lo veremos en años. Lo que quiero es que, si tú lo encuentras primero, me prometas que lo ayudarás a ser fuerte, un Saiyan sin entrenamiento adecuado no podrá alcanzar nunca su verdadero poder._

_Raditz asintió_—_, claro papá, me encargaré de que Kakarotto aprenda a pelear._

—_Gracias_—_ dijo Bardock un poco pensativo_—._ Después de acabar en este lugar nosotros tendremos que salir a conquistar el planeta Meat… y a ti te enviarán sólo al planeta Ylassia, esos dos mundos quedan bastante lejos… seguramente no nos veremos en al menos un par de años._

—_Entonces te prometo que conquistaré pronto el planeta Ylassia y luego iré a buscarte._

—_Claro, pero antes de que te vayas, será mejor que repasemos lo que te enseñé._

_El pequeño Raditz se levantó_—_, no se me ha olvidado: concentrarme en las ciudades y evitar destruir los bosques, lagos y montañas para mantener el valor del planeta; esa es nuestra regla número uno._

—_A menos de que no tengas otra opción que causar algunos daños_—_ agregó Bardock._

—_La segunda es investigar los periodos lunares del planeta a invadir_—_ mencionó Raditz._

—_Exacto, una ligera ventaja en combate nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie_—_ Bardock entonces tiró la ramita con la que había seguido jugando_—_ Pero hay otra cosa que aún no te he enseñado hijo. ¿Qué piensas que es lo más importante para un Saiya-Jin?_

—_¿El combate?_—_ Adivinó Raditz, seguro de que esa sería la respuesta que esperaba su padre._

—_No muchacho. Es importante pero no lo es todo_—_ respondió Bardock, revolviendo cariñosamente la cabellera de su hijo_—._ Verás… esto me lo dijo tu abuelo, y creo que tenía razón. Quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero cuando seas mayor verás que tu padre y tu abuelo no son tan tontos._

—_Yo no creo que seas tonto_—_ dijo Raditz._

—_Y te lo agradezco… en fin, pon atención muchacho, sólo te lo explicaré una vez._

_El niño miró a su padre y se dispuso a absorber lo que estaba a punto de decirle._

—_Hay tres cosas que un Saiya-Jin necesita para tener una vida plena y feliz, Raditz_—_ Inició Bardock_—,_ y estas son: una buena mujer, una buena comida y una buena pelea._

_El niño parpadeó un poco confundido_—_, no entiendo._

—_Es fácil_—_ Bardock sonrió_—_, una buena mujer para que te quiera y acompañe, con ella tendrás hijos fuertes a quienes pasar tu legado. Pero supongo que eres muy pequeño para entender esto; sin embargo, no debes olvidarlo, pues es lo más importante._

—_Entiendo un poco, te he visto a ti y a mamá_—_ ofreció Raditz._

—_Bien. Ahora la comida. ¿Porqué es importante?_—_ Preguntó Bardock_—_, es muy simple, una buena y abundante comida te ayudará a recuperar tus fuerzas. ¿Acaso podrías pelear sin energías, hijo?_

—_No, no podría_—_ aceptó el niño._

—_Esa es la razón por la que la comida es importante_— _dijo su padre_—_, y ahora, una buena pelea es importante porque somos una raza guerrera, Raditz… llevas en la sangre el amor a un buen combate que te obligue a dar lo mejor de ti, que te haga demostrar el verdadero honor y poder que tiene un guerrero Saiya-Jin. Pero si no tienes las otras dos cosas, no podrás compartir la satisfacción de ganar una pelea y tendrás que estar siempre peleando para sentirte bien y terminarás siendo un soldado amargado y solitario, y eso no sirve de nada. ¿Entiendes?_

_El pequeño asintió_—_, sí, y no lo olvidaré; una buena mujer, una buena comida y una buena pelea. Listo._

—_Claro que la mujer tendrás que esperar hasta crecer para buscarla_—_ bromeó Bardock haciendo un guiño a su hijo_—_, pero creo que a la hija de los vecinos le gustas._

—_¡Papá!_—_ exclamó Raditz, su rostro rojo como una cereza_—._ ¡Yo ni la conozco!_

_Por toda respuesta, Bardock se echó a reír y abrazó al niño_—_, en verdad me da gusto que hayas venido conmigo, hijo. Te voy a extrañar mucho._

Raditz, dormido profundamente en la cabina de su nave, sonrió y se acomodó un poco, el sueño iba mejor que de costumbre y eso lo hacía sentirse bien. Desafortunadamente, las imágenes que siguieron no fueron tan agradables…

_Es de noche. Un enorme simio vestido con armadura se abría paso, invencible, a través de una ciudad de hielo que se resistía atacándolo con todas sus armas disponibles. El gran simio no era otro sino Raditz, que se había visto obligado a esperar la luna llena para poder enfrentar a los habitantes de la capital del planeta Ylassia. _

_Las armas del planeta habían sido todas terriblemente fuertes, con capacidad de disparar energía con un poder de más de mil unidades. Raditz sabía muy bien que no podía vencerlos en su forma normal, por lo que recurrió a su transformación para acabar con el enemigo. Era lógico, el poder de los Saiyan aumentaba diez veces en su forma de simio gigante y de este modo, Raditz tenía acceso a un poder de pelea de cuatro mil. Desafortunadamente, el niño no recordaría nada de lo que estaba haciendo al día siguiente; pero claro, el trabajo quedaría terminado, esta era la última ciudad en pie._

_Al amanecer, Raditz se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, estaba tendido con las piernas dentro de un charco, en el centro de lo que fue una ciudad hecha en hielo. El niño se levantó y se exprimió el cabello escarchado y miró a su alrededor, nada mal… lástima que no podía recordar cómo lo había conseguido. En fin, no importaba. Había cumplido su misión. Luego de buscar con cuidado, el pequeño Raditz sacó de su armadura una tarjeta de metal que usó para tomar varias holo-imágenes de las ruinas, de ese modo podría probar a sus padres que él sólo había conquistado un planeta de tamaño mediano. Satisfecho, Raditz guardó la tarjeta y se dirigió a su nave luego de reportar su triunfo al cuartel por medio de su comunicador._

—_Vaya, el debilucho no pudo hacer el trabajo sin convertirse en mono_—_ opinó una voz a través del rastreador. Raditz la reconoció, era el soldado de Freezer que siempre le daba sus objetivos, había dejado la comunicación abierta y podía escuchar todo lo que decía._

—_No me sorprende, hay algunos Saiyan que valen la pena, pero la mayoría son fallas de clase baja como Raditz. No sé porqué el señor Freezer les permite seguir viviendo, son unas basuras_—_ continuó la voz._

—_Admito que son despreciables_—_ aceptó otra voz que Raditz identificó como la de Zarbon, uno de los hombres de confianza de Freezer_—_, pero no deberías preocuparte por ellos, el señor Free..._

_Raditz apagó su transmisor. No quería escuchar más. Se sentía terriblemente humillado y despreciado. Nadie lo había llamado jamás clase baja o dicho que él era un debilucho. Era insoportable. Sin respetar el protocolo, que le indicaba esperar a que un representante de Freezer llegara al planeta, Raditz voló hasta su nave. Ya no sentía deseos de seguir en Ylassia._

_Más tarde, no bien había despegado y justo cuando se disponía a entrar en hibernación, el deprimido Raditz recibió una llamada en su nave. Eso era raro, pues generalmente la comunicación se llevaba a cabo por medio de los rastreadores. Confundido y temiendo una reprimenda de la gente de Freezer, el niño aceptó la transmisión, (que por cierto sólo él podría ver pues era una señal de nave a nave) y se sintió invadir de pánico al ver la imagen de su padre, golpeado y sangrando, en su monitor._

—_¡Papá!_—_ gritó Raditz_—._ ¿Qué te pasó, quién te hizo esto?_

—_¡Cállate y escucha!_—_ Ordenó Bardock_—._ ¡No sé en dónde diablos estás, pero más te vale que no regreses a Vegeta!_

—_Pero… ¿por qué?_

_El rostro de Bardock se llenó de frustración_—_, ¡eso no importa hijo, lo importante es que me obedezcas, el planeta Vegeta corre gran peligro!_

—_¡Quiero ayudarte!_

—_No podrías hacerlo… y prefiero que tu hermano y tú estén a salvo… te quiero hijo…adiós… si todo sale bien… quizás volvamos a vernos…_—_ sin decir más, Bardock cortó la comunicación y antes de que Raditz pudiera hacer algo, la nave inició el proceso de hibernación, haciendo dormir al niño en el acto._

El Saiyan de cabello largo se volvió a acomodar en su cápsula, odiaba soñar con la última vez que había visto a su padre, nunca había entendido qué pasó en Vegeta, y por regla general, esta era la parte donde el sueño terminaba. Pero no esta vez…

_Todo alrededor de Raditz, ahora adulto, es completamente rojo; frente a él, no muy lejos, puede ver el planeta Vegeta. De repente, un punto brillante sale de su mundo natal y se dirige a gran velocidad hacia él. El punto no tarda en acercarse y Raditz siente miedo al reconocer a su padre que, malherido, pasa volando a través de él como si fuera un fantasma. Al girarse, el Saiyan pierde el aliento; la nave nodriza de Freezer está en órbita frente a Vegeta y su padre está peleando valientemente contra una horda de soldados que han salido de la enorme nave espacial. _

_Y entonces…_

_Freezer, el tirano de piel blanca como el hielo y un corazón cien veces más frío surge de la nave. Raditz escucha el reto de su padre, que es ignorado por el déspota galáctico, quien se limita a lanzar una enorme esfera de energía hacia el planeta Vegeta._

_Y justo cuando comienza a gritar al ver cómo su padre se calcina hasta convertirse en ceniza espacial y su planeta es destruido junto con toda su raza…_

—_¡Padre, RESISTE!_—_ Gritó el Saiyan_—,_ ¡Estoy aquí! _

Y Raditz despertó, gritando con la misma fuerza que en su sueño, respirando con dificultad y con un sudor helado escurriéndole de la frente.

—Qué pesadilla tan horrible— masculló el Saiyan, secándose el sudor—, pero parecía tan real…

Claro que Raditz no quería creer que fue real, pues eso significaba que su patrón, el gran Freezer, había asesinado a su padre, causado la destrucción de su mundo y la extinción de la raza Saiya-Jin exceptuando a él, Vegeta, Nappa y Kakarotto; lo cual era una idea tan demente que podría ser cierta, aunque claro que no era así. Los reportes dejaban muy en claro que el planeta Vegeta había sido destruido por un enorme asteroide, aunque a Raditz no le cabía duda que Freezer siempre tuvo deseos de destruirlo y que al muy maldito le agradaba la idea de que los Saiyans ahora fueran tan pocos.

—Maldito sueño de porquería…— murmuró Raditz, que detestaba soñar ese tipo de cosas. Ya bastaba mucho con tener que actuar como una piedra sin emociones para evitar que el príncipe Vegeta lo hiciera polvo como para que su mente le hiciera pasar tragos tan amargos.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar al planeta donde está Kakarotto?— Preguntó.

"_D-o-s-s-e-m-a-n-a-s."_ Respondió la computadora.

Dos semanas. Maldición. Tendría que volver a arriesgarse a soñar alguna cosa desagradable. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Raditz volvió a activar la hibernación.

Mientras, en la Tierra…

La joven mujer que abrió la ventana para dejar que la luz de la mañana entrara en la habitación de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía era bastante bonita: tenía cabello rubio y rizado que le caía hasta los hombros, lindos ojos claros, un rostro femenino y atractivo y una figura de concurso. A pesar de eso, no estaba muy feliz, el hombre con el que había estado viviendo intermitentemente (puesto que había largas temporadas en las que él se la pasaba entrenando en las montañas cercanas) por casi dos años no estaba en su habitación.

—¿A dónde se largaría ahora Ten?— Se preguntó ligeramente molesta. Fue entonces que notó el sobre en la mesa de la recámara. Cuando la rubia lo abrió y leyó la nota que contenía, la arrugó en su tembloroso puño. No lo podía creer. Se había pasado mucho tiempo buscándolo y cuando lo encontró y lo convenció de vivir juntos él nunca, NUNCA se atrevió a besarla a pesar de que ella le dejó en claro que tenía su permiso para hacerlo y ahora… ¿Le dejaba una nota diciendo que nunca podría entrenar y alcanzar el nivel de Gokú mientras tuviera que preocuparse de buscar comida y reparar la casa?

—¡Ten Shin Han, eres un idiota!— Gritó la rubia, mejor conocida como Launch, una vez que digirió la carta—, ¡pero esto no se queda así, te encontraré y te mostraré que nunca podrás deshacerte de mi!

Y entonces, una ráfaga de viento le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y Launch… estornudó.

El estornudo desató un cambio en la rubia. De hecho, dejó de ser rubia. Su cabello ahora era de un profundo azul ultramarino al igual que sus ojos y sus facciones se habían vuelto más dulces y comprensivas. Esta bonita muchacha de apariencia pacífica era el total opuesto de Launch (y que era llamada Lunch por sus amigos), era una persona tranquila, servicial y amable que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

—¿Qué es esto?— Se preguntó al notar la carta, la cual leyó con atención—, ¿así que al fin decidió irse? Pensé que nunca reuniría el valor para hacerlo— y es que Ten ya le había comentado a Lunch su intención de marcharse, por lo que ella no estaba sorprendida.

Claro, su contraparte seguramente estuvo lista para hacer volar la casa cuando se enteró, pero afortunadamente no había logrado hacer nada. Honestamente, a Lunch no le interesaba mucho Ten románticamente, pero a su otra mitad sí, por lo que había decidido tolerar la situación a fin de mantener a Launch tranquila. Ahora que eso ya no sería posible, tendría que buscar una manera de evitar meterse en problemas.

—Tal vez… podría volver con el señor Roshi…— murmuró—, el maestro y sus amigos habían podido mantener a Launch en paz aún antes de que conociéramos a Ten Shin Han…quizás aún necesite una criada. Vale la pena intentarlo, no quiero volver a empezar a hacer cosas malas cada que estornudo.

Y así, poniendo especial cuidado en no estornudar, la joven empacó sus cosas y se puso en marcha hacia Kame House.

Esta historia continuará.

0-0

Nota: Como todos saben, los nombres de los Saiyan son normalmente juegos de palabras basados en vegetales, así que espero que ya hayan descubierto a qué vegetal me refiero con el nombre de la madre de Raditz y Gokú, si tienen la respuesta, pueden ponerla en su review.

Bien, los cambios a la historia del juego están comenzando a mostrarse, o al menos eso espero. Lo que me importa más en este momento es humanizar un poco a Raditz para hacerlo más interesante, a fin de cuentas, él es el protagonista de esta historia.

Como habrán notado, hice una mención a que cuando se vuelve morena, Launch se llamará Lunch (almuerzo en inglés, que es una palabra bastante tranquila) mientras que la rubia seguirá llamándose Launch (lanzamiento que puede ser de cohetes o similares y no es una palabra muy pacífica que digamos). También indiqué que la mitad dócil sabe lo que pasa cuando estornuda. El porqué hice estos cambios se revelará en próximos episodios.


	3. Un evento inesperado

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 3

Un evento inesperado.

0-0

Para el señor Glumb, granjero de oficio y muy orgulloso de ello, fue una enorme sorpresa el que una cosa rara cayera desde el cielo y le dejara un enorme agujero en los terrenos de su granja. Eso no era algo que pasara todos los días, no señor. Por supuesto, el señor Glumb tendría que ir a investigar qué era esa cosa, pues si salía huyendo y luego contaba la historia en la taberna, sus compañeros de juerga nunca lo bajarían de cobarde. Además, de seguro era un meteorito y no habría peligro y, de todos modos, llevaba su viejo y confiable rifle.

Lentamente y tratando de controlar el temblor en sus piernas, el señor Glumb se acercó al cráter con el rifle por delante y llegó a tiempo para ver cómo la esfera de metal que estaba en su interior se abría y de ella salía un hombre alto de pelo largo y que llevaba una armadura negra y café. ¿Era un extraterrestre? El granjero sintió que se llenaba de miedo y comenzó a retroceder.

Raditz, por su parte, dedicó un par de segundos a estirarse y a disfrutar de un poco de aire puro. Luego de tanto tiempo encerrado en esa pequeña cápsula respirando oxígeno reciclado, esto era una verdadera delicia. Pero no podía perder mucho tiempo haciendo eso, tenía negocios urgentes que atender. Sin esperar más, el Saiyan salió flotando del cráter y se extrañó al encontrarse con el señor Glumb; Raditz no había esperado que los nativos del planeta se parecieran a su raza aunque, por lo que podía ver, los terrícolas no tenían cola.

—Sólo tiene un poder de pelea de cinco— murmuró Raditz luego de usar su rastreador para evaluar la fuerza del señor Glumb—, y el planeta está completamente intacto… ¿Le pasaría algo a Kakarotto o sólo ha estado de holgazán?

—¡Que-quédese quieto!— ordenó el aterrorizado granjero.

—¡No molestes insecto, no tengo deseos de matarte ahora así que lárgate!— respondió el molesto Saiyan, pensando que si de algún modo estos terrícolas habían matado a su hermano, haría arder el planeta hasta que no quedara nada con vida. Decidiendo que sería útil interrogar al nativo antes de hacerle algo, el Saiyan se le acercó con un paso tranquilo.

El señor Glumb nunca había escuchado algo así, jamás en su vida lo habían amenazado con matarlo y mucho menos con una voz tan fría. La amenaza lo hizo temblar tanto que no pudo evitar que al retroceder, su dedo apretara el gatillo, disparando su rifle.

Y entonces sucedió algo que el señor Glumb nunca olvidaría. El invasor tomó literalmente la bala del aire, la colocó entre la punta de su pulgar y el cuenco formado por su dedo índice, y se la regresó con la misma fuerza de su escopeta, atravesándole limpiamente el hombro derecho y derribándolo.

—Bicho insolente— se quejó Raditz mientras activaba otra vez su rastreador, que de inmediato le indicó la locación de una forma de vida con un poder más alto de lo que pensó encontrar en este planeta.

—¿Será Kakarotto?— Se preguntó y, sin esperar más, se lanzó volando en la dirección que le indicaba su rastreador, ansioso por encontrarse con su hermano. El que Raditz hiciera esto fue una gran fortuna para el señor Glumb, quien gracias al hecho de que el Saiyan estaba muy interesado en otros asuntos, lo dejó sólo con una herida muy escandalosa, pero para nada mortal. Una vez solo, el granjero se las arregló para arrastrarse a su camioneta y conducir a un hospital.

Mientras tanto, el Saiyan llegó hasta un risco en las montañas, el lugar en donde había detectado la fuente de poder pero para su sorpresa, su hermano no se encontraba allí. Lo que Raditz encontró al aterrizar fue a un hombre alto, encapotado y que se cubría la cabeza con un turbante, y eso no era todo: el tipo tenía piel verde.

Piccolo no estuvo seguro de lo que había pasado junto a él a gran velocidad hasta que el sujeto aterrizó frente a él. Cuando lo sintió acercarse pensó que era Gokú, ya que su ki era muy parecido pero ahora que lo veía bien, se dio cuenta de su error. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de cabello muy negro que le llegaba a los muslos y que cubría su pecho con algún tipo de armadura y además, el extraño portaba un aparato raro en el rostro. El guerrero de piel verde no tenía idea de quién era el recién llegado, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro, este hombre tenía un poder tremendo; lo suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso.

—Bah…no eres Kakarotto— comentó el Saiyan un poco molesto.

—¿Y qué cosa eres tú?— Preguntó Piccolo—, ¿tienes algún asunto conmigo?

—¿Contigo?— Respondió Raditz—, no, por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces has venido a que te mate?

Raditz rió un poco y activó su rastreador, que le mostró una información bastante interesante, el tipo verde tenía un poder de pelea de trescientos veintidós, mucho más de lo que pensaba encontrar en la Tierra pero aún así no era nada para preocuparse.

—Eres bastante atrevido, cabeza de pepino— comentó con una sonrisa confiada el Saiya-Jin—, pero no eres rival para mí.

—¿De qué hablas maldito greñudo?— Gritó un enfurecido Piccolo—. ¿Qué no tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo?

—No, y no me importa— respondió el Saiyan, manteniendo su sonrisa.

La sangre de Piccolo estaba hirviendo. ¿Cómo podía este extraño venir y creerse más poderoso que él, Piccolo el rey de la maldad? Era insoportable, no podía tolerarlo más.

—¡Muere!— gritó el guerrero de piel verde al tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa ráfaga de energía que levantó una espesa nube de polvo cuando se estrelló de lleno en el extraño visitante, quien no había hecho ningún intento por esquivarla. Cuando el polvo se aclaró, para sorpresa de Piccolo, su oponente seguía de pie allí, con la misma sonrisa confiada y sin haber recibido ningún daño.

—Por lo que veo sabes muy bien cómo hacer volar el polvo— se burló el Saiyan—. ¿Te parece bien si ahora yo te muestro lo que es el verdadero poder?

—¿Qué demonios…?— Murmuró el guerrero encapotado, incapaz de creer que hubiera alguien capaz de resistir uno de sus ataques sin ningún daño. ¡Malidción, si el mismo Gokú habría salido muy mal parado de haber recibido este ataque a quemarropa como lo había hecho este sujeto!

Raditz debía admitir que esto era divertido, luego de tanto tiempo encerrado, una pequeña pelea sería una excelente manera de ejercitar un poco los músculos, aún si sólo tardaría un segundo en acabar con el insecto que tenía en frente. Levantando la mano, el Saiyan se disponía a desintegrar a su adversario cuando, de pronto, su rastreador se activó; había detectado una fuente de energía mayor que la del ser al que estaba enfrentando.

—¡Otra persona más fuerte ha aparecido!— dijo Raditz, olvidándose de Piccolo y concentrándose de lleno en lo que le indicaba su rastreador. Sin prestar atención al guerrero frente a él, el Saiyan se elevó varios metros en el aire—. Esta persona… está hacia el Este, a una distancia de… alrededor de trece mil kilómetros… éste es el poder más alto de este planeta. ¿Será alguien distinto a Kakarotto?

Piccolo, que había estado pasmado ante la fuerza del tipo de armadura, no tardó mucho en reponerse. Luego de pensarlo un momento, se convenció de que si ese greñudo había logrado resistir su ataque, se debía sólo a la armadura que llevaba puesta. Afortunadamente, había desarrollado una nueva técnica que le permitiría atravesar esa armadura y matar al maldito engreído de un solo tiro. Complacido con su idea, llevó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha hasta su frente y comenzó a concentrar todo su ki en ellos.

Mientras, Raditz aún estaba muy ocupado haciendo los cálculos de la distancia a la que se encontraba el ser que había detectado, y como había decidido ignorar al tipo de piel verde al considerarlo poca cosa, no hizo caso a su rastreador hasta que su alarma se activó con un ruidoso bip-bip-bip.

—¿Qué es esto, un poder de novecientos treinta?— Exclamó, volviendo su atención al adversario que había considerado inofensivo, sólo que ya era muy tarde…

Piccolo había logrado reunir casi el ochenta y cinco por ciento del poder total de su técnica cuando el guerrero de armadura se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no importaba, eso no lo salvaría; estaba en una posición desde la que no podría esquivarlo a tiempo.

—¡Veamos si puedes con esto!— Gritó Piccolo, lanzando rápidamente un poderoso rayo de Ki concentrado hacia Raditz—, ¡Makankosappo!

Raditz se maldijo por haberse distraído; ya no tenía tiempo de esquivar el ataque del miserable bicho verde, pero lo intentó de todos modos con un desesperado movimiento hacia su derecha. No fue suficiente para esquivarlo. El Makankosappo lo impactó de lleno, pasando por su armadura como si ésta no fuera nada y atravesándolo por un costado. Adolorido, Raditz cayó como un fardo hasta el suelo.

Piccolo se acercó hasta el lugar donde había caído el estúpido irrespetuoso que se había atrevido a intentar humillarlo y al observar el resultado de su ataque no pudo evitar sonreír complacido. El extraño estaba vivo, y aún parecía tener fuerzas para luchar, pero la terrible herida en el costado que le bañaba la pierna izquierda en sangre era una muestra de que sus ganas de pelear desaparecerían muy pronto.

—¿Ya no te sientes tan fuerte, verdad greñudo?— Comentó un feliz Piccolo—. No te preocupes, acabaré con tu sufrimiento de una vez enviándote directo al infierno.

—Uugh… no creas… que me has… ganado…— Dijo Raditz levantándose, la mano que mantenía sobre su herida brilló un poco, ya que el Saiyan había hecho arder su ki para cauterizar la herida. Eso había sido bastante doloroso, pero era mejor que morir desangrado. El problema era que estaba débil, lo bastante débil como para perder una pelea en contra del insecto que le había hecho esto. Pero no podía dejarlo vivir, tenía que derrotarlo para poder ir a recuperar fuerzas. La pregunta era cómo hacerlo. En ese momento, Raditz recordó las tres semillas de Saibaiman que Vegeta le había dado, aún las tenía consigo y este era el mejor momento de utilizarlas. Volviendo a recuperar la confianza, el Saiyan sacó un pequeño frasco con tres semillas que sostuvo triunfal en su mano.

—¿Qué llevas allí, algún tipo de medicina?— Preguntó Piccolo—, No te servirá.

—No es medicina— respondió Raditz, que aprovechando la distracción de su adversario, logró plantar sus semillas en el suelo y regarlas con el viscoso líquido que también venía en el frasco—. Observa con atención cabeza de pepino, esto te gustará.

Intrigado, pero no estando dispuesto a concederle a su adversario la más mínima ventaja, Piccolo se lanzó hacia el Saiyan, pero algo que sucedió en ese instante lo detuvo. Del suelo surgieron tres pequeños seres de apariencia vegetal que lo miraron mientras reían como dementes, cada uno de los seres poseía un ki impresionante.

—¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?— Preguntó.

—Eso no te importa, pero te advierto que tengas cuidado; son más ágiles de lo que aparentan— se rió Raditz, quien a pesar de su advertencia no dejó de notar que los Saibaiman que habían germinado eran de color anaranjado, cuando su color normal era verde. Culpando al terreno, Raditz decidió ignorar ese detalle y enviar a sus 'mascotas' a matar a su oponente.

—¿Qué esperan inútiles?— Exclamó—, ¡Hagan sufrir a ese individuo y luego mátenlo!

Los Saibaiman, que parecían ligeramente desorientados, se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Piccolo; finalmente, y luego de dudar y escuchar las órdenes de Raditz, decidieron ponerse a la obra. El primero de ellos saltó hacia el guerrero de piel verde, mientras los otros dos lo atacaron por ambos flancos. Piccolo, que no esperaba esto, logró sólo a duras penas bloquear los ataques del trío de Saibaiman pero el embate era tan brutal, que no tardó en dudar si podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Maldita sea!— Gritó enfureciéndose—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes?

Raditz no respondió, encontraba muy divertido el observar cómo los Saibaiman hacían lo que les había indicado y comenzaban a jugar con el tipo verde, al que golpeaban y se arrojaban a patadas entre ellos. El Saiyan sabía muy bien que cuando se cansaran, sus 'mascotas' harían estallar a ese idiota en mil pedazos; un fin bastante adecuado para un bicho tan insolente.

Pero de repente, algo sucedió. Justo cuando los Saibaiman estaban reuniendo su ki para lanzar una ráfaga de energía que haría polvo al vapuleado tipo verde, se detuvieron y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, como si algo los estuviera lastimando. Raditz miró a los Saibaiman con algo de preocupación. ¿Acaso ése tipo del turbante tenía la culpa?

—¿Qué le haces a mis Saibaiman?— Preguntó Raditz—. ¡Detente de una vez!

—No soy yo…— dijo el golpeado Piccolo mientras lograba ponerse en pie haciendo un gran esfuerzo—, parece… que esas cosas… se quedaron sin baterías.

Raditz ya no respondió, pues en ese momento los tres Saibaiman se lanzaron sobre él tan rápido que no pudo evitarlos. Uno de los Saibaiman se le aferró fuertemente al pecho, mientras que otro lo tomó de un brazo y el último de una pierna, inmovilizándolo.

—¿Qué hacen?— Gritó—. ¡Suéltenme!

Pero los gritos del Saiyan fueron en vano. Gruñendo, los Saibaiman comenzaron a reunir su energía y sus cuerpos empezaron a despedir descargas eléctricas. Raditz sabía muy bien qué era lo que sus 'mascotas' intentaban hacer, estaban a punto de autodestruirse junto con él. Presa del miedo, Raditz trató de zafarse, pero no lo logró. Cuando uno de los Saibaiman comenzó a hincharse, supo que su tiempo había terminado. Pero no, no podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía morir cuando había la posibilidad de volar hacia el Este y finalmente reunirse con su hermano. ¡No podía morir así! Logrando calmarse lo suficiente, Raditz concentró todo su Ki de modo que pudiera crear un escudo que con suerte, lograría protegerlo de la explosión. Pero considerando lo débil que se encontraba, sus esperanzas de sobrevivir no eran muchas. Sin embargo, era su única opción, y no se rendiría sin intentarlo.

Y entonces sucedió. Con una brillante explosión, los tres Saibaiman estallaron con tal fuerza que lanzaron a Piccolo varios metros atrás y debilitaron el risco en el que estaban a tal grado que más de la mitad se fue por el barranco, la mitad restante lista para seguirla en cualquier momento.

—Es increíble… ese tipo era muy poderoso y murió a manos de sus esclavos, vaya idiota— murmuró Piccolo, que luego de levantarse, se quitó su capa y su turbante y los arrojó al suelo, ya estaban muy dañados como para servirle, así que luego se conseguiría otros. Ocupado en pensar esto, Piccolo se alejó volando a poca altura, no le quedaban energías para intentar ir muy alto o muy rápido pero aún así, no tardó mucho en perderse de vista. En ningún momento se le ocurrió mirar atrás, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió cuando el humo de la explosión fue barrido por una ráfaga de aire.

Raditz estaba allí, de pie; había sobrevivido al estallido pero estaba en un estado deplorable. Su armadura estaba muy dañada, las hombreras habían desaparecido y sus guantes y botas se habían cuarteado, incluso su rastreador se había descompuesto; su piel estaba chamuscada y sus músculos le temblaban en espasmos de dolor.

—Malditos… Saibaiman…— Escupió adolorido—, estaban… defectuosos…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el sentido y, mientras caía en la oscuridad de la inconciencia, el risco sobre el que había estado peleando terminó de desmoronarse en miles de pedazos que lo arrastraron consigo hasta el fondo del barranco en medio de un estrépito que se escuchó hasta uno de los pueblos cercanos.

Durante su caída, el Saiyan rebotó varias veces entre las piedras hasta que, casi al llegar al fondo, se estrelló de cabeza contra las rocas. Su cuerpo tembló con este último impacto, y sólo su fuerza y la increíble resistencia de los miembros de la raza Saiya-Jin lo salvaron de morir abriéndose el cráneo por el golpe.

…

Luz.

Una luz bastante potente. Lo bastante fuerte como para molestarlo a pesar de que sus párpados estaban cerrados.

Debilidad.

Su cuerpo estaba débil. Tan débil que sentía que moverse sería imposible, una tortura incapaz de soportarse.

—Parece que ya está despertando. Me alegro, es un milagro que esté vivo. No entiendo cómo es que no tiene ningún hueso roto, pero estas quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas y esta herida en su costado… no sé cómo ha sobrevivido.

Esa voz era de un hombre, y mostraba algo de preocupación y sorpresa. Intrigado, él abrió los ojos lentamente para ver quién estaba acompañándolo. Se encontró con que estaba dentro de un vehículo volador, recostado sobre una camilla. A su lado, un hombre en bata que sostenía una grabadora de mano lo miraba con curiosidad. Era obvio que se trataba de un médico.

—Hola— saludó el doctor, que era un hombre ya viejo, mientras sonreía—. Nos hemos tardado horas en sacarte de ese barranco, y otro poco más en que llegara el helicóptero. La verdad no sé cómo es que estás vivo muchacho. Cualquier otro hombre habría muerto.

Raditz logró sentarse y se arrancó la aguja del suero. No sabía cómo pero sentía que su fuerza estaba regresando y, si pudiera comer algo, se sentía seguro de que sanaría más rápido—. Comida— Pidió—, tengo hambre.

—No estoy seguro de que debas comer aún— respondió el doctor—, y será mejor que te coloque el suero otra vez.

El Saiyan levantó una mano para detener al médico— No. Comida.

El doctor levantó una ceja y buscó debajo de su asiento, de donde sacó una caja de sándwiches— Supongo que no puedo negártela, y quizás te haga bien, tu metabolismo parece ser diferente al de los demás, quizás necesites las calorías para sanar.

Raditz no dijo nada y se concentró en comer, vaciando la caja en cuestión de segundos. Aun tenía hambre, pero los sándwiches le habían servido para recuperar algo de energía. Luego de devolver la caja, miró al doctor y le sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias señor— dijo al fin, no pudendo evitar el sentir que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que le había dado las gracias a alguien.

—No hay porqué darlas muchacho. ¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó el médico, omitiendo mencionar de momento el hecho de que había descubierto que su paciente tenía cola.

—Me llamo… Raditz.

—¿Y qué hacías en la montaña?— Quiso saber el doctor—. El derrumbe que nos reportaron del pueblo cercano casi te mata.

—Yo… no recuerdo…— Raditz se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, la sentía vacía y por más que se esforzó, no pudo recordar qué era lo que había estado haciendo en la montaña. De hecho, no podía recordar nada que no fuera su nombre y la imperiosa necesidad de ir hacia el Este. No sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de que allí encontraría respuestas.

—Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte, en la capital del Sur tenemos…

—¡No, al Sur no!— Exclamó Raditz—. ¡Debo ir al Este!

—Eso tendrá que esperar a que te hayamos curado por completo.

—¡No puedo esperar!— Dijo Raditz, que siguiendo un impulso, se acercó a las puertas del helicóptero y miró hacia fuera—. ¡Debo ir al Este!

—Pero…

En ese momento, el Saiyan notó un artefacto que le resultaba familiar sobre uno de los asientos. Era su rastreador y, aunque Raditz no recordaba qué era o para qué servía, no pudo evitar tomarlo y colocárselo en su lugar.

—Ese aparato tuyo…— comenzó el doctor.

—No sé como funciona— respondió Raditz—, pero si es mío, seguro lo recordaré después.

—Esa armadura que llevas es muy interesante— insistió el doctor—. No te la quité, pero me gustaría enviarla a la Corporación Cápsula, seguro ellos la hicieron y podrían reparártela.

—¿Corporación Cápsula?— Raditz no entendía nada, sólo sabía que se alejaban del Este a cada momento y eso estaba mal, el Este era a donde debía ir. De pronto, el Saiyan tuvo otra sensación, ni siquiera llegaba a ser una idea, simplemente era una seguridad que lo invitaba a hacer algo, algo que le permitiría llegar a su destino con rapidez. Siguiendo su impulso, Raditz empujó las puertas traseras del helicóptero y, asombrándose un poco por lo fácil que le resultó abrirlas, se preparó para saltar.

—¿Pero estás loco muchacho?— Gritó el doctor, de repente muy asustado para moverse de su asiento; estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera se le ocurrió intentar llamar al piloto—. ¡Te vas a matar, regresa a tu asiento!

—No se preocupe por mí, le agradezco por curarme, pero debo ir al Este— Y sin decir más, Raditz le sonrió al doctor y se dejó caer al vació.

Fue entonces que el doctor salió de su estupor y corrió a la compuerta trasera. Poniendo especial cuidado en no caer mientras cerraba las puertas, el médico finalmente se arriesgó a mirar y por un momento creyó que había perdido la cordura. El hombre que acababa de salvar estaba allí, flotando mientras miraba el helicóptero. Luego de un momento, ese hombre que debería estar muerto, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejó volando hacia el Este. El doctor nunca más volvió a ver a Raditz en persona, pero nunca fue capaz de olvidarse del joven de largo cabello que tenía una cola y podía volar por los aires.

Esta historia continuará.

0-0

Nota: Raditz se encontrará con Gokú muy pronto; aunque tendrá una pequeña aventura antes de ver a su hermano menor, la cual veremos en el próximo episodio. Gracias por leer.


	4. Una visita a la villa Cupcake

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 4

Una visita a la Villa Cupcake.

0-0

A pesar de haber volado con una velocidad constante hacia el Este durante ya casi media hora, Raditz sabía que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más, los gruñidos en su estómago no habían parado desde que abandonó el helicóptero y su hambre no había hecho sino aumentar, por lo que tendría que comer algo pronto si quería seguir avanzando a vuelo. Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que aún no era tan tarde. El sol apenas acababa de pasar su punto más alto lo que indicaba que seguramente había tenido ese accidente en la montaña bastante temprano. Claro, le gustaría poder recordar qué fue lo que le pasó allí, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho; en ese momento estaba más interesado en encontrar algo para comer que en cualquier otra cosa.

Fue entonces que Raditz decidió aterrizar junto a un río cerca de un poblado que podía verse no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. El Saiyan no tenía intención de ir a la aldea en ese momento, lo que le interesaba eran los árboles de manzanas que crecían en un huerto cerca del río. Antes de tocar tierra, Raditz aprovechó para hacer caer varias frutas al suelo y no mucho después, se sentaba tranquilo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras saboreaba su fruta. Justo cuando terminó de comer su última manzana y luego de arrojar el corazón al arroyo, el Saiyan notó que algo se aproximaba por detrás y se levantó para descubrir qué era. Lo que Raditz encontró fue a una anciana y a un niño pequeño, que estaban tan sorprendidos como él. Aunque la anciana se veía no sólo sorprendida, sino asustada.

—Cuidado abuela— avisó el niño—, podría ser peligroso.

—¿Disculpa muchacho, trabajas con Tao Pai Pai?— Preguntó la vieja—. No es por nada, pero si es así, entonces no hay problema con que tomes algunas manzanas…aunque llegaste antes de lo previsto.

—¿Trabajar con quien?— Dijo Raditz—. No conozco a nadie que se llame así.

—¿No eres un hombre de la banda de Tao?— Comentó el niño—. Pues te ves muy fuerte para no serlo. ¿Eres de la policía, al fin han enviado a alguien?

—Mire señora, no sé de qué está hablando. Si le molesta que comiera su fruta, sólo dígame cómo le puedo pagar, tengo algo de prisa.

—Oye abuela…— dijo el niño—, ¿No será él la persona que predijo la adivina del bosque?

Antes de que la anciana pudiera responder, fue interrumpida por el claxon de un vehículo que entró al huerto sin importarle arruinar algunos de los árboles jóvenes.

—Tao Pai Pai llamó a una reunión en la plaza del pueblo esta mañana. Ustedes van tarde— le advirtió a la anciana un malencarado tipo rubio que bajó del vehículo y llevaba una pistola lista en la mano—. Será mejor que suban a la camioneta o lo pasarán mal.

—¿Quién es el tipo de armadura?— Preguntó otro hombre que salió de la camioneta—. ¿Está pensando en enfrentar al Gran Tao Pai Pai anciana? Eso no es una buena idea.

—Suban a la camioneta— ordenó el rubio—, tú también tipo raro.

—Y más vale que no tengas ninguna idea de enfrentarnos o el señor Tao Pai Pai te hará pedazos.

Sobresaltado por la amenaza y detestando la idea de salir lastimado otra vez, Raditz bajó la mirada y obedeció sin protestar, siendo llevado junto a la anciana y el niño hasta la plaza en el centro del pequeño pueblo, en donde estaban reunidos todos sus habitantes. Al centro de la plaza había un podio y por lo visto alguien planeaba decir algo importante.

El Saiyan no opuso la menor resistencia cuando fue empujado como ganado fuera de la camioneta, ni tampoco cuando fue obligado por los dos criminales a caminar hasta el frente de la multitud, acompañado por el niño y la vieja mujer.

—¡Muy bien inútiles, pongan atención porque el Gran Tao Pai Pai va a hablarles, así que guarden silencio!

Casi de inmediato, un hombre extraño que vestía ropas rosas y negras salió de la casa más grande del pueblo, seguido de otros dos hombres armados. La parte superior de su cabeza había sido remplazada por alguna especie de mecanismo, al igual que sus manos. Raditz supo de inmediato que ese hombre era un cyborg, y tenía la certeza de que el proceso que lo convirtió en uno fue de muy mala calidad o quizás muy primitivo; desafortunadamente no tenía idea de porqué sabía esas cosas. Antes de que el Saiyan intentara rebuscar en su confundida mente algo de información, los ayudantes del cyborg ordenaron que todos guardaran silencio.

—Gente de la villa Cupcake, tengo que decirles que estoy muy decepcionado— comenzó Tao Pai Pai—, yo y mis hombres nos hemos esforzado por ofrecerles la mejor protección a un precio muy accesible y sin embargo, han llegado a mis oídos rumores de que ustedes no están contentos con mis servicios. Por si ya lo olvidaron, el único peleador del pueblo tampoco estaba contento con nuestro trabajo y ahora está seis metros bajo tierra.

—Señor, le tengo noticias— anunció de repente el rubio que había metido a Raditz a la camioneta—, al parecer dos aldeanos llamaron a alguien sospechoso, teníamos pensado interrogarlo luego del anuncio del día de hoy.

—Supongo que es ese hombre de cabello largo— adivinó el cyborg—. Bien, será mejor que le demos una buena bienvenida al pueblo. Que pase al frente, quiero verlo bien.

—Ya escuchaste al jefe, greñudo— dijo el tipo rubio, empujando a Raditz hacia delante de una patada—. ¡Camina hasta el centro de la plaza, rápido!

Siendo su mayor prioridad el evitar volver a ser lastimado, el Saiyan obedeció, aunque el abuso de estos tipos estaba terminando con su paciencia. Una vez que avanzó algunos pasos, el tal Tao Pai Pai bajó del podio y se acercó para mirarlo con atención.

—Vaya, un nuevo amigo— Comentó con sarcasmo el cyborg—, ¿quién te envió a molestarme?

—A mi no me envió nadie— respondió el Saiyan—. Yo sólo quería comer algo y terminé aquí. Ahora si no les molesta, quisiera irme, tengo algo de prisa.

—Un momento, un momento— indicó Tao Pai Pai, colocándose enfrente del tipo recién llegado, quien en realidad se veía fuerte pero no parecía tener pinta de ser policía. Lo que el asesino pensaba era que este tipo extraño era un caza recompensas contratado por la gente del pueblo para intentar enfrentarlo. Eso era una mala idea, así que tendría que enseñarle a los pueblerinos que deberían evitar las malas ideas. Claro, la mejor manera de hacerlo era humillar en combate al tipo de armadura y después matarlo fácilmente. Satisfecho con su plan el cyborg sonrió maliciosamente—. No es de buena educación marcharse tan rápido. Como pareces un tipo duro, estaba pensando que quizás te agradaría ayudarme a dar una pequeña exhibición de artes marciales. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Raditz retrocedió un poco. ¿Pelear, ahora? La idea le resultaba horrible. ¿Cómo podría pelear si todavía estaba recuperándose de un accidente que casi lo mata? Además, toda la gente del pueblo estaba mirando, no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Pero qué cobarde eres!— Se quejó el asesino al ver como el extraño de cabello largo se quedaba inmóvil, si no cambiaba eso, no podría darle una lección a los habitantes de esta aldea de cuarta—. Muy bien estúpido, te haré un favor. Como soy el invencible asesino Tao Pai Pai, te demostraré que no te tengo miedo y te permitiré dar el primer golpe. ¿Qué te parece, no es una buena oferta?

—No… por ahora no me interesa pelear… yo…— Raditz comenzó a sentir que le dolía un poco la cabeza, tenía una vaga sensación de que pelear era algo que él sabía hacer bien, pero la sola idea de salir lastimado lo hacía perder cualquier deseo de iniciar un combate.

—¿Aún así no quieres enfrentarme?— Exclamó un molesto Tao Pai Pai al tiempo que le hacía una seña a sus cuatro secuaces, los cuales de inmediato apuntaron sus armas sobre la paralizada multitud—, muy bien chico listo… si no aceptas enfrentarme, le diré a mis hombres que disparen. No es por alarmarte, pero mucha gente morirá si no me obedeces.

El Saiyan comenzó a sudar frío. No tenía idea de qué era lo que debía hacer. Si bien era cierto que no conocía a ninguna de estas personas y tampoco le importaban mucho, no le parecía correcto dejar que las mataran sin que tuvieran la oportunidad de defenderse; de hecho pensó que tal vez, si pudiera recordar su pasado, lograría entender esa sensación. Sin embargo, se le había ocurrido una idea que si había suerte y funcionaba, tal vez podría terminar con esto pronto y continuar su viaje al Este.

—¿Aún me permitirá dar el primer golpe?— Preguntó Raditz.

—Vaya que eres abusivo, muchacho. Está bien, te lo permitiré— dijo el asesino, inclinándose un poco y levantando la barbilla—, adelante, golpéame aquí con todas tus fuerzas.

Temeroso de que su idea no funcionara, el Saiyan cerró los ojos y sin siquiera apuntar, lanzó un puñetazo lo mejor que pudo. El resultado fue algo que dejó al pueblo boquiabierto: Tao Pai Pai recibió el impacto en el pecho y salió disparado con una velocidad increíble hacia una casa, la cual atravesó al igual que varias otras, para terminar su viaje inconsciente y ensartado desde el cráneo a la cintura en el enorme y sólido molino de piedra ubicado a las orillas de la aldea.

Obviamente, la reacción de los secuaces del cyborg al ver cómo su jefe era hecho pomada de un solo golpe y de una manera tan brutal fue la más cuerda posible para un grupo de segundones cobardes como esos: corrieron como gallinas asustadas, saltaron a la camioneta y salieron huyendo del pueblo lo más rápido que se los permitía su vehículo.

La gente del pueblo, por el contrario, tuvo una reacción mucho más positiva: se echaron a gritar emocionados al verse por fin libres de la banda criminal que había estado oprimiéndolos por ya casi dos semanas.

Raditz, por su parte, temía abrir los ojos, ya que se imaginaba que los gritos a su alrededor se debían a que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

—¡Abre los ojos muchacho, queremos felicitarte!— Llamó una voz que Raditz reconoció como la de la anciana que había conocido en el huerto de manzanos. Lentamente, el Saiyan hizo lo que le pedían sólo para descubrir que todos los habitantes del pueblo lo miraban con admiración y, en cuanto se enderezó, la gente no tardó en lanzar una serie de vivas para su héroe. Apenado, el guerrero de cabello largo sonrió nervioso y trató de abrirse camino entre la multitud, pero no le fue posible, la gente simplemente no lo dejaba pasar ni tampoco dejaba de agradecerle o animarlo con un gran entusiasmo.

—¡Estuviste fantástico!— Exclamó de pronto el alcalde de la aldea, aprovechando que la gente había guardado silencio por un instante—. ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre y de qué manera podemos pagarte por salvarnos?

—Me llamo Raditz— respondió el Saiyan, rascándose nervioso la nuca y sonriendo con timidez—, la verdad no necesito nada en especial… pero una buena comida sería algo excelente, no he comido bien y la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

—Eso tiene remedio señor Raditz— dijo el jefe de la villa que no tardó nada en ordenar que un banquete fuera preparado para el salvador del pueblo.

No mucho después, Raditz se sentaba en una larga mesa (que había sido colocada en el centro de la plaza) junto con el regidor del pueblo y su esposa, así como de la anciana y el niño que había conocido cuando llegó a la aldea y muchas otras personas del pueblo. Alrededor, mucha gente se mantenía de pie, deseosa de seguir mirando a su salvador. El Saiyan, aunque un poco incómodo con la atención, estaba más que feliz devorando un enorme tazón con caldo de gallina que le habían servido poco antes.

—Señor Raditz...— llamó el alcalde, un hombre de cabello azul oscuro ya algo entrado en años—, …a nombre de la Villa Cupcake, quiero volver a agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—No es nada— respondió el Saiyan—, La verdad es que no sé cómo lo he hecho, pelear es algo peligroso, pero creo que está bien que todo se haya resuelto.

—Yo pienso que la adivina del bosque tuvo razón— intervino el niño que Raditz ya conocía.

—¿Cuál adivina?— Preguntó el Saiyan luego de terminar su plato de sopa y tomar uno de cerdo asado y verduras—. Ya la habías mencionado antes.

—Es una bruja que vive en lo profundo del bosque— indicó la esposa del alcalde con un tono algo molesto—, generalmente evitamos consultarla; siempre nos causa más líos de los que resuelve…

—Cierto— agregó el jefe de la villa.

—Pero en esta ocasión acertó— dijo la anciana,— predijo que un hombre de un lugar lejano vendría a salvar el pueblo y eso es lo que ha sucedido.

—Supongo que tiene razón— aceptó la esposa del regente—, al menos en eso.

—Por cierto, nosotros no nos hemos presentado— se disculpó el gobernador—, yo soy el señor Dine, y esta es mi esposa, su nombre es Meal.

—Yo soy Macha, y mi abuela se llama Mochi— agregó el niño.

—Ya veo— dijo Raditz mientras terminaba su plato de asado. El Saiyan debía admitirse que la comida era excelente y se alegró al notar que al parecer no habría problema si tomaba otra ración de carne, verduras y pan.

Justo entonces, una camioneta en la que llevaban a cierto cyborg encadenado se detuvo cerca de la mesa. El asesino ya había recuperado la conciencia, pero sus partes mecánicas habían resultado muy dañadas, por lo que no podía hacer nada para escapar, ni siquiera moverse por sí mismo con facilidad.

—Vamos a llevarlo a la capital del Este para que lo encierren en la cárcel— anunció un granjero desde el asiento del conductor—. Estoy seguro que estará allí muchos años.

—¡No crean que olvidaré esto!— Gritó Tao Pai Pai cuando la camioneta comenzó a alejarse del pueblo—. ¡Volveré y me vengaré de todos ustedes, en especial de ese tal Raditz, lo juro-o-o!

—Ya quisiera ver que lo intente— comentó la señora Meal mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su rubio cabello—, seguramente se volverá a enfrentar con usted señor Raditz, y el resultado será el mismo.

—¿A qué se refiere?— Preguntó el Saiyan, ocupado en probar un gran plato de arroz dulce que le habían ofrecido como postre.

—A que usted podría ser el alguacil— dijo el señor Dine—, no tenemos policía aquí, nunca la habíamos necesitado y por eso Tao Pai Pai y sus matones pudieron apoderarse del pueblo y tenernos cautivos. Un hombre tan fuerte como usted podría ayudarnos mucho.

—Tal vez…— Raditz no sabía qué contestar, en realidad no le interesaba la oferta, pero la gente aquí era tan amable que le pareció que no podía negarse así nada más—. Suena interesante. Es sólo que… justo ahora tengo un asunto muy importante qué arreglar más al Este— Explicó, seguro de que eso no sonaba grosero. Además, era cierto, quería ir al Este para ver qué podía descubrir acerca de su misteriosa fuerza sobre la cual no recordaba nada.

—Pero siempre puede regresar cuando haya arreglado sus asuntos— dijo la señora Meal, su voz llena de esperanza—. ¿No es así?

—Supongo que sí…— respondió el Saiyan, intentando no hacer que la gente del pueblo se enojara con él—. Siempre y cuando no les moleste que no pueda quedarme ahora.

—Claro que no nos molesta— le aseguró el señor Dine y el resto de las personas sentadas a la mesa al mismo tiempo.

No mucho después Raditz, de pie bajo el letrero a la entrada de la Villa Cupcake, miraba algo confundido a toda la gente que había ido a despedirlo. Era bastante raro para él ser el centro de atención y en realidad le habría gustado poder recordar si le había sucedido algo así antes. Bueno, quizás más adelante lo recordaría y tal vez, incluso, volvería a visitar este lugar; pero en ese momento, su única meta era seguir viajando al Este y encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Bien, es hora de irme— anunció el Saiyan—, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

—¡Hasta luego!— Se despidió Macha—, ¡Cuídese mucho!

—¡No olvide que nuestra oferta siempre estará en pie!— Agregó el señor Dine.

—¡Y que usted siempre será el héroe de la villa Cupcake!— Terminó la señora Meal.

Raditz sonrió al escuchar las despedidas y simplemente comenzó a elevarse mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a la gente del pueblo. En realidad no entendía porqué se habían quedado callados de repente y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, pero se preocuparía de eso después. Finalmente y con una sonrisa satisfecha, el Saiyan se alejó volando a gran velocidad hacia el Este, dejando a la totalidad de la población de la aldea Cupcake asombrada por su capacidad de volar.

—No sabía que las personas de lugares muy lejanos podían volar— comentó el pequeño Macha mientras observaba admirado cómo se alejaba el Saiyan—. Cuando el señor Raditz regrese, le pediré que me enseñe cómo hacerlo.

Y en otra parte, no muy lejos de allí.

Piccolo descansaba sentado junto a una cascada. El guerrero de piel verde había aprovechado para lavarse y beber agua hasta saciarse, lo cual lo había hecho sentirse mejor. A pesar de eso, su cuerpo aún resentía la pelea que había tenido con esos Saybaiman anaranjados que el maldito greñudo había usado en su contra. Al menos el muy idiota ya estaba muerto y no lo molestaría más. Eso era bueno, un adversario tan fuerte le habría estorbado aún más que Gokú por lo que se sentía muy bien de haberse librado de él. Por otra parte, también había comprobado la efectividad del Makankosappo, que había resultado ser aún más efectivo de lo que esperaba y esto lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente, todo resultaría bien una vez que usara su nueva técnica contra el estúpido de Son Gokú.

Fue en el momento en que se preparaba para materializarse una capa y turbante nuevos que Piccolo lo sintió. El ki del greñudo que había pensado hecho polvo apareció de repente y se comenzó a mover hacia el Este a una gran velocidad.

—¡Es imposible, ese desgraciado no está muerto!— Murmuró con un gruñido de furia—, Pero su ki se siente mucho más débil que la vez anterior… quizás sólo sea cuestión de ir a rematarlo… a fin de cuentas yo ya casi me recupero por completo. ¡Acabar con él será muy fácil esta vez!

Sonriendo ante la idea y listo para ponerla en práctica, Piccolo se lanzó a vuelo hacia la dirección en la que sentía el ki de ese hombre tan insolente.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House…

Gokú tenía que admitir que había pasado mucho desde que se había divertido tanto; ya tenía mucho tiempo, de hecho algunos años, que no veía a su amiga Bulma, al buen Krilin y al viejo maestro Roshi; y durante esta reunión, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado. Claro, la vida de hombre casado no le parecía nada mal, con la pequeña excepción de que había ciertas cosas que había tenido que dejar de hacer para complacer a Chi-Chi, su esposa. Pero al menos por este día no habría problema, pues había conseguido permiso para quedarse con sus amigos hasta el atardecer.

El motivo por el que Gokú había querido reunirse con el maestro Roshi no había sido ningún otro más que presentarle a los demás a Gohan, su pequeño hijo de cuatro años que ahora dormía tranquilamente una siesta en la habitación del segundo piso de la casa (y no era de extrañarse, el pequeño se pasó casi tres horas jugando con Bulma y Krilin en la arena y se había cansado bastante). En un principio, a Gokú le decepcionó un poco que Yamcha no hubiera ido a la reunión, pero al final no importaba, Bulma lo pondría al tanto cuando volviera a verlo. Por otra parte, sentía curiosidad sobre su ausencia, así que aprovechó cuando Krilin terminó de contar su última aventura cuando fue a entrenar a las montañas para preguntar.

—¿Oye Bulma, donde está Yamcha?

La joven mujer de cabello esmeralda dejó en la mesita de la sala su bebida y miró a Gokú fijamente—, pues la verdad no tengo idea— respondió—. Me dijo que quería entrenar para poder ser más fuerte que tú en el próximo torneo de artes marciales, pero tengo la sensación de que en este momento está coqueteando con todas las chicas que se encuentra.

—¿No se supone que si él es tu novio no debería hacer eso?— Preguntó Gokú—. Porque eso fue lo primero que me indicó Chi-Chi que las parejas no deben hacer.

—Pues tu esposa tiene razón— dijo Bulma—, sólo espero estar equivocada y que Yamcha sí esté entrenando en algún lado.

—Seguramente sí lo está haciendo— aseguró Gokú—. Será interesante volver a pelear con él, han pasado años desde la última vez que tuvimos un combate.

—Pero aún falta algo de tiempo para el próximo torneo— dijo Krilin de repente—. ¿En verdad piensas competir? Pensé que te retirarías al casarte.

—Bueno, Chi-Chi se la pasa diciendo que el dinero del premio del torneo anterior no durará para siempre, así que para tranquilizarla será mejor que vuelva a concursar y así conseguir otro poco— explicó Gokú un tanto confundido—. Honestamente no sé por qué el dinero le preocupa tanto, en las montañas hay muchos animales que puedo capturar para comer, tenemos un río cerca de donde sacar agua, muchos árboles para conseguir leña y el buen Ox Satán siempre le lleva ropa nueva y otras cosas a ella y a Gohan. Yo no veo la razón de tanto alboroto.

—Supongo que es cuestión de mujeres— comentó el maestro Roshi—, yo tampoco necesito mucho el dinero.

—Pero es necesario para muchas cosas que los hombres no entienden— opinó Bulma—. Una casa no se lleva sólo con cosas que consigues en el bosque.

—Creo que Bulma y tu esposa tienen razón Gokú— agregó Krilin—. ¿Has pensado en conseguirte un empleo?

—La verdad no. Si lo hago no podría entrenar y Piccolo me ganaría si decide atacar otra vez. Además, yo sí creo que puedes conseguir todo lo necesario del bosque; yo siempre lo hacía cuando no estaba casado.

—Si lo pones de ese modo Gokú, creo que es el precio a pagar por tener a alguien que salve al mundo— sonrió Bulma—, a fin de cuentas, parece que eres el único que puede hacerlo.

—Cambiando de tema…— intervino Krilin—. ¿Qué hay de Gohan, es tan fuerte como tú cuando eras niño?

—La verdad no lo sé— respondió Gokú mostrándose un poco frustrado—, sé que Gohan tiene potencial, pero cada que intento enseñarle artes marciales, Chi-Chi se enoja conmigo y me impide hacerlo. Según ella el mundo está en paz y nuestro hijo tiene que estudiar mucho para llegar a ser un gran investigador cando crezca.

—Parece que ella ya lo tiene todo planeado— bromeó Krilin—, tu esposa resultó ser una mujer bastante decidida, tu matrimonio debe ser muy… interesante.

—Olvidemos eso. ¿Porqué mejor no nos cuentas tu noche de bodas?— Preguntó el maestro Roshi mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y un delgado hilo de saliva se le deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios, que en ese momento formaban su ya clásica y pervertida sonrisa lujuriosa.

—¡Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso!— Exclamó Bulma directamente en el oído del anciano, sacándolo de su libidinoso estupor—. ¡Ese tipo de cosas son privadas!

Gokú y Krilin no pudieron evitar reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa del viejo maestro, pero antes de que pudieran opinar, los dos sintieron algo que los intrigó bastante.

—Puedo sentir un Ki bastante fuerte acercándose— alertó Gokú—, aunque se está debilitando poco a poco, como si le perteneciera a alguien que está herido y no se ha recuperado bien.

—Tienes razón— opinó Krilin—. ¿Quién será, Piccolo?

—No, el Ki es diferente— corrigió el maestro Roshi—. No es malvado como el de Piccolo, más bien se siente como si fuera una persona confundida. ¿Me pregunto quién será?

—Pues si sigue acercándose a esa velocidad, no tardaremos mucho en saberlo— indicó Gokú.

—Yo solo espero que no resulte ser un tipo peligroso—, deseó Bulma en voz baja.

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Durante la historia del juego, hay un escenario opcional que permite hacer que Raditz enfrente a Tao Pai Pai; la idea para mucho de este episodio salió de allí, además de que me permitió introducir algunos elementos tales como la forma en la que la pelea contra Piccolo afectó a Raditz y ciertas otras cosas que voy a utilizar más adelante.

Para nombrar a las personas de la villa Cupcake, decidí usar nombres relacionados con alimentos: Dine es comer la cena en inglés. Meal es alimento también en inglés. Macha es el polvo que usan los japoneses para preparar té verde y mochi es una pasta de arroz que se usa en la comida japonesa.


	5. Algo en ti me parece familiar

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo

Algo en ti me parece familiar.

0-0

Mientras avanzaba sobre las eternas olas del mar, Raditz se preguntó no por primera vez si su búsqueda en el Este no era una pérdida de tiempo, nadie le aseguraba que viajar en esa dirección le permitiría encontrar algo o a alguien que respondiera sus preguntas. Pero por otra parte, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer así que simplemente continuó adelante con la esperanza de tener un poco de suerte.

El problema sin embargo, era que nuevamente estaba sintiéndose débil y ligeramente mal, le dolía un poco el costado y la cabeza. De algún modo y a pesar de su amnesia, el Saiyan sabía que fue un error comer y luego lanzarse a vuelo a gran velocidad, y que habría sido preferible permitir que la energía de los alimentos le ayudara a su cuerpo a sanar un poco. Pero no lo había hecho; presa de su deseo de partir había hecho caso omiso a la idea de reposar un rato.

—Pero supongo que ya no vale la pena quejarse— se murmuró Raditz, haciendo una mueca debido a la molestia que sentía en el costado, donde su armadura presentaba un impresionante agujero—. Aunque no estaría mal encontrar un lugar en dónde descansar.

Claro, descansar sería perfecto. Desafortunadamente estaba volando sobre el océano y a menos que encontrara una isla pronto, tendría que aprender a dormir mientras respiraba agua como si fuera un pez. Sintiéndose un poco desesperado por la situación, el Saiyan de cabello largo aumentó su velocidad, ya de por sí impresionante, para así intentar hallar un islote o algo similar.

Y entonces, no mucho después… ¡la salvación! Una pequeña isla apareció en el horizonte y conforme Raditz se acercaba notó que en esa islita también había una pequeña casa y al parecer un par de palmeras. Excelente. Seguramente alguien vivía allí y le permitiría descansar por un par de horas. Animado por su descubrimiento, el Saiyan mandó al diablo la debilidad y el malestar y usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para lograr llegar al islote lo más pronto posible; a fin de cuentas, allí podría recuperarse para poder continuar su camino.

Mientras, en la isla del maestro Roshi, Gokú, Krilin y el anciano ya habían salido a esperar a la persona que se acercaba y se encontraban preparados en caso de que tuvieran que enfrentar a un enemigo. Bulma, por supuesto, se había quedado dentro de la casa cuidando a Gohan, pero su natural curiosidad la obligaba a mirar desde una esquina de la ventana tratando de ser lo más discreta posible.

—Ya se acerca— anunció Gokú—, tenía razón maestro Roshi, este sujeto no es Piccolo... ¡es alguien mucho más fuerte que él!

—¡Es verdad!— Secundó Krilin—, y eso que su Ki no ha parado de disminuir. Para que alguien pueda emitir un Ki tan fuerte aún debilitado es… impresionante.

El maestro Roshi asintió, pero no dijo nada. Estaba bastante confundido por algo que al parecer sus dos antiguos alumnos aún no habían notado. Lo cual era obvio pues a diferencia suya, Gokú y Krilin eran todavía muy inexpertos para analizar cuidadosamente la energía emitida por los seres vivos. Y era precisamente esa habilidad del maestro Roshi la que le había permitido descubrir algo acerca del extraño que se aproximaba que sus dos discípulos aún no habían notado: El Ki de esa persona era similar al de Gokú; muy similar y al mismo tiempo muy distinto, del modo en el que dos lobos siempre son diferentes aunque pertenezcan a la misma especie. Eso lo desconcertaba, lo desconcertaba mucho.

—¿Le sucede algo, maestro?— Preguntó Krilin, que se dio cuenta de que su maestro había fruncido el ceño como siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo preocupaba—. ¿Ya sabe quién es la persona que viene hacia acá?

—No. No lo sé— respondió el anciano—, pero tengo mis sospechas...

Raditz suspiró aliviado al distinguir tres figuras de pie en la minúscula playa, había temido por un momento que no habría nadie viviendo en la isla y aunque un islote desierto le habría servido igual, se descubrió pensando que sería mejor poder pasar el tiempo con alguien más, lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco extraño, como si esa idea fuera algo completamente anormal en él pero siendo que en ese momento la compañía le sentaría muy bien, el guerrero de larga melena simplemente hizo su recelo a un lado; además, se sentía bastante tranquilo al saber que tendría un poco de compañía mientras se recuperaba del creciente malestar que sentía.

Mostrándose optimista, el Saiyan descendió lo mejor que pudo en la suave arena de la pequeña isla sin reparar mucho en las personas que lo esperaban mientras realizaba la maniobra; a fin de cuentas, no le gustaría mucho caer como si estuviera ebrio y darle una mala impresión a sus posibles anfitriones. Desafortunadamente, esa intención se fue por el caño en cuanto Raditz puso los ojos sobre Gokú. Sólo mirar a ese hombre joven de cabello negro y desordenado fue suficiente para hacer que el cerebro de Raditz intentara hacer una voltereta dentro de su cabeza.

Porque la persona enfrente de él era la réplica exacta de su padre.

Eso, claro, era imposible, pues hasta ese momento él no había sido capaz de recordar nada de su pasado, y lo había intentado bastante. Pero ahora, con sólo ver a ese hombre, que a su vez lo miraba con curiosidad, no pudo dejar de sentir que estaba mirando el rostro de su padre. ¿O al menos de alguien muy parecido?

Confundido, Raditz avanzó lentamente unos pasos hacia el otro Saiyan—, pero… esto es imposible…— dijo a media voz—. ¿Papá… acaso eres tú?

—¿Papá?— Exclamó de pronto Krilin, que miró asombrado a su amigo y después al recién llegado—, ¿te refieres a Gokú?

—No creo que se refiera a mí— intervino Gokú—, ¿no hablará de usted maestro Roshi?

—Lo dudo— contestó el anciano—, te está mirando a ti.

—Bueno… ¿Y quién eres tú?— Preguntó Krilin.

Raditz no respondió a la pregunta, pues se llevó la mano al costado con una mueca de dolor. El Saiyan quizás había cauterizado la herida, pero el daño al interior de su cuerpo aún lo molestaba y el cansancio no hacía nada sino aumentar la molestia.

—Olvida eso, Krilin. Primero tenemos qué ayudarlo, está lastimado— dijo Gokú, acercándose al extraño de cabello largo y ayudándole a mantenerse de pie—, ¿qué te sucedió?

—Sucedió que es un bicho muy difícil de matar— anunció una voz que apareció de repente a espaldas de Krilin y el maestro Roshi.

Gokú y sus amigos sabían antes de girarse que quien dijo esas palabras no había sido otro más que Piccolo. El maestro Roshi y sus dos alumnos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que la razón por la que no habían sentido acercarse al guerrero de piel verde fue que se concentraron demasiado en el Ki del hombre de cabello largo que había llegado segundos antes; omitiendo cualquier otra cosa y ahora, viéndose cara a cara con un Piccolo furioso, no pudieron evitar sentir que habían sido muy estúpidos.

Raditz, por su parte, experimentó un fuerte ataque de pánico al ver al guerrero esmeralda; no estaba seguro de porqué, pero el sólo ver a ese hombre de ropas púrpuras lo hacía sentir un terrible terror que invariablemente relacionó con su actual condición. De hecho, el Saiyan supo de inmediato que la herida en su costado la había causado este tipo verde y malencarado, por lo que seguramente era más fuerte que él. ¿Acaso había tratado de matarlo? No lo recordaba, pero no podía arriesgarse; ser lastimado de nuevo no era algo que quisiera sufrir otra vez.

—¡No… no lo dejes que se acerque!— Exclamó el Saiyan de cabello largo, refugiándose detrás de Gokú—, ¡ayúdame… o me lastimará otra vez!

—En eso tienes razón, greñudo— dijo Piccolo—. Me sorprende que aún estés con vida, pero no te preocupes, planeo remediar eso muy pronto.

Gokú frunció un poco el ceño al encarar a su rival, si había algo que no le gustaba era que se abusara de alguien que no podía defenderse—. Piccolo, será mejor que te detengas. ¿No ves que él no puede enfrentarte? Está mal herido y no puede defenderse.

El guerrero de piel verde rió un poco— ¡eso a mi no me importa, he venido a matarlo!

—¡Primero tendrás qué pasar sobre mí!— Le advirtió Gokú, adoptando una pose defensiva.

—¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres, entonces los mataré a todos juntos!— Exclamó Piccolo, que se lanzó al ataque, preparando un golpe directo al corazón de su oponente.

Para sorpresa de Piccolo, Gokú fue capaz de detener el golpe con facilidad, lo cual era algo muy inusual. De hecho, fue aún más inusual que Gokú pudiera responderle con un poderoso gancho al estómago con una velocidad superior a la suya y que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Estás algo lento, Piccolo— comentó Gokú—. ¿Has dejado de entrenar como se debe?

—¡Ca…cállate!— Gritó el guerrero esmeralda, arrojándose contra su odiado rival con una furia completa, comenzando un feroz intercambio de golpes.

Mientras esto sucedía, Krilin se había colocado frente a la entrada de la casa, a la que el maestro Roshi acababa de entrar para ayudar defendiendo lo mejor posible a Gohan y a Bulma del daño colateral que era casi seguro causaría la pelea. Raditz, por su parte, se había ocultado a un lado de la casa y observaba con temor el combate. No quería mirar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como si mirar esa pelea le despertara algo muy profundo en su interior, pero el miedo que sentía le impedía identificar qué era ese algo; estaba tan concentrado en la pelea, que incluso había olvidado la debilidad y el dolor.

Piccolo estaba rabioso, no había esperado tener que pelear con el inútil de Gokú, pero ahora ya no había salida y aunque en condiciones normales estaba seguro de que podría hacerse cargo de este idiota, al parecer había cometido un error de cálculo: Al sentir que el Ki del greñudo se había debilitado bastante, Piccolo sobreestimó su recuperación y se lanzó sin pensar tras de él, en ningún momento esperó toparse con su mayor enemigo. Y ahora que no estaba a su máximo, vencer a Gokú resultaría complicado.

Sintiéndose un poco desesperado, Piccolo lanzó un golpe y luego otro, ambos fueron detenidos por Gokú, que sostuvo los puños de su oponente con sus manos y comenzó a apretarlos para obligarlo a detener el combate. Esto fue un error, pues el guerrero de piel verde ya esperaba esto y, aprovechando la distracción de su rival, le asestó un potente rodillazo al estómago, con lo que logró hacer que se doblara al sacarle el aire de repente.

—¿No esperabas eso… verdad estúpido?— Se mofó Piccolo—, ¡toma esto!— Gritó, descargando una ráfaga de energía que lanzó al desorientado Gokú hasta el mar, en donde cayó con un enérgico chapoteo y se hundió sin intentar salir.

—¡Gokú!— Gritó Krilin, apretando los puños con un poco de temor; en lo que su amigo volvía a la pelea, Piccolo era capaz de hacerles mucho daño a todos. El joven artista marcial pasó saliva y respiró profundamente; no quedaba otra opción, tendría que distraer a Piccolo mientras Gokú regresaba.

—¿Qué pasa enano?— Dijo Piccolo con una expresión triunfal—, ¿quieres jugar al héroe?

Krilin no respondió, simplemente intentó golpear al guerrero de piel esmeralda con todo lo que tenía; sin embargo, Piccolo no tuvo problemas para bloquear sus primeros dos, tres, cinco ataques pero nunca vio lo que Krilin hizo después, y sólo reaccionó cuando el talón de la bota del pequeño artista marcial se le estrellaba fuertemente en la sien izquierda; y es que Krilin había lanzado esos puñetazos sólo como una finta, su verdadero objetivo siempre había sido patear el rostro de Piccolo para intentar derribarlo. El problema es que sólo tuvo éxito en conectar con su ataque; Piccolo no cayó, al contrario, usó el impulso de la patada que había recibido para girar y asestarle a Krilin un codazo en el hombro que lo estrelló en la arena con gran fuerza.

—Ooouhhh…— se quejó el joven artista marcial, intentando levantarse con poco éxito—. Eso me dolió mucho…

—¿Por qué no estás muerto?— Preguntó un sorprendido Piccolo, estaba seguro que había golpeado al enano con todas sus fuerzas. Eso estaba mal, definitivamente su poder había bajado considerablemente. Pero no importaba, podría encargarse del greñudo y largarse para recuperar fuerzas y así poder volver a prepararse para matar al estúpido de Gokú.

Pero Piccolo nunca pudo hacer eso. En ese momento sintió cómo el Ki de Gokú se reunía en un solo punto y eso sólo significaba algo: estaba a punto de recibir un fuerte ataque de energía pero… ¿Por dónde?

—Kame…Hame…— comenzó Gokú, que salió volando del agua con ambas manos recogidas en su costado mientras reunía en ellas todo su poder, y cuando tuvo el suficiente, las impulsó hacia delante mientras gritaba—, ¡…Haaa!— Lanzando así una columna de Ki que se estrelló directo sobre el guerrero de piel verde, literalmente aplastándolo contra la arena de la playa.

Cuando el resplandor del Kamehameha pasó, Piccolo estaba sobre una de sus rodillas y respiraba con dificultad; pues ese ataque lo había lastimado de verdad. De hecho, dudaba poder seguir con el combate en esas condiciones.

—Eso te pasa por pelear debilitado— dijo Gokú mientras aterrizaba lentamente frente a Piccolo—, ¿qué decides, seguirás peleando? Te aseguro que no podrás ganarme.

—M-maldito…— Murmuró Piccolo, que odiaba sentirse humillado y sólo a fuerza de su orgullo, logró levantarse y comenzar a volar—. ¡Pero me las vas a pagar!— Advirtió el guerrero esmeralda con un grito—. ¡Te mataré por esto! Sin decir más, Piccolo se alejó a vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, todo el tiempo rumiando su derrota.

—Bah… siempre dice lo mismo— opinó Gokú, que entonces miró a Krilin—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, esta vez no logró lastimarme demasiado— respondió el joven artista marcial—, Gracias.

—Me alegro— dijo él, que entonces se acercó a Raditz, quien ya había salido de su escondite y miraba la escena un poco confundido—. No te preocupes, él no regresará por un buen rato; estás a salvo.

El Saiyan miró a Gokú con los ojos muy abiertos, la pelea le había hecho recordar un nombre, que no tardó en decir en voz alta—, ¿Te llamas Bardock?

—Me temo que no— Respondió el joven de cabello alborotado—, mi nombre es Gokú. ¿Quién es ese tal Bardock?

Raditz se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató en vano de recordar—, …no lo sé… no puedo recordarlo… cuando lo intento mi mente… mi mente se queda en blanco…

—A mi me suena como que ha perdido la memoria— opinó Krilin mientras se frotaba el hombro lastimado—. ¿Qué piensas tú, Gokú?

—Pienso que él podría quedarse aquí mientras recupera sus recuerdos— Contestó.

—Por lo visto no has cambiado— dijo Krilin—, sigues tan amable como siempre.

—Pero creo que antes deberían pedirme mi opinión— indicó el maestro Roshi, que ya salía de su casa, seguido por Bulma, quien cargaba a un Gohan ligeramente asustado.

—Tiene razón— dijo Gokú mientras tomaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos y lograba evitar que comenzara a llorar—. ¿Qué dice maestro, le permitirá quedarse un tiempo?

—No tengo ya mucho espacio— contestó Roshi, mirando con interés a Raditz, quien a su vez observaba todo en silencio.

—Por eso no hay problema— interrumpió Krilin—, Tenía pensado salir en un viaje de entrenamiento el mes próximo, pero creo que puedo partir mañana cuando haya descansado mi hombro; a fin de cuentas, no puedo dejar que Gokú siga haciéndose más fuerte que yo, es mi deber intentar alcanzarlo para que no me humille demasiado en el próximo torneo de artes marciales.

—¿Estás seguro, Krilin?— Preguntó Roshi.

—¡Claro que sí!— Respondió el joven artista marcial—, ¡Y mientras, él puede usar mi habitación, no habrá problema!

—¡Pues entonces problema resuelto!— Opinó Gokú.

—Supongo que estará bien— aceptó el viejo maestro, que entonces se dirigió a Raditz—, te agradará vivir aquí, muchacho; es una isla tranquila en donde podrás recuperarte. ¿Aceptas quedarte?

Raditz miró la casa y luego a las personas a su alrededor, era extraño encontrarse con gente tan amable. Pero sobre todo le interesaba el joven que le recordaba tanto a su padre. Finalmente, asintió—. Acepto. Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, le agradezco el alojamiento.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?— Preguntó Bulma.

—Raditz… Respondió el Saiyan, que de pronto, se sintió sin energías y cayó al suelo sin poderse mover.

Fue Gokú quien cargó a Raditz dentro de Kame House luego de volver a dejar a Gohan con Bulma. Mientras llevaba al extraño semiinconsciente sobre sus espaldas hasta la cama de una de las dos habitaciones del segundo piso Gokú notó algo extraño, algo muy extraño que estaba relacionado con su nariz, y es que aunque no mucha gente lo sabía Gokú tenía un excelente sentido del olfato; de hecho, él había memorizado el olor de todos sus amigos y era capaz de dar con ellos usando sólo su nariz si era necesario, incluso podía saber de qué ánimo estaba su esposa con sólo detectar cambios en su aroma.

Y era precisamente el olor de Raditz lo que a Gokú le resultaba extraño; pues había algo en su olor que lo hacía sentirse… bien, como si estuviera oliendo a alguien que hubiera conocido toda la vida. El aroma de Raditz le resultaba tan familiar, que Gokú no pudo evitar sonreír y decidir que valdría la pena conocer más a este hombre; a fin de cuentas, alguien con un aroma tan agradable no podría ser una mala persona.

Para Raditz, que también contaba con un fino olfato de Saiya-Jin había sido igual. El aroma de Gokú también le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y más por que le recordaba al olor de su padre, el padre que no podía recordar completamente. Y eso era algo bueno, quizás por fin había dado con lo que estaba buscando; tal vez era a esta persona que olía de un modo tan agradable a quien había querido encontrar.

—Oye Gokú— llamó una vez que estuvo recostado—, ¿vives aquí?

—No— respondió él—, pero vendré a verte mañana, te lo aseguro.

—Me alegro, me gustaría hablar contigo— dijo Raditz, mientras se relajaba un poco y permitía que su cola se desenrollara de su cintura.

Gokú no podía creer lo que veía. Había pensado que el extraño sólo llevaba un cinturón de piel pero ahora, no podía evitar sentir que su quijada estaba por caer al suelo—, ¿tienes… cola?

—¿Eso es malo?— Preguntó Raditz, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de su apéndice extra.

—¡Para nada!— Exclamó Gokú, contento de ver que había otra persona más que también tenía cola, justo como él cuando había sido niño. Quizás era por eso que el aroma de Raditz le había resultado familiar, quizás él venía del mismo lugar que él—. ¡En realidad me parece algo genial!

Raditz sonrió—, sí, a mi también me agrada.

Gokú estaba listo para comenzar a platicar con su nuevo amigo, pero al mirar al reloj de la habitación recordó que el tiempo se le acababa. Tendría que volver con Chi-Chi antes del anochecer y no llegaría a tiempo a menos de que saliera justo en ese momento.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero ya me tengo que ir. Mi esposa me pidió que llevara a Gohan temprano a casa.

El Saiyan de cabello largo asintió—, entiendo. ¿Pero volverás mañana, no? En realidad quiero hablar más contigo, creo que eso me ayudaría a recordar.

—Ya te había dicho que lo haría— respondió Gokú—. Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

—Entonces te estaré esperando— dijo Raditz—, hasta mañana.

—Claro, hasta mañana.

Y esa noche…

Kame House estaba en calma. Raditz y Krilin dormían profundamente en la habitación de huéspedes mientras que el maestro Roshi aún estaba en la planta baja, perdido en su meditación (aunque en realidad el anciano sólo estaba mirando la televisión con la esperanza de encontrarse alguna película con desnudos en el cable) cuando de pronto, el sonido de un motor lo sacó de su contemplación televisiva.

Intrigado, el anciano salió de su casa para encontrarse con un avión unipersonal similar a los usados por el ejército que aterrizó con facilidad en su playa. El asombro del viejo maestro se incrementó a raudales al ver que una linda chica salía del pequeño vehículo volador, presionaba un botón en un costado del mismo y lo desaparecía con un ¡PUF! Dentro de una blanca y brillante cápsula Hoi-Poi.

La chica no era otra sino la dulce Lunch.

—Hola maestro Roshi— saludó la joven mujer luego de recoger su cápsula—. Lamento molestarlo tan tarde pero… bueno… ¿me preguntaba si aún necesita una criada?

El anciano sonrió mientras sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo—, ¡claro que sí linda, si tú ya sabes que siempre serás bienvenida por aquí!

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Bien, al fin los dos hermanos se han encontrado y la historia puede comenzar a avanzar en otras direcciones que me permitirán explorar a Raditz y a Gokú; Esperen ver a Chi-Chi en el fanfic pronto, que tampoco podemos dejar a la cuñada fuera de esto… ¿o sí?


	6. Roshi descubre algo

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 6

Roshi descubre algo.

0-0

Raditz despertó de repente al escuchar un fuerte sonido; abriendo los ojos y moviéndose hacia atrás por instinto, se sorprendió al ver que la causa del escándalo había sido el pequeño amigo de Gokú, a quien le habían caído encima varias cosas que estaban mal guardadas en el ropero y estaba ocupado tratando de sacarse de encima un caparazón de tortuga que se le había atorado en la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó el Saiyan, que luego de levantarse y enroscar su cola en su cintura, se acercó al pequeño artista marcial y le ayudó a quitarse el caparazón.

—Buenos días— saludó Krilin un poco apenado, —estaba intentando sacar mis cosas para ponerme a empacar, pero el maestro Roshi tiene un completo desorden aquí. Lamento haberte despertado.

—No importa— aseguró Raditz—. ¿Te llamas Krilin, cierto?

—Sí, ese soy yo.

—No tienes qué marcharte sólo porque yo estoy aquí— comentó Raditz—, no quiero causarle problemas a nadie. Tal vez podría ir a quedarme un tiempo con Gokú.

—No es problema— aseguró Krilin—, en verdad tengo que ir a entrenar. Te conviene más quedarte aquí, este es un buen sitio para recuperarte.

—Si tú lo dices…— comentó el Saiyan—, supongo que está bien, Gokú dijo que vendría a visitarme, seguro no será necesario que vaya a vivir a su casa.

—Exacto, es mejor así— le aseguró Krilin—, Por cierto…

Krilin no terminó la frase, pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y a través de ella entró una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y piel clara que los miró con una expresión un tanto confundida, en especial al hombre alto y de cabello largo, a quien observó con mucha atención; cuando Roshi le indicó que había un huésped nuevo, no imaginó que sería alguien como él.

—E-escuché un ruido fuerte, pero parece que todo está bien aquí— dijo la joven mujer luego de un momento—. Tú debes ser el invitado del que me habló el maestro Roshi… mucho gusto en conocerte—, dijo Lunch con una sonrisa cortés—. El desayuno estará listo pronto, no tarden—, dicho esto, Lunch cerró la puerta y el sonido de sus pasos se alejó.

—¿Y ella quién es?— Preguntó Raditz—, esa chica no estaba aquí ayer.

—Es Lunch— dijo Krilin algo sorprendido—. Era la criada del maestro Roshi y la verdad no creí que la volvería a ver… escucha bien Raditz, te recomiendo que no te le acerques cuando estornude.

—No entiendo.

El pequeño artista marcial le dio una palmada al Saiyan en los hombros mientras sonreía—, ya lo entenderás amigo, ya lo entenderás.

—Supongo—, respondió el Saiyan de cabello largo.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a recoger este desastre?— Pidió Krilin—, después podremos bajar a desayunar.

Raditz asintió y en cuestión de minutos la habitación había quedado nuevamente en orden; incluso Krilin logró separar las cosas que pensaba llevar en su viaje de entrenamiento sin ningún problema extra, lo cual le alegró bastante.

—Creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa— comentó Krilin al notar que Raditz estaba colocándose ese aparato extraño en la cara otra vez.

—Pero sólo tengo lo que llevo puesto—, respondió el Saiyan.

—Tienes suerte— anunció el pequeño artista marcial—, entre lo que arreglamos encontré algo de ropa que Yamcha nunca usó y que dejó aquí cuando entrenamos juntos.

—¿Yamcha?

—Es un amigo. No es tan alto y musculoso como tú, pero este uniforme estaba mal del color y era un par de tallas más grande de lo que él usa normalmente—. Explicó Krilin, quien luego de rebuscar en una caja, logró encontrar el traje del que hablaba: era un uniforme similar al que usaban el resto de los discípulos de Roshi, con la excepción de que éste era azul y negro y que nadie le había zurcido aún el emblema de la tortuga—. Pruébatelo, quizás te quede.

Raditz tomó la ropa y la examinó, parecía de la talla adecuada para él, pero no le parecía buena idea cambiarse la ropa sin estar limpio—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda bañarme?— Preguntó mientras colocaba su rastreador en el ropero.

—La ducha está saliendo de la habitación a la izquierda—, indicó Krilin—. Yo bajaré de una vez.

—Gracias— respondió el Saiyan mientras acomodaba sus nuevas ropas bajo el brazo y salía de la habitación.

Una vez solo en el cuarto de baño, Raditz se quitó las bandas rojas que llevaba en su brazo y muslo, así como los guantes y las botas, pero dudó un momento a la hora de sacarse la dañada armadura. No veía ningún modo de quitarla, pues no tenía broches o remaches en ninguna parte. Sintiéndose algo molesto intentó quitársela como si fuera una camisa y, para su sorpresa, la armadura se ensanchó como si estuviera hecha de tela y pudo sacársela con facilidad. Eso era extraño, pero al Saiyan le pareció algo excelente y muy útil. Sin preocuparse más, Raditz terminó de desnudarse y se metió a la ducha.

El Saiyan no duró más tiempo del necesario bañándose, no le agradaba la idea de llegar tarde a desayunar, (pero de haberlo recordado, sabría que a ningún miembro de su raza le gustaba perderse una comida si podía evitarlo). El sueño y su condición de Saiya-Jin también le habían ayudado a recuperarse, pues ya no le dolía el costado aunque estaba seguro de que todavía necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para sanar por completo. Una vez seco, Raditz se ató el cabello desde la base de la nuca y el resto lo dejo caer, se vistió con las ropas que le había prestado Krilin (no sin antes hacer un agujero en el pantalón adecuado para su cola) y se volvió a colocar sus bandas rojas, esta vez una en cada brazo.

Raditz sonrió al verse reflejado en el espejo; la ropa le quedaba bien y el uniforme no estaba tan mal. Sintiéndose contento, el Saiyan volvió a enrollar su cola en su cintura y salió del baño para ir a guardar su armadura, guantes y botas en la habitación de huéspedes. Una vez hecho esto, bajó a desayunar.

—¡Esa ropa te queda muy bien muchacho!— Comentó el maestro Roshi, que estaba sentado junto a Krilin en la pequeña sala del primer piso, al ver que Raditz llevaba puesto un uniforme de su escuela aún cuando los colores estuvieran cambiados—. Me alegra saber que ese keikogi* que tenía guardado al fin sirvió para algo.

—Se lo agradezco— contestó Raditz—. Lo cuidaré bien, se lo aseguro.

—Vaya, así que ya estás aquí— comentó Lunch, que al salir de la cocina se había topado con la amplia espalda de Raditz—. ¿Ya puedo servir el desayuno?— Preguntó dirigiéndose al maestro Roshi mientras se asomaba por un lado del alto Saiyan frente a ella.

—Claro que sí, querida.

El desayuno pasó sin muchos contratiempos y cuando el grupo terminó de comer Krilin volvió a subir a la recámara de huéspedes para terminar de guardar su equipaje. Mientras el pequeño artista marcial hacía eso, Roshi invitó a Raditz a sentarse con él en la sala; Lunch, mientras tanto, se ocupaba lavando los platos.

Raditz no sabía de qué hablar con el anciano y no quería que pensara que no estaba conforme con su hospitalidad, en especial porque sólo había conseguido este alojamiento gracias a Gokú; pero en realidad no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación. Afortunadamente para el Saiyan, el anciano fue quien comenzó la charla.

—Dime muchacho…— comenzó el maestro Roshi—, ¿ya has peleado con Piccolo antes, verdad?

El Saiyan miró al viejo con una expresión de duda, pero después se relajó un poco—, no estoy seguro, creo que sí… la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó... pero pienso que fue él quien me lastimó y causó que perdiera la memoria.

—Veo que Piccolo sigue tan malo como de costumbre—, opinó Lunch, que se acercó para ofrecerles a Roshi y a su huésped un vaso con té helado—. Me sorprende que hayas logrado sobrevivir a una pelea con él y no estar ahora en el hospital; la única persona que conozco capaz de vencer a ese malvado es Gokú.

—No te engañes Lunch… él es más fuerte de lo que parece— evaluó el maestro Roshi—, ¿No es así muchacho?

Raditz bajó la mirada—. Sí, pero no sé qué tan fuerte soy ni cómo logré tener este poder… la verdad no me atrevo a usarlo… pelear es peligroso, la gente o uno mismo puede salir lastimado.

El maestro Roshi bebió un trago de su té—. Yo podría intentar ayudarte a recordar.

—¿Puede hacerlo?— Preguntó un muy emocionado Raditz.

—Puedo tratar de entrar en tu mente y ver qué encuentro allí—, expliccó el anciano—. Es una vieja técnica que casi nunca uso, pero esta parece una buena oportunidad para sacarla del baúl.

El Saiyan sonrió esperanzado—. ¡Hágalo, por favor!

—Muy bien, no te muevas y mantente tranquilo—, Pidió el viejo maestro—. Será más fácil de ese modo.

Haciendo lo que le pedían, Raditz se recargó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. No sintió nada, pero imaginaba que dejar que le leyeran la mente no debía hacerle sentir mucho. El maestro Roshi, por su parte, frunció el ceño mientras alineaba sus pensamientos a los del muchacho frente a él. Lo primero que encontró fue algo similar a una nube que mantenía cubiertos todos los recuerdos de Raditz, pero al ir más profundo en la mente del joven, se topó con imágenes que lo llenaron de aprensión.

Lo que el maestro Roshi descubrió fue una imagen de Raditz en medio de una ciudad devastada y cubierta de cadáveres hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el joven de cabello largo experimentaba un sufrimiento y dolor insoportables, y huía de dos guerreros con un poder que inimaginable a los que les temía enormemente. Pero a pesar de todo ese terror, en la mente de Raditz había una terrible angustia por su padre muerto y un fuerte deseo de encontrar al resto de su familia. Cuando el anciano intentó descubrir quiénes eran los familiares de Raditz, una imagen particularmente temible de un trío de monos gigantes causando una orgía de destrucción entre rugidos y explosiones se abrió paso y eso fue más de lo que Roshi pudo soportar. Aterrorizado, el anciano tuvo que romper el contacto.

—¡Maestro!— Exclamó Lunch, apresurándose a brindarle apoyo a Roshi quien, debilitado por las temibles imágenes mentales, estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

—¿Qué le sucede, maestro?— Preguntó el confundido Saiyan, al tiempo que ayudaba a la joven a sentar al anciano en el sofá—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo necesito un momento—. Respondió Roshi, recuperando el aliento al fin. El anciano no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y miró a Raditz con un poco de miedo. Jamás imaginó que este muchacho hubiera visto tanta muerte y destrucción durante su vida, ni que hubiera pasado tantos años viviendo presa del miedo a esas dos poderosas sombras que aparecían frecuentemente en sus recuerdos. Pero eso no era lo que dominaba su mente, lo que la dominaba era el dolor de haber quedado huérfano y perder al resto de su familia. El viejo maestro tembló un poco, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera tener tanto dolor adentro.

—¿Descubrió algo sobre mí?— Preguntó entonces el joven Saiyan.

—Sí… que perdiste a tu padre hace muchos años y ahora estás buscando a alguien que pueda darte información sobre tu familia—, respondió Roshi, eligiendo ocultarle a Raditz todas las otras cosas que había visto en su mente. Al anciano no le parecía adecuado contarle sobre eso, pues pensaba que esa información sólo le causaría a su invitado un dolor innecesario.

—Pues es más o menos lo que yo imaginaba— comentó Raditz—. ¿Es todo lo que descubrió?—

—Sí, fue todo. Verás muchacho, como sufres amnesia tus recuerdos están nublados, no pude ver nada más. Lo lamento.

—No se disculpe maestro Roshi— dijo el Saiyan, un poco desanimado por el resultado—. A fin de cuentas tarde o temprano lo recordaré todo. ¿No lo cree?

—Estoy de acuerdo, y no vale la pena forzarte a recordar muchacho… podría causarte problemas si recuerdas todo de repente—, indicó el anciano, quien después de todo lo que había descubierto tenía la esperanza de que Raditz jamás pudiera recuperar la memoria—. Será mejor si te tomas las cosas con calma.

Raditz suspiró y asintió, resignándose a esperar a que su memoria volviera por sí misma.

—A veces visitar lugares conocidos puede ayudar a recordar—, ofreció tímidamente Lunch—. No sé si te funcione pero podrías intentarlo.

—¿Lugares conocidos?

La muchacha se animó al notar que Raditz parecía interesado en su sugerencia—. Sí, podrías ir al lugar en donde perdiste la memoria. ¿Sabes en dónde fue?

—Creo que… debió pasar en unas montañas hacia el Oeste— dijo él—. Pero no sé si pueda encontrarlas.

—Esa no es la dirección en la que pensaba ir, pero…— Comentó Krilin, que ya había terminado de empacar y estaba bajando las escaleras, —…Yo podría ayudarte a buscar el lugar.

El Saiyan consideró la oferta—. Me agradaría— dijo luego de un momento—. Pero también quisiera esperar a Gokú, dijo que vendría a visitarme.

—Podemos hacer eso— le aseguró Krilin, esperando que su amigo no tardara mucho en llegar.

Y así, mientras esperaban, Krilin y Roshi intentaron hacerse una mejor idea de cómo era Raditz aunque desafortunadamente no lograron mucho. Pero considerando que éste tenía amnesia el resultado no fue tan malo, pues lograron averiguar (más bien dicho comprobar) que su nuevo invitado tenía cola, que poseía un apetito tan voraz como el de Gokú y que sentía una inexplicable confianza en él.

Por su parte, Lunch se limitó a escuchar la conversación pero luego de un rato se aburrió y encendió la televisión. Bajando lo más posible el volumen, la muchacha pasó su atención a las noticias de la tarde. El reportaje sobre una esfera extraña que fuera localizada en una granja y reclamada por un equipo científico de la Corporación Cápsula (quienes sólo comentaron que era uno de sus experimentos), era la noticia más importante del día, pero a la joven esto no le interesó mucho, por lo que cambió de canal para ver un programa de concursos. Roshi y los otros ni siquiera escucharon la historia de la esfera en la granja; de hecho, sólo notaron la televisión encendida cuando Lunch rió con un chiste del animador del programa que estaba mirando.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven Saiyan de cabello alborotado viajaba cómodamente sentado en una nube dorada que volaba hacia la isla de su viejo maestro a gran velocidad. Gokú había tenido que pasar la mañana ayudando a su esposa a acomodar los nuevos libros que había comprado la tarde anterior para Gohan, pero eso le permitió obtener permiso para ausentarse por el resto del día, lo cual le agradaba bastante. Claro, habría deseado poder traer a su hijo, pero Chi-Chi le indicó que no le permitiría distraerlo de sus estudios en al menos una semana. Gokú suspiró un poco decepcionado, estaba seguro de que a Gohan le habría encantado conocer bien a alguien que también tenía cola. Pero en fin… quizás la próxima vez.

No mucho después, la nube voladora se detuvo a unos metros de Kame House y, luego de agradecerle a su nimbo, Gokú decidió volar hasta la puerta. Cuando llegó, no le sorprendió que su maestro y su amigo Krilin salieran a recibirlo, y se alegró mucho cuando Raditz también apareció. La sorpresa, fue que Lunch también saliera a verle.

—¡Hola Gokú!— Saludó la linda joven—, ¿cómo has estado?

—¿Lunch?— Preguntó él un poco confundido—. No recuerdo haberte visto ayer por aquí.

—Llegué por la noche, y el maestro fue lo bastante amable como para contratarme de nuevo. ¿No es una persona muy gentil?

Gokú rió un poco—. Sí, el maestro es de lo mejor.

—¡Hola!— Saludó emocionado el Saiyan mayor—. ¿Dónde está el pequeño? Pensé que lo traerías.

—Quería traerlo, pero Gohan tiene qué estudiar— explicó Gokú—, tal vez para la próxima.

—¡Cambiando de tema, me da gusto que al fin llegaras!— Intervino entonces Krilin—. ¡Teníamos planeando ir a un lugar y sólo te estábamos esperando!

—¿De verdad, y a dónde pensaban ir?

—A buscar unas montañas al Oeste…— comentó Raditz—, para tratar de ayudarme a recuperar la memoria. ¿Aceptarías acompañarnos?

—Por supuesto, así podremos hablar en el camino— respondió Gokú—. ¿Vendrá con nosotros, maestro Roshi?

—Me temo que no, prefiero quedarme aquí— dijo el anciano, ocultando una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida.

—Como quiera, pero trate de no molestar mucho a Lunch, no querrá lograr que estornude—, le advirtió Krilin en voz baja mientras recogía su equipaje.

Y de este modo Gokú, Raditz y Krilin se echaron a volar en dirección al Oeste. Mientras el trío volaba sobre el océano Raditz notó que a pesar de que pensó que sus nuevos amigos superarían su velocidad, era él quien tenía que contenerse para no dejarlos muy atrás. Pero también había la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, por lo que decidió no comentar nada sobre eso.

—Ese uniforme te queda muy bien— le comentó Gokú a Raditz luego de un rato—, ¿eso quiere decir que entrenarás con el maestro Roshi?

—No, no se lo he pedido— respondió Raditz—. En realidad no estoy seguro de querer hacer eso.

—Bueno, quizás más adelante decidas que sí vale la pena.

—Bien muchachos…— avisó Krilin una vez que llegaron a la costa—, yo aquí me separo de ustedes. Tengo pensado entrenar en las montañas congeladas cerca de la capital del Norte, así que hasta aquí los puedo acompañar.

—¿No ibas a acompañarnos todo el camino?— Preguntó Gokú.

—Sí, pero creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar— indicó Krilin—, además, no es como si no volveremos a vernos, sólo pienso entrenar allí por unos cuantos meses antes de volver a Kame House.

—Tienes razón— respondió Gokú, —En ese caso, buena suerte, Krilin.

—Y que tu entrenamiento vaya bien—, agregó Raditz.

—Gracias amigos… ¡Los veré pronto!— Contestó Krilin con una sonrisa y sin más, incendió su Ki y salió a su máxima velocidad hacia el Norte.

—Me ha llamado amigo— murmuró un sorprendido Raditz una vez que Krilin se marchó—, eso no lo esperaba.

—No veo porqué— dijo Gokú—, yo también te considero un amigo.

—¿En…en serio?— El Saiyan no recordaba si alguien le había ofrecido su amistad antes, pero el escucharlo de labios de Gokú y Krilin lo hacía sentirse bien, lo hacía sospechar incluso que no se había sentido tan aceptado desde que era un niño.

—¿Tú no nos consideras amigos?

—…Yo… ¡Claro que sí!— Exclamó Raditz con una enorme sonrisa; no lo entendía por completo, pero esto de tener amigos le parecía fantástico. Era mucho mejor que tener que aguantar a esos dos abusivos de… el Saiyan se rascó la nuca, no recordaba los nombres, pero sabía que había tenido que soportar a dos abusones en algún momento, aunque no podía recordar ni cuándo ni en donde ni tampoco sus identidades. En fin, no importaba, lo que importaba era que Gokú y él ya eran amigos.

—¿Qué te parece si me muestras tu verdadera velocidad, Raditz?— Pidió de pronto Gokú con una sonrisa ligeramente desafiante—. Noté que estabas conteniéndote hace poco.

—Si hago eso tal vez no puedas seguirme.

El Saiyan de cabello alborotado rió un poco—. Calma, si ves que no puedo seguirte el paso sólo tienes qué detenerte, pero no lo sabrás si no lo haces.

Raditz le devolvió a Gokú la sonrisa y asintió—. Muy bien, pero recuerda que tú lo has pedido.

Sin decir otra palabra, Raditz hizo brillar su energía y salió disparado al Oeste con una velocidad que Gokú jamás imaginó posible, incluso dudó ser capaz de alcanzarlo; claro que no dejaría de intentarlo así que, incendiando su Ki, el joven Saiyan se lanzó a la caza.

Raditz no tardó en darse cuenta de que Gokú jamás podría alcanzarlo, así que se detuvo luego de menos de un minuto de volar a toda velocidad. Esto no le gustaba. ¿Qué tal si Gokú decidía que no le gustaba ser superado y ya no quería ser su amigo, acaso su fuerza le costaría su amistad? Temiendo que eso pasara, el Saiyan esperó un poco temeroso hasta que su compañero lo alcanzó.

—Lamento haberte dejado tan atrás—, comentó apenado el mayor de los dos Saiyans.

—¿Estás bromeando?— Exclamó un emocionado Gokú—. ¡Tu velocidad es increíble, daría cualquier cosa para volar tan rápido como tú, tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces!

—¿En serio no estás molesto?— Raditz no creía lo que escuchaba.

—¡Claro que no!— Le aseguró Gokú—. ¿Me enseñarías a volar tan rápido como tú?

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo— murmuró Raditz, que entonces continuó su camino al Oeste, pasando el tiempo explicándole a Gokú el modo en que utilizaba su energía para potenciar su velocidad. Afortunadamente, eso era algo que Raditz sí podía hacer, ya que volar era como una segunda naturaleza en él.

La explicación no sorprendió demasiado al Saiyan más joven; lo que Raditz le decía no era nada que no supiera y con la excepción de un consejo para concentrar todo el Ki al mismo tiempo y así mejorar la velocidad de arranque del vuelo, no aprendió nada nuevo. Aún así, Gokú escuchó con atención, el sabía que la velocidad de su amigo se debía a que su nivel de poder era superior al suyo, pero había querido darse una idea de qué tan alto era. Ahora que había visto toda la velocidad de Raditz, tenía que aceptar que él probablemente triplicaba su fuerza. Era una verdadera lástima que teniendo ese poder no supiera pelear.

—Aquí es— comentó el Saiyan de cabello largo de repente. El volar a su máxima velocidad le había permitido alcanzar la escena de su pelea con Piccolo más pronto de lo que esperaba.

—Pues sí parece que hubo una pelea recientemente— comentó Gokú mientras descendía y observaba con atención el daño que esa parte de la montaña había recibido. Definitivamente dos seres muy fuertes se habían enfrentado allí—. ¿Esto te trae algún recuerdo?

Raditz miró el barranco que se abría bajo él y no recordó nada significativo. Lo único que sintió fue miedo de volver a encontrarse con el guerrero esmeralda que lo había herido hacía tan poco. Si había algo que no quería, era que eso volviera a pasar.

—No, al menos no ninguno bueno— dijo Raditz—. Estar aquí sólo me confirma que ese tipo verde fue quien me lastimó.

—Escúchame…— comentó Gokú—, Piccolo es malo, aunque no tanto como lo era su padre, no deberías de guardarle mucho rencor; eso no sirve de nada.

—¿Su padre?

—Es una larga historia— dijo el menor de los Saiyan—, te la contaré luego… el punto es que si quieres evitar que Piccolo vuelva a lastimarte tendrás que aprender a usar tu poder para que puedas defenderte; será la única manera en que lograrás que te deje en paz.

—Yo… no quiero pelear… ¿qué tal si no puedo ganarle?

—Lo único que sé es que es un desperdicio que alguien con tu poder no quiera usarlo para algo bueno, Raditz— dijo Gokú—. además, sería una pena que una persona fuerte sea considerada un debilucho por algún villano como Piccolo.

Debilucho. Esa palabra no le agradó a Raditz en lo absoluto. Si había algo que no quería ser, era un hombre débil; y Gokú tenía razón, si tenía ese poder podría usarlo para cosas buenas, como había hecho en la villa Cupcake.

—Tal vez tienes razón Gokú…— comenzó el mayor de los Saiyan—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a… entrenar? Tal vez incluso eso me ayude a recordar…

—¡Lo haré encantado!— Respondió el menor de los Saiyans con emoción—. ¡Mañana iré a buscarte muy temprano a Kame House y de allí iremos a mi casa, yo vivo en la montaña Paoz y allí hay mucho espacio para practicar!— Gokú estaba bastante contento de poder pasar más tiempo con Raditz, le parecía que era lo correcto por alguna razón—. ¡Será divertido, te presentaré a mi esposa y podremos jugar un rato con Gohan cuando hayamos terminado el entrenamiento!

El Saiyan de cabello largo no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso—. Eso suena muy bien… amigo, creo que tienes razón, mañana será un día muy divertido.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

*Keikogi es el nombre que se le da a las ropas usadas para entrenar artes marciales en general, 'Keiko' significa practicar y 'Gi' vestido o ropas. De ese modo, un KarateGi es un uniforme para practicar Karate y un JudoGi un uniforme para practicar Judo, etc.

Supongo que todos recuerdan que Roshi puede leer la mente de otros; lo hizo con Nam y el maestro Tsuru durante los torneos de artes marciales en los que participó como Jackie Chun.


	7. Conociendo a la familia Son

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 7

Conociendo a la familia Son.

0-0

A pesar de haber estado nervioso por la invitación de Gokú para ir a conocer su casa, Raditz había dormido razonablemente bien, considerando que había pasado la noche sobre una colchoneta en la sala de Kame House. En realidad fue él quien insistió en dejar que Roshi ocupara su antiguo cuarto para que Lunch tomara la habitación de huéspedes; a fin de cuentas, como la criada de la casa, ella debería tener su propia habitación y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto cedérsela. De hecho, dormir en la sala, con la ventana abierta, le permitía escuchar el sonido de las olas y disfrutar de la fresca brisa del mar, dos ventajas que le permitían llevar mejor el calor de la pequeña isla tropical. Y ahora que recién había despertado, el Saiyan no tardó en mirar por la ventana. El sol apenas comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, tiñendo de naranja las aguas del mar.

—No pensé que era tan temprano— murmuró él joven de cabello largo mientras admiraba el amanecer. Por un momento consideró echarse a dormir otro rato, pero le pareció mejor aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas, como bañarse.

Subiendo las escaleras en silencio, Raditz entró al cuarto de baño y se encerró, esperando que la regadera no hiciera demasiado ruido. Tranquilo, el Saiyan tomó un corto baño y luego sacudió su Keikogi. No estaba sucio todavía, y quería usarlo para comenzar a practicar con Gokú. Una vez vestido, se ató el cabello y salió tratando de mantener el silencio, sonriendo complacido al escuchar roncar al maestro Roshi. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su sensible nariz detectó el olor a café y huevos que venía de escaleras abajo.

Intrigado, Raditz se asomó a la habitación de huéspedes y la encontró vacía. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Lunch ya se había levantado y estaba preparándole algo para desayunar. Apenado, el Saiyan bajó las escaleras, nunca fue su intención levantar a la muchacha y menos hacerla cocinar para él.

Raditz se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Sí, Lunch estaba allí, ocupada frente a la estufa preparando algo que olía bastante bien. El saiyan no pudo evitar mirarla por un momento, a juzgar por el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y que casi, sólo casi lograba ocultar su bella y esbelta figura era fácil deducir que se había vestido con rapidez. Haciendo a un lado esas observaciones, el Saiyan decidió que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con la joven.

—Hola— saludó—. No fue mi intención levantarte… no es necesario que hagas esto. Deberías regresar a dormir, aún es muy temprano.

Lunch apagó la estufa y se giró para saludar a su huésped— hola, Raditz—, dijo con su mejor sonrisa—. No te preocupes, para mi no es ningún problema bajar y preparar tu desayuno. ¿Es mi trabajo, recuerdas?

—Pero no quiero causar molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia y además tu desayuno ya está hecho— le indicó Lunch mientras servía en un plato tres huevos revueltos con jamón acompañados con jitomate rebanado y una taza de café—. Siéntate por favor.

Raditz obedeció y se acomodó en la mesita de la cocina, mirando con curiosidad los ágiles movimientos de Lunch—. ¿Tú no comerás nada?

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha le mostró al Saiyan una caja de cereal de avena y un frasco de leche—. Sólo esto, así podré acompañarte y no desayunarás solo.

Un par de minutos después, el Saiyan decidió romper el silencio que se cernía sobre la mesa; no le parecía adecuado quedarse callado, no luego de que la criada de Roshi tuviera la atención de prepararle algo para comer. Pero para su sorpresa, fue ella quien habló primero.

—Espero que pases un buen día en la casa de Gokú— comentó ella luego de beber un trago de su jugo de naranja—, y también que tu entrenamiento resulte bien.

Raditz, que ya había terminado su comida, se sirvió otra taza de café y tomó una pieza de pan dulce que descubrió en un molde junto al refrigerador antes de responder—. Gracias, yo también espero lo mismo— dijo él con optimismo—. De hecho Lunch, estoy seguro que así será.

—Apuesto que tu vida ha sido muy interesante—, dijo ella de repente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque uno no se vuelve tan fuerte como tú quedándose siempre en el mismo lugar— le explicó—. Te apuesto que cuando recuperes la memoria recordarás que has estado en cientos de lugares diferentes y que has visto miles de cosas interesantes.

—Tal vez— respondió el Saiyan—. Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

—Cuando recuerdes todas esas cosas…— comenzó Lunch—. ¿Prometes contarme algo sobre esos viajes?

—Por supuesto que lo haré— prometió Raditz—, aunque… primero tengo que recordar.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Por cierto… ¿Te sirvió visitar esas montañas ayer?

—Sólo para estar completamente seguro de que fue gracias a Piccolo que perdí la memoria— Raditz terminó su postre y luego agregó—, me parece que sabes mucho sobre pérdida de memoria. ¿Alguna vez te pasó esto a ti?

Lunch rió en voz baja; en cierta forma encontraba la pregunta bastante divertida, pues era irónico que debido a su problema con Launch ella no pudiera recordar una gran parte de su vida—. No exactamente, pero a veces algo me sucede y… digamos que olvido mucho de lo que hago.

—Eso es casi peor que no recordar nada— opinó Raditz—. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—Con práctica— respondió Lunch—, He aprendido a vivir con ello. Aún con todos sus inconvenientes.

—¿Qué es lo que causa esa pérdida de memoria?

—Se debe a…— Lunch no terminó su explicación, pues una serie de golpecitos en la ventana la interrumpieron; al mirar detrás de ella, se encontró con que el invitado que esperaban ya había llegado.

—Es Gokú— anunció Raditz, que se levantó contento de la mesa—, no creí que llegaría tan temprano a buscarme.

—Tampoco yo— Dijo Lunch—. Vamos a recibirlo.

Raditz, Gokú y Lunch habían terminado en la pequeña playa de Kame House luego de que los primeros abrieran la puerta y ahora mantenían una animada conversación.

—…Y en realidad no queda tan lejos— terminó Gokú, que había estado explicándole a Raditz cómo llegar a la montaña Paoz—. Lo más seguro es que lleguemos en minutos, si volamos tan rápido como ayer.

—Eso no será problema— aseguró el Saiyan de cabello largo.

—Excelente— dijo Gokú mientras sonreía—, Gohan estaba muy emocionado con volverte a ver.

—¿De verdad?— Escuchar que el hijo de su nuevo amigo también quería verlo era algo que le agradaba mucho—. ¡Excelente, yo también quiero verlo de nuevo!

—Pues entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha— sugirió el menor de los Saiyan—. Así podremos llevar a Gohan a jugar un rato antes de comenzar a entrenar.

Raditz sonrió—. Suena bien. ¿Qué esperamos entonces?

—Creo que nada— respondió Gokú, elevándose un par de metros del suelo—. Lunch, por favor saluda al maestro Roshi de mi parte.

—Claro, lo haré cuando despierte.

—Lunch…— llamó Raditz—, terminaremos la conversación cuando vuelva. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y asintió—. Eso me gustaría. Espero que ambos lo pasen bien hoy.

Devolviendo la sonrisa, el par de Saiya-Jin se despidieron para luego alejarse volando con rapidez.

Mientras Lunch observaba cómo Gokú y Raditz se alejaban, la invadió la idea de que en verdad le habría gustado que la conversación entre ella y Raditz hubiera continuado un poco más; a fin de cuentas no era frecuente que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con alguien de su edad que de hecho estuviera interesado en escuchar lo que ella decía. Pero estaba bien, él le había asegurado que volverían a hablar cuando regresara.

—Perdón por interrumpir tu desayuno— comentó Gokú luego de un rato cuando él y su invitado ya casi habían recorrido la mitad del camino a la montaña Paoz.

—No tienes por qué disculparte— le respondió Raditz—. Ya había terminado de desayunar de todos modos.

—Pero estabas hablando con Lunch.

—Es por eso que le pedí que hablemos cuando regrese a Kame House—, recordó Raditz—. No hay problema Gokú, en serio.

El menor de los Saiyan pareció calmarse al escuchar eso; por alguna razón, la idea de causarle problemas a Raditz lo incomodaba mucho.

Después de esto, los dos Saiya-Jin volaron en silencio un rato, Gokú ocupado pensando en modos para volver a iniciar una conversación, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya estaban sobrevolando la carretera que quedaba a sólo una docena de kilómetros de la montaña Paoz; de hecho, llegarían en menos de un minuto—. Ya estamos por llegar.

—Perfecto— Dijo Raditz, que entonces se dio cuenta de algo—. No me has hablado de tu esposa, Gokú. ¿Cómo es ella?

—¿Chi-Chi?— el joven se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo—, Pues ella es… especial. Le gusta tener las cosas en orden y se preocupa mucho por el futuro de Gohan.

—Parece una esposa responsable.

—Supongo— respondió Gokú—. Lo mejor de todo es que me deja practicar artes marciales todos los días, aunque desearía que me permitiera entrenar a nuestro hijo.

—¿Es decir que no le has enseñado nada?— Raditz sonó intrigado—, pero… deberías poder hacerlo. ¿Cómo vas a tener una buena relación con tu hijo su no le enseñas a pelear?

Gokú levantó las cejas, confundido—. Pensé que no te gustaba pelear, Raditz. ¿Por qué piensas que es importante que le enseñe artes marciales a Gohan?

—Porque es algo que tú puedes enseñarle— respondió el mayor de los Saiyan—, y un padre debería poder enseñarle a su hijo lo que sabe hacer.

El menor de los Saiyan no respondió, lo que le había dicho Raditz tenía mucho sentido y no había pensado en la situación de ese modo.

—¿Falta mucho?— Preguntó el Saiyan de cabello largo, notando que acababan de pasar sobre una pequeña casa blanca y redonda, la única que había visto luego de la carretera sobre la que habían volado un poco antes.

El joven de cabello alborotado, que había seguido meditando las palabras de su amigo, se detuvo de repente y sonrió apenado luego de mirar bajo ellos. Se habían pasado casi cinco kilómetros de su casa.

Gokú lanzó una risita nerviosa—. La verdad ya nos pasamos. Tendremos que volver.

Ligeramente apenado, Gokú guió a Raditz hasta la casa Son—. Bien, aquí estamos.

Raditz siguió a Gokú dentro de la casa. Era modesta, pero muy limpia y ordenada. Aunque no parecía haber nadie a simple vista, el sonido de alguien moviendo algo en otra habitación probaba lo contrario.

La persona ocupada en la otra habitación era Chi-Chi. Una joven y linda mujer que aunque era razonablemente dulce, también tenía un carácter que en ocasiones podía solamente describirse como de los mil demonios. Pero siendo justos… ¿podía esperarse otra cosa de una mujer cuyo padre se llamaba Ox-Satán? Probablemente no.

Y justo en ese momento, Chi-Chi estaba en la cocina tratando de quitarle las escamas a uno de los tres enormes peces que su marido había atrapado esa mañana antes de irse a traer a un invitado (el primero que tenían en su matrimonio) del que sólo sabía que era un nuevo amigo de su esposo. Con un suspiro de cansancio, la joven ama de casa se rindió, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba preparar los gigantescos peces de un modo decente. Era simplemente imposible quitar esas duras escamas en una sola mañana. La única solución que había era asarlos, igual que siempre hacían. Y ella que había planeado impresionar a su huésped con una comida un poco más elaborada de lo que normalmente preparaba.

—¡Hola, Chi-Chi!

La señora Son preparó una sonrisa para recibir a su invitado y se giró para saludar a su esposo, pero su sonrisa se congeló en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que acompañaba a Gokú. Era un hombre alto, de rasgos firmes y hombros anchos que seguían en brazos aparentemente muy poderosos. El invitado también tenía una melena desarreglada que, aún atada, le llegaba a los muslos.

Si bien a Chi-Chi no le molestaba el hecho de que el nuevo amigo de Gokú fuera, al parecer, otro artista marcial; sí le molestaba bastante ese cabello tan desarreglado que le daba la apariencia de ser uno de esos tipos rebeldes que aparecían en las noticias y que nunca obedecían a las autoridades o a sus padres. Y eso, razonó la mujer, podría llegar a ser una mala influencia para su pequeño e inocente Gohan.

—Buen día— saludó ella, siempre mirando con cautela a su invitado—. Bienvenido a nuestra casa… ¿él es tu nuevo amigo, Gokú?

—¡Así es!— Exclamó él—, se llama Raditz y lo conocí en Kame House; Raditz, te presento a Chi-Chi, mi esposa.

—Sí… ya me habías contado sobre él— intervino ella y, arreglándoselas para sonreír de nuevo, se dirigió a su huésped—. Gusto en conocerlo, señor Raditz. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Muy bien señora, mucho gusto— saludó Raditz, un poco apenado al ser tratado de un modo que parecía sólo un poco demasiado cortés—. Pero no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo, en serio.

—Si usted lo dice— respondió Chi-Chi, sin cambiar el tono extremadamente educado en su voz—. ¿Tienen pensado entrenar, cierto?

—¡Claro que sí!— exclamó Gokú—. De hecho pensaba que podríamos irnos de una vez.

—Disculpa pero… ¿No podría ver a Gohan?— Preguntó Raditz con timidez.

—Está dormido— indicó Chi-Chi de inmediato—. Estuvo estudiando hasta muy tarde la noche anterior. Quizás ya esté despierto cuando vuelvan.

—Perfecto, así podremos llevarlo a jugar—, comentó Raditz.

—Eso depende de cuánto tenga que estudiar hoy— respondió Chi-Chi.

—Espero que sí pueda darle permiso de salir cuando termine sus deberes.— Le respondió el mayor de los Saiyan que, notando que su presencia irritaba un poco a la esposa de su amigo, decidió que era mejor salir antes de causar algún problema—. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos Gokú? Será mejor empezar o perderemos la mañana.

—Sí, será lo mejor— respondió Gokú, saliendo de la casa junto a Raditz, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de duda a su esposa; y es que en realidad, el joven de cabello alborotado no tenía la menor idea de porqué Chi-Chi se había comportado de ese modo con su amigo.

—Este parece un buen lugar para empezar— comentó Raditz una vez que él y Gokú se habían alejado a pie un buen tramo de la casa.

—Sí está bien…— Respondió Gokú sin mostrar mucho ánimo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

El joven Saiyan suspiró, un poco preocupado—. Es sólo que no entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—La manera de actuar de Chi-Chi— explicó él—. Nunca se había comportado así. Fue muy cortante contigo.

—¿Habías tenido invitados antes?— Preguntó Raditz.

—No, tú eres el primero de mis amigos que nos visita.

—Tal vez es por eso que no se comportó como normalmente lo hace— dijo Raditz—. No le des mucha importancia, de seguro es sólo que está un poco nerviosa o algo así.

—¿No estás molesto con ella?— Preguntó Gokú, nuevamente sintiéndose invadido por esa extraña sensación de que causarle problemas a Raditz lo haría sentirse muy triste.

—Para nada— respondió el mayor de los Saiyan, sonriendo para hacer que su amigo se tranquilizara—. Muy bien… ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

Gokú sonrió, animado al ver que todo estaba bien y que Raditz no estaba enfadado con su esposa—. Pues como ya sabes volar y también ya eres muy fuerte… me preguntaba si sabes cómo detectar el Ki de los demás.

—¿Detectar el qué?— Preguntó el Saiyan.

—Pues el Ki…— comenzó Gokú complacido al escuchar la pregunta, había pensado que no tendría nada que enseñar a Raditz, y se sentía contento al saber que sí había algo que podía mostrarle como hacer—… Es la energía que tienen los seres vivos, y un artista marcial puede aprender a detectarla para así saber en dónde está su oponente y qué tan fuerte es.

—Parece una habilidad útil— comentó Raditz con interés—. ¿Cómo se hace?

—Pues lo primero es…— empezó un emocionado Gokú.

Varias horas más tarde Chi-Chi, ocupada en terminar de asar los gigantescos peces en el jardín, recibió una (tal vez no muy agradable) sorpresa cuando su esposo y su invitado regresaron a la casa. No, no la sorprendía el hecho de que hubieran vuelto. Lo que la sorprendía era el hecho de que hubieran vuelto, literalmente, hechos una sopa: los dos estaban empapados y chorreaban agua de sus ropas con cada paso. Y no sólo eso, andaban hombro a hombro riendo como dos niños de primaria que han hecho alguna travesura. El ver esto no hizo sino aumentar su impresión de que el tal Raditz era una mala influencia. pues si bien era cierto que a Gokú le encantaba nadar en el río, ya casi nunca lo hacía sin quitarse la ropa y había bastado sólo unas cuantas horas con ese tipo de pelo largo para que su marido decidiera volver a hacer justamente eso.

—¡No vas a creer lo que nos pasó!— Comentó Gokú en cuanto él y Raditz estuvieron frente a Chi-Chi—, estaba enseñándole a Raditz una de mis Katas más complicadas y estábamos cerca del río cuando de pronto…

—Déjame adivinar— interrumpió secamente Chi-Chi—, uno de los dos se cayó y de algún modo los dos terminaron en el agua.

—¡Así es!— Exclamó Gokú—. ¡Y después jugamos un rato, fue muy divertido!

—Lo imagino— comentó la joven ama de casa con fingido entusiasmo—. Pero no pueden entrar a comer a la casa así… esperen un momento, iré a traerles unas toallas.

Mientras esperaban, Raditz súbitamente tuvo una idea, y le pareció bastante útil en esa situación. Contento con lo que se le había ocurrido, no tardó en comentárselo a Gokú.

—Podemos secarnos sin tener que usar toallas, incluso podremos secarnos la ropa.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó Gokú, muy interesado en lo que escuchaba.

—Haciendo esto— mostró Raditz, mientras hacía arder su ki, usando el repentino aumento en la energía para no sólo dejar seco su keikogi, sino también su cabellera. (Claro que si pudiera recordarlo, Raditz sabría que esto era algo que siempre hacía cuando exploraba planetas de clima muy húmedo con Vegeta y Nappa)—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que es una buena idea— respondió Gokú, imitando de inmediato su amigo.

Justo entonces, Chi-Chi apareció en la puerta, cargando un par de toallas y seguida de un pequeñito que no ocultaba su alegría de ver que su padre había vuelto a casa.

—Parece que ya no necesitan secarse— murmuró, un poco extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar pero a pesar de su curiosidad, decidió que era mejor no preguntar—. La comida estará lista en unos minutos, así que no se alejen de la casa— les advirtió antes de regresar a la cocina.

Una vez que quedó a solas con su padre, Gohan se acercó y Gokú lo abrazó para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago—. ¡Ya papá…!— Rió Gohan mientras intentaba detener el ataque de cosquillas de su padre.

—Está bien Gohan— concedió Gokú—. Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos hijo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El pequeño miró al invitado con atención y no tardó nada en sonreír al reconocerlo—. ¡Sí, es el señor que estaba en la casa de tus amigos!

—Hola Gohan— saludó Raditz, pasando gentilmente su mano sobre el cabello del niño y sintiéndose feliz de volver a verlo; ya que al igual que con Gokú, el Saiyan no podía evitar sentir una fuerte conexión con él—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Muy bien señor!— Contestó una animado Gohan—. ¡Es bueno verlo de nuevo!

—También a mi me da gusto— dijo Raditz con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría salir a jugar conmigo y tu papá después de comer?

—¡Claro que sí!—

—Bien, entonces iré a pedirle permiso a tu madre— ofreció Raditz—. ¿Me permites Gokú? Quisiera hablar a solas con Chi-Chi por unos minutos.

—De acuerdo— respondió el menor de los Saiyan, quien una vez que Raditz entró a la casa, concentró toda su atención en entretener a su pequeño hijo.

Raditz encontró a Chi-Chi en la cocina, preparando lo que parecía ser una cantidad exorbitante de ensalada. Era muy obvio que la mujer estaba de mal humor, pero el Saiyan tenía algo qué decirle y no pensaba dejar que eso lo detuviera.

—Señora.

Chi-Chi se detuvo y se giró—. ¿Qué desea?

—Hablar con usted acerca de algo importante.

—¿Hablar?— Preguntó ella—. ¿Sobre qué?

—No me parece justo que no le permita a Gokú entrenar a Gohan— dijo Raditz, seguro de que ir al grano era la mejor manera de hablar con esta mujer.

Para Chi-Chi, acostumbrada a lidiar sólo con su esposo y su padre, quienes siempre intentaban pedirle algo con evasivas, el escuchar que alguien le hablaba de un modo tan directo la sorprendió bastante—. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Por varias razones.

—¿Cómo cuáles?— Preguntó ella—. ¿Para que se vuelva un niño rebelde? Escuche, yo quiero que Gohan crezca y se convierta en un gran investigador y para eso tiene que estudiar muy duro.

—Sólo mire por la ventana— pidió Raditz. Cuando Chi-Chi lo hizo, lo único que vio fue a su marido jugando con su hijo en el jardín.

—Dentro de unos años Gokú no podrá hacer eso— apuntó el Saiyan—. Entiendo que los estudios de Gohan son importantes. Pero si el niño sólo hace eso, perderá el contacto que tiene con su padre y… honestamente, eso me molesta mucho. Ningún niño debe de ser privado de pasar tiempo con su padre. Ninguno.

—Yo sólo quiero que Gohan tenga éxito cuando sea mayor— se defendió Chi-Chi, sin poder evitar sentir un duro golpe emocional al escuchar las palabras de su invitado.

—¿Aún si terminas por convertirlo en un extraño para su propio padre?— Preguntó un molesto Raditz—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—N-no…— dijo ella, dudando de repente un poco en su determinación de impedirle a Gohan cualquier tipo de entrenamiento de combate—, no quiero eso, pero…

—¡Las artes marciales son el legado de Gokú para su hijo!— Continuó Raditz—, si de verdad quieres a tu esposo, no podrás negarle el derecho de pasar algo de él a Gohan.

Chi-Chi respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que un desconocido llegara a su casa a decirle estas cosas; pero… lo que Raditz le decía era verdad y no podía negarlo. Gokú tenía tanto derecho como ella de velar por el futuro de su hijo y si las artes marciales era lo único que su marido podía ofrecerle a Gohan… ella no tenía razón para impedir que lo enseñara.

—T-tienes razón— admitió ella, sin notar que había dejado de hablarle de un modo formal—…Tienes razón Raditz.

—¿Entonces nos dejarás enseñarle?

Chi-Chi suspiró y asintió— lo haré con una condición.

—¿Cuál es?

La joven ama de casa sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a su invitado—. Que te cortes ese pelo, llevarlo tan largo es un mal ejemplo para Gohan.

Raditz se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tan corto?

—A la altura de los hombros estará bien.

Esta vez fue el turno del Saiyan para suspirar—. Muy bien. Pero hago esto sólo por Gokú y por Gohan.

—De acuerdo. Entonces está arreglado— Concedió Chi-Chi—. A partir de mañana dejaré que Gohan entrene por un par de horas con ustedes.

—Bien, pero tú deberías de soltarte el cabello— opinó Raditz mientras salía de la cocina para darle las buenas noticias a Gokú—. Te verías mejor y también más joven.

Chi-Chi, quien no supo si tomar ese último comentario como un halago o como todo lo contrario, prefirió no responder.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Parece que este es un capítulo tranquilo, aunque en realidad tiene varias cosas importantes. Al menos Raditz ha vuelto a mostrar que la relación entre padre e hijo sigue siendo importante para él, aún cuando de momento no puede recordar porqué.


	8. ChiChi cambia de opinión

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 8

Chi-Chi cambia de opinión.

0-0

Ya faltaba poco para el anochecer. La mujer tenía que admitir que había pasado una excelente tarde, muy diferente al horrible día que pensó iba a tener cuando esa mañana su esposo llegó acompañado de un hombre que parecía ser un rebelde total. Pero ahora, mientras miraba desde la ventana de la cocina cómo los dos hombres en su vida, su marido Son Gokú y su querido hijo Son Gohan jugaban alegremente con Raditz en el jardín con una pelota, no pudo evitar sonreír complacida ante la escena.

Chi-Chi tenía que aceptarlo. El extraño nuevo amigo de su esposo había tenido razón: ella no tenía derecho a evitar que Gohan pasara más tiempo con su padre. En especial si eso significaba perderse de ver escenas tan agradables como lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en su jardín.

Fue entonces que al notar su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, la joven mujer comenzó a preguntarse algo… ¿qué tal si Raditz también había tenido razón sobre esa otra cosa que le había dicho? Intrigada, Chi-Chi salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Minutos después, sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, Chi-Chi se permitió soltarse el cabello, algo que ya sólo hacía cuando se bañaba o estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Verse así, con el estilo de peinado que había usado antes de casarse no le pareció nada especial. Se sentía… igual que siempre aunque...

—Vaya tengo las puntas disparejas— comentó al notar el estado de su cabello, para después darse cuenta que la piel de sus manos estaba un poco áspera—. ¿En verdad me he descuidado tanto estos últimos años?— se preguntó mientras buscaba unas pequeñas tijeras.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Gokú entró a la casa acompañado de Gohan y Raditz para tomar algo de cenar, le llamó la atención que la luz de la cocina estuviera apagada. Y era extraño porque ese era el lugar usual de operaciones de su esposa.

—Me supongo que quieren cenar algo después de haber estado jugando toda la tarde— dijo Chi-Chi desde la sala—, ¿qué te parece si terminamos el pastel que nos envió mi padre?

Gokú miró a su izquierda para ver a su esposa y decirle que esa era una buena idea, pero perdió el habla al mirarla. Chi-Chi estaba allí desde luego. Pero se había soltado el cabello y emparejado las puntas, y no sólo eso también llevaba un vestido amarillo y blanco similar a los que siempre usaba, pero este le dejaba los brazos al descubierto, al igual que como solía vestir cuando estaban recién casados. El joven de cabello alborotado parpadeó un par de veces para convencerse de que en realidad estaba viendo a su esposa.

—Chi-Chi… te ves…— comenzó Gokú con una sonrisa nerviosa—, es decir estás muy…

—¿Sí?— preguntó ella sin poder ocultar la timidez en su voz.

— …Linda.

La princesa tuvo que bajar la murada para ocultar ante su huésped que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado— Gracias.

Raditz, que a pesar de sufrir de amnesia seguía siendo muy observador, se dio cuenta de inmediato que sería mejor si dejaba a su amigo y a su esposa solos, por lo que tomó al cansado Gohan en brazos y rodeó al matrimonio—. Hace poco le pedí a Gohan que me mostrara su habitación, creo que ahora será el momento perfecto para eso. ¿No es cierto?

El pequeño, que no entendía muy bien qué pasaba pero le gustaba mucho ver a su mamá con una apariencia menos severa, sonrió y se dejó cargar por el amigo de su padre—. Sí, es cierto, ¡quiero mostrarle al señor Raditz mis juguetes!

—Me parece una buena idea— dijo Chi-Chi, mirando agradecida a Raditz por la oportunidad de quedarse a solas un momento con su marido quien, por su parte, simplemente se entretenía mirándola—. Los llamaremos cuando el pastel esté servido—. Finalizó la señora Son.

Una vez solos, Chi-Chi entró a la cocina, seguida muy de cerca por su marido; ella estaba por preguntarle algo, pero fue gratamente sorprendida cuando sintió las manos de su esposo en sus hombros.

—No sé porqué te arreglaste así— comentó Gokú, acercándose a su esposa por la espalda y murmurando esas palabras en su oído, algo que él sólo hacía muy de vez en cuando—. Pero me alegra. Te ves mejor así, Chi… como cuando nos casamos… me gustas más de este modo.

Chi-Chi sonrió y suspiró aliviada, había temido por un momento que arreglarse de ese modo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Le alegraba bastante el ver que no había sido así y además, llevar el cabello suelto y un vestido sin mangas le resultaba mucho más cómodo. Sintiéndose contenta, se abrazó a su marido y se relajó —. Gracias, Gokú… de verdad necesitaba escuchar que me dijeras eso.

—Pues es la verdad.

Sin decir más, Chi-Chi besó a su marido en los labios. ¿Cuánto hacía que no lo besaba? No podía recordarlo, pero habían pasado meses desde la última vez y ya extrañaba eso—. Yo… no sé tú amor…— le murmuró ella al terminar el beso—, pero me hacía falta besarte. ¿Y a ti?

Gokú volvió a parpadear sorprendido, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se volvió a formar en su rostro—. Sí, también a mi. ¿Pero… porqué decidiste hacer esto? No me estoy quejando, Chi… es sólo que quisiera saber.

—Tu nuevo amigo me dijo algo que me hizo pensar— admitió ella—. Dale las gracias a él.

—¿Esto se debe a Raditz?

—Sí, a él— dijo Chi-Chi en voz baja mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos sobre el pecho de su marido trazando círculos con lentitud, algo que ella sabía que a él le encantaba—. Y hablando de él… ¿podrías llamarlo para poder servir el pastel antes de que se haga más tarde?

—¿Llamarlo ahora?— Preguntó Gokú quien, a punto de intentar besar a su esposa de nuevo, se detuvo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro—. ¿No deberíamos dejarlo jugar un poquito más con Gohan?

— No seas impaciente, amor— le murmuró Chi-Chi al oído para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla—, te aseguro que una vez que el pequeño Gohan esté dormido te daré un postre mucho mejor que cualquier pastel.

—¿Mejor que cualquier pastel?— Preguntó Gokú confundido al principio, pero luego de algunos segundos comprendió a lo que su esposa se refería—. O-o-oh… ya entiendo…— el joven Saiyan sonrió interesado—. En ese caso creo que estará bien si cenamos ya, ¿no?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo— respondió Chi-Chi, que comenzó a arreglar la mesa.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía en la cocina de los Son, en la habitación de Gohan…

Raditz observaba sentado en una silla cómo el pequeño le mostraba el contenido de su cajón de juguetes; en realidad el niño tenía bastantes, de hecho apenas llevaba la mitad de las cosas que guardaba allí.

—Y este también fue un regalo de mi abuelito— comentó Gohan, mostrando un auto de cuerda que brillaba en verde y azul—. No es muy nuevo, pero me gusta mucho.

—Parece que a tu abuelo le gusta traerte muchas cosas— dijo Raditz, tomando un muñeco vestido de vaquero del suelo y mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Los visita seguido?

—Sí, le gusta mucho venir a vernos— respondió el niño, que como cualquier otro pequeño de su edad no tardó en recordar algo sobre lo que había querido preguntar antes pero que pospuso para mostrarle su habitación al hombre que lo acompañaba—. ¿Oiga señor Raditz, usted sabe porqué mi mamita se peinó así?

—Creo que lo hizo para que tu papá estuviera contento con ella— opinó el Saiyan mientras dejaba el vaquero de juguete en la cama—. ¿Qué te pareció a ti?

—¡Yo creo que se ve mejor así!— rió Gohan—, ¡Se ve más amigable!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo muchacho. Totalmente de acuerdo.

En ese momento se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Gokú—. Gohan, Raditz, la cena ya está servida. Los esperamos en la cocina.

—¡Bien papá, ahora vamos!— respondió el pequeño.

—Sí, en un momento estaremos allí— agregó Raditz, que se levantó de la silla y permitió que su pequeño anfitrión le permitiera guiarlo a la cocina.

Más tarde, Raditz se sentaba conversando a la mesa junto a Gokú, los dos Saiyan no habían tardado mucho tiempo en terminar el pastel que Chi-Chi había servido. La señora Son no estaba allí en ese momento, pues ya había subido a acostar a Gohan.

—Veo que las cosas con tu esposa están ligeramente mejor— comentó el Saiyan de pelo largo luego de vaciar lo que quedaba de leche en su vaso—. Me da gusto.

—Me dijo que tenía algo que ver contigo— recordó Gokú, mirando a Raditz con gran curiosidad—, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Nada en especial, sólo le pedí que te permitiera entrenar a Gohan.

—¿Seguro que sólo fue eso?

—También le sugerí que podría cambiar de peinado…— admitió el mayor de los Saiyan—. No fue gran cosa.

—Así que eso era…

—Espero no haberte causado problemas.

Gokú rió en voz baja—. No, para nada. De hecho debo darte las gracias, hacía mucho que no veía a Chi-Chi vestida de ese modo y ya casi olvidaba lo bien que le quedaba ese estilo.

—Ella es una buena mujer— apreció Raditz, su expresión volviéndose un poco seria—. Tal vez es muy estricta, pero es una buena mujer. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla, Gokú.

—Siempre lo he pensado— admitió el más joven de los Saiyan.

Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se contentaron con estar en la presencia del otro; para Gokú esto era poco común, y le agradaba bastante.

—Bien… creo que ya es hora de que me marche— anunció Raditz de pronto—. No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad ni de la de tu esposa.

—Podrías dormir aquí si quieres— le invitó Gokú.

—Te lo agradezco amigo, pero ya se es de noche y tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Lunch esta mañana.

—Cierto… le prometiste que hablarían cuando volvieras… ya lo había olvidado.

—Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos mañana— dijo Raditz mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la entrada de la casa de los Son—. Ahora que ya podemos entrenar a Gohan, no veo la hora de enseñarle a volar.

—Igual yo— respondió Gokú, que se apresuró a seguir a su amigo—, entonces mañana iré a buscarte. ¿Te parece bien a la misma hora que hoy?

—No será necesario— le aseguró el mayor de los Saiyan, que ya había salido de la casa y se disponía a regresar a Kame House—. Ahora que conozco el camino yo puedo venir solo. Te aseguro que estaré aquí temprano y seguiremos entrenando.

—Eso suena bien— respondió el joven de cabello alborotado.

—Entonces… ¡hasta mañana!— se despidió Raditz.

—¡Claro que sí, hasta mañana!

—¡Espera!— Llamó Chi-Chi desde la puerta. La joven ama de casa se apresuró a reunirse con los dos amigos y se detuvo justo frente a Raditz—. Todavía no puedes irte.

—¿Sucede algo?

Chi-Chi miró a su invitado con atención—. Pues yo… quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hoy. En verdad… lo aprecio mucho…

—No fue nada— respondió el Saiyan—. Me da gusto haber podido ayudar un poco.

— Pero debo de pagarte de algún modo— dijo Chi-Chi pensativa—. Bueno… supongo que puedes olvidarte de la condición que mencioné. No será necesario que la cumplas.

—¿No?— Preguntó un muy emocionado Raditz, pues la idea de cortarse el pelo no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

— No— repitió la joven señora Son, sonriendo para mostrar que no era broma—. Ya me convenciste de que no eres un rebelde, puedes mantener tu pelo como quieras.

—¡Fantástico!— Exclamo Raditz, bastante feliz de escuchar eso—. ¡Y gracias por un gran día a los dos, los veré mañana!— Sin una palabra más, el Saiyan se despidió con un gesto de su mano y luego se elevó por los aires para no tardar en desaparecer en el horizonte.

—Tu nuevo amigo no es tan malo como pensé— comentó Chi-Chi, abrazando a Gokú por la cadera—, de hecho… creo que me cae bien.

—Eso me tranquiliza— respondió Gokú, tomando también a su esposa por la cintura—, y es que… no puedo explicarlo, pero siento como si a Raditz lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida. ¿Es extraño, no?

—No, no lo es— le aseguró ella—. Y creo que será un buen amigo de nuestra familia.

—Oye Chi-Chi…— le murmuró Gokú luego de un instante de silencio.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?

—¿No me darás ese postre que me prometiste?

La joven mujer rió con picardía y besó el cuello de su marido—. Por supuesto, amor; no lo había olvidado.

En otra parte…

Raditz sonreía mientras volaba hacia Kame House, el recuerdo del día aún fresco en su memoria; aún le costaba trabajo creer que todo había salido tan bien, su entrenamiento con Gokú no fue nada difícil, la conversación con Chi-Chi le permitió ayudar a su amigo y Gohan… el Saiyan sonrió más ampliamente, jugar con Gohan y Gokú y escucharlos reír lo hacía sentir… feliz. Y lo mejor era que el día siguiente sería igual, o incluso mejor aún. De eso estaba seguro.

No mucho después, Raditz aterrizó en la isla del maestro Roshi. El Saiyan aún estaba de un muy buen humor y la idea de continuar su conversación con Lunch no le desagradaba para nada. Tenía que admitirse que aunque no la conocía bien, definitivamente no le molestaría llegar a conocerla mejor; a fin de cuentas no todos los días uno se encontraba con una joven agradable y capaz de escuchar y además, ella parecía poder entender muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, aunque al parecer a un costo muy alto. Raditz aún no olvidaba que Lunch comenzó a contarle sobre su problema de memoria, y en verdad quería saber cuál era la causa pues quizás él podría ayudarla a resolver esa situación.

Pero cuando el Saiyan de cabello largo entró a la casa, se encontró sólo al maestro Roshi, sentado cómodamente en la sala mientras miraba un programa de televisión plagado de lindas modelos en traje de baño. Por lo que podía ver, Lunch no estaba en la cocina, y tampoco había estado afuera.

—Hola muchacho— saludó de repente el viejo maestro—. ¿Qué tal tu día con Gokú?

—Estuvo muy bien— contestó Raditz, sonriendo al recordar los eventos del día—. Disculpe maestro, pero… ¿Dónde está Lunch?

—Arriba tomando un baño. Bajará pronto, no te preocupes.

Raditz asintió y decidió sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa de la sala para esperar a Lunch y proseguir con la conversación.

—¿Cómo está la familia de Gokú?— preguntó el anciano de repente, aunque no despegó la mirada del televisor.

—Todos están bien.

—¿Y qué tal su esposa?— Preguntó Roshi, desviando la mirada del televisor para fijarla en Raditz—. La conozco y sé que aunque es una niña muy dulce también puede ser una mujer digamos… especial.

El Saiyan rió en voz baja—. Cierto, ella es especial— concedió mientras recordaba la reacción inicial de Chi-Chi al conocerlo—, pero es una buena mujer y aunque al principio no le agradó mucho verme, al final quedamos como amigos.

—¡Hola Raditz!— Se escuchó decir a una dulce voz proveniente de las escaleras; esta voz, por supuesto, le pertenecía a Lunch, que ya había terminado de ducharse y bajaba para ver si el maestro deseaba algo antes de que ella le preparara la cena y, aunque no pensaba decirlo, le alegraba ver que Raditz ya había llegado; había esperado la oportunidad de seguir hablando con él durante casi todo el día, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Raditz, al igual que esa misma mañana, no pudo evitar mirar a Lunch con un poco más de atención de lo necesario. La bella joven se había vestido con un lindo vestido azul sin mangas y, justo como esa mañana, el vestido no hacía mucho para ocultar la atractiva figura de la muchacha. Nuevamente, el Saiyan hizo a un lado esas observaciones y simplemente sonrió para ella, ya que en realidad le daba gusto verla—. Hola Lunch.

—Siéntate con nosotros, querida— invitó Roshi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina—. Raditz estaba por contarme cómo fue su día en la casa de Gokú.

—¿Pero y la cena?

—Olvida eso, hoy no tengo mucha hambre— dijo el viejo maestro al tiempo que sacaba una jarra de agua de frutas del refrigerador y tomaba tres vasos de la alacena—. Prefiero que charlemos un poco, en realidad quiero saber cómo comenzó el entrenamiento de Raditz.

—Bueno, si usted está de acuerdo…— aceptó Lunch, quien se sentó junto al Saiyan de cabello largo, aunque no extremadamente cerca, desde luego.

Y así, los tres habitantes de Kame House pasaron un poco más de dos horas escuchando mientras Raditz relataba los eventos de su día, el maestro Roshi hizo algunos comentarios aquí y allá, al igual que Lunch, quien mencionó su interés de volver a ver a la esposa de Gokú y de conocer al pequeño Gohan.

Algo más tarde…

Lunch y Raditz estaban sentados sobre una toalla, recargados en la palmera que crecía junto a Kame House; el maestro estaba dentro, nuevamente ocupado buscando algo interesante qué ver en la televisión. Los dos jóvenes habían decidido salir allí para tener un poco de privacidad mientras continuaban con la conversación que habían dejado interrumpida esa mañana.

—¿Cómo fue que conociste a Gokú?— Preguntó Raditz para iniciar la charla.

Lunch levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas mientras recordaba—. Fue hace ya mucho. Yo tenía apenas dieciocho años y él y Krilin me ayudaron a escapar de unas personas (Lunch decidió que sería mejor no decir que esas personas era policías) que me perseguían. Si no mal recuerdo, Gokú tenía doce años entonces.

—No puedo imaginar porqué alguien querría perseguirte— comentó el Saiyan, olvidándose un momento de Gokú—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Fue… fue debido a lo que me sucede que me hace olvidar algunas cosas que hago.— Respondió ella, que de pronto sintió mucha vergüenza por las acciones de Launch y por lo tanto perdió todo el deseo de hablar sobre su otra personalidad—. Yo… en ocasiones me meto en problemas a causa de ello… y… creo que… creo que será mejor si no hablamos mucho de este asunto…

—No debí preguntarte. Disculpa si te hice sentir mal— ofreció Raditz, que en verdad se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta, pues jamás había intentado avergonzar a Lunch.

—Gracias, es sólo que… no es fácil hablar de ese asunto— aceptó ella—. Es que… cuando estornudo…— la muchacha hizo una pausa y suspiró, preparándose para admitir su secreto. Era extraño, ordinariamente no le parecía difícil hablar sobre ello pero por alguna razón, le resultaba embarazoso hablar sobre Launch con Raditz.

—No tienes qué decirme si no quieres.— Dijo el Saiyan que notó la indesición de su amiga—, pero si crees que te puedo ayudar…

Lunch no respondió, pues justo en ese momento comenzó a picarle un poco el paladar y a hacerle cosquillas la nariz. Normalmente no le molestaba el cambio que un estornudo le provocaba pero ahora… ahora no quería convertirse en Launch—. Este… creo que… será… mejor si… _a-a-a-a-h_… dejamos… esto hasta aquí hoy… y… _u-u-u-h_… seguimos mañana… ¿está… bien?… lo… lo siento… _a-a-a-a-h_… de veras que sí—. Y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse, la muchacha se levantó y se dirigió veloz a la casa, logrando evitar estornudar sólo de milagro.

Un poco confundido, Raditz siguió a Lunch para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero ella subió casi corriendo a su habitación, por lo que ya no pudo hablarle. Sin saber qué hacer, lo único que le quedó fue sentarse a intentar mirar la televisión con el maestro Roshi, pero al estar preocupado por Lunch no logró ponerle atención al programa que miraban.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Hola, antes que nada debo de admitir que las primeras tres páginas de este capítulo en realidad le pertenecen al episodio anterior, sólo que se las corté para que no quedara muy largo y de allí empecé a escribir el resto.

Por cierto, me pareció bastante interesante hacer que Chi-Chi se "soltara el pelo" al menos un poco. En realidad siempre he pensado que si alguien le hubiera hablado directamente desde el principio su actitud habría sido diferente, por lo que decidí jugar un poco con el tema.


	9. ¿Launch?

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 9

¿Launch?

0-0

—¡Concéntrate, no dejes que tu nivel de Ki se disminuya!

El niño cerró los ojos al escuchar la indicación y volvió a concentrarse; esto no era nada fácil para él, pero no quería decepcionar a su padre. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Son Gohan, se las arregló para elevar su Ki al nivel que su papá le había indicado.

—¡Bien hecho, ahora intenta usarlo como te enseñamos!

Gohan contuvo la respiración mientras se esforzaba para intentar elevarse del suelo usando sólo el poder de su cuerpo. En realidad no era tan fácil como su papá y el señor Raditz lo hacían ver y por más que lo quería, no podía hacerlo. Apretando los dientes y haciendo un último esfuerzo, el pequeño liberó todo el Ki que pudo, pero ni siquiera así logró algo. Cansado, Gohan se dejó caer en la suave hierba mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

—Creo que sería mejor dejarlo descansar un poco— comentó Gokú, mirando un poco preocupado a su hijo—. ¿No lo crees, Raditz?

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo el Saiyan de cabello largo, que también observaba a Gohan con un poco de preocupación—. Se ha esforzado mucho durante la última hora.

—Descansa hijo— indicó Gokú—, puedes ir a jugar un rato.

El trío, formado por Raditz, Gokú y Gohan, se encontraba en el medio de un claro del extenso bosque que rodeaba la montaña Paoz y que habían elegido como el lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento del pequeño. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Raditz logró que Gokú pudiera entrenar a su hijo, y el mayor de los dos Saiyan estaba muy impresionado con la velocidad con la que el pequeño había logrado mejorar; y más considerando que el niño sólo tenía cuatro años de edad.

—No creí que Gohan nos pediría que le enseñáramos a volar tan pronto— opinó Gokú mientras observaba jugar a su hijo, que ya había encontrado en qué ocuparse.

—También a mí me sorprendió— confesó Raditz—, pero lo que más me asombra es la fuerza que tiene; hay momentos, cuando estamos enseñándole, que incluso me parece que podría llegar a ser más fuerte que tú y yo en muy poco tiempo.

—También tú lo notaste— dijo el menor de los Saiyan—. Sí, tienes razón, el potencial de Gohan es tan grande que… incluso a mi me acuesta trabajo creerlo.

—No deberías decir eso— respondió el Saiyan de cabello largo—, tú eres muy fuerte, es normal que tu hijo también lo sea.

—Lo entiendo, y me da gusto que sea de ese modo— sonrió Gokú—, es sólo que nunca imaginé que progresara tan rápido. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Gohan ya es más fuerte de lo que yo era cuando tenía doce años. Y sólo lo hemos entrenado por menos de un mes… el modo en que se incrementa su poder es increíble.

Raditz miró al niño en silencio durante un momento y finalmente respondió—. La razón es porque tú eres más hábil que la persona que te entrenó cuando tenías esa edad. Si hubieras tenido a un maestro más poderoso, tú también habrías sido más fuerte. Es sólo cuestión de lógica. Además, Gohan está entrenando con nosotros dos y te aseguro que no quiere decepcionarnos, es por eso que se esfuerza tanto para mejorar

Gokú asintió mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol. En realidad le gustaba escuchar a Raditz, la manera en la que explicaba las cosas le agradaba, era sencilla y siempre iba directo al grano, lo cual hacía que fuera muy fácil entenderle. Por un momento, el menor de los Saiyan se preguntó si algún día sería capaz de hablar de ese modo.

—Es un niño admirable— comentó Raditz mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo y arrancaba un tallo de maleza que distraídamente se llevó a los labios.

—Lo es— admitió Gokú, que luego de un momento, agregó—, ¿cómo ha estado tu estancia en Kame House?

—No puedo quejarme— respondió Raditz—, el maestro Roshi es muy amable conmigo, incluso me ayudó a dominar la técnica para detectar el Ki.

—Oye…— dijo el menor de los Saiyan, mirando a Raditz con curiosidad—, ¿no has tenido problemas con Lunch?

Raditz miró a Gokú con una expresión confundida y dejó a un lado el tallo que había mantenido entre los labios—. No, no he tenido ningún problema con ella… ¿por qué?

—¿Entonces no ha estornudado aún?— Preguntó Gokú, que recordó la ocasión en la que había despertado junto a Launch, la rubia y agresiva alter-ego de Lunch y no pudo evitar sudar nervioso ante el recuerdo—. Has tenido suerte entonces.

—Supongo...— contestó Raditz, que sonó un poco preocupado de repente—. Dime algo… ¿Qué le sucedería a Lunch si llegara a estornudar? Nada malo, espero.

Gokú suspiró—. A ella no le pasa nada, es sólo que… digamos que es algo que tienes qué ver para creer. Pero si llega a estornudar, asegúrate de hacer que vuelva a hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

—¿No me dirás de qué se trata todo esto?

—¿Ella ya te ha hablado sobre el asunto?

El mayor de los Saiyan bajó la mirada—. No, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero al final no me dijo nada.

—Entonces es mejor que yo tampoco lo haga— opinó Gokú—, no estaría bien.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— contestó Raditz—. Será mejor esperar a que ella me lo diga.

—Exacto— aceptó Gokú, que luego de bostezar, se recargó en el tronco del árbol, dispuesto a disfrutar del agradable clima del día.

Raditz no tardó en seguir el ejemplo de su joven amigo; esto no era extraño para ambos, de hecho, se sentían tan bien juntos, que había ocasiones en las que los dos Saiyan podían pasar horas sentados junto al río sin hablar, arrojando piedras al agua o mirando pasar a los peces, todo esto simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Un rato después, Raditz aún seguía pensando que esta era una situación extraña para él. Sí, le agradaba mucho tener un amigo como Gokú, y pasar momentos como este junto a él y al pequeño Gohan no le molestaba en lo más mínimo; pero había algo… algo que no sabía cómo explicar. Ese algo era la impresión que tenía de que poder disfrutar de estos lapsos de paz y tranquilidad no era algo común para él, pero era esa sensación la que le daba aún una mayor razón para aprovechar estos momentos lo más posible.

—…Papa…— llamó de pronto Gohan, que había elegido ese momento para dejar de explorar la orilla del río cercano a ellos—, tengo hambre… ¿no es hora de desayunar?

—Eso creo— dijo Gokú, que de pronto sintió un vacío en el estómago— Definitivamente ya es hora del desayuno. De hecho, ya nos retrasamos un poco. ¿Qué dices Raditz, volvemos a la casa de una vez?

Raditz se estiró para desperezarse y asintió—. Sí, creo que ya es hora de volver.

No mucho después, en la sala de la familia Son…

Chi-Chi normalmente ya se habría cansado de tener a la misma persona de visita, diariamente, durante tres semanas; en especial si era persona era capaz de rivalizar con su marido en cuanto a capacidad para comer se refiere, pero debía admitir que no podía sentirse de ese modo hacia el invitado que en ese momento conversaba con su familia: Raditz, el desconocido de cabello largo que había llegado a sus vidas por casualidad y que ella había considerado un total rebelde, pero que al final resultó ser todo lo contrario. Y es que aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente frente a su invitado, Chi-Chi en realidad estaba comenzando a apreciarlo como amigo y eso le resultaba ligeramente atemorizante. ¿Ella, ser amiga de alguien que parecía un motociclista greñudo? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho un par de meses antes, nunca lo habría creído. Y sin embargo, cuando miraba cómo Gokú y Raditz conversaban, cómo jugaban con Gohan y cómo la incluían en la conversación, Chi-Chi no podía sino aceptar que, en realidad, ya consideraba a Raditz como amigo de su familia.

—Es casi mediodía— anunció Raditz—, y debo regresar a Kame House.

—¿Tan pronto?— Se quejó Gohan—. ¡Hoy no hemos ido a jugar a mi cuarto!

—Podremos hacerlo mañana— aseguró Raditz—. Incluso te traeré una sorpresa. ¿Está bien?

El pequeño sonrió, muy animado ante la idea de recibir un regalo sorpresa, —¡Claro que sí!

—…Por cierto— Empezó el Saiyan de cabello largo, que al parecer acababa de recordar algo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Chi-Chi.

—Lunch me pidió que la trajera mañana— recordó Raditz—, quiere conocer a Gohan y…

—Por mi no hay problema— dijo Gokú.

—También me pidió que les preguntara qué es lo que desean comer— agregó el mayor de los Saiyan—, dijo que ella cocinaría.

Esa noticia fue música para los oídos de Chi-Chi, quien ya estaba pensando en qué cocinar para la invitada de mañana. Afortunadamente, el anuncio de Raditz le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Claro, haría una buena ensalada y un postre, pero el no tener que preocuparse del platillo principal era magnífico.

—¡Carne y arroz estarán bien para mi!— Exclamó un entusiasmado Gokú—, ¡y fideos y también algo de Tepanyaki y… ahora que me acuerdo, Lunch preparaba un asado muy sabroso!

—¿No quieres de una vez el restaurante completo?— Preguntó una ligeramente avergonzada Chi-Chi—, no deberías abusar de alguien que vendrá a visitarnos.

Raditz rió en voz baja—. No se preocupen, Lunch me dijo que ya conoce el apetito de Gokú, y que no le molestaba si algo como esto sucedía.

—¿Cómo es que ella te conoce tan bien?— Preguntó de repente la señora Son.

—Cuando era niño, Lunch se encargaba de cuidarnos a mi y a Krilin.

—Ya veo… eso explica cómo es que conoce tu manera de comer.

—Bien, si me disculpan…— Dijo Raditz—, ahora sí tengo qué irme. Hasta mañana.

—Los estaremos esperando— respondió Chi-Chi.

—Claro, hasta mañana—, completó Gokú.

Una vez que Raditz se hubo marchado, Chi-Chi abrazó a su marido y le besó la mejilla, al parecer, la señora Son se había puesto de buen humor.

—¿Y eso?— Preguntó Gokú.

La joven mujer sonrió—. ¡Esto es algo importante, mi amor!— dijo con entusiasmo—. ¡Es la primer vez que otra pareja vendrá a visitarnos formalmente, estamos mejorando como familia Gokú!

—Pero Raditz y Lunch no son…— Comenzó el joven de cabello desordenado.

—No importa si no son pareja, el hecho es que vendrán juntos a visitarnos, así que eso lo convierte en una visita formal por lo que es una ocasión especial.

—Si tu lo dices— concedió él.

—Tendrás que comportarte muy bien mañana, Gokú— pidió Chi-Chi, que entonces miró a su hijo—, Y estoy segura de que tú mostrarás tus mejores modales. ¿Verdad hijo?

—¡Claro que sí mamá!— Respondió Gohan, que ya estaba decidido a darle una buena impresión a la amiga del señor Raditz.

—¡Bravo, ese es mi pequeño!— Sonrió la señora Son, complacida con esas palabras.

Un poco más tarde, en la isla del maestro Roshi…

Lunch escuchaba con atención mientras Raditz le contaba cómo había estado su mañana. A la joven no le sorprendía para nada que Gokú pidiera una gran cantidad de platillos diferentes, estaba familiarizada con el enorme apetito de su amigo y ya imaginaba algo así.

—Necesitaré ir de compras para poder cocinar todo lo que pidió Gokú— anunció ella una vez que Raditz hubo terminado y revisaba el reloj de la sala—. Aún es temprano. ¿Podrías acompañarme a la isla que está cerca de aquí, Raditz? Allí hay una ciudad en donde tienen un buen supermercado.

El Saiyan, que no tenía idea de qué implicaba el ir a hacer las compras, simplemente asintió.

—Excelente— dijo Lunch—. Nos iremos en seguida, sólo necesito ir a buscar algo. ¿Podrías esperar un momento por favor?

—Claro, no hay problema— respondió Raditz, que se limitó a salir y a sentarse en una silla de playa, junto al maestro Roshi

—Y… ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de Gohan?— Preguntó el anciano, dejando a un lado la revista de lencería que estaba mirando.

—Mejor de lo que Gokú y yo imaginábamos— contestó el Saiyan—, el niño tiene un potencial tremendo, no me sorprendería que logre aprender a volar en una o dos semanas más.

—No es de extrañar, el pequeño es hijo de Gokú— comentó Roshi—. Era de esperarse que tuviera algo de su padre.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, maestro— aceptó Raditz.

El anciano volvió a tomar su revista y comentó en voz baja—, quizás algún día podremos saber qué tan fuerte sería un hijo tuyo… aunque primero deberías conseguir esposa.

—¿De qué habla?— Preguntó un intrigado Raditz.

El anciano no respondió y simplemente se acomodó en su silla. Justo cuando Raditz estaba por repetir la pregunta, Lunch salió de la casa. La joven se había puesto un bonito vestido azul y unas sandalias blancas, esto le agradó a Raditz, aunque no supo si debía decir algo al respecto.

—Disculpa por hacerte esperar— dijo Lunch inclinándose ligeramente—. Espero no haber tardado mucho.

—No, claro que no. No tardaste nada— respondió el Saiyan—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

La muchacha revisó su reloj, apenas era la una de la tarde. Eso estaba bien, le quedaba bastante tiempo para ir a comprar la comida que necesitaba y también para pasear por la ciudad un poco. Sonriendo, Lunch sacó una cápsula de su bolsa y la lanzó al suelo.

—Sí, es mejor que salgamos de una vez— indicó ella luego de que, con un gran _¡PUF!_, apareciera del interior de la cápsula su confiable avión personal.

—No esperarás que yo viaje en eso. ¿O sí?— Preguntó Raditz—, es sólo para una persona.

—Claro que no, tú puedes volar así que sólo debes seguirme— explicó la joven.

Y algo más tarde…

El vuelo resultó bastante más corto de lo que Raditz se imaginó. Había seguido el avión de Lunch con una ruta hacia el Oeste hasta que una isla de tamaño respetable apareció frente a ellos. Desde la distancia, Raditz pudo apreciar en la costa una ciudad bastante grande y a lo lejos unos cuantos poblados más pequeños con campos de cultivo; en el centro de la isla, una montaña se elevaba majestuosamente.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí— comentó Lunch mientras recogía la cápsula en la que había guardado su avión unipersonal. La joven había aterrizado en un parque en el centro de la ciudad y Raditz, que había hecho lo mismo, asintió.

—¿Qué haremos primero?— Preguntó él.

—Comprar los ingredientes para la comida de mañana— dijo ella—. Hay un supermercado cerca de aquí, iremos allí primero.

—Me parece bien.— Dijo el Saiyan, que comenzó a seguir a Lunch.

Justo afuera de la tienda, el par se topó con un cuadrilátero similar al usado en las peleas de box que se había montado allí. Varios carteles indicaban que el campeón del reciente torneo de artes marciales de la isla, un tal Hercule, estaría allí para probar su fuerza contra cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo. En uno de los carteles se indicaba que aquél que lograra vencer al campeón recibiría un premio de trescientos mil Zenny. Siendo todo eso algo que ni a Raditz ni a Lunch les interesara, simplemente pasaron a un lado del ring y entraron a la tienda.

—¡Tenemos suerte!— Comentó la mujer alegremente mientras se dedicaba a elegir los mejores ingredientes que podía encontrar y los colocaba en su carrito de compras—. ¡Las verduras están muy frescas y la carne es del día, esto será perfecto para preparar la comida!

—Supongo— aceptó Raditz—. ¿Qué más necesitas comprar?

—Sólo algo de ropa— dijo ella—, necesito un nuevo vestido y como tú sólo tienes ese Gi, necesitarás algo mejor para mañana.

—No es necesario que me compres nada— dijo Raditz algo apenado.

—Pero si no es problema— le aseguro Lunch—. Si te preocupa el dinero, creo que tengo suficiente para pagar todo, así que no te preocupes.

Descubriendo que era inútil resistirse, Raditz terminó en la sección de ropa. Lunch no tardó mucho en encontrar un vestido blanco muy bonito que le quedó a la perfección. Contenta con su compra, se dedicó a buscarle a Raditz una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir que hicieran juego, así como zapatos y calcetines y claro, una corbata roja también. Para cuando terminó, Raditz llevaba dos camisas, tres playeras, dos pantalones, dos pantalones de mezclilla, un saco, dos corbatas y un par de zapatos.

—Creo que esto te servirá de guardarropa por el momento— dijo ella con una sonrisa—, ¿te gusta?

Raditz, se sentía apenado porque Lunch estaba gastando tanto en él, pero se descubrió incapaz de quejarse al verla sonreír de ese modo, y no pudo sino devolverle la sonrisa—. Sí, sí me gusta.

En la caja, Lunch mantuvo su buen humor hasta que el cajero terminó de marcar los artículos y le anunció la cuenta—. Son diez mil Zenny señorita.

Lunch levantó las cejas, no imaginó que la cuenta sería tan alta. De hecho, no pensaba gastar más de cinco mil Zenny, que era la cantidad de dinero que llevaba en la bolsa. Y no había traído la tarjeta de crédito del maestro. Apenada y algo asustada, Lunch comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pues no quería devolver nada de lo que había comprado.

—¿Señorita?— inquirió el cajero quien al moverse, causó accidentalmente que un frasco con orégano que había elegido Lunch cayera al suelo—. Oh, lo lamento, ahora mismo lo recojo.

—No, no es necesario— respondió ella, que al inclinarse recibió, directamente en el rostro, una pequeña nube de orégano molido. Sobra decir lo que eso provocó: La joven comenzó a sentir una fuerte comezón en la nariz. Lunch decidió no moverse mientras se esforzaba, con todas sus fuerzas, de no estornudar.

—¿Se siente bien?— Preguntó el cajero.

—¿Lunch?— Llamó Raditz.

—_¡A-A-A-A-T-CHIS!_

Lo que sucedió entonces fue algo que para Raditz y el cajero resultó de lo más extraño. Y fue que una mujer rubia se incorporó con una expresión de pocos amigos en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Qué demonios hago aquí?— Preguntó ella, con una voz que era totalmente opuesta a la de la linda muchacha que se había agachado a recoger el orégano.

—¿Lunch?— Preguntó Raditz, que con los ojos desorbitados miraba incrédulo el cambio en su amiga. No entendía qué había pasado, pero si esto era lo que le pasaba a Lunch cuando estornudaba, prefería no entenderlo.

—Casi. El nombre es Launch— respondió firmemente la rubia, mirando con curiosidad al Saiyan y preguntándose porqué estaba acompañada de un tipo tan peculiar—. No lo olvides grandote.

—Señorita, el que se haya puesto esa peluca rubia y lentes de contacto no evitará que pague los diez mil Zenny que debe por todo lo que compró— dijo el cajero, un poco molesto al pensar que la mujer y su alto compañero intentaban hacerle una broma.

—¿Crees que a mi me importa un carajo algo tan insignificante como diez mil Zenny?— Gritó furiosa Launch al tiempo que sacaba una pistola de su bolsa y la apuntaba a la cara del asustado empleado del supermercado—. ¡Maldita sea, tú deberías ser quien me entregue esa cantidad de dinero!

Antes de que Launch pudiera parpadear, sucedió algo que la dejó muy impresionada: el grandote que estaba de pie junto a ella le quitó la pistola y la aplastó entre sus dedos con facilidad—. ¡Oye!— Se quejó la rubia—, ¡eso es mío!

—No venimos aquí a causar escándalos, Lu… Launch— indicó Raditz—, además, el muchacho no te ha hecho nada.

—¿Entonces cómo piensas pagar por todo lo que compraste?— Le preguntó ella—. Porque yo no tengo tanto dinero y si estás conmigo tienes que hacerte responsable de los gastos.

—Pues…

Justo entonces, un altavoz comenzó a anunciar que el campeón Hercule había llegado y que el hombre capaz de vencerlo recibiría una enorme cantidad de dinero. Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Launch se iluminó con una idea.

—Creo que ya sé cómo pagar la cuenta— comentó sonriendo maliciosamente al asustado cajero—. Guarda bien las cosas mocoso, pronto volveremos por ellas.

—¿Qué estás planeando?— Preguntó un ligeramente nervioso Raditz.

—¡Que tú vas a ganar esos trescientos mil Zenny!— Le indicó Launch—. ¡Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta!

—Pero…— Se quejó el Saiyan mientras Launch lo arrastraba fuera del supermercado y hacia el ring, en donde un hombre enmascarado (con una ridícula máscara verde decorada con una gran 'H' negra en la frente) y que cargaba en sus hombros a una linda y alegre niña de no más de cuatro años de edad, anunciaba a gritos su superioridad sobre todos los hombres fuertes de la isla.

—¡Nada de estúpidas excusas!— Exclamó la rubia—, escucha grandote, no tienes esos músculos sólo por pasarte todo el día sentado, puedo ver que sabes artes marciales así que… ¡Deja de actuar como cobarde y ve a ganar el dinero que necesitamos!

—Es que…— intentó decir el joven Saiya-Jin.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó la rubia justo cuando había arrastrado a su acompañante a través de la multitud reunida para ver el espectáculo hasta que ambos estuvieron junto al anunciador, a un lado del cuadrilátero.

—…Raditz.

—Muy bien— Launch entonces se dirigió al anunciador—. ¡Oye, mi amigo Raditz ha venido a ganar esos trescientos mil Zenny! ¿Dónde tiene qué apuntarse?

—No es necesario— respondió de inmediato el locutor—. Si de milagro lograra ganar, el dinero se le entregaría aquí mismo.

—Excelente— contestó la rubia—. ¡Ya lo escuchaste grandote, sube al ring y haz polvo a ese payaso para que nos paguen!

Arriba del ring, el enmascarado puso a la niña en el suelo y le indicó que bajara para que no fuera a sucederle nada; una vez que eso estuvo hecho, se dirigió al centro del cuadrilátero y miró despectivamente a su primer adversario.

—¡Vamos, he vencido a tipos más musculosos y grandes que él, no estén bromeando y traigan a alguien que valga la pena!

—¿Dejarás que te hable así?— Preguntó Launch—. ¿No quieres ir a partirle la cara?

—A mi no me gusta pelear— aseguró Raditz, que al examinar el Ki de Hercule, se dio cuenta de que podría vencerlo con un dedo y no le interesaba golpear a alguien más débil—. Además no quiero enfrentar a ese tipo, podría lastimarlo.

—¡Necesitamos el dinero, idiota!— Exclamó la rubia quien, perdiendo la paciencia, arrastró a Raditz hasta el centro del ring—. ¡Y no bajes hasta que hayas ganado!

—¡Esto debe ser una broma!— Insistió Hercule, señalando a Raditz y luego posando para la multitud, consiguiendo así que casi todos le aplaudieran—. ¡Baja de aquí si no quieres que te vaya mal, el cuadrilátero es sólo para aquellos que no necesitan de una mujer para reunir el valor suficiente!

Raditz miró a Launch, que ya había bajado del ring y suspiró algo cansado; el Saiyan decidió que definitivamente le gustaba más la Lunch que conocía. Esta tal Launch era demasiado atrevida y violenta para su gusto. Fue entonces que recordó que Gokú le había hecho un aviso en caso de que Lunch estornudara. ¿Qué le había dicho?

Mientras el Saiya-Jin cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos para tratar de recordar, Hercule comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de su oponente. Sabía que este tipo que lo ignoraba no era más que un fanfarrón; así que pensaba vencerlo fácilmente usando su 'patada cósmica' para sacarlo del ring y así ganarse una gran ovación de su público.

—¡No me ignores!— Gritó Hercule, saltando hacia delante y descargando una patada en la nuca de Raditz con todas sus fuerzas. Para sorpresa del enmascarado, su oponente no se movió ni un milímetro; de hecho, parecía que no había sentido el ataque en lo absoluto.

Raditz en realidad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo habían atacado, pero fue en ese momento que recordó el consejo de Gokú: si Lunch estornudaba, lo mejor era intentar hacerla estornudar de inmediato. El Saiyan dedujo que eso haría que Lunch volviera a la normalidad, ahora sólo necesitaba saber cómo hacer precisamente eso. Abriendo los ojos, el joven de cabello largo se encontró con que la multitud lo miraba emocionada mientras que el locutor intentaba explicar porqué la 'patada cósmica' de Hercule no había tenido ningún efecto.

—¿Disculpa, hiciste algo?— Preguntó Raditz, mirando a un totalmente sorprendido y bastante asustado Hercule—. Creí que la pelea no había comenzado aún.

—¡El que resistieras mi ataque muestra que no eres débil, pero no creas que me he dado por vencido, ahora usaré mi 'súper lluvia de estrellas' en tu contra!— Exclamó Hercule, que se lanzó contra Raditz y lo golpeó infructuosamente en el pecho con una combinación de golpes y patadas que al Saiyan no le hacían ni cosquillas.

—¿Qué estás esperando?— Le gritó Launch—. ¡Acaba ya con ese payaso!

—Lamento esto, pero en realidad necesito el dinero del premio— se disculpó Raditz—. No se preocupe, no lo lastimaré.

Diciendo esto, el Saiyan levantó su mano derecha y golpeó levemente a Hercule, lanzándolo contra las cuerdas con tal fuerza que el luchador enmascarado rebotó en ellas hasta el otro extremo del ring y de allí hasta el suelo, de donde no se levantó. La reacción de la multitud fue de total incredulidad al principio; Hercule era el más fuerte en la isla, y les costaba trabajo asimilar que alguien pudiera vencerlo con tanta facilidad. La reacción de la pequeña niña que acompañaba a Hercule fue correr hacia él gritando 'Papá' y después mirar con mucho coraje al hombre que había derrotado a su padre.

—¡E-e-es increíble!— Exclamó el locutor—. ¡El gran Hercule fue vencido por el retador Raditz!

—¿Qué tal si ya nos das nuestro dinero?— Preguntó sonriendo Launch.

No mucho después…

Launch caminaba por el parque con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, mientras que Raditz caminaba detrás de ella cargando una exagerada cantidad de bolsas. Luego de recibir el dinero, la rubia había decidido comprarse un nuevo guardarropa y otras cosas en una tienda de cápsulas que habían encontrado. El Saiyan caminaba en silencio, preguntándose si el juguete que había comprado le gustaría a Gohan y al mismo tiempo intentando pensar una manera de hacer que su compañera estornudara.

—No pienses que me quedaré mucho contigo, grandote.— Dijo Launch de repente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo que ir a resolver un asunto— dijo ella, pensando cómo encontrar a Ten Shin Han.

Raditz dejó las bolsas del supermercado en una banca, se sentó y se limpió la frente. Había comenzado a hacer calor y el cargar todas esas bolsas le hacía sudar bastante.

—Espera aquí— ordenó la rubia luego de notar que su compañero estaba acalorado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por algo refrescante— dijo ella, acercándose a un anciano vendedor que recorría el parque con un carrito de paletas. En un par de minutos, la rubia regresó con dos conos de helado y se sentó junto al Saiyan—. Toma, en este sobre hay canela y en este otro un poco de chocolate en polvo.

Raditz comió su helado sin abrir las bolsitas de canela y chocolate. Cuando terminó, una idea se formó en su mente: Si Lunch había estornudado por culpa del orégano, tal vez un poco de canela surtiría el mismo efecto. Discretamente, el Saiyan abrió una de las bolsas y, sin esperar a que Launch se diera cuenta, le sopló al rostro una pequeña dosis de la especia.

—¿Pero qué…?— Se quejó la rubia al sentir que la canela entraba en su nariz, causándole una fuerte irritación—, Esto es… _¡A-A-A-A-TCHIS!_

Y así, como por arte de magia, la rubia cabellera se oscureció y Lunch apareció de nuevo frente al Saiyan. La joven de cabello oscuro parecía ligeramente desorientada, y se sorprendió mucho al ver la cantidad de bolsas que había junto a Raditz.

—¿Yo… estornudé?— Preguntó apenada.

—Sí, estornudaste— respondió Raditz, sonriendo al notar que Lunch había regresado a la normalidad.

—¿Y…hice algo malo?

—No, nada particularmente malo— le aseguró el Saiyan.

—¿Nada particularmente malo?

—No, sólo me hiciste entrar a un concurso para ganar dinero y así pagar la cuenta.

—Eso explica un poco las cosas— comentó ella en voz baja—. Lo… lo siento Raditz, no quería que tuvieras que lidiar con mi… problema… yo…

Raditz notó que Lunch estaba bastante mortificada por lo que había pasado, y se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba verla así—. Oye, no pasó nada malo; deja de preocuparte, lo importante es que todo salió bien— dijo él, apoyando suavemente una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha.

Lunch levantó finalmente la mirada con algo de vergüenza—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí.

La muchacha sonrió con timidez y al fin se relajó—. Gracias, esto significa mucho para mi.

—¿Qué te parece si volvemos a Kame House?— Preguntó Raditz—, ha sido un día largo y no estaría mal volver a casa.

Lunch asintió y volvió a sonreír—. Estoy de acuerdo.

Poco después, luego de que ya habían guardado todo lo que compraron en cápsulas Hoi-Poi y justo cuando la pareja se disponía a despegar, Lunch en su avión y Raditz por sí mismo, una voz los detuvo. La persona que los había llamado no era otro sino Hercule, que se acercó seguido de su pequeña hija.

—¡Mi papá te va a patear el trasero!— Anunció la furiosa niñita.

—Hija, calma y no hagas enojar al señor— pidió Hercule, que luego de tomar a su hija por los hombros, continuó—, quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

—Oiga, si es sobre la pelea, en verdad lo siento, no quería vencerlo así— se disculpó Raditz.

—No, no es sobre eso— comentó Hercule—. Sólo quería decirle que mi derrota me ha abierto los ojos. Me sentía feliz siendo el más fuerte de la isla, pero ahora veo que eso no es suficiente. Me iré a viajar por el mundo para entrenar y cuando aumente mi fuerza, iré al Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales que será en unos años. Espero verlo allí, para poder derrotarlo.

—¡Más vale que lo creas!— Agregó la niña—, ¡mi papi será el mejor del mundo!

—Pues mucha suerte— dijo el Saiyan, que entonces se dirigió a la pequeña—. No deberías estar tan enojada conmigo, seguro que tu papá se volverá más fuerte y podrá ganarme.

Como toda respuesta, la niña le sacó la lengua al Saiyan y se jaló el párpado inferior izquierdo con el dedo índice.

—Discúlpela— pidió Hercule—. Me he dedicado tanto a entrenar que no he podido enseñarle buenos modales.

—Pues espero que pueda enseñárselos— aconsejó Raditz—. Adiós.

Sin decir más, el Saiyan se acercó al avión y luego de hacerle una señal a Lunch, esperó a que ella despegara para poder seguirla. No tardó mucho para que tanto el avión como el joven de largo cabello se perdieran de vista.

—¿C-c-cómo es que ese hombre puede volar?— Preguntó la pequeña niña.

—E-e-e-eso… eso es un truco…— dijo Hercule—. ¡Eso es hija, un truco!

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Estoy seguro de que ya descubrieron quién es Hercule. Otra cosa es que dentro del juego y en el mundo de Dragon Ball se utiliza el Zenny como unidad monetaria, por lo que decidí agregarlo también.


	10. Gohan muestra su progreso

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 10

Gohan muestra su progreso.

0-0

—¿No crees que estás llevando esto muy lejos?— Preguntó Gokú mientras se miraba al espejo. El joven artista marcial llevaba pantalones de vestir grises, elegantes zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un saco deportivo que hacía juego con su pantalón. Detrás de él, su esposa intentaba decidir qué corbata elegir para su marido.

—Claro que no. Hoy tendremos visitas por primera vez y quisiera que te vieras lo mejor posible— contestó Chi Chi.

—Pero creo que será mejor sin la corbata— opinó Gokú, desabrochándose el cuello de la camisa—, esas cosas siempre me ahorcan.

Por un instante la joven señora Son pensó que debería imponer su opinión y obligar a Gokú a usar la prenda, pero terminó cambiando de opinión. Luego de la charla que había tenido con Raditz, había descubierto que ya no le resultaba tan difícil permitir que Gokú hiciera o no ciertas cosas. Además, aún sin corbata, su marido se veía bastante presentable.

—Muy bien. Puedes andar sin corbata— aceptó ella—. Es mi turno de arreglarme Gokú. ¿Podrías ir a cuidar a Gohan? No quiero que se ensucie.

—Claro, no hay problema— el joven de cabello alborotado se disponía a salir, pero se detuvo—. No te preocupes tanto, Chi. Todo irá bien, te prometo que no tendremos ningún problema— Y dicho esto, Gokú salió de la habitación.

Mientras, en Kame House…

Raditz no estaba muy convencido de vestirse de este modo. ¿Zapatos, pantalón café de vestir, una playera blanca y un saco que hacía juego? Si bien era cierto que la ropa elegante no le molestaba (ya que afortunadamente había logrado crear un hoyo en el pantalón para poder sacar su cola), en verdad le parecía que volar vestido de esa forma sería muy incómodo.

—No deberías poner esa cara— comentó Lunch, que estaba ocupada arreglando el cuello del saco de Raditz—. En esta ocasión no irás a entrenar y además… así te ves muy bien.

—¿En verdad lo crees?— Preguntó el Saiyan, que se miró en el espejo de la habitación y no se sintió para nada distinto. Sin embargo, al notar el reflejo del perfil de Lunch, Raditz tuvo que admitir que ella, vestida con ese lindo y blanco vestido de verano le parecía… el Saiyan hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué palabra usar, pero en realidad le gustaba mucho ver a Lunch, y el hecho de que ella estuviera feliz sólo mejoraba todo para él. Por lo tanto, decidió que sería mejor dejar así las cosas.

—Sí; te ves bien— contestó Lunch luego de terminar de alisar la camisa de Raditz con las manos—. Listo. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a guardar la comida?

Raditz se limitó a asentir y acompañó a Lunch hasta la cocina, en donde no tardaron mucho en empacar todo lo que la hábil joven había preparado en el transcurso de la mañana.

—No puedo esperar para conocer a Gohan— comentó Lunch mientras buscaba en su bolsa por una cápsula en especial. Ella y Raditz ya habían salido a la playa de la pequeña isla y estaban listos para partir—. Me has dicho tantas cosas de él que estoy segura de que será un niño muy lindo y educado.

—Es un buen chico— aseguró Raditz, que tenía que cargar con varios moldes llenos de comida y una canasta llena de pan.

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversaban, el maestro Roshi, que sabía que ese día se quedaría solo, simplemente se contentaba con tomar el sol en una de sus sillas de playa con una bebida en una mano y una revista de modelos de lencería en la otra, mirando de cuando en cuando cómo charlaban sus dos huéspedes mientras se preparaban para ir a visitar a la familia de Gokú.

Finalmente, Lunch encontró lo que estaba buscando: una cápsula con una franja gris, la que arrojó al suelo para revelar un cómodo (aunque de apariencia circular y algo rechoncho) avión de uso comercial. Una vez hecho esto, la joven abrió un compartimiento debajo del ala izquierda.

—Creo que toda la comida cabrá bien aquí— comentó mientras le indicaba a Raditz que se acercara.

—Espero que sí— indicó el Saiyan, que se ocupó por un par de minutos en acomodar todo de modo que no se estropeara. Cuando por fin logró su cometido, se enderezó con una sonrisa de triunfo—. Nada mal, pensé que no habría suficiente espacio y tendría que usar el otro asiento.

—Es una fortuna que no fuera así— dijo Lunch—, porque la razón por la que elegí este avión para dos personas es porque tú irás conmigo.

—¿Quieres que yo viaje allí?— Preguntó un muy sorprendido Raditz, —¡Pero se ve muy incómodo y además, yo prefiero volar!

—Te arruinarás la ropa si vas volando a la velocidad que acostumbras— le explicó Lunch—. Al menos acepta ir en el avión, de regreso puedes volver volando por ti mismo. ¿Aceptas?

Raditz suspiró derrotado, al parecer (y aunque aún no había decidido si eso le gustaba o no) había llegado a una situación en la que poder ver a Lunch alegre era todo lo que necesitaba para aceptar a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera—. Está bien. Pero no olvides que de regreso puedo volver del modo que yo quiera.

La joven mujer sonrió—, por supuesto que no lo olvidaré. Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?— Luego de decir esto, Lunch se dirigió al maestro—. Trataremos de no volver muy tarde. ¿Está seguro de que no necesita nada antes de que nos vayamos?

—Gracias linda, pero no necesito nada— respondió el anciano Roshi, que se estiró en su silla antes de levantarse para despedir a sus dos jóvenes huéspedes—. ¡Diviértanse y denle mis saludos a Gokú y a su familia!

—Le aseguro que lo haremos— respondió Raditz, que en ese momento estaba acomodándose en el asiento trasero del avión.

—Hasta más tarde, maestro— se despidió Lunch, que ya había encendido los motores y estaba cerrando la cabina.

Segundos después, el avión despegaba y se alejaba a gran velocidad, dejando solo al maestro Roshi. Al anciano en realidad no le molestaba faltar a la comida en la casa de Gokú; por el contrario, le parecía que esta pequeña reunión sería una excelente manera de ayudar a Raditz a borrar para siempre todo ese dolor que se ocultaba en su interior. El anciano esperó hasta que el avión desapareció en el horizonte y luego, volvió a su cómoda silla y se dispuso a terminar de mirar su catálogo de lencería.

Algo más tarde, en la montaña Paoz…

Gokú estaba sentado en la sala junto a su hijo Gohan mientras esperaba a que su esposa bajara. Los pensamientos de Gokú, sin embargo, se concentraban sólo en la mesa de la cocina, en donde reposaba un exquisito y enorme pastel de frutas que, si él hubiera podido decidir, ya estaría reposando en su estómago.

—¿Por qué se tarda tanto mi mamá?— Preguntó Gohan de repente.

Gokú dejó de pensar en el pastel y se giró para responderle a su hijo, que llevaba puestos unos shorts negros y una camisa blanca bastante elegantes que su madre le había comprado un par de semanas antes.

—¿Papá, por qué…?

—Tu madre siempre hace esto cuando se arregla para algo importante— recordó el Saiyan—, cuando me obligó a acompañarla junto a tu abuelo a una función de algo que se llama ópera, me hizo lo mismo.

—La ópera es un espectáculo donde se cuentan historias por medio de canciones, papá— explicó el pequeño, recordando lo que había leído en uno de los muchos libros que su madre le había comprado.

—Algo así imaginé cuando estuvimos en el teatro y…— respondió Gokú, que encontró sus palabras interrumpidas al notar que su esposa entraba a la sala.

Chi Chi estaba verdaderamente radiante, vestida con un vestido verde aún más casual que la ropa que había elegido para su hijo y esposo, y que había arreglado su cabello de un modo distinto; en ese momento, al menos a los ojos de Gokú, su esposa se veía mejor que antes, y es que al Saiyan le fascinaba ver a su mujer vestida de un modo sencillo y agradable.

—¿Qué les parece?— Preguntó la joven ama de casa—. ¿No es muy simple?

—¡No mamá, te ves muy bonita!— Respondió Gohan de inmediato.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Gohan— agregó Gokú—. Te ves linda, Chi.

La joven mujer sonrió con el par de cumplidos y recompensó a su hijo y esposo con un beso en la mejilla, después de esto, Chi Chi se asomó por la ventana con un poco de duda.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Gokú.

—Casi es mediodía, pensé que Raditz ya estaría aquí.

Gokú cerró los ojos un segundo y luego sonrió—. Su Ki se acerca, aunque no tan rápido como de costumbre. Creo que Lunch y Raditz estarán aquí en unos cuantos minutos más.

Y efectivamente, pocos minutos más tarde un pequeño avión aterrizó suavemente afuera de la casa Son. Lunch y Raditz no tardaron mucho en bajar de su vehículo, y ya estaban abriendo el compartimiento de carga cuando la familia Son salió a recibirlos. Chi Chi descubrió que recordaba a Lunch vagamente del Torneo de Artes Marciales donde se había vuelto a encontrar con su ahora esposo y del mismo modo, Lunch también recordó haberla visto antes en el mismo lugar.

—Me alegra que hayan decidido venir a visitarnos— dijo Chi Chi, tratando de mantener el nerviosismo de ser anfitriona por primera vez a raya—. ¿Qué tal si entramos y llevamos todo eso a la cocina?

—Buena idea, es mejor poner la comida a calentar pronto— aceptó Lunch, que entonces se giró a mirar a Raditz y a Gokú—. ¿Podrían ayudarnos a llevar todo a la cocina, por favor?

El par de Saiyans, que habían estado entretenidos con Gohan, se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a las dos lindas mujeres, que con una sonrisa y ojos destellantes les pedían que descargaran el avión.

Raditz y Gokú, que ya sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían qué hacer eso no se extrañaron para nada. Aunque al mayor de los Saiyans no le molestaba que Lunch le pidiera las cosas de ese modo, ya que esos ojos brillantes que había usado lo hacían sentir… bien.

—Esto se ve sabroso— comentó un feliz Gokú mientras colocaba la parte de moldes que le había tocado llevar, en la mesa de la cocina—. ¡Qué bueno, en realidad esperaba la comida del día de hoy!

—Espera a que huelas esto cuando vuelvan a calentarlo— indicó Raditz, señalando un molde lleno de un guisado que se veía bastante apetecible. Mientras decía esto, la risa de Lunch y Chi Chi llegó desde la sala, en donde ambas estaban platicando animadamente.

—Las mujeres parecen llevarse bien— comentó el mayor de los Saiyan, que parecía sentirse aliviado con eso—. Por un momento pensé que no sería así.

—No tienen motivo para no hacerlo— respondió Gokú—. Ya se conocían de antes, así que supongo que estarán recordando algunas cosas.

—¿Crees que estén hablando de nosotros?

Gokú levantó las cejas y sonrió—. No tengo idea.

Durante un par de horas más, los cuatro adultos conversaron en la sala y cubrieron temas tan variados como recetas de cocina entre las dos mujeres y varias historias de la infancia de Gokú; su enfrentamiento con la Patrulla Roja siendo el mejor recibido por todos. Y claro, mientras ellos conversaban, Gohan se había pasado el rato jugando en el jardín.

Raditz fue quien participó menos en la plática, pero se mostró asombrado y casi hipnotizado al escuchar a Gokú relatar sus aventuras infantiles y las numerosas peleas que había tenido, en especial las que superó en el torneo de artes marciales. Entre más escuchaba, más y más se convencía de que ese modo de vida de entrenamiento y combate constante que había llevado Gokú le resultaba familiar. Esa familiaridad le hizo pensar a Raditz que, tal vez, su pasado era muy similar… ¿Acaso también él había tenido una infancia llena de aventuras y combates? En realidad esta posibilidad le parecía muy posible al Saiyan, pues eso explicaría porqué era tan fuerte y parecía ser tan hábil para las artes marciales.

Hundido en esos pensamientos, Raditz se limitó a seguir la conversación y responder cuando era necesario, pero en realidad no estaba muy atento a lo que sus amigos decían y se ocupaba más en esforzarse para exprimirle a su cerebro la información sobre su pasado que tanto deseaba encontrar, pero sin ningún resultado.

—¿Qué tal si comemos?— Ofreció Chi Chi de repente—. Ya es hora. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, creo que ya es hora— aceptó Lunch—, pero estaba pensando… ¿Porqué no sacamos una mesa al jardín? Creo que será más cómodo y el día está muy bonito como para no aprovecharlo.

Sorprendentemente (al menos para Gokú) Chi Chi se mostró encantada con la idea y por lo tanto; los dos Saiyan fueron los encargados de transportar todo al jardín, en donde la comida se llevó a cabo sin ningún tipo de contratiempos.

—¡Estupendo Lunch!— Exclamó un feliz Gokú luego de terminar su cuarto plato de comida y antes de comenzar a devorar el siguiente—, ¡cocinas tan bien como siempre, gracias!

Lunch sonrió mientras le servía a Raditz otra porción de guisado—. No es nada, me limité a cocinar lo que te gustaba cuando eras pequeño.

—Pues, en realidad es bastante sabroso— agregó Raditz—. No habías cocinado esto antes, pero es exquisito, felicidades.

—¿De verdad?— Lunch se mostró muy complacida y quizás un poco nerviosa al escuchar el cumplido, pero logró disimularlo bastante bien—. Gracias.

Y mientras eso sucedía, el pequeño Gohan se concentraba en mostrar sus mejores modales, justo como se lo había prometido a su madre. Claro, eso no evitaba que el pequeño, bastante despierto a fin de cuentas, se diera cuenta de que su madre estaba muy complacida con su comportamiento y el de su padre, lo cual lo hacía respirar bastante aliviado. Por otra parte, el niño también se había dado cuenta de que la señorita Lunch parecía estar muy interesada en el señor Raditz, de hecho, al principio Gohan había pensado que también estaban casados como sus papás, por lo que le sorprendió un poco cuando se enteró de que no eran un matrimonio.

Pero en realidad, para Gohan eso era secundario. Lo que al niño en realidad le interesaba era mostrarle a su padre y al señor Raditz lo que había logrado hacer la noche anterior en su habitación mientras practicaba lo que ellos le habían enseñado. Claro, tendría que esperar el momento adecuado, cuando su mamá no estuviera cerca. A fin de cuentas, Gohan sabía que si su madre se enteraba de lo que ya podía hacer, de seguro se asustaría.

—Estás muy serio Gohan— dijo Chi Chi, que de pronto notó que su hijo estaba muy pensativo—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien mamá— respondió Gohan de inmediato—, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy perfecto.

—De acuerdo, pero dime si necesitas alguna cosa. ¿De acuerdo?— Concedió la joven señora Son, que volvió entonces a la conversación.

No mucho después, cuando todos terminaron su comida, Chi Chi entró a la casa y regresó cargando el apetitoso pastel de frutas que Gokú había estado deseando probar ya por horas y lo repartió con la habilidad que da el vivir con un Saiyan hambriento por algunos años, procurando darle a su esposo y a Raditz (quien siempre había demostrado tener un apetito idéntico al de su marido) tres cuartas partes del total del postre. Chi Chi asumió que Lunch entendería, y se alegró al notar que tuvo razón.

Mas tarde, los cuatro adultos finalmente se levantaron de la mesa, habían estado conversando de un modo bastante animado y esta ocasión Raditz sí logró disfrutar de la conversación. Luego de que él y Gokú llevaran la mesa y demás utensilios de vuelta a la casa, los dos acordaron salir a caminar un rato acompañados de Gohan. Las dos mujeres, por su parte, decidieron quedarse en la casa, a pesar de que también las habían invitado a acompañarlos.

—Eres muy afortunada— comentó Lunch de repente mientras ayudaba a Chi Chi a poner algo de orden en la cocina—, Gokú es un buen hombre y Gohan es un niño maravilloso. En verdad que eres una mujer con suerte.

La joven señora Son miró a su nueva amiga y suspiró feliz—. Sí… Gokú es un buen marido, y Gohan es el mejor hijo que una mujer podría desear. Es cierto, soy una mujer con suerte al haber conseguido una buena familia siendo tan joven. Pero…

—¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno… hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde que llegaron— dijo Chi Chi con su tono más inocente.

—Pues entonces pregunta. No te voy a morder— la animó Lunch.

—¿Qué hay de Raditz… ustedes dos no son…?

—No, no somos pareja— la interrumpió Lunch—. Sólo somos amigos.

—Lo siento, yo pensé…— Chi Chi no terminó la frase al sentirse un poco apenada por lo que había preguntado. En realidad había pensado que sus dos invitados estaban juntos, ya que la manera en que Lunch miraba a Raditz y la forma en la que se comportó junto a él en la mesa no eran el modo en que una mujer actuaba junto a alguien que sólo era un amigo. La señora Son bajó la mirada y decidió no decir más sobre el asunto para no insultar a su invitada.

—No tienes porqué disculparte— ofreció Lunch—. Además… además, Raditz podría recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento y marcharse sin siquiera decir nada, es mejor si sólo lo considero un buen amigo.

—Oh… yo… no lo había pensado de ese modo— aceptó la joven señora Son—. Debe… ser complicado.

Lunch suspiró con algo de tristeza, pero casi de inmediato le ofreció a su anfitriona una sonrisa—. Sí, pero es mejor no pensar en eso. A fin de cuentas, no sabemos qué va a pasar y no podemos cambiar el futuro que aún no conocemos.

Chi Chi miró extrañada a la mujer que tenía frente a sí; por lo que le contó Gokú y por lo que había visto durante el día, Lunch no le pareció el tipo de persona dada a los pensamientos profundos pero…

—Por cierto... ¿Dónde compraste este rayador de verdura?— Preguntó Lunch de repente.

La señora Son levantó las cejas. Quizás su primera impresión sobre su invitada había sido la correcta.

Y mientras, en otra parte…

Raditz caminaba por un sendero del bosque, cargando su saco al hombro y mirando al cielo pensativo; a sus espaldas, Gokú y Gohan lo acompañaban y jugaban a lanzarse una pequeña pelota azul.

—Tu vida ha sido muy interesante, Gokú— comentó Raditz cuando los tres llegaron al claro en donde solían entrenar—. Pero lo más interesante para mi es algo completamente diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Gokú, sin dejar de jugar con su hijo.

—Es difícil de explicar. Pero cuando escuché acerca de tus aventuras, en especial de los combates que tuviste contra todos esos oponentes tan fuertes, yo…— Raditz hizo una pausa para elaborar lo que pensaba decirle a su amigo—. No podía dejar de escuchar y de preguntarme qué se sentiría vivir algo como eso, la emoción de estar allí… no puedo dejar de pensar que eso es algo muy familiar para mi pero… bueno, ustedes saben que a mi no me gusta pelear, así que no entiendo porqué tuve esa sensación al escucharte.

—Quizás es porque en el pasado usted también peleó muchas veces para ayudar a otros como hizo mi papá— ofreció Gohan—. ¿No lo cree?

El Saiyan de cabello largo miró al niño y sonrió—. No lo sé Gohan, pero si ese es mi pasado, quizás no sea tan malo después de todo.

—Bien, ya que estamos aquí— anunció Gokú, quitándose el saco y desabrochándose algunos botones de su camisa al notar que los tres habían llegado al claro donde solían entrenar—. ¿Qué tal si nos ejercitamos un poco?

—Será mejor que no lo hagamos; le prometí a Lunch que dejaría el entrenamiento de lado por hoy— respondió Raditz—. Además, no me siento con ánimos de hacerlo.

—Vamos Raditz, un poco de ejercicio te hará sentir mejor— le animó el Saiyan de cabello alborotado—. A mi siempre me funciona.

Raditz rió en voz baja—. Sería tentador jugar un rato con Gohan y contigo Gokú, pero en realidad no me siento con deseos de entrenar.

Gokú miró atentamente a su amigo y al notar la expresión de seriedad en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que nada que hiciera podría convencerlo de entrenar esa tarde. Ligeramente desanimado, el menor de los Saiyan se abrochó de nuevo la camisa y volvió a ponerse el saco—. En ese caso, creo que será mejor que volvamos a la casa, platicaremos un rato más con las mujeres y tal vez hagamos otra cosa.

—Sí, será lo mejor— aceptó el mayor de los Saiyans.

Pero aunque Gokú y Raditz se giraron y se preparaban para volver a la casa, Son Gohan no se movió. El niño se quedó de pie en el claro, en silencio y al parecer intentando decidir algo importante. Mientras pensaba, el pequeño miró a su padre y al señor Raditz, las dos personas que se habían estado ocupando de entrenarlo en las artes marciales. Hasta ese momento, Gohan sentía que no había logrado nada significativo que pudiera mostrarles, y eso lo hacía sentirse avergonzado. Pero ya había conseguido algo, y quería mostrarle a sus dos maestros ese logro puesto que era lo mejor que podía hacer para probarles que sus enseñanzas no estaban cayendo en saco roto.

—Papá… Señor Raditz, esperen un momento por favor— llamó el pequeño.

—Mm… ¿Qué pasa Gohan?— Preguntó Gokú, girándose para atender a su hijo.

—Yo… yo quisiera… mostrarles algo a ti y al señor Raditz.

—¿De qué se trata?— Preguntó el Saiyan de cabello largo, mirando intrigado al pequeño.

Gohan se alejó unos pasos y entonces sonrió—. ¡Es una sorpresa!

Antes de que Gokú o Raditz respondieran, el pequeño se concentró y enfocó su Ki del modo en que le habían enseñado, creando una suave ráfaga de viento a su alrededor que mecía la hierba con lentitud.

Gokú comenzó a sonreír al notar lo que sucedía, y guardó silencio mientras esperaba con ansias para ver si su hijo lograba lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Al lado del joven padre, Raditz observaba al niño con casi la misma emoción.

Y entonces, sin aviso de ninguna clase, el pequeño Gohan se elevó con rapidez varios metros del suelo y se quedó flotando en el aire, mirando a su papá y a Raditz con una expresión de alegría y triunfo total.

—¡Mira papá, mire señor Raditz!— Gritaba mientras agitaba alegremente los brazos—, ¡al fin logré aprender a volar como ustedes!

—¡Bravo Gohan!— Exclamó Gokú con una sonrisa de orgullo que le llenaba el rostro—. ¡Te felicito, estoy orgulloso de ti!

Raditz, por supuesto, estaba tan contento como Gokú y no podía evitar sentirse también muy orgulloso del niño, en especial porque de verdad había llegado a quererlo mucho en los últimos días. Sin poder contenerse, Raditz no pudo evitar unirse a Gokú y felicitar al niño—, ¡felicidades Gohan, yo también me siento orgulloso de ti!

Gohan descendió directo en los brazos de su padre, que no esperó para decirle lo feliz que estaba de ver que hubiera progresado tan rápido en su entrenamiento, asegurándole que pronto podría aprender muchas cosas más. Raditz también se dio el lujo de acariciar el cabello del muchacho al tiempo que repetía el orgullo que sentía al verlo progresar tan rápido y mientras lo hacía, por un momento se olvidó totalmente de intentar recuperar su memoria y simplemente se sintió feliz de estar allí, y de haber tenido la oportunidad de ser parte de algo tan importante entre un padre y su hijo como había sido esto.

Un par de horas más tarde…

Lunch tarareaba una canción mientras pilotaba su avión, hacía mucho que no pasaba un día tan agradable y en realidad se sentía contenta por ello. En el asiento posterior iba Raditz, que intentaba dormitar, pero en realidad en ese momento se preguntaba si a Gohan le habría gustado el regalo que le había comprado el día anterior: un juguete que permitía crear diferentes tipos de esculturas con forma de animales a partir de una masilla especial o incluso de masa de pan; siendo Gohan un niño inteligente, al Saiyan le había parecido que un juego educativo sería un buen presente, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Lunch… ¿crees que a Gohan le gustará mi regalo?

—Estoy segura de que sí—, respondió Lunch de inmediato—. Te diré porqué, Gohan no va a la escuela como el resto de los niños, pero es lo bastante inteligente para estudiar con su madre. Sin embargo, Chi Chi me dijo que Gohan no ha cursado la materia de manualidades, es por eso que tu regalo le permitirá aprender sobre eso y divertirse; en realidad fue un buen regalo, así que no estés dudando Raditz.

—Sabes… luego de escucharte decir eso, creo que no fue tan mala idea comprarle eso— aceptó el Saiyan, sintiéndose aliviado—. Dime algo Lunch, ¿Te divertiste hoy?

—¡Bastante, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto con amigos!— Dijo ella con un tono de alegría en su voz—. Te agradezco mucho que hayas conseguido que también a mi me invitaran.

—No fue nada además, a Gokú le agradó de inmediato la idea de que vinieras conmigo, y al parecer tú y su esposa se llevaron muy bien.

—No fue difícil, Chi Chi es una buena mujer… quizás se preocupa de más, pero en realidad me agrada— dijo Lunch.

—Sí… en realidad se preocupa de más— aceptó él.

—Ya casi llegamos a Kame House— anunció Lunch de repente.

—Ya lo veo.

—De vuelta a la rutina… ¿cierto?

—Sí…— asintió el Saiyan—. De vuelta a la rutina.

Y sin decir más, la joven mujer y el Saiyan aterrizaron el avión en la pequeña playa de Kame House…

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0


	11. Un hermoso atardecer

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 11

Un hermoso atardecer.

0-0

Han pasado dos meses desde la ocasión en la que Raditz llevó a Lunch a la casa de los Son. Desde entonces, la vida del Saiyan de cabello largo ha caído en una rutina que ha encontrado bastante cómoda. Un día normal en su vida ahora consiste en levantarse temprano, charlar con Lunch y el maestro Roshi mientras desayunan, ir a entrenar con Gokú y Gohan, pasar un tiempo jugando con el pequeño y finalmente volver a Kame House para cenar y pasar un rato conversando a solas con Lunch en la playa de la pequeña isla.

Esta vida le ha resultado tan placentera, que el Saiyan incluso ha sido capaz de pasar semanas sin preocuparse por intentar de recuperar la memoria; pero hoy no es uno de esos días.

—¿Te sucede algo?— Preguntó Lunch al notar que Raditz no estaba comiendo su desayuno con el entusiasmo de costumbre—. ¿La comida no está bien?

—No, la comida está tan bien como siempre— respondió él mientras tomaba otro bocado de su plato—. En serio.

Lunch se sintió aliviada por eso, pero aún estaba preocupada por la actitud de Raditz—. ¿Entonces qué te pasa?— Preguntó mientras se disponía a beber un sorbo de café.

—Sólo que… estoy pensando acerca de mi pasado. Me preguntaba si… bueno… ¿qué tal si yo también tengo una esposa e hijos esperándome en alguna parte?

Lunch bajó la taza y suspiró con un poco de melancolía, algo que sólo el maestro Roshi, que observaba la conversación de sus dos jóvenes huéspedes en silencio, pudo notar.

—Creo que si tuvieras familia, ya habrían aparecido anuncios buscándote en la televisión o en el radio, incluso en el periódico…— comentó ella sin poder ocultar un poco de dolor en su voz—. ¡A estas alturas yo pensé que ya habías aceptado que estabas solo como yo!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Tal vez sí tengo familia en algún lugar muy remoto y es por eso que no he aparecido en las noticias. Yo no sé qué hay en mi pasado y tengo que considerar todas las opciones— le respondió Raditz, que aún muy hundido en sus pensamientos, no había notado la reacción de Lunch—. ¡Tal vez tengo una esposa que está muy preocupada por mi!

La joven de cabello oscuro bajó la mirada. Normalmente habría ignorado todo esto y se habría limitado a sonreír y actuar de un modo distraído pero… pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo en esta ocasión. Lunch miró a Raditz y se preparó, le diría que esas ideas eran estúpidas, que lo que él necesitaba era quedarse en Kame House y seguir con las cosas como hasta ese momento y esperar, porque todo llegaría con el tiempo… sólo que, al final, no pudo hacerlo. Ella no era Launch, ella no tenía el valor para decir esas cosas. Pero tampoco tenía deseos de seguir actuando como una boba que sólo sabía enfrentar los problemas con una sonrisa.

—Es una idea absurda, pero supongo que podrías tener razón. Raditz… ¿Por qué mejor no te vas ya a entrenar con Gokú? Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero seguir hablando contigo— dijo Lunch secamente y, luego de un momento de silencio, salió de la cocina con la mirada baja y un aire bastante melancólico.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Preguntó entonces el Saiyan, que sólo hasta que se quedó a solas con el maestro comenzó a pensar que quizás algo extraño estaba pasando con su amiga.

El anciano levantó una ceja pensativo y tomó un trago de su jugo antes de responder—. Yo no soy experto en estos asuntos…— confesó—. Pero creo que será mejor que hagas algo para que ella se ponga de buen humor.

—¿Pero porqué me dice eso a mi?— Preguntó el asombrado Saiyan—. No he hecho nada para que Lunch se comporte de ese modo.

—Tal vez no, pero te aconsejo que lo pienses muchacho— respondió el viejo maestro—. Trata de hacer algo que le alegre el día, será lo mejor.

Raditz suspiró, en realidad no entendía nada, pero imaginaba que el maestro Roshi tenía razón; trataría de encontrar una manera de hacer que Lunch volviera a sonreír, aunque le tomara todo el día. De hecho… el Saiyan se rascó la barbilla pensativo, quizás Gokú podría darle algún consejo útil, a fin de cuentas, él ya llevaba varios años casado y seguramente ya había tenido que enfrentar alguna situación similar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— Preguntó Roshi, mirando a Raditz con curiosidad mientras éste se levantaba de la mesa.

—Iré a preguntarle a Gokú qué puedo hacer— explicó el Saiyan de cabello largo—. Como él está casado, seguramente tendrá alguna idea útil— y decidido a esto, Raditz salió de la cocina y se apresuró a llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Un par de horas más tarde…

El entrenamiento de combate aéreo ya había durado más tiempo del que a Raditz le parecía necesario, en especial porque ese día no estaba para nada motivado. De hecho, el Saiyan de cabello largo se sentía preocupado y ligeramente molesto; había estado pensando en la reacción de Lunch durante el desayuno y por más que se esforzaba no podía entender qué había pasado con ella y por consiguiente, Raditz había pasado gran parte de la sesión de entrenamiento esquivando o bloqueando los ataques de Gokú mientras pensaba en otras cosas. Había estado tan distraído, que había arrastrado a su compañero de entrenamiento hasta mar abierto, y ambos ahora flotaban sobre una pequeña isla desierta.

—¿Estás enfermo?— Preguntó Gokú, que luego de ver cómo Raditz se limitaba sólo a seguirle el juego sin poner mucho entusiasmo, terminó bajando su guardia mientras miraba a su amigo con curiosidad—. Has estado muy raro toda la mañana.

—No estoy enfermo, pero hay algo que me preocupa— admitió él, que miró hacia abajo y notó al fin el islote sobre el que volaban—. Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Te parece bien si hablamos allá abajo?

Gokú asintió y se apresuró a seguir a Raditz, que ya había bajado hasta la pequeña isla. No mucho después, los dos Saiyans se habían sentado a la sombra del único árbol que crecía en el islote para descansar y protegerse del sol de mediodía.

—¿Qué me querías preguntar?

—Es sobre Lunch…— dijo Raditz, que entonces procedió a relatarle a Gokú lo que había sucedido durante el desayuno y lo que el maestro Roshi le había dicho—. Tú estás casado Gokú, así que supongo que conoces más de mujeres… ¿Tienes idea de qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto?—

El menor de los Saiyans se rascó la nuca y luego miró a su amigo con curiosidad—. En realidad no sé si pueda ayudarte con esto— comentó pensativo—. Cuando Chi Chi se enoja normalmente deja salir todo su coraje gritando o simplemente sale a entrenar… pero Lunch no es nada como mi esposa así que no sé que podrías hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

—Al menos dime… ¿qué haces tú para calmar a Chi Chi cuando está molesta contigo?— Preguntó Raditz, que ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas—. Quizás funcione con Lunch.

—Le pido perdón y en ocasiones la llevo a visitar a Ox Satán en mi nube voladora— respondió Gokú de inmediato—. Debes saber que no siempre me funciona llevarla a visitar a su papá, pero siempre que le pido perdón ella eventualmente vuelve a estar contenta conmigo.

Raditz suspiró derrotado—. La verdad Lunch nunca me ha hablado de sus padres, así que no creo que quiera ir a verlos. Pero tal vez lo mejor sea pedirle perdón, aunque no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo para que se enojara conmigo…

Gokú rió un poco—. Raditz, luego de viajar con Bulma y de casarme y vivir con Chi Chi, yo sólo sé una cosa: nunca podrás saber qué las hará enojar. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es lo que te dije, simplemente pídele perdón aunque no sepas porqué se molestó contigo.

—En ese caso…— decidió Raditz luego de pensar en lo que acababa de decirle Gokú por algunos minutos—, será mejor que lo haga lo más pronto posible. Volveré a Kame House de una vez, te contaré mañana cómo resultó todo.

—Suerte— se despidió Gokú, que luego de ver a Raditz desaparecer volando a gran velocidad, decidió también regresar a su casa.

Mientras, en Kame House…

Lunch, que se había vestido con su camisa y sus shorts de siempre, se sentó con un libro en las manos en una de las sillas de playa que el maestro Roshi siempre tenía fuera de la casa y trató de distraerse leyendo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Su mente simplemente estaba en otra parte. Y es que la joven aún no se perdonaba el haber actuado de ese modo cuando Raditz mencionó la posibilidad de que tuviera una familia esperándolo en alguna parte; sólo sabía que escuchar eso la había puesto mal, la había hecho sentirse… sola. Muy sola. Y eso no le gustó para nada. Porque la verdad era que ella se había acostumbrado demasiado a tener a Raditz cerca, a hablar con él en las mañanas y a sus largas charlas por las tardes en esta misma playa. Se había acostumbrado a él y aún no decidía si eso era lo único que había sucedido porque tal vez… tal vez no era sólo que se hubiera acostumbrado a vivir con él. Tal vez había algo más profundo, pero si había ese algo… ¿qué haría entonces, se lo diría arriesgándose a ser rechazada al igual que lo había sido su contraparte, la rubia Launch?

La muchacha bajó la mirada y suspiró un poco triste. No, si había ese algo más, no podría decírselo. Le dolería mucho ser rechazada. Además, a pesar de haber notado que Raditz disfrutaba de su compañía, Lunch no había logrado detectar en ningún momento algún indicio que mostrara que él la veía del mismo modo en que ella estaba empezando a mirarlo.

—¿Algún problema, Lunch?

La joven levantó la mirada y se encontró con el viejo maestro—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Sólo al hecho de que has estado muy distraída hoy.

Lunch suspiró, cerró el libro y volvió a mirar al anciano—. Lo sé. Le pido perdón maestro, es sólo que yo…

—Es porque has estado pensando en Raditz— adivinó Roshi—. Sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes esta mañana. ¿Estabas pensando en eso, no es cierto?

Lunch se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia el mar—. Tiene razón, yo… he estado pensando en él y en lo que pasó en el desayuno y creo que… me porté muy grosera con él.

El anciano asintió, pero no dijo nada. En realidad Roshi prefería evitar este tipo de situaciones ya que no tenía mucha experiencia al respecto. Eso, claro, no impedía que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no sabía que consejo ofrecer para ayudar.

—Le daré una disculpa por lo de esta mañana. Será lo mejor— decidió Lunch luego de un rato y se puso de pie, dejando el libro a un lado y dirigiéndose a la casa—. Iré a preparar la comida, maestro. ¿Quiere algo en particular?

—No gracias, lo que sea que prepares estará bien— afirmó el anciano, que se había sentado ya en una de las sillas y se preparaba para leer el periódico.

Una vez que Lunch entró a Kame House, Roshi bajó su diario y se preguntó si lo que estaba sucediendo con sus dos jóvenes huéspedes era o no conveniente. El viejo maestro sabía bien que había algo muy malo en el pasado de Raditz, pero desafortunadamente no sabía qué era ese algo, sólo sabía que era muy probable que le causaría problemas a todos cuando el muchacho recuperara la memoria, y considerando el nivel de poder de Raditz, problemas causados por él podrían llegar a ser algo desastroso… Pero por otro lado, Roshi tenía la certeza de que la amistad de Gokú, junto al prospecto de tener por pareja a una mujer tan amable como Lunch podrían ayudar a que Raditz superara esa parte de su pasado. Pensando en lo fantástico que llegaría a ser que eso sucediera, el anciano decidió que si no podía ofrecerles consejo a sus dos huéspedes, al menos se las arreglaría para no interferir en sus asuntos…

Una hora después.

Raditz aterrizó en la playa de Kame House con lentitud y todavía tratando de decidir cómo haría lo que tenía qué hacer. Ya había planeado el modo más adecuado de disculparse, pero la mejor manera de llevarlo a cabo todavía se le escapaba; al menos estaba seguro de una sola cosa: trataría de no hacerlo aquí en Kame House, en donde el maestro Roshi podría interrumpir en el momento menos indicado.

Una vez dentro de la casa, el Saiyan no encontró al maestro por ningún lado, pero Lunch se encontraba en la cocina, al parecer terminando de preparar la comida de ese día. Bien, ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro, así que Raditz decidió intentar hablar con ella.

—Hola Lunch…— llamó el Saiyan de cabello largo, sin atreverse a pasar de la puerta—, ¿el maestro no está en casa?

La joven se giró y miró a Raditz, verlo de repente logró hacerla sonrojar y para evitar que él lo notara debió bajar la mirada y concentrarse de nuevo en la comida—. Salió en su nave hace poco. Dijo que iría a ver a su hermana y volverá hasta mañana, me sorprende que no te toparas con él.

—Seguramente no tomamos la misma dirección— comentó él—. Vaya… no imaginé que el señor Roshi tuviera una hermana.

—Sí, la señora Uranai Baba— recordó Lunch—. es una bruja que vive muy lejos de aquí. Pero eso es todo lo que sé, el maestro no habla mucho de ella.

—¿Entonces estamos solos?

La joven mujer detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar esas palabras. En realidad no había considerado las implicaciones de la súbita necesidad del maestro Roshi por dejar Kame House. ¿Acaso el anciano lo había hecho a propósito? Pero entonces si ella estaba a solas con Raditz… ¿Qué podría pasar entre los dos?

—Lunch…

La muchacha pareció salir de un trance—, ¿sí, Raditz?

—La comida se está quemando— advirtió el Saiyan, observando cómo una densa nube negra comenzaba a elevarse desde la cacerola.

—¡Ay no!— Exclamó la muchacha, apurándose a llevar la cacerola hasta el fregadero—. ¡Qué mala suerte, yo en verdad quería terminar esto!

—Puedo ir y pescar algo— ofreció Raditz.

—Pero…

—O podemos ir a alguna isla cercana a comprar algo. Creo que aún tenemos algo de dinero del premio. ¿Cierto?

La joven negó con la cabeza—. No, lo gastamos casi todo ese día, y lo que quedó lo hemos usado para comprar despensa. Del premio sólo nos quedan dos mil Zenny.

—Eso no es suficiente para ir a comer.

—Lo sé— dijo ella—. Si no te importa esperar, puedo preparar algo con lo que ha quedado de días pasados.

—¿Tenemos sobras?— Preguntó el asombrado Saiyan.

Lunch no pudo evitar reír un poco—. Claro que hay, es una suerte que comas casi a diario con Gokú. Ve a la sala y espera un poco, tendré algo listo en menos de lo que imaginas.

—De acuerdo.— Aceptó Raditz, que no podía sino estar asombrado por el modo en que se estaban dando las cosas; al parecer Lunch ya no estaba enojada, por lo que quizás ya no tendría necesidad de disculparse.

Y de ese modo, Raditz y Lunch lograron pasar la tarde juntos sin hacer ninguna insinuación a su pequeña discusión de esa mañana, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta que en realidad simplemente estaban evitando hacerlo por miedo a lo que el otro diría.

Pero evitar hablar sobre el asunto no era algo que ambos podrían hacer para siempre, y Lunch estaba más conciente de ello que el Saiyan, quien ya estaba casi convencido de que todo había sido olvidado. Y fue precisamente por ello que al anochecer, la joven mujer decidió que ya era hora de hablar y de ofrecerle su disculpa.

Tratando de hacer a un lado la timidez, Lunch finalmente se atrevió a salir a la playa, en donde Raditz se encontraba de pie mirando el mar en absoluto silencio, un lento movimiento oscilatorio de su cola la única muestra de que el Saiyan no era una estatua inanimada. Cuando al final estuvo junto a él, la joven volvió a sentir miedo de lo que podría pasar y estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión y regresar a la casa; y es que en realidad… ¿cómo podría ella, que no tenía el valor de su contraparte Launch, hablar directamente con Raditz de lo que deseaba?

Pero por un azar del destino, fue el Saiyan quien habló primero. Al igual que Lunch, Raditz también había estado pensando mucho en el problema que habían tenido por la mañana y aunque en realidad estaba casi seguro de que ya no tendría que pedirle perdón a Lunch, todavía tenía un fuerte deseo de hacerlo, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué.

—Quiero decirte algo Lunch— llamó entonces Raditz, quien respiró profundamente para prepararse y tratar de ofrecer su disculpa lo mejor posible—. No sé bien cómo explicarlo pero no me gusta… es decir yo…

—Por favor, sigue adelante— pidió ella al notar la duda en el rostro de él.

—No quiero que tú…— el Saiyan pasó saliva y cerró los ojos para concentrarse—. En verdad no quiero que estés molesta conmigo… quiero que… quiero que me perdones si hice algo malo en la mañana…

Una disculpa. Lunch se estremeció al escucharla de una manera en la que no había imaginado. El color de sus mejillas volvió a encenderse y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, esto era algo que no había experimentado nunca en realidad, pues sus problemas a causa de Launch siempre le habían impedido llegar a tener una relación como esta con otra persona. En ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta de que también ella tenía que corresponder con una disculpa, no solo era lo adecuado, era algo que deseaba hacer.

—También yo— murmuró ella, acercándose aún más a él—. Perdón por haber sido grosera contigo en la mañana… no sé que me pasó.

El Saiyan finalmente se giró para mirar a la muchacha. Lunch tenía las mejillas un poco más rosa que de costumbre, y tenía un cierto brillo en su mirada que parecía atraerlo de un modo incontrolable. Por un segundo, a Raditz le pareció que todo esto parecía sacado de alguna escena de esas aburridas películas románticas que Lunch veía en ocasiones por la noche. Pero había una diferencia muy importante, y esa era que él no estaba aburrido en absoluto, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Luego de un momento perdido en la dulce mirada de Lunch, Raditz respiró profundamente y le sonrió—. Acepto tu disculpa.

Lunch le devolvió la sonrisa y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que él no la rechazara. Afortunadamente y para su sorpresa, Raditz no intentó separar su mano y se limitó a sostenerla gentilmente.

—Esto es… agradable— dijo ella en voz baja—, gracias.

—Sí, en verdad lo es— contestó él. Sin decir más, Lunch y Raditz pasaron un largo rato admirando la belleza del anochecer y disfrutando de la fresca brisa del mar.

Mientras, muy lejos de allí, en lo más profundo de los barrancos de las montañas del sur…

Un potente resplandor, como un pequeño sol, iluminó de improviso una oscura y honda cañada. La luz se extinguió pronto, pero fue seguida por un potente estrépito causado por toneladas de roca que se desprendieron de las paredes del abismo, estrellándose y cayendo algunos centenares de metros hasta el fondo.

Y en medio de la cascada de escombros, una figura encapotada se mantenía flotando en el aire, bañada en sudor y emitiendo una poderosa furia totalmente salvaje, la figura no dudaba en atacar con fuertes golpes y patadas las enormes rocas que caían junto a él, transformándolas en nada más que polvo.

Esta figura que descarga su coraje contra los acantilados no es otra que el guerrero de piel esmeralda conocido como Piccolo, el autonombrado rey de la maldad y el enemigo más poderoso del artista marcial llamado Son Gokú. Normalmente, Piccolo usaría este entrenamiento sólo para matar a su rival pero no en esta ocasión. Ahora, vencer al hombre conocido como Raditz antes de hacer pedazos a Gokú era lo único que en realidad le importaba.

Y era por esa razón que, durante meses, Piccolo había entrenado en las montañas, aumentando su fuerza lo mejor posible para llevar a cabo su venganza. Sabía que tenía la ventaja de que el greñudo no recordaba nada de su pasado, lo cual le impedía acceder al cien por ciento de su poder; pero no pensaba volver a confiarse, pues sabía que también tendría que enfrentar al entrometido de Gokú y por esa razón, había retrasado su ataque durante tanto tiempo. Pero el retraso había valido la pena, luego de su duro entrenamiento, Piccolo se sentía seguro de que al fin podría destruir a ese tal Raditz sin ni siquiera sudar y por consiguiente, podría hacer pedazos a Gokú sin problema.

—¡Ya lo verás estúpido greñudo!— Exclamó Piccolo con una sonrisa tan maligna en los labios que le habría causado un ataque de pánico a más de alguno—. ¡En nuestro próximo encuentro te mataré y Gokú no podrá hacer nada para ayudarte!

Y luego de gritar su juramento de venganza, Piccolo no pudo contener una risa malvada y demencial que atravesó la noche como una filosa navaja.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

El próximo capítulo volverá a la trama del juego, de la que me he separado por varios capítulos, y nos mostrará el siguiente asalto de Piccolo hacia Raditz, además de un nuevo progreso por parte de Gohan entre otras cosas.


	12. Piccolo vuelve a escena

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 12

Piccolo vuelve a escena.

0-0

—Se ve que hoy estás de buen humor— comentó Gokú mientras miraba a Raditz, que aterrizaba lentamente en la playa de la pequeña isla que habían encontrado el día anterior—, ¿se arreglaron las cosas con Lunch?

—Sí, ahora todo está bien entre ella y yo. Tenías razón Gokú, pedir perdón es una buena solución a los problemas de ese tipo. Gracias— respondió el Saiyan de cabello largo, que no había dejado de sonreír desde que había llegado a la casa de la familia Son esa mañana.

—No tienes porqué darme las gracias— respondió el joven de cabello alborotado—. Lo hice con gusto.

—Estaba pensando que esta isla es el lugar perfecto para practicar aquello que conversamos hace unos días. ¿Qué opinas?— Preguntó el mayor de los Saiyans, recordando que Gokú y él habían planeado practicar con algunos ataques de energía y no habían podido hacerlo.

—¿Qué piensan practicar?— Preguntó entonces Gohan, que cayó sentado en la arena apenas tocó el suelo; el viaje lo había debilitado pues el pequeño aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a volar y usar la técnica de vuelo todavía consumía su Ki con mucha rapidez.

—Algo que de seguro te gustará ver, tu padre me mostrará su Kame Hame Ha y yo trataré de hacer algo similar— comentó Raditz, inclinándose para revolver el cabello del niño con una expresión de cariño—, y si entrenas duro, te aseguro que podrás hacerlo pronto.

—¿De verdad creen que podré hacer algo así pronto, papá?— Preguntó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar eso.

—Sí, creo que pronto lo lograrás— sonrió Gokú—. Pero por hoy, sólo observa muy bien lo que haremos y no pierdas detalle de nuestros movimientos.

—¡Claro que no, pondré mucha atención!— Exclamó un emocionado Gohan.

Una vez arreglado eso, Gohan siguió a su padre y a Raditz hasta una parte de la playa en la que no había casi nada y una vez allí, los dos adultos se prepararon para mostrarle al pequeño cómo lanzar un ataque de energía usando su Ki.

—Espero no equivocarme, aunque me explicaste la teoría, no recuerdo haber hecho esto antes.— Comentó Raditz, un poco (aunque no demasiado) preocupado sobre si tendría éxito o no.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien.— Le animó Gokú, —Pero no te preocupes, yo lo haré primero para que puedas observar cómo va esto. ¿Bien?

—De acuerdo.

—Lo primero es sentir el Ki en tu cuerpo y luego debes concentrarlo en un solo lugar y cuando hayas reunido el suficiente, deberás expulsarlo todo en un solo impulso. Mira bien cómo lo hago, Raditz, tú también pon atención Gohan— indicó Gokú al tiempo que colocaba sus manos al frente, la base de sus manos juntas y sus palmas en posición vertical; luego, el joven de cabello alborotado llevó sus manos a su costado, logrando con esto que un resplandor aperlado apareciera entre sus dedos e inmediatamente después, lanzó ambas palmas al frente, disparando un rayo de energía hacia el mar, partiendo las olas casi hasta donde se perdía la vista.

—¡Papá eso fue impresionante!— Gritó Gohan, corriendo hacia su papá y dando unos cuantos saltos de emoción frente a él—. ¡Yo también quiero hacer algo como eso cuando crezca!

—En realidad creo que lo harás mucho antes de eso— respondió Gokú—. ¿Y bien Raditz, no piensas intentarlo?

—Sí, lo intentaré— respondió el mayor de los Saiyans. Luego de decir esto, se plantó en la arena con las piernas ligeramente separadas y respiró profundamente. El Saiya-Jin cerró los ojos para sentir mejor su Ki, ya tenía práctica puesto que lo usaba para volar, así que eso fue muy fácil. Ahora debía lanzarlo por lo que llevó sus manos a sus costados y con un pequeño esfuerzo, logró comenzar a concentrar su energía en cada una de sus palmas, en la forma de dos esferas color púrpura brillante.

A su izquierda, Gokú frunció el seño y se aseguró de que Gohan quedara detrás de él. El menor de los Saiyan no podía creer lo que sentía, Raditz estaba acumulando una energía increíble y parecía que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando… el muchacho sudó nervioso, si su amigo soltaba eso hacia el mar con un ángulo muy bajo… ¡podría hacer estallar la isla por completo! Preocupado, Gokú se preparó para gritarle a Raditz que lanzara su Ki hacia el cielo cuando…

Raditz lanzó ambas manos al frente, a la altura de su rostro y sin avisar, disparó un potente rayo de energía púrpura que salió emitido con una trayectoria perpendicular ascendente, convirtiéndose muy pronto en sólo un destello escarlata en el firmamento que no tardó en desaparecer.

Gokú suspiró aliviado al ver que su amigo había hecho precisamente lo que él estaba por gritarle. En realidad aún seguía asombrado y a pesar de sí mismo un poco asustado; nunca había visto a alguien reunir tanta cantidad de Ki para un solo ataque sin siquiera sentirse debilitado luego de lanzarlo, ni siquiera a Piccolo.

Gohan no podía hablar aún a causa de la impresión. El niño había aprendido ya a sentir el Ki de otros, no también como su padre o Raditz, pero sí podía hacerlo lo bastante bien como para haberse dado cuenta de que lo que había hecho el amigo de su padre no era nada menos que extraordinario… y bastante peligroso.

Raditz, por su parte, miraba al cielo con una expresión de total incredulidad. Apenas podía creer lo fácil que había sido; hacer esto le resultaba tan natural que era como si hubiera estado lanzando ataques de Ki desde que era un pequeño de la edad de Gohan y eso le asustaba un poco, pues no sabía cómo interpretarlo; nunca había imaginado que podía ser capaz de algo así.

—No… no lo entiendo…— dijo con una voz temblorosa por la emoción mientras se miraba las manos, —No puedo creerlo… ¿Porqué tengo tanto poder?

Gokú, ya más tranquilo, se acercó a Raditz y le puso una mano en el hombro para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, —No lo sé. Pero de seguro fuiste un peleador de cuidado. Tendrás que volver a aprender cómo controlar tu energía antes de lanzarla.

—Sí, tienes razón— aceptó—. Si no lo hago podría causar problemas.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso— comentó repentinamente una voz a espaldas de los Saiyans—. No vivirás el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Raditz, que al girarse y ver a Piccolo flotando a unos metros del suelo, no pudo evitar sentir que su cuerpo entero se llenaba de terror. No lo recordaba, pero sabía perfectamente que ese hombre de piel verde era responsable de las terribles heridas que casi le costaron la vida; presa del miedo, el Saiyan retrocedió hasta estar junto a Gokú.

—¡E-es él… ha vuelto!— Exclamó Raditz, que se esforzaba por no salir huyendo—. ¡Ayúdame Gokú, no dejes que me lastime otra vez!

—¡No servirá de nada que le pidas ayuda a ese inútil de Gokú!— Exclamó el recién llegado—, ¡esta vez sí acabaré contigo!

La reacción de Gokú ante la amenaza fue apoyar su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo para tranquilizarlo y evitar que comenzara a llorar y luego dar un paso adelante con una sonrisa confiada.

—No dejes que Piccolo te intimide, Raditz— dijo el menor de los Saiyans sin despegar la mirada del guerrero esmeralda ni soltar a Gohan—. Ya no estás lastimado ni herido, puedes ganarle, recuerda todo lo que hemos entrenado juntos y lo que acabas de hacer. ¡Ten confianza en ti mismo, tú eres el más fuerte!

El Saiyan de cabello largo pasó saliva y miró con desconfianza a Piccolo. No estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer lo que Gokú decía, pero una cosa era cierta: ya se había recuperado de sus heridas y además había estado entrenando por meses… por lo que tal vez era cierto, quizás tenía una posibilidad de ganar.

—¡Yo sí creo que usted puede ganar, señor Raditz!— Lo animó Gohan de repente, —¡Mi papá tiene razón, usted es más fuerte!

—¡Cállate mocoso!— Exclamó Piccolo, ya harto y más furioso que antes al ver que sus enemigos no parecían darle el respeto que él se merecía—. ¡No digas más tonterías niñato, ese greñudo no puede hacer nada, es un inútil!

—¡Oye!— Interrumpió molesto Raditz antes de que Gokú pudiera defender a su hijo—, ¡no le grites a Gohan!

—¿O qué harás?— Se mofó el guerrero verde—. ¡Tú no eres más que un débil cobarde que tiene miedo de pelear contra mí!

El mayor de los Saiyans frunció el ceño al escuchar las últimas palabras de su enemigo. Débil y cobarde. Por alguna razón odiaba esas palabras, no le gustó haber sido llamado cobarde, pero el ser considerado débil por un oponente lo hacía sentir que le hervía la sangre.

—¡Ya basta, mi nombre es Raditz y yo no soy un debilucho y tampoco soy un cobarde!— Gritó molesto—. ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo!

—¡Pues entonces ha...!— Piccolo no pudo terminar lo que pensaba decir, pues antes de que pudiera terminar Raditz ya había volado hasta donde él estaba y le había conectado con un potente golpe en el estómago que lo lanzó varios metros más arriba, al peleador de piel verde le tomó un considerable esfuerzo romper la inercia y estabilizarse.

—¿Qué demonios?— Se preguntó Piccolo, su mano sobre su abdomen. En realidad había sentido ese primer puñetazo y aunque no lo había lastimado, sí le dolía un poco. El guerrero esmeralda nunca esperó recibir un ataque tan fuerte al iniciar la pelea. Fuera de esa armadura rara y un Ki muy poderoso, el greñudo no había demostrado ninguna habilidad para pelear en su primer encuentro.

Pero Piccolo no tuvo tiempo de seguir haciéndose preguntas, pues sintió que Raditz se acercaba a gran velocidad y antes de que pudiera preparar una nueva estrategia, se encontró cara a cara con su adversario, que había volado hasta él antes de lo que imaginó posible.

—¡No debiste hablarle así a Gohan!— Reclamó Raditz—. ¡Ni tampoco llamarme débil, me has hecho enfadar!

—¡Pienso hacer más que eso!— Respondió el villano, lanzando una potente patada que el Saiya-Jin esquivó haciéndose hacia atrás, pero eso no era lo único que Piccolo pensaba hacer, ya que siguió la patada con un gancho a la mandíbula que logró acertar en su objetivo.

La fuerza del golpe lanzó a Raditz hacia atrás, pero el guerrero de piel verde no pensaba dejar que se alejara, así que alargando el brazo con rapidez, tomó a su oponente por la pierna y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él y, aprovechando la sorpresa de su enemigo, Piccolo le descargó una serie de golpes en el pecho y rostro, terminando su combinación con un salvaje codazo en la nuca que envió en picada al Saiyan directo al mar, en donde cayó con un gran escándalo.

—¡Papá, el señor Raditz está perdiendo!— Exclamó alarmado Gohan—. ¿No piensas ayudarlo?

—No, él puede ganar esto, sólo debe concentrarse en cómo está peleando— respondió Gokú, que se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba lo que sucedía con una expresión seria. Podía darse cuenta de que el Ki de Raditz no había disminuido para nada, lo que le aseguraba que su amigo aún no recibía ningún daño, pero no había duda de que su rival era el peleador más experimentado, ya que Raditz apenas había comenzado a practicar hacía pocos meses y eso le daba a Piccolo ventaja suficiente como para hacer que la pelea estuviera bastante pareja a pesar de la diferencia de poderes tan evidente entre ambos.

Sin saber qué responderle a su padre, el pequeño se limitó a observar lo que sucedía con un nudo de preocupación en la garganta.

Decidido a aprovechar su ventaja, Piccolo extendió los brazos y formó una esfera de Ki amarillo que lanzó de inmediato a la zona donde había caído su adversario, seguro de que podría hacerle un gran daño si lo golpeaba.

Pero algo sucedió. El ataque de Piccolo nunca tocó el agua, sino que se disipó con un estallido de luz poco antes del impacto. Cuando la luz se normalizó, el guerrero de piel verde se encontró con que Raditz había atravesado—y reventado—su ataque sin problemas, y que volvía a dirigirse a él a una velocidad pasmosa.

—¡Esto es imposible!— Exclamó sin poder creer lo que veía; presa de la desesperación el guerrero esmeralda, le lanzó una serie de esferas de Ki a su enemigo, —¡No lleva puesta su armadura, no debió ser capaz de resistir ese ataque!

El Saiyan estaba intrigado, la emoción de la pelea le estaba haciendo sentir algo, algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes: una euforia que lo hacía sentirse completamente vivo. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de haber estado asustado al principio y después molesto por lo que Piccolo había dicho, ahora que la adrenalina invadía sus venas a causa de la emoción del combate, del desafío de superar a un enemigo fuerte, del deseo de ser mejor que su adversario… todo eso lo llenaba de una sensación de vitalidad que ni siquiera el entrenar con Gokú lo había hecho sentir. Y mientras volaba esquivando o desviando con rápidos golpes de mano los ataques que le lanzaba un furioso Piccolo, Raditz descubrió que sentirse de este modo le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Dándose cuenta al fin de lo inútil que era gastar su energía con esos ataques, Piccolo se detuvo y en lugar de eso se lanzó en contra de su oponente; era mejor atacar primero en vez de darle oportunidad de hacerlo a su adversario y así, justo cuando estuvo en rango, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, pero el golpe nunca llegó a su destino, ya que el puño del guerrero esmeralda se impactó en la palma de la mano de Raditz, quien de inmediato cerró sus dedos sobre los nudillos de su rival con tal fuerza que los hizo crujir.

—¡Suelta!— Ordenó Piccolo, tratando infructuosamente de zafarse.

Al observar cómo su oponente intentaba inútilmente liberarse, Raditz se dio cuenta de que Gokú había tenido razón, él era el más fuerte en esta pelea y eso quería decir que ya no debía tener miedo nunca más. En ese momento, el Saiyan recordó la angustiante sensación de debilidad y el dolor que había sentido cuando llegó a Kame House. No recordaba cómo lo había herido Piccolo tan gravemente, pero sí sabía que él era responsable.

Lentamente, una sonrisa confiada se formó en los labios de Raditz y la expresión de su rostro cambió por una que mostró su verdadera naturaleza Saiya-Jin. Su instinto de guerrerlo le decía al Saiyan que era hora de pagarle a este hombre por haberlo lastimado. Sin dudar y sin soltar la mano de su oponente, Raditz descargó un furioso golpe en el costado de Piccolo, seguido de otro y otro más, golpeándolo sin detenerse hasta que la boca del guerrero esmeralda comenzó a escurrir una viscosa y brillante sangre morada.

—Me decepcionas. Creí que serías más fuerte— dijo el Saiya-Jin, que al ver sangrar a su adversario detuvo sus golpes. La sonrisa llena de confianza y esa expresión de fiereza en su rostro, sin embargo, no desaparecieron, al contrario, se hicieron más intensas.

—Maldito seas… te mataré por esto…— murmuró Piccolo, que muy a pesar de sí mismo no podía hacer nada para defenderse; los golpes que acababa de recibir le habían causado mucho daño. De hecho, sentía como si sus entrañas hubieran decidido ponerse a bailar a un ritmo bestial.

—Dudo que puedas hacerlo— respondió Raditz al momento que soltaba la mano de Piccolo; pero no para dejarlo ir ya que en cuanto lo soltó, le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y luego siguió golpeándolo a voluntad.

Poder. Fuerza. Velocidad. El Saiyan estaba casi mareado de placer con la sensación que le producía el ser capaz de aplastar a su oponente usando este magnífico poder que había despertado en él; a cada momento, con cada golpe, con cada patada que impactaba en su oponente, sentía que podía llegar más lejos, que su verdadera fuerza era aún superior a esto.

Piccolo no lograba recuperar el aliento o reaccionar ante la lluvia de golpes que recibía. Nunca esperó algo así, este tipo era aún más fuerte que esas criaturas que había utilizado la primera vez que se encontraron. Cada impacto que recibía le dolía como si Gokú lo hubiera golpeando con todas sus fuerzas y algo le decía que el greñudo ni siquiera se estaba esforzando. El guerrero esmeralda se sintió como un total idiota, debió haber entrenado más antes de intentar vengarse. Pero si sobrevivía a esto… se aseguraría de que vengaría esta humillación con creces.

—¡Acabemos ya!— Sonrió Raditz al tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo y conectaba una patada en la cara de su oponente, lanzándolo directo a la isla donde Gokú y Gohan observaban.

Piccolo se estrelló con la fuerza de un misil; su impacto haciendo temblar la tierra bajo él. El guerrero de piel verde se encontró incapaz de moverse, la única vez que recordaba haber sufrido tanto daño fue durante su pelea con Gokú en el Torneo de Artes Marciales pero en esa ocasión al menos la pelea no había sido tan dispareja. Lo único a su favor era que no parecía tener la espalda ni las piernas rotas y si no lo mataban, podría volver a levantarse en unas cuantas horas y largarse a un lugar en dónde sanar y volverse más fuerte. Pero estos pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo cuando vio que Raditz aterrizaba justo frente a él con esa misma sonrisa confiada en la cara. Alarmado, el guerrero esmeralda intentó moverse, pero sólo logró que el dolor lo invadiera y con ello caer en un profundo estado de inconciencia.

—Te dije que Raditz podía ganar esta pelea— le comentó Gokú a su hijo con una expresión satisfecha. En realidad el joven de cabello alborotado estaba muy impresionado; Piccolo era el peleador más fuerte al que se había enfrentado y ver cómo alguien era capaz de vencerlo de ese modo y tan fácilmente no era algo que pensó que llegaría a presenciar.

Gohan asintió y pasó saliva, el pequeño estaba aliviado de que el señor Raditz hubiera ganado el combate, pero había estado muy asustado durante un momento cuando parecía que perdería. Ahora, el niño se preguntaba si Piccolo (a quien su madre siempre llamaba monstruo malvado) iría a la cárcel o si estaba muy lastimado y acabaría en el hospital.

—Iré a ver cómo están Raditz y Piccolo— avisó Gokú al tiempo que se echaba a correr en la dirección por donde había caído su rival—. Quédate aquí Gohan, que esto todavía podría ser peligroso.

Sin saber qué más hacer, y sin ningún deseo de ir a donde iba su padre, el pequeño asintió y se sentó en una piedra cercana a la playa, su cola meneándose nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

Cuando Gokú llego al lugar donde había terminado el combate se encontró a Raditz de pie frente a su derrotado adversario, con su respiración aún agitada por la emoción de la victoria. Sin bajar la guardia, Gokú se acercó y miró al guerrero de piel esmeralda. Sintió algo de pena por él, pero al revisar su Ki, se dio cuenta de que aunque débil, Piccolo lograría sobrevivir para seguir siendo igual de tremendo.

—¿Viste toda la pelea?— Preguntó un muy emocionado Raditz—. ¡Casi no puedo creerlo pero gané Kakarotto, lo hice, lo vencí!

Gokú sonrió, pero se sintió algo extrañado al escuchar ese nombre que no conocía. Pensando que era un error a causa de la emoción, le dio una palmada al hombro de Raditz—, ¡te felicito, fue una buena pelea!... Pero mi nombre no es Kakarotto, es Gokú.

Raditz parpadeó confundido y miró a su amigo. Era cierto, le había llamado con otro nombre. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? No entendía muy bien, quizás esa otra persona había sido su amigo antes de perder la memoria. Pero en realidad no importaba. ¡Lo que importaba era que había ganado el combate!

—Tienes razón, perdón por cambiarte de nombre Gokú— se disculpó Raditz, que entonces volvió su atención a Piccolo; el Saiyan frunció el ceño y al hacerlo, levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a reunir Ki en gran cantidad.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?— Exclamó Gokú alarmado.

—Voy a acabar con él— contestó Raditz—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—¡Eso no es necesario!

—¿Por qué no?— Quiso saber el mayor de los Saiyans—. ¡Recuerda que él haría lo mismo con nosotros; en estas situaciones se debe matar al oponente para que no te mate a ti cuando se recupere!

—¿En realidad piensas eso?— Gokú se colocó entre Raditz y Piccolo, obligando así al joven de cabello largo a bajar la mano y dispersar su Ki—. ¡Míralo, ya no puede defenderse, no representa un peligro para nosotros!

—¿Pero y si regresa?— dijo Raditz, que no parecía muy convencido de dejar vivir a su enemigo.

—No lo hará tan pronto, él ya aprendió la lección y sabe que eres más fuerte que él— explicó Gokú, un poco aliviado al ver que Raditz había desistido en desintegrar a su rival y lo escuchaba con atención—. Recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo: que sería una lástima que no usaras tu poder para algo bueno. Si matas a Piccolo, sólo serás tan malo como él, y no creo que tú quieras ser malvado… ¿cierto?

Raditz cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y logró calmarse. Gokú decía la verdad; si mataba a Piccolo sólo sería como él y eso no era lo que él quería. El Saiyan miró entonces a su amigo y finalmente, le sonrió—. Tienes razón, yo no quiero ser como él. No debí intentar abusar de mi fuerza de ese modo… lo siento.

—No tienes qué disculparte Raditz, lo importante es que has aprendido algo.

El mayor de los Saiyans, asintió, —Gokú… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una vez? No quiero estar cerca de este tipo.—

Un poco más tarde, Gokú y Raditz volaban en dirección de la montaña Paoz. Gohan montaba los hombros de su padre y miraba al frente pensativo. Le habían pedido que no le dijera a gran detalle a su madre lo que había pasado con Piccolo, ya que si Chi-Chi se enteraba, había la posibilidad de que le retirara el permiso de entrenar junto a su padre. El pequeño no tenía mucho problema con hacer eso, a fin de cuentas no era mentira y él no había estado ni siquiera cerca de la pelea, pues ésta se llevó a cabo casi por completo en los aires y él nunca dejó la isla.

—Creo que volveré a Kame House de una vez— dijo Raditz de repente.

—¿No te sientes bien?— Preguntó Gokú, ligeramente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, pero… quisiera pensar un poco— respondió el mayor de los Saiyans—. ¿No te importa que los deje ahora, verdad?

—No, por mi está bien.

—Entonces te veré después— se despidió Raditz—. Hasta luego Gohan.

Y dicho esto, el Saiya-Jin de cabello largo se alejó volando en otra dirección tan rápido que no tardó en perderse de vista.

—¿El señor Raditz está bien, papá?— Preguntó el pequeño, que había notado que el amigo de su padre parecía preocupado.

—Pues no tenía heridas— respondió Gokú—. Pero creo que por ahora tiene mucho en qué pensar; acaba de descubrir que es más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, y no lo culpo por sentirse nervioso, hijo. Tener poder es muy difícil, pues tienes que usarlo de forma responsable y eso es algo que Raditz apenas está comenzando a entender.

No mucho después, en Kame House…

Raditz descendió en la playa y se alisó el cabello. Ya no sentía la misma emoción que había experimentado durante el combate y ahora que lo veía todo con más calma, no podía dejar de asustarse un poco. La manera en la que habían estallado sus emociones en ese momento fue casi como si su cuerpo hubiera operado sólo por medio de sus instintos más salvajes y primitivos, y él se había entregado a ese frenesí voluntariamente durante unos segundos y eso le había gustado. Eso era lo que le asustaba más, que le había gustado bastante sentir ese poder recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero Gokú había tenido razón, no valía la pena tener ese poder si se terminaba siendo malvado.

—¡Hola Raditz, has vuelto antes!

El Saiyan interrumpió sus pensamientos y levantó la vista para ver que Lunch, vestida con un vestido blanco, salía a recibirlo con una sonrisa que logró que considerara sus preocupaciones como algo secundario.

—Hola Lunch.

La joven mujer se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a él. Ella aún sonreía.

—El maestro Roshi aún no ha regresado, pero llamó para avisar que ya viene para acá. De seguro estará aquí para cenar.

—Ya veo— suspiró el Saiyan, sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa de Lunch y encontrando en ella una paz que le permitió sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

—Te ves nervioso. ¿Sucedió algo?— Preguntó Lunch de repente—. ¿No habrás peleado con Gokú?

Raditz suspiró—. No, no con él.

—¿Entonces?

—Piccolo decidió hacernos una visita para intentar matarnos.— Explicó el Saiyan, que caminó lentamente hasta una silla de playa y se dejó caer en ella, intentando no revivir el recuerdo de cómo casi se abandonaba totalmente a la embriagadora sensación de usar todo ese poder, ya que pensaba que si hubiera hecho eso, podría haber perdido el control y causar la destrucción de gran parte de la tierra.

Lunch se alarmó al escuchar eso. ¿Piccolo, los había atacado? Tal vez entonces Raditz estaba lastimado, con horribles golpes por debajo de sus ropas … la muchacha se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a asustarse, así que respiró profundamente, se obligó a controlar el temor que sentía al pensar en verlo herido y se limitó a seguirlo hasta que estuvo sentado.

—¿Pero tú estás bien, no te pasó nada?— Preguntó con una voz llena de inquietud.

—No, Piccolo no logró hacerme daño. Lo vencí muy fácilmente.

—Pero… eso es algo que ni Gokú pudo lograr— observó ella—, ¿cómo…?

—¡No lo sé, no sé cómo es que tengo tanto poder, Lunch!— La interrumpió el Saiyan, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, presa de la frustración—. ¡Y lo peor es que creo que estuve a punto de perder el control!… ¿sabes lo peligroso que sería eso?

Lo siguiente que Raditz sintió fueron dos suaves y cálidas manos posarse sobre las suyas. Intrigado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Lunch lo miraba con sincera preocupación, pero que también le ofrecía una tímida sonrisa.

—Lo que temes no va a suceder, Raditz. Creo que si he aprendido algo al vivir contigo es que eres muy tenaz. Sé que aprenderás cómo controlar tu fuerza y que lo harás bien. Además, no estás sólo, tienes amigos que te ayudarán a lograrlo, como el maestro Roshi y Gokú. Y también…— Lunch hizo una pausa y no logró evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran un poco—. Y también me tienes a mi.

El joven Saiyan sonrió y al mirar a Lunch, se sintió capaz de lograr controlar completamente su fuerza. Le sorprendía lo que ella podía lograr en él con sólo una mirada de esos profundos ojos o una sonrisa de sus lindos labios y honestamente no se quejaba de ello.

—Gracias Lunch— le dijo luego de un instante en que sólo se contentó con mirarla y sentir sus manos en las suyas—. Lograré controlar mi fuerza, te lo prometo.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Sé que puede parecer que la pelea de Raditz contra Piccolo fue ganada muy fácilmente por el Saiyan, pero debemos recordar que a esta altura de la historia Raditz es el más fuerte en la tierra, aún con amnesia. Por otra parte, me interesaba mostrar cómo Raditz podría comenzar a entender que tiene un poder superior al de los demás y lo que esto significaría para él debido a las circunstancias que está viviendo.


	13. Las gemelas Dine Parte 1 de 3

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 13

Las gemelas Dine.

(Parte 1 de 3)

0-0

La noche era fresca y tranquila, y todos los habitantes de Kame House disfrutaban de un sueño tranquilo y sin sueños. Todos excepto Lunch; la bella joven se ha pasado la noche girando y gimiendo intranquila en la cama debido a un sueño que no desea tener...

_En su sueño, Lunch caminaba dentro de una espaciosa casa que conoce muy bien pues es la casa en donde pasó su infancia; mientras camina, no le extraña el ver que las ventanas que dan al exterior están tapiadas y la única luz proviene de los candelabros del techo. En ese momento la joven llegó a la sala y se encontró con que la puerta que daba a la calle estaba también cerrada a piedra y lodo. Fue en ese momento que la escuchó; sus pisadas fuertes y decididas no dejaban dudas sobre quién era la otra persona en la habitación._

_Lunch se giró asustada y quedó frente a frente su contraparte, Launch. Pero contrario a lo que cualquiera podría esperar la rubia, que en ese momento tenía en el rostro una expresión de pocos amigos, ni siquiera pareció notar a la joven morena, de hecho caminó a través de ella como si de un fantasma se tratara y se detuvo justo a dos pasos de la puerta de salida. _

—_¡Maldita sea, quiero salir!— Gritó Launch al tiempo que pateaba la cerradura con todas sus fuerzas—, ¡llevo mucho tiempo encerrada aquí, necesito salir, ya no resisto estar dentro de esta pocilga!_

Lunch, aún dentro de su sueño, sabía bien qué era lo que sucedía. No era la primera vez que durante sus sueños vagaba en la casa de sus padres y de repente se cruzaba con su alter ego y como siempre, la rubia no parecía darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la casa. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en esta ocasión: Launch estaba más furiosa que de costumbre, era muy raro que Lunch la encontrara tan desesperada por salir de la casa.

—_¡Quiero salir!— Volvió a gritar Launch, que continuaba pateando la puerta—. ¡Ya no soporto un minuto más en este agujero!_

_Pero la puerta resistía, y mientras Lunch observaba, se tranquilizó un poco al notar eso. Porque ella sabía que si Launch salía de la casa tomaría el control de su cuerpo sin la necesidad del estornudo. Era algo que sucedía de vez en cuando: Lunch se acostaba a dormir, y en sus sueños, Launch lograba salir y se adueñaba de la mente que compartían. Normalmente, cuando eso pasaba, su violenta contraparte terminaba conservando el control del cuerpo que también compartían por periodos más prolongados de tiempo, y era poco lo que desde las profundidades de su subconsciente que Lunch pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, quedando relegada a esperar un estornudo para intentar recuperar el control._

—_¡Que te abras, con un demonio!— Insistió Launch, pateando la puerta con más insistencia, logrando que los goznes comenzaran a saltar. Contenta con el avance, la rubia pateó de nuevo, segura de que no tardaría en quedar libre._

_Pero Lunch no podía permitir eso, pues si Launch salía y tomaba el control lo primero que haría sería dejar Kame House y que si hacía eso, no tenía idea de cuándo volvería a ver a Raditz. ¡Eso era algo que Lunch no podía permitir! Aún no había tenido el valor de revelarle lo que sentía por él, y por lo tanto no podía dejar que su contraparte la alejara de él. Otra patada. Launch estaba ya muy cerca, un par de intentos más y la puerta cedería. No, no esta vez. Lunch no dejaría que su otra personalidad tomara el control, no la dejaría ganar. No podía dejar que la alejara de Raditz. _

—_¡Sí, ya casi!— Gritó la emocionada rubia._

—_No. no saldrás— murmuró la morena—. ¡No si yo lo puedo evitar!_

_Y Lunch lo hizo. Evitó que su contraparte tomara el control; lo hizo de la única manera posible para ella._

Y esa manera consistía en despertar.

La joven morena se despertó con un grito de desesperación, la piel bañada en sudor y el corazón latiéndole con tal fuerza que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Pero eso poco importaba, lo único que importaba era que había logrado mantener el control de su cuerpo al menos un poco más. Launch seguía atrapada en lo más profundo de su mente y si tenía suerte, se quedaría allí durante un largo tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

Lunch miró hacia la puerta y se encontró a Raditz, que la miraba con preocupación. Detrás del joven de cabello largo el maestro Roshi se asomaba y la observaba al parecer con curiosidad.

—Sí, estoy bien… ahora lo estoy, tuve una pesadilla. No pasa nada— respondió ella, logrando recuperar la calma—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Poco antes de las seis de la mañana— le informó el viejo Roshi—. No tardará en amanecer así que si no les molesta jovencitos, iré a dormir otro poco, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Y sin decir más, el anciano maestro se dio la media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

—Creo que no podré volver a dormirme— comentó Lunch, que se levantó y abrió su ventana para dejar entrar un poco de la brisa del mar—. Ya es casi la hora en la que normalmente me levanto de cualquier modo.

El Saiyan bostezó—. Pues yo sí podría dormir al menos una hora más.

—Espera...— llamó Lunch—, no quisiera molestarte pero... ¿aceptarías tomar una taza de té conmigo? En verdad apreciaría tu compañía.

Raditz se rascó detrás de la oreja y luego se estiró un poco. En realidad dormir otro poco sería bastante agradable, pero el sueño no le hacía tanta falta y además, le parecía que Lunch en verdad necesitaba la compañía.

—Está bien. De cualquier modo ya casi amanece— aceptó el Saiyan—, te espero en la cocina.

Poco después Lunch, que ya se había puesto un vestido y su delantal, se sentaba en la cocina frente a Raditz. La mujer sostenía una taza de té de hierbas en las manos y miraba pensativa el fondo de la taza.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?— Preguntó el Saiyan, que aunque desde que perdió la memoria había dejado de soñar cosas relevantes, tenía la impresión de que en cierto modo, tener malos sueños era algo que podía entender.

Lunch bebió un sorbo de té antes de responder—. No creo que quieras saberlo. De seguro te parecerá una tontería.

—Eso no lo sabrás si no me cuentas.

—No quiero recordarlo— dijo ella en voz baja—, sólo te diré que… tuvo que ver con Launch, y no fue muy agradable.

—Siempre he querido preguntarte porqué te conviertes en ella cuando estornudas— le dijo Raditz luego de terminar su bebida con un largo trago.

Lunch bajó apenada la mirada—. No lo sé. Me sucede desde siempre… creo que me pasa desde que era bebé.

—¿Y no hay nadie que sepa la causa o qué es lo que significa?

La hermosa mujer se frotó las manos un poco apenada. En realidad nunca le había importado mucho saber la causa de su problema, pues siempre lo asumió como algo que ya era parte de ella y sólo hasta hace unas cuantas semanas había comenzado a pensar en ello. Lo más parecido a una respuesta que podía recordar era una conversación que tuvo con su madre una noche cuando era pequeña. Su mamá le había dicho que encontrarían la manera de arreglar ese problema, aunque no le había dicho cómo. Claro que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues a Launch le pareció divertido fugarse de casa en busca de aventura luego de su fiesta de quince años y desde entonces nunca había vuelto a ver ni a sus padres ni a su pueblo natal.

—Creo que tal vez mis padres lo saben— dijo ella entonces—, o al menos saben cómo arreglarlo.

—¿Y por qué no los llamas o vas a verlos?— Preguntó Raditz. Le parecía bastante obvio que esa era la única forma en que Lunch podría resolver su situación con su alter-ego, y no entendía porqué no había hecho nada al respecto.

—Por que...— la joven de cabello oscuro suspiró—. No recuerdo cómo llegar a mi pueblo y el número de teléfono dejó de ser el mismo hace años.

Al darse cuenta de que quizás había hecho una pregunta que le traería malos recuerdos a su amiga, Raditz se levantó y enjuagó su taza en el lavaplatos sin decir nada mientras lavaba el trasto.

—Lo siento— dijo el Saiyan cuando terminó—, debe ser difícil saber que tienes a tus padres y no poder ir a verlos. ¿Cómo se llama tu pueblo? Quizás Gokú o Chi Chi saben en dónde está.

La joven terminó su bebida y se levantó para proceder a lavar su taza. Al hacerlo, recordó que su pueblo era pequeño y poco conocido, así que ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que supiera en dónde estaba.

—Yo nací en la Villa Cupcake, creo que mis padres todavía viven allí— explicó ella mientras acomodaba varias veces las tazas limpias en el escurridor.

El Saiyan levantó las cejas y miró a Lunch con curiosidad. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien el nombre del pueblo?

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó ella al notar el cambio de expresión en Raditz—, ¿mo me digas que sabes cómo...?

—… ¿Llegar a la Villa Cupcake?— Completó el Saiya-Jin de cabello largo—. Sí, sé cómo llegar.

Lunch no supo qué responder, la impresión le había robado las palabras y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Raditz, incapaz de creer que precisamente sería él quien podría volver a reunirla con su familia.

—¿Me... estás diciendo la verdad?— Preguntó ella—. ¿En verdad sabes cómo ir?

—Claro que sé— respondió Raditz, feliz de poder ayudar a Lunch—. Encontré esa villa poco antes de venir aquí. ¿Quieres que te lleve? De seguro a tus padres les encantará verte otra vez.

—¡Sí, sí quiero ir!— Exclamó Lunch quien, sin poder contener la emoción que sentía, no pudo evitar sentir que sus ojos se humedecían—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! …No sé qué dirán mis papás cuando me vean… ¿Sabrán que soy yo… qué tal si ya me olvidaron?

Raditz miraba a Lunch sintiéndose un poco confundido; sabía que ella estaba feliz, pero por alguna razón parecía que tenía miedo de que sus padres no la reconocieran. Eso era algo que al Saiyan le parecía extraño, pues él estaba convencido de que en circunstancias normales, un padre siempre reconocería a sus hijos. Pero Lunch parecía no pensar así.

—Calma Lunch, todo irá bien— le aseguró Raditz, posando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha para ofrecerle un poco de apoyo—. Verás que cuando lleguemos al pueblo todos estarán felices de verte, en especial tus padres.

Lunch se tranquilizó de inmediato al sentir el tibio contacto de la mano de él sobre su piel. Lo que él decía era verdad, no debía tener miedo. Todo estaría bien y sus padres se alegrarían mucho de verla.

—Tienes razón…— La muchacha levantó la mirada y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa a Raditz—, mi papá y mi mamá estarán felices de verme.

Raditz devolvió el gesto y se separó un poco de ella—. ¿Cuándo quieres que partamos?

—Si pudiéramos ir hoy sería maravilloso.

El Saiyan suspiró pensativo, ese día él y Gokú tenían pensado llevar a Gohan a pescar a un lago en donde se podían conseguir peces bastante grandes y sabrosos. Raditz no tenía muchos deseos de perderse el paseo y además, si iba a Villa Cupcake, el alcalde y su esposa seguramente volverían a pedirle que se quedara a trabajar de alguacil. Pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Lunch… quizás una rápida visita no le daría tiempo al regidor de molestarlo. Al final, no le costó mucho trabajo a Raditz tomar una decisión: Llevaría a Lunch a ver a sus padres y acompañaría a Gokú a pescar otro día; a fin de cuentas, el lago y los peces no se irían a ningún lado.

—Sí, podemos ir— aceptó Raditz—. Sólo necesito avisarle a Gokú que no entrenaremos hoy; le llamaré por teléfono más tarde.

—Raditz…— Llamó Lunch.

—¿Si?

—Gracias.

—Por nada.

Un par de horas más tarde…

Raditz y el maestro Roshi estaban sentados en la sala de Kame House; el Saiyan, que había tomado un largo baño y se había vestido (a petición de Lunch) con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa roja de botones, leía con calma una revista. El anciano, por su parte, simplemente mantenía las manos en el pecho y esperaba con calma.

—Ya han pasado más de dos meses desde que Piccolo los atacó a ti y a Gokú, Raditz— comentó el viejo maestro—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento para aprender a controlar tu fuerza, te han servido mis consejos?

—Sí, sí me han servido; ya no tengo temor de usar mi poder y perder el control— respondió el Saiyan. Eso era cierto, luego de la pelea con Piccolo, él le había pedido al maestro que le enseñara a controlarse durante el combate para poder usar su fuerza sin convertirse en un salvaje. Roshi le había enseñado varios ejercicios de meditación y de control que había practicado incesantemente y, Raditz debía admitirlo, le habían funcionado bien.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

—En verdad se lo agradezco.

El anciano asintió con un gesto. Luego de escuchar lo que sucedió con Piccolo, Roshi temió que Raditz dejaría salir todo el miedo y la agresión reprimida que había podido detectar aquella ocasión en que intentó leer su mente. Afortunadamente, en lugar de eso su huésped le había pedido ayuda para aprender a controlarse y hasta ahora, los resultados habían sido bastante positivos. Si todo seguía así, quizás ya no tendría que preocuparse por un eventual problema causado por Raditz.

Justo entonces, Lunch entró a la sala, la joven se había vestido con su vestido azul más elegante y caminaba con los dedos entrelazados.

—Ya estoy lista para irnos— anunció mientras intentaba controlar los nervios.

No mucho después…

Raditz esperaba mientras un pequeño avión unipersonal aterrizaba en el camino junto a un huerto de manzanos. Cuando Lunch salió del vehículo y lo guardó en una cápsula, se le acercó y se preparó para acompañarla mientras recorrían el sendero que los llevaría a la entrada del la aldea.

—El pueblo está en esta dirección— comentó él. La muchacha asintió y se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.

Mientras caminaban bajo la sombra de los árboles, Lunch trató de disfrutar el día, que era soleado pero sin llegar a ser cálido y en lugar de eso sólo logró recordar cuando era niña y jugaba cerca del arroyo que ella sabía estaba al otro lado de los manzanos. Los recuerdos le eran agradables, y le ayudaban a no sentirse con los nervios en punta.

Claro que cuando llegaron al alto arco labrado en madera que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes que estaban por entrar al pueblo, Lunch no pudo evitar que un sudor frío a causa de la anticipación y el nerviosismo comenzara a humedecer sus manos.

—No… no puedo creer que en verdad estoy aquí…— dijo ella con un murmullo ahogado en emoción mientras miraba más allá de la entrada del pueblo. Su mirada absorbió las casas de forma esférica o cuadrada, el viejo y alto molino en la otra orilla de la aldea, las calles con sus árboles de naranjas y arbustos con flores—. Todo está aquí… hay cosas nuevas pero… pero en realidad es mi antiguo hogar… es la Villa Cupcake.

—¿Entramos?— Preguntó él, que en ese momento sólo esperaba que el alcalde del pueblo y su esposa no se enteraran muy pronto de su llegada a la aldea, ya que no quería volver a escuchar sus ofertas de quedarse a trabajar como alguacil. Afortunadamente parecía que todavía nadie había notado que había regresado a la aldea.

—Sí, entremos— respondió ella, que instintivamente tomó el brazo de Raditz, no sólo para guiarlo hacia su casa, sino también para sentirse apoyada y acompañada para lo que vendría.

Lunch caminó despacio, sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante se mantenía distraído mientras esperaba el momento en que todo el pueblo comenzaría a vitorearlo como su héroe. Finalmente, cuando llegaron al centro de la plaza principal, la joven hizo una pausa y miró frente a ella. Allí estaba. La casa más grande de la aldea, pintada en blanco y de dos pisos, con ventanas pequeñas en el desván, rodeada por una cerca de madera amarilla y un bien cuidado jardín de flores de diversos colores. Allí había pasado Lunch su infancia y los primeros años de su adolescencia, allí había aprendido a hablar y a caminar. Esa casa había sido su hogar y había pasado una muy feliz niñez allí.

—¿Sucede algo?

La joven mujer sonrió sin despegar la mirada de la casa— no pasa nada es sólo la nostalgia…—, ella entonces se tomó con un poco más de fuerza del brazo del Saiyan y respiró profundamente—. Bien… vamos allá.

Lunch y Raditz atravesaron la reja de madera y el camino empedrado a través del jardín que rodeaba la casa y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Por unos segundos Lunch mantuvo su mano, que temblaba un poco, a escasos centímetros del timbre hasta que finalmente, reunió el suficiente valor para presionar el botón.

Segundos después de que sonara el timbre, una mujer alta y de cabello rubio, bastante atractiva aún con sus ya casi cincuenta años, abrió la puerta.

Raditz, que ya conocía a la mujer, trató de ocultar la impresión que se había llevado, pues frente a él estaba la señora Meal, la esposa del alcalde. Lunch nunca le dijo que su padre era el regente de la aldea.

La mujer, sin embargo, no pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia del Saiyan pues su mirada estaba completamente fija sobre la joven de cabello oscuro frente a ella.

—H-hola… mamá…— murmuró entonces Lunch. La muchacha también había estado observando que su madre casi no había cambiado nada, quizás una discretas arrugas aquí y allá, pero se veía prácticamente igual a la última vez que la había visto y eso le daba gusto—. He vuelto.

—¿Lunch… h-hija?— Logró preguntar la señora Dine, que al ver a su hija perdida frente a ella no pudo evitar sentir que sus rodillas se doblaban por la impresión. Sólo la rápida intervención de Raditz, que se apresuró a ofrecerle apoyo a la mujer, evitó que cayera al suelo.

Un poco más tarde…

Raditz, recargado en la pared de la sala con los brazos cruzados, miraba con interés los eventos que se desarrollaban frente a él en la sala de la casa. Lunch estaba sentada entre sus padres, que la habían recibido con llanto y los brazos abiertos, y les relataba mucho de lo que había estado haciendo desde que abandonó el hogar familiar a los quince años. El Saiyan no dejó de notar que para los señores Dine era bastante normal el escuchar las referencias a Launch que su hija hacía en su relato, e incluso intentaban adivinar qué era lo que la rubia contraparte de Lunch había estado haciendo.

Fue entonces que Lunch mencionó a Piccolo y la final del Torneo de las Artes Marciales; pero lo que contó después volvió a lograr que Raditz recuperara el interés en lo que escuchaba. Ella mencionó a un artista marcial llamado Ten Shin Han con el que Launch, (y por lo tanto también Lunch) aparentemente había estado viviendo por cerca de dos años. Luego de eso Lunch explicó cómo había regresado a Kame House un día en que ese tal Ten se había ido a entrenar a quién sabía dónde.

Raditz frunció el ceño. ¿Lunch había vivido con otro? Escuchar eso lo hacía sentirse un poco… molesto. Lo peor era que no entendía muy bien porqué sentía eso, sólo sabía que la idea de que Lunch hubiera vivido tanto tiempo con otro hombre aún cuando fuera por iniciativa de Launch no le agradaba para nada. Intentando entender mejor sus emociones y no queriendo estar más en esa habitación, el Saiyan se deslizó hasta la cocina, pues repentinamente había sentido la garganta seca.

Pero mientras avanzaba en silencio, Raditz logró escuchar que Lunch comenzó a hablar de él, de cómo se conocieron y de algunos otros detalles, como cuando habían ido de compras o la visita que le habían hecho a la familia de Gokú. El Saiyan se detuvo, la voz de Lunch había cambiado al hablar de él… la voz de Lunch se había… animado bastante cuando describía lo que hacían juntos. Eso no había pasado cuando ella hablaba del tal Ten Shin… lo que fuera. Darse cuenta de eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, mucho mejor. Sin notar que sonreía, Raditz prosiguió su camino a la cocina.

Estaba llenando su segundo vaso con agua del grifo cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. El Saiyan volteó a su izquierda justo cuando el señor Dine entró a la cocina. Su anfitrión era un hombre de poco más de cincuenta años, delgado y de cabello azul oscuro excepto por algunos mechones blancos a los lados de la frente.

—Señor Raditz— dijo el señor Dine—. ¿Puedo hablarle un poco?

—Por supuesto.

—No sé cómo pagarle lo que ha hecho por nosotros… es la segunda vez que usted se las arregla para hacernos un gran servicio. Primero salvó a nuestra villa y ahora…— el señor Dine hizo una pausa y suspiró con lo que pareció un poco de nerviosismo—. Ahora nos ha devuelto a nuestras hijas.

—Nunca le pedí que me pagaran— respondió Raditz, que no dejó de notar ni la aparente preocupación de su anfitrión, ni que había dicho 'hijas' al referirse a Lunch.

—Pero se merece una recompensa…

—No quiero ninguna— le interrumpió el Saiyan—. Señor Dine... ¿Le pasa algo malo, acaso está triste porque Lunch volvió… o tiene algo qué ocultarme?

—¿Qué?... ¡Claro que no, es todo lo contrario!— El alcalde dijo esto con un tono un poco indignado de voz.

—¿Por qué ha dicho hijas?— Presionó el Saiyan.

—Bueno… eso tiene una explicación y…

—Me gustaría escucharla entonces.

El alcalde rió con una risa triste y breve—. Dije 'hijas' porque Lunch y Launch en realidad son dos… son gemelas.

—¿Gemelas… entonces porqué las dos tienen el mismo cuerpo?— Preguntó el confundido Saiyan—. No entiendo nada.

—Lo entenderá si me acompaña. Lunch nos acaba de hacer la misma pregunta que usted y vamos a darle una respuesta… supongo que ya es la hora de hacerlo— indicó el padre de su amiga mientras salía de la cocina—. ¿Vendrá? Le prometo que todo quedará explicado.

Sintiéndose muy intrigado por el secreto que rodeaba a Lunch y deseando poder entender lo que sucedía, Raditz asintió y siguió al señor Dine de regreso a la sala…

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

¿Recuerdan que mencioné que había introducido algunas cosas en el capítulo cuatro para usarlas más adelante? Bueno, pues ha llegado el momento de utilizarlas en esta pequeña trama dedicada a Lunch y a Launch (la cual admito que había planeado hacer casi desde el principio), espero les agrade.


	14. Las gemelas Dine Parte 2 de 3

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 14

Las gemelas Dine.

(Parte 2 de 3)

0-0

El ambiente en la sala de la familia Dine era tan tenso que era casi palpable y Raditz, que se había sentado junto a Lunch y miraba fijamente a los padres de su amiga, estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo. El señor Dine le había dicho que le explicaría el misterio de la transformación de Lunch, pero ya habían pasado casi cinco minutos y aún no lo hacía. El Saiyan no entendía qué lo detenía. ¿Qué estaban esperando él o su esposa para aclarar de una vez este asunto? Al mirar a su derecha, pudo darse cuenta de que Lunch también estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta a la mayor duda que envolvía su existencia. Y por lo visto, sus padres no tenían idea de cómo aclarar esa duda.

—¿No piensa decir nada?— Preguntó Raditz cuando su paciencia finalmente se agotó—. Prometió explicarnos acerca de la situación de Lunch y no parece tener la menor intención de hacerlo.

El señor y la señora Dine se enderezaron es sus asientos y se miraron con una expresión llena de angustia. Era cierto que ya había llegado la hora de explicarle a Lunch todo, y si bien era verdad que no les molestaba para nada dar esa explicación frente al hombre que no sólo había salvado el pueblo, sino que también los había vuelto a reunir con su hija no les molestaba, eso no lo hacía más fácil.

—Es difícil— admitió el señor Dine—. Yo… no sé bien por dónde comenzar.

Lunch, que se había mantenido en silencio, esperando con e corazón agitado que sus padres se decidieran a hablar, estuvo a punto de pedirle a sus padres que no le dijeran nada, que podía vivir sin saber la causa de su condición… pero al mirar de reojo a Raditz y recordar que Launch podría tomar el control en cualquier momento y separarla de él, la hizo recuperar el valor necesario para insistir.

—Papá… mamá…— dijo Lunch—, sé que esto no es fácil pero… por favor díganme lo que sucede conmigo… para mí es muy importante saber si… si hay alguna manera de arreglarlo.

—Lunch… yo…— el señor Dine se limpió la frente y cerró los ojos. La historia que tendría que contarle a su hija para satisfacer sus dudas no era muy agradable, y no sabía como reaccionaría luego de escucharla.

—Si no te molesta querido…— interrumpió entonces la señora Dine, colocando suavemente una mano sobre las de su marido—, yo intentaré explicarles lo que sucedió…

El padre de Lunch asintió y suspiró cansado—. Gracias… pero yo te ayudaré si lo necesitas.

Finalmente, la madre de Lunch bajó la mirada y dejó que el secreto que había mantenido por tanto tiempo fuera revelado.

—La causa por la que Lunch y Launch cambian de cuerpo cuando una de ellas estornuda tiene su origen aún antes de que ellas nacieran…— la mujer hizo una pausa y pasó saliva—. De hecho… cuando todo esto pasó, yo tenía ocho meses de embarazo…

Raditz, que estaba feliz de que por fin los padres de su amiga comenzaran a hablar, se acomodó en su asiento y se dispuso a prestar atención a la historia; Lunch, con la mirada fija en sus padres, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, no queriendo perder ni el más mínimo detalle del relato.

—Lo que sucedió fue que…— comenzó la señora Dine.

…_Es una tarde horrible; una fuerte tormenta inunda los caminos de la región y un viento implacable sacude las ramas de los árboles sin piedad. No es el momento que alguien habría elegido para viajar y sin embargo una camioneta avanza con cuidado por un camino en medio del bosque. Dentro del vehículo viajan una joven mujer embarazada y un hombre, joven también, que se concentra en conducir lo mejor posible para evitar un accidente._

—_Debimos haber dejado el viaje para mañana— se quejó la mujer en voz baja—. El camino está imposible. La gente de ese pueblo al que viajamos no se habrían molestado si llegamos un día tarde._

—_Lo sé— respondió su marido—, pero el rey del mundo me eligió para ser el alcalde de la Villa Cupcake y no quería decepcionarlo. ¡Además, no pensé que la tormenta llegaría hasta aquí, el hombre del clima dijo que sólo afectaría las playas y eso queda a cientos de kilómetros de nuestro destino!_

—_Nunca entendí porqué los miembros del consejo eligieron a ese can azul como rey hace diez años— comentó la joven señora Dine, intentando iniciar una conversación para distraerse._

—_Porque sacó las calificaciones más altas de todos los que participaron, y no olvides que su familia gobierna su propio país desde hace generaciones— le contestó el señor Dine._

—_Al menos tiene buen juicio— concedió ella—. El que te haya elegido para ser alcalde de ese pueblo habla mucho de que confía en ti, y me da gusto, en serio, a fin de cuentas fui yo quien te sugirió mudarnos a un pueblo lejos del caos de la ciudad para poder criar a las gemelas._

—_Le estoy agradecido por eso, pensé que no me haría caso cuando le pedí transferirme a un lugar más tranquilo como tú querías; pero nunca esperé que me enviarían como alcalde. Tendré que esforzarme mucho, por lo que leí, Villa Cupcake es bastante pequeña y sólo produce manzanas; pero tengo planes para que se abra una escuela, para que se comiencen a sembrar granos, construir un buen molino en donde procesarlos, ampliar y renovar la plaza principal… en fin, muchas cosas. _

—_¿Podríamos detenernos?— Pidió la mujer luego de que un relámpago rompiera la oscuridad causada por las gruesas nubes—. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa._

—_Lo haría mi amor. Pero no podemos aquí, hay demasiados árboles a ambos lados de la carretera y no quiero arriesgar a que alguna rama caiga y nos aplaste— explicó su esposo—. La villa ya no queda muy lejos, así que de seguro encontraremos algún claro un poco más adelante._

—_De acuerdo. Avancemos sólo otro poco— aceptó la mujer—. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, no creo que…_

_La señora Dine no pudo terminar, pues una columna de luz cayó justo a su izquierda y su mundo se llenó con un horrible estampido seguido de una muralla verde cayendo frente a ella y su marido torciendo salvajemente el vehículo sin ningún aviso. Luego de eso, ya no supo más._

—¿Tuvieron un accidente cuando venían al pueblo?— Preguntó Lunch, que no pudo evitar temblar un poco al escuchar la vívida descripción de su madre, en especial porque el saber que había corrido tal peligro cuando aún estaba en el vientre materno la asustaba en verdad.

—Sí, pero en realidad fue mi culpa— admitió el señor Dine—. Estaba tan ansioso de comenzar mi nuevo trabajo y así construir un buen lugar para que mis hijas crecieran que no esperé a pesar de saber que el pronóstico del clima advirtió sobre la tormenta… pensé que el temporal se quedaría en las playas… obviamente me equivoqué.

—No olvides que yo fui quien insistió en que pidieras que te transfirieran a otra parte. Y además, no intenté detenerte con mucho entusiasmo— dijo entonces la señora Dine—. La culpa fue de ambos.

—¿Qué sucedió después?— Preguntó de repente Raditz. El Saiyan había escuchado el relato con atención, pero eso no respondía sus preguntas acerca de la condición de Lunch, y además, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo había terminado todo.

—Por favor, continúa mamá— pidió Lunch—, yo también quiero saber.

—Creo que lo siguiente será mejor que lo cuente tu padre— indicó la señora Dine y miró a su esposo—. Yo… no recuerdo muy bien esa parte del relato.

El padre de Lunch asintió y entrelazó nerviosamente los dedos—. Sí, será mejor si yo les cuento lo que sucedió luego del accidente…

_La camioneta se deslizó sin control sobre el suelo mojado hasta que salió de la carretera y terminó estrellándose de frente contra un árbol. El señor Dine había logrado sólo de milagro esquivar el árbol que el rayo había derribado un segundo antes, y sólo un milagro mayor le permitió evitar que su vehículo volcara y lograr guiarla lo mejor posible para evitar que el choque que finalmente los detuvo hubiera sido letal. Respirando agitadamente y temblando un poco por el miedo, miró al asiento del pasajero y estuvo a punto de gritar. Su esposa estaba allí, inconsciente y con una fea herida en la cabeza de la que brotaba abundantemente la sangre. Al notar el cristal de su ventana roto, comprendió en donde se había golpeado ella, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, ya que al intentar moverla, se encontró con que el cinturón de seguridad se le había clavado firmemente en el estómago._

—_¡Dios… que no le haya pasado nada a ella y a las niñas…!— Rezó el señor Dine mientras se esforzaba por sacar a su esposa del auto. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió y tuvo a su mujer en sus brazos, se obligó a mantener la desesperación a raya y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la carretera._

_Pero al final, el señor Dine no lo hizo. Porque al mirar a su alrededor divisó a lo lejos, entre los árboles, una cabaña en la que había una luz encendida. Decidiendo que quizás allí podría encontrar ayuda, apretó a su esposa contra su pecho y allá se dirigió._

_No pasó mucho para que el señor Dine llegara a la cabaña, y con gritos y fuertes golpes en la puerta, logró que una mujer anciana, con el rostro surcado por profundas arrugas y que ataba su largo cabello blanco en dos trenzas le abriera la puerta._

—_¡Necesito ayuda, tuvimos un accidente y mi esposa…!_

_La anciana rió con ganas—. ¡Ya lo esperaba, ha llegado más pronto de lo que había predicho, pero pase, que tenemos qué ayudar a su mujer!_

_Sin poner más atención que a la palabra ayuda, el señor Dine entró en la casa, sin pensar en el porqué la vieja le dijo que ya lo esperaba._

_No mucho después, la señora Dine estaba en una vieja cama y la anciana se ocupaba curándole la herida en la cabeza mientras se mantenía en absoluto silencio._

—_¿Estará bien?— Preguntó el señor Dine._

—_Ella, sí— contestó la anciana, al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el vientre de la inconsciente mujer—. Las gemelas, probablemente no._

_El señor Dine retrocedió un paso al escuchar eso. Si bien era cierto que cualquiera que mirara a su esposa sabría que estaba embarazada, no había manera de que esta anciana supiera que estaba esperando gemelas. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a sospechar que quizás venir a la cabaña no fue tan buena idea._

—_¿De qué habla, cómo supo de las gemelas?_

_La anciana rió en voz baja, sin despegar en ningún momento su esquelética mano del vientre de la señora Dine—. Del mismo modo en que sé que usted es el nuevo alcalde de Villa Cupcake, pero no tengo interés en discutir mis métodos. Lo importante es que sus hijas y su esposa están en peligro y no hay modo de que llegue a un hospital a tiempo. Si quiere salvarlas, yo soy su mejor opción._

—_¿Pero quién diablos es usted?_

_En esta ocasión, la mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba la habitación—. No necesita saber mi nombre. Sólo le diré que soy la bruja de este bosque y que si juega bien sus cartas, le ayudaré a salvar a su esposa y a sus dos hijas._

_El señor Dine pasó saliva y respiró profundamente para calmarse. No es que estuviera asustado de la anciana, pero el hecho de que supiera esas cosas lo había obligado a creer su historia._

—_¿Qué quiere a cambio?_

—_No mucho. Sé de sus ideas progresistas, señor Dine; sé que planea aumentar las áreas de cultivo entre otras cosas más— dijo la bruja, que sonrió maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia su huésped—. Y en realidad no me opongo a que las lleve a cabo siempre y cuando usted no toque mi parte del bosque._

—_¿Eso es todo?_

_La anciana asintió—. Mi casa está cerca de la montaña y rodeada por varias hectáreas de árboles antes de que el río me separe del bosque que rodea la villa Cupcake; y fuera de la carretera que está cerca de aquí, no hay contacto con el exterior y quiero que todo se quede así. Prometa que dejará mi espacio tranquilo y salvaré a su esposa y haré lo posible por hacer lo mismo por sus hijas._

Al llegar a esta parte del relato, el padre de Lunch se detuvo y miró a su hija con una expresión de remordimiento. La señora Dine también tenía una expresión similar en su rostro y repentinamente, ambos parecieron ser y sentirse más viejos de lo que eran en realidad.

—¿Supongo que aceptó el trato con la bruja, señor Dine?— Preguntó Raditz.

Lunch estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando su madre respondió la pregunta del Saiyan.

—No, mi esposo no aceptó el trato. Al menos no lo hizo sólo— explicó la mujer—. Yo también tuve mucho qué ver, y es hora de decirlo…

_La señora Dine despertó al escuchar la macabra risa de una anciana; le tomó un poco de tiempo ubicarse, pero entreabriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación y recostada en una cama. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a poner atención a las palabras de la anciana que declaraba que era una bruja y que si su marido hacía todo bien, le ayudaría a salvarse y también a salvar a las gemelas._

_Como toda madre, la señora Dine sintió un miedo irracional al escuchar que sus hijas estaban en peligro, en especial porque podía sentir que algo estaba mal en su vientre y que las gemelas corrían peligro, fue por eso que cuando escuchó que la anciana ofrecía su ayuda a cambio de un trato que le propuso a su esposo, ya no pudo guardar más silencio. _

—_¡Aceptaremos el trato, aceptaremos cualquier trato, pero por favor salve a mis hijas!— Exclamó la mujer, incorporándose lo mejor que el terrible dolor en su estómago le permitía—, ¡haremos lo que quiera, pero no deje morir a mis niñas!_

_La anciana se giró para mirar a la mujer y volvió a reír—. ¡Su esposa acepta el trato señor Dine!— Exclamó—, ¿Qué hay de usted, pagará o no mi precio?_

_El señor Dine miró a su esposa y pensó en sus niñas que aún no nacían. No creía en las capacidades de esta anciana para salvar a las gemelas, pero estaba muy lejos de cualquier hospital, se sentía desesperado y dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa; sin nada qué perder, asintió._

—_Muy bien, acepto; no tocaré su bosque. Ahora, ayude a mi esposa y a mis hijas._

_Al escuchar esto, la anciana volvió a reír, en esta ocasión totalmente complacida—. ¡Bien, bien, es usted listo, lo felicito por su decisión!_

_Poco después, la vieja ya había llevado algunos frascos, un anafre que había encendido y una olla llena de agua en la que había vaciado algunas cosas que el matrimonio Dine no había sido capaz de reconocer._

—_¿Podría apresurarse?— Gimió de repente la señora Dine—, !Ya no soporto el dolor en mi estómago, sé que es porque algo le pasó a mis bebés, si va a hacer algo, hágalo ahora!_

_La anciana frunció el ceño y se acercó a su paciente—. El dolor en el estómago se ha prolongado demasiado… eso no es normal._

_Sin responder a las preguntas del matrimonio, la bruja palpó el vientre de la madre, su rostro adquiriendo un tono pálido mientras lo hacía._

—_¿Qué sucede?— Demandó finalmente la señora Dine._

—_Las gemelas están heridas. No puedo salvar a las dos con el método que estoy preparando, incluso dudo poder salvar a una._

—_¡Eso no era lo que nos ofreció!— Gritó el señor Dine—, ¡debe haber algún modo de que salve a las dos!_

_La anciana cerró los ojos pensativa y luego de un instante asintió—. Sí lo hay. Pero si lo utilizo ustedes tendrán que hacer un gran sacrificio._

—_¡Eso no importa!— Aseguró la señora Dine—. ¡Ya le hemos dicho que haremos lo que sea!_

—_Bien, escuchen, el accidente les causó a las niñas un gran daño. Separadas, ninguna podrá sobrevivir, pero si logró fusionar el cuerpo de ambas para que logren ser lo bastante fuertes… entonces habrá muchas posibilidades de que logren salvarse— explicó la anciana._

—_¡No diga estupideces!— Gritó el señor Dine, eso no tiene sentido—. ¿Quiere decir que no importa qué haga perderemos a una de las gemelas?_

—_No, quiero decir que las dos compartirán el mismo cuerpo, al menos durante un tiempo— respondió la bruja._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo?—Preguntó el preocupado padre._

—_Dieciocho años, y después podrán…— la bruja, sin embargo, no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpida por un grito de dolor de la señora Dine._

—_¡Ya no importa lo que tenga qué hacer, no importa si comparten el mismo cuerpo, sólo quiero que mis hijas vivan; así que sólo hágalo, ya no puedo resistir esto!_

_La bruja miró al señor Dine, cuestionándolo con la mirada._

_El hombre se limpió el sudor y respiró profundamente—. Ya escuchó a mi esposa. Hágalo._

_Y con una expresión seria, la bruja se puso a trabajar…_

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— concluyó la señora Dine—. El cuerpo de una de las gemelas desapareció misteriosamente y sólo di a luz a una saludable bebé.

—Pero cuando Lunch estornudó por primera vez…— agregó el señor Dine en voz baja—, se transformó en su gemela; su cabello se tornó rubio y el color de sus ojos cambió un poco, además de que su personalidad era totalmente diferente.

—Y ha sido así desde entonces— aclaró la madre de Lunch, que miró a su hija sin poder ocultar la pena—. Tú y tu gemela han compartido el mismo cuerpo durante toda su vida.

Lunch no sabía qué sentir; era una cosa saber que tenía una hermana gemela, pero era algo muy distinto descubrir que no sólo tenía una hermana, sino que además esa hermana vivía dentro de ella y en ocasiones la obligaba acometer crímenes sólo por diversión. Un poco atemorizada, la muchacha se miró las manos y no pudo evitar temblar un poco al pensar que no le pertenecían totalmente. La idea de que su cuerpo no era suyo por completo fue casi demasiado y Lunch se encogió en su asiento, temiendo más que nunca estornudar y perder el poco control que tenía sobre el cuerpo que compartía con su gemela.

Raditz miró a Lunch y no pudo evitar sentirse muy molesto con sus padres. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que le hubieran hecho algo así. ¿Qué derecho tenían a condenar a su hija a vivir para siempre con la carga que significaría el tener que compartir su cuerpo con otra persona y no tener el más mínimo control sobre ello? Le parecía que no tenían ninguno. El Saiyan miró a los señores Dine y estuvo a punto de reclamarles severamente lo que habían hecho, pero sorpresivamente, Lunch habló antes que él.

—¿Cómo arreglo esto?— Preguntó con una voz quebrada—, dijeron que tendría que compartir mi cuerpo con mi hermana por dieciocho años… ¡Pero ese tiempo ya pasó y Launch sigue dentro de mi!

La señora Dine pasó saliva y bajó la mirada—. Le preguntamos a la bruja sobre eso; sólo nos dijo que cuando cumplieras los dieciocho, te lleváramos a verla y ella te explicaría lo que necesitarías hacer.

—Dijo que sólo tú y alguien que eligieras podrían deshacer la fusión de tu cuerpo con el de tu hermana— agregó el señor Dine—. Pero nunca pudimos llevarte porque…

—Lo sé— suspiró Lunch—, a mi hermana la pareció divertido fugarse cuando las dos cumplimos quince años.

—Hija… en verdad sentimos esto, pero debes entender que no podíamos dejar que ninguna de las dos muriera— murmuró la señora Dine—. Ningún padre lo habría hecho…

—Aún así, no tenían derecho de hacerle esto a su propia hija— interrumpió Raditz, que ya no pudo resistir más el deseo de decir su opinión—. ¡El deber de los padres es asegurarse de que sus hijos crezcan sanos y fuertes, de enseñarles y asegurarse de que puedan llevar una vida mejor!

Los señores Dine no respondieron a eso, sabían que Raditz tenía razón.

—Raditz, espera por favor— pidió Lunch—, mis padres hicieron lo que creyeron que era lo mejor en ese momento…

—¡Pero por ellos tienes que dejar de ser tú cada que estornudas!

—Lo sé pero…— Lunch se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana de la sala antes de continuar—. No vine aquí a pelear con ellos Raditz, vine por una respuesta y me la dieron… es sólo que no esperaba que fuera algo como esto… es difícil sabe que mi hermana gemela vive dentro de mi…

—Hija, nosotros sólo…— empezó el señor Dine.

—Sé que era lo único que podían hacer por Launch y por mi— le interrumpió la joven—. Pero no pueden esperar que lo acepte como si lo que me contaron no significara nada— la muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro y se arregló un mechón de cabello que le había caído frente al rostro—. Necesito pensar un poco para saber qué es lo que siento sobre esto… si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación.

Sin decir más, Lunch salió de la sala, subió las escaleras y entró a su recámara, cuidándose de poner el seguro en la puerta. La muchacha en realidad no se sentía con deseos de hablar con sus padres, ya que tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Así que tenía dentro de sí a su hermana y cuando Launch tomaba el control, los papeles se revertían. Lunch se dejó caer en su vieja cama y sólo entonces notó que su habitación estaba igual a como la había dejado, fue entonces que recordó que en más de una ocasión había despertado en la habitación de al lado, la cual tenía una decoración completamente distinta.

—Y no tiene porqué ser de otra forma… esa habitación es la de Launch. Seguramente cuando despertaba allí, fue porque mi hermana había tenido estado en control de nuestro cuerpo antes.

El descubrir eso le hizo entender a Lunch poco a poco muchas cosas. Entendió, por ejemplo, cuál era la razón por la que cuando era niña los muchachos tímidos de la escuela le temían y porqué en ocasiones los chicos más rudos la trataban bien sin razón aparente. Entendió también porque su madre siempre horneaba dos pasteles distintos, uno de fresa y otro de vainilla, los días de su cumpleaños, aún cuando a ella no le gustaba el pastel de fresa en lo absoluto.

—Pero apuesto que a Launch sí le gustaba.

Durante un largo rato, Lunch siguió meditando sobre la extraña dualidad que siempre había estado presente en su vida y al final decidió que lo que sucedía no era algo que debiera hacerla sentir molesta con sus padres o con su hermana, y que ahora que sabía la razón de la transformación, en realidad no se sentía mal; claro, no era una situación fácil pero ahora que conocía su origen podría hacer algo muy bueno al respecto: Podría darle a su hermana un cuerpo propio.

—… ¿Cómo será ver a Launch en persona y no sólo en sueños?— Murmuró la joven morena mientras se imaginaba la escena que armaría su gemela cuando se conocieran cara a cara—, apuesto que armará un escándalo.

*Tap-Tap-Tap*

Esa serie de golpecitos habían venido de la ventana, pero ella estaba en el segundo piso. Intrigada, Lunch se giró para descubrir la causa y se encontró con Raditz, flotando de cabeza y a punto de dar otra serie de golpecitos en el cristal con la punta de su dedo. Mirar a Raditz, con su larga melena cayendo del modo contrario al que debería casi la hizo reír, pero logró controlarse.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo?— Le preguntó ella luego de abrir la ventana.

—Tus padres están preocupados por ti y al parecer lograron convencerme de intentar hablar contigo— explicó el Saiyan.

—¿Y por eso estás de cabeza?

Raditz rió un poco mientras se enderezaba—. En realidad pensé que si lo hacía te parecería divertido.

Lunch no pudo evitar reír también al escuchar eso—. Pensaste bien, sí es divertido.

—¿Cómo te sientes, has pensado en qué hacer acerca de todo esto?

La muchacha asintió sin dejar de sonreír—. Sí, ya he tomado una decisión.

—¿Y esa decisión es?

—Que ya es hora de que mi hermana tenga un cuerpo propio— respondió Lunch—. Y que si no te molesta, me gustaría elegirte a ti para que me ayudes a lograrlo, Raditz.

—Imaginé que me lo pedirías— respondió el Saiyan, que aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, se sentía muy contento de que Lunch le hubiera pedido ayuda a él—. Y no, no me molesta. ¿Cuándo quieres ir a ver a esa bruja del bosque?

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

En el próximo episodio veremos la conclusión de esa trama dedicada a Lunch y a Launch, la cual implicará algunas cuantas sorpresas.


	15. Las gemelas Dine Parte 3 de 3

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

o-o

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 15

Las gemelas Dine.

(Parte 3 de 3)

0-0

Para Raditz, el viaje en la camioneta del padre de Lunch hasta la casa de la bruja había sido bastante tranquilo y hasta relajante; ser recibidos por la bruja y enterarse de que ella ya sabía que ellos llegarían no lo fue tanto, pero escuchar que para deshacer la fusión entre las gemelas Dine habría que realizar algún tipo de ritual extraño en un claro oculto en el centro del bosque fue algo completamente inesperado; el Saiyan había imaginado que bastarían algunas cuantas palabras mágicas o una poción para arreglar todo. ¿Rituales mágicos? Bah. Raditz no creía mucho en esas cosas, no le parecía que la magia fuera algo que se pudiera realizar con ritos raros.

Pero la bruja insistió en que el ritual era necesario y por lo mismo, ahora Raditz se encontraba caminando a través de un sendero medio escondido por la vegetación mientras cargaba una angosta caja plana de casi dos metros de largo bajo el brazo. Detrás de él, la anciana y Lunch se mantenían a unos pasos de distancia, y ninguna hablaba en absoluto.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?— Preguntó el Saiyan luego de un largo rato de andar en silencio.

—No, ya casi estamos allí— respondió la bruja—. Te lo garantizo muchacho.

—Eso espero— dijo Raditz, cambiándose la caja de brazo por tercera vez, ya que la madera le raspaba un poco la piel.

Lunch, por su parte, se sentía demasiado nerviosa por lo que sucedería pronto como para hablar o hacer alguna pregunta; y se limitaba a seguir a Raditz y a la anciana. Era casi increíble para ella pensar, y sobre todo saber, que pronto quedaría libre del problema que representaba el convertirse en su gemela al estornudar y aunque había llegado a preguntarse si no habría algún problema al deshacer la fusión debido a que el momento indicado había pasado años atrás, eso no era lo que en realidad le tenía los nervios en punta; lo que la mantenía en ese estado era el saber que pronto vería a Launch en carne y hueso por primera vez y esa expectativa la mantenía pensativa, nerviosa y hasta un poco asustada; además, también estaba el hecho de que se sentía mal por haberle pedido a sus padres que no la acompañaran, pero en realidad quería hacer esto sin ellos. Ocupada pensando en esto, la muchacha prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

Eventualmente, luego de unos minutos más de camino, los árboles se abrieron y el pequeño grupo llegó a un terreno despejado de forma rectangular no muy grande en el bosque; una vez allí, la anciana tomó el mando de la expedición y se dirigió de inmediato al centro del claro, en donde había una loza de gran tamaño y con forma de triángulo equilátero que estaba cubierta por una capa de hojas secas, las cuales la bruja limpió con los pies lo mejor posible.

—Bien, ya casi está todo listo para comenzar. Muchacho, abre la caja y trae aquí lo que hay dentro— le ordenó la bruja a Raditz mientras terminaba de patear la hojarasca de la loza y sacaba un par de pequeños frascos de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro.

—¿Un espejo?— Preguntó el Saiyan sorprendido con el contenido del cajón—. ¿Para qué?

—Para deshacer la fusión— replicó la anciana.

—No entiendo— comentó Lunch—, ¿en verdad servirá eso?

—¡Claro que servirá!— Respondió la bruja un poco molesta—. ¡Deshacer una fusión es más fácil que hacerla!

—¿A qué se refiere?— Inquirió entonces Raditz.

—Realizar una fusión es una de las cosas más complicadas en el mundo de la magia. Según las viejas historias, sólo los dioses de más alto rango han logrado crear algún tipo de joya que permite lograr la fusión perfecta— les explicó la anciana—. El resto de los métodos disponibles siempre dan como resultado una fusión con algún problema, como el de tu amiga y su gemela por ejemplo, hice lo mejor que pude y aún así mi fusión terminó teniendo ese problema con los estornudos.

Sin decir más sobre las fusiones, la bruja vertió el líquido que contenían los dos frascos en el centro de la loza, trazando dos círculos entrelazados de distinto color cada uno—. Muy bien muchacha. Ven aquí y coloca un pie en cada círculo y mira hacia uno de los vértices de la loza— pidió la vieja—. No te muevas y trata de relajarte.

Frotándose los brazos con nerviosismo, Lunch obedeció. Cuando estuvo de pie en donde se le había indicado, sintió que una manta le cubría los hombros, y descubrió que la bruja se la había echado encima.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando tu y tu gemela se separen, sólo una llevará ropa. No sé cuál de las dos será la afortunada, pero creo que a ninguna de las dos les gustaría mostrarse desnudas en esta situación a ese muchacho— le murmuró la anciana al oído de modo que sólo la joven escuchara el comentario y logrando con eso que Lunch se sonrojara bastante.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?— Preguntó Raditz, que aún sostenía el espejo con una expresión de cierta incredulidad.

—Colócate de modo que Lunch pueda verse en el espejo y no lo sueltes; eso es muy importante, en ningún momento deberás soltar el espejo.

—Bien, eso lo puedo hacer— comentó el Saiyan, que levantó el espejo y se dirigió a su posición.

—Excelente, ya casi está todo listo— indicó la bruja, que entonces volvió a murmurar al oído de Lunch—. El hombre que elegiste para ayudarte es extraño, esa cola que tiene no es normal, pero supongo que eso ya no importa; sólo responde una pregunta más… ¿Confías en él?

—Completamente— respondió Lunch en voz baja—. Raditz ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido desde que lo conocí… me ha ayudado mucho y…

—Lo único que importa es que confíes en él con toda tu fuerza— le dijo la anciana—, de otro modo esto podría fallar.

—No se preocupe. Yo confío en Raditz totalmente— aseguró Lunch.

—¿Este lugar está bien?— Quiso saber el alto Saiyan, asomando la cara por un lado del espejo—, ¿o debo moverme en otra dirección?

—No será necesario, allí estás bien. Ahora quédate quieto.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes estaban en sus puestos, y luego de asegurarse de que los dos estaban lo bastante calmados y no harían algo muy estúpido como moverse a medio encantamiento, la anciana hechicera se colocó directamente detrás de Lunch y comenzó a recitar una serie de versos en una lengua antigua y olvidada que sólo se usaba cuando el hechizo era muy elaborado. En realidad la bruja no tenía nada qué ganar por ayudar a Lunch, pero el padre de la muchacha había cumplido su promesa de no tocar su bosque y por ello, la anciana decidió que valía la pena hacer todo esto.

Conforme los versos recitados por la hechicera avanzaban, los agudos sentidos de guerrero Saiya-Jin de Raditz comenzaron a alarmarse de un modo que al joven le pareció totalmente extraño y cuando cosas raras comenzaron a pasar a su alrededor, como el aire cargándose de una energía distinta a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes y un tenue brillo que aumentaba poco a poco surgiendo de los círculos de ese líquido raro bajo los pies de Lunch, el Saiyan finalmente se convenció de que esto era magia de verdad y no un ritual inútil.

Lunch, por su parte, comenzó a sentir cómo un hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo desde los pies hasta la punta del cabello, y aunque no le dolía físicamente, la sensación que la invadía era como si le estuvieran… como si le estuvieran partiendo el alma en dos. Pero tenía que soportar esto, para poder darle a su hermana un cuerpo propio y para poder estar con… Lunch pasó saliva al pensar en él, pues no imaginó que un hombre sería la razón por la que finalmente trataría de separarse de Launch.

—Pero es para el bien de ambas…— se dijo Lunch, esforzándose para soportar el dolor emocional que la invadía.

Justo entonces, la bruja recitó el verso final del encantamiento y al hacerlo, el reflejo de Lunch desapareció del espejo, que comenzó entonces a irradiar un cegador resplandor que incluso opacó el brillo del líquido a los pies de la joven. Raditz, por su parte, sintió que sus dedos se entumían un poco a causa del súbito resplandor expulsado por el espejo que sostenía y por instinto, cerró los ojos para protegerlos de esa potente luz azul.

—…Está deshecha. ¡La fusión está deshecha!

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Raditz escuchó una voz anunciando que la fusión de Lunch y Launch había terminado. Era la voz de la anciana. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, el Saiyan se arriesgó a mirar mientras dejaba el espejo lentamente sobre la hierba.

Lo que Raditz vio fue a Lunch, sentada en una de las esquinas del triángulo de piedra, con una expresión de cansancio y la respiración agitada, como su hubiera corrido por horas y sin embargo, Lunch sonreía y miraba fijamente el otro extremo de la loza. El Saiyan siguió la mirada de su amiga y sus ojos se posaron en una mujer rubia que dormía envuelta en una manta. Raditz conocía a esa mujer: Era Launch. La rubia, a diferencia de su hermana, no parecía débil ni respiraba con agitación; todo lo contrario, dormía placidamente con una expresión de paz total en el rostro.

—¡Lo logró!— dijo al fin Lunch sin quitar los ojos de su hermana, absorbiendo cada detalle del rostro de su gemela, maravillándose al notar detalles en sus facciones que las hacían casi idénticas—, ¡no sabe cómo se lo agradezco!

—Por nada muchacha, también agradécele a tu padre por cumplir el trato que hizo conmigo— respondió la anciana—. Pero ahora, lo mejor será que lleves a tu hermana a casa; ella no despertará hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, y pienso que es mejor que duerma en una cama y no sobre una piedra.

—Es verdad— aceptó Lunch y, haciendo a un lado el cansancio que sentía, se levantó sin poder detener un bostezo. Quizás también ella dormiría un rato al llegar a casa.

Fue Raditz quien terminó cargando a Launch de vuelta a la casa de la hechicera, en donde les esperaba la camioneta que habían usado para llegar allí. Afortunadamente, la bruja se encargó del espejo y Lunch caminaba al frente con una renovada energía. Fue entonces que el Saiyan comenzó a pensar que, como la magia era real, quizás la anciana podría ayudarle a recuperar la memoria.

—Oiga, señora— llamó Raditz, aprovechando que Lunch se encontraba varios pasos adelante—, necesito preguntarle algo.

La bruja disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y miró de reojo al muchacho de largo cabello—. ¿Qué deseas saber?

—¿Puede usted ayudarme a recuperar la memoria?

La bruja parpadeó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta—. No, mi magia no puede manipular la mente de otras personas.

—Pero… usted hizo esa fusión y puede ver es futuro. ¿Cierto?

—Hacer una fusión o ver lo que pasará antes de que suceda es distinto a manipular la mente de otros—, dijo la anciana—. No puedo hacer lo que pides muchacho, lo siento.

Raditz suspiró decepcionado; ya había comenzado a alimentar la esperanza de recordar su pasado y ahora le decían que no era posible. Desanimado, siguió adelante en silencio, pero de pronto tuvo una idea, si no podía ver su pasado, vería su futuro.

—¿No podría entonces decirme cuándo recuperaré la memoria?

—No. Pero ya miré en tu futuro— respondió la bruja; y era cierto, la vieja había dado una rápida mirada al futuro del joven con cola que la acompañaba y lo que había encontrado era sólo un montón de caminos entrecruzados de los cuales no había podido sacar nada en claro. Había sido más sencillo predecir quién vencería a Tao Pai Pai, puesto que el futuro del asesino no presentaba muchas variables. No así el de Raditz, que en ese momento presentaba tantas opciones que elegir la correcta era prácticamente imposible.

—¿Y qué ha visto?— Preguntó ansioso el Saiyan.

La bruja cerró los ojos un momento para pensar en qué era lo mejor para decirle a su acompañante; luego de un par de segundos, respondió.

—En este momento estás en un punto de cruce muchacho. Hay muchos caminos que podría tomar tu vida y no puedo asegurarte cuál es el que terminará siendo realidad.

El joven Saiyan bajó la mirada, aún más decepcionado por esta respuesta.

—No estés triste— aconsejó la bruja—, tu vida ahora no es tan mala. ¿O me vas a decir que sí?

Raditz pensó en los muchos momentos que había pasado junto a Gokú y a Gohan, en los divertidos entrenamientos que tenían, en los largos ratos que pasaban sentados en el bosque charlando de cualquier cosa, en lo cómodo que se sentía junto a él y en lo mucho que apreciaba que fueran amigos. Sí, su amistad con Gokú era fantástica, lo mejor que tenía en ese momento y además, también había otra cosa… El Saiyan miró al frente, observando sin poder evitar una sonrisa a la linda joven que caminaba alegremente por el camino entre los árboles y al hacerlo recordó las charlas que solía tener con Lunch al atardecer, la visita que le habían hecho a Gokú y a su familia y ese anochecer que habían compartido juntos tomados de la mano… eso también era muy agradable y lo disfrutaba mucho.

—¿Y bien?— Insistió la bruja—, entiendo tu deseo por conocer tu pasado, pero piénsalo… ¿Acaso tu vida actual es tan mala como para apresurarte tanto en cambiarla?

Raditz levantó un poco los brazos para acomodar mejor a la aún durmiente Launch y sonrió—. Supongo que tiene razón anciana. Considerando mi problema de memoria, las cosas podrían estar mucho peor.

Un par de horas más tarde…

Launch despertó sintiéndose confundida; su cabeza se sentía extrañamente vacía, como si estuviera todavía recuperándose de una fuerte resaca, pero ella no recordaba haber bebido nada. Bueno, eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que estaba acostada en una cama y eso siempre era bueno, decidiéndose finalmente a abrir los ojos, la rubia se encontró a sí misma en un cuarto que no reconoció de momento, pero al mirar alrededor y encontrarse con un póster que mostraba a los soldados del rey del mundo marchando frente al palacio principal y un par más de afiches alusivos al servicio militar, así como una repisa sobre la que descansaban varios modelos a escala de aviones de guerra y algunos tanques de juguete, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su antigua habitación.

—¿Estoy en la casa de mis padres? Pero no recuerdo haber decidido visitar a los viejos… ¿Habré venido a ocultarme?— Murmuró la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama, experimentando una sensación de libertad que no había sentido jamás, como si por fin pudiera estirarse a placer luego de compartir un lugar muy pequeño con otra persona.

Decidiendo que no le haría daño saber por qué estaba en su casa luego de tanto tiempo, Launch finalmente se miró y descubrió que llevaba una bata rosa como las que recordaba usaba su madre.

—Vaya una bata tan pasada de moda… pero en fin, supongo que podría ser peor— murmuró al tiempo que caminaba hacia la ventana. Bien, el pueblo se veía casi idéntico a como lo recordaba y no parecía haber ningún tipo de alboroto por lo que si la razón por la que estaba aquí era para ocultarse, entonces todo parecía ir bien en ese aspecto. Ahora sólo necesitaba algo de ropa decente.

Fue sólo hasta que la rubia salió al pasillo que se dio cuenta de que su característico mal temperamento parecía haberse extinguido por completo, ya que no se sentía al borde de un ataque de cólera o con deseos de hacer estallar algo, lo cual era bastante raro. Intrigada, Launch decidió que una larga charla con sus padres sería necesaria. Aunque claro, antes de bajar a buscarlos necesitaría ponerse algo decente. Suspirando con resignación, la rubia se dirigió a la recámara de sus padres para tomar prestada algo de la ropa de su madre.

No mucho después Launch, ahora ataviada con un vestido rojo sin mangas y unas sandalias blancas que esperaba a su madre no le importara prestarle, bajó poco a poco por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la sala, escuchó algunas voces que venían de la cocina; reconocía las voces de sus padres, pero había otra más, la de una mujer joven que le resultaba totalmente desconocida y, por lo que se decía, parecía que estaban hablando de ella.

Launch no esperó más y se apresuró a entrar a la cocina, lista para exigir una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en cuanto vio a la joven mujer de cabello oscuro que estaba con sus padres, las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Porque el rostro de esa joven de cabello azul ultramarino era casi igual al suyo.

—¡Hija, qué bueno que ya has despertado!— Saludó con una sonrisa la señora Dine, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentada y apresurándose a abrazar a su hija—, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto había esperado por este momento!

Antes de que Launch pudiera decir algo, su padre se levantó y se unió al efusivo saludo, dejando a la rubia apretada en medio de un doble abrazo paternal—. ¡Igual que yo hija, saber que por fin puedo ver a mis dos pequeñas al mismo tiempo es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás!

—¿A… las dos?

—Oh, es cierto, aún no te la hemos presentado— dijo alegremente la señora Meal, separándose de su hija al tiempo que su esposo hacía lo mismo.

—Bien Launch…— anunció su madre, señalando a la joven de cabello azul—, te presento a Lunch, tu hermana gemela.

—Hola, Launch— saludó la joven morena, levantando tímidamente una mano y ofreciendo una sonrisa—. Me da gusto poder verte al fin en persona.

—Mi… ¿Gemela?— Murmuró Launch, sintiendo como si el suelo bajo sus pies se hubiera vuelto repentinamente de gelatina.

—Creo que será mejor explicarle todo— comentó una alarmada Lunch.

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa de la familia Dine, Raditz se ocupaba recolectando manzanas en uno de los huertos cercanos al pueblo. El Saiyan había pensado que sería mejor dejar a Lunch y a su familia arreglar sus asuntos a solas, por lo que decidió mejor ir a buscar algo para comer. Afortunadamente, no hacían falta manzanas qué tomar de los huertos cercanos al pueblo, y Raditz no tardó en sentarse en la gruesa rama de un manzano, devorando gustosamente la generosa provisión de fruta que había tomado poco antes.

Algo más tarde, luego de terminar sus manzanas y tomar una corta siesta en lo alto de su árbol, Raditz se estiró y se preguntó si ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que los Dine terminaran de hablar, pues ya tenía mucho desde que había llegado a los huertos de manzanas. Dejándose caer de su rama, el Saiyan volvió a estirarse, incluyendo su cola, y decidió que ya era hora de volver a Villa Cupcake… aunque en realidad esperaba que la gente no lo molestara con peticiones de ser el alguacil del pueblo.

Por suerte, eso no pasó. Raditz se encontró con que la gente lo saludaba y le sonreía cuando se cruzaba con él, pero nadie le había insistido en que él sería un buen alguacil; esto le pareció extraño, pero bastante agradable. Complacido con el giro que había dado su estatus en el pueblo, el Saiyan siguió su camino hacia la casa de la familia Dine, esperando que ya estuvieran listos para sentarse a comer.

Cuando Raditz tocó a la puerta, le sorprendió un poco el que fuera el señor Dine quien le abriera la puerta, y se sorprendió aún más cuando le rogó que bajara la voz y lo siguiera en silencio. Intrigado, el Saiya-Jin siguió a su anfitrión hasta la sala, en donde Lunch y Launch, sentadas juntas en el suelo frente al televisor, miraban atentamente la pantalla; las gemelas estaban tan concentradas en lo que se mostraba allí, que ninguna se dio cuenta del recién llegado que las observaba desde el umbral de la estancia.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— Preguntó Raditz.

—Launch no creía que Lunch fuera su hermana, así que decidimos mostrarle algunos videos de cuando era niña— explicó el señor Dine bajando la voz—, parece que esto sí la convenció.

Raditz no contestó y fijó la mirada en la televisión, que en ese momento mostraba la grabación de una niña de cabello azulado que no tendría más de ocho años y que jugaba tranquilamente a la orilla de un arroyo; de repente, la niña del video estornudó y se transformó en una pequeña rubia con una actitud totalmente distinta, ya que inmediatamente saltó al agua y comenzó a chapotear con gran gusto, aunque eso no duró mucho, pues al parecer el agua del río fue lo bastante fría como para volver a causarle un estornudo, lo que la transformó de vuelta en la tranquila niña morena.

—…Recuerdo ese día— comentó Lunch de repente—. Ese vestido era nuevo y nunca entendí porqué había terminado en el río… el vestido casi se arruina.

—¡Yo también lo recuerdo!— Exclamó Launch mientras reía—. ¡Recuerdo que yo quería aprender a nadar y que decidí intentarlo aunque no llevara traje de baño!

—En verdad me gustaba ese vestido… ¿sabes?— Dijo la morena con un ligero tono acusador.

—¡Oh, vamos, no me digas que ahora vas a querer pelear por eso!— Le respondió la rubia—, ¡eso fue hace años y además, ni siquiera sabíamos que la otra existía!

Raditz levantó las cejas y miró al señor Dine para ver si estaba tan asombrado como él. Le parecía bastante extraño ver a Launch y a Lunch juntas, y le parecía más extraño que Launch se estuviera comportando de ese modo; luego de su experiencia previa con la rubia, el Saiyan dudaba seriamente que Launch fuera capaz de actuar de un modo civilizado por mucho tiempo.

—¡Mira, ya llegó tu amigo el grandote!— Dijo Launch, que al tratar de localizar a su padre para preguntarle algo miró tras de ella y se encontró con el alto amigo de su hermana.

Lunch se giró de inmediato y le sonrió abiertamente a Raditz; la expresión en el rostro de la morena era tal, que el Saiyan pensó que en ese momento no habría nada que pudiera hacerla sentirse triste y… bien, Raditz no dudó esta vez en aceptar que en verdad ver eso le agradaba.

—Tengo que disculparme contigo Raditz— le dijo Lunch, que se levantó y se inclinó un poco cuando estuvo frente a él—. Quiero que me perdones por no haberte dado las gracias cuando la bruja terminó el ritual pero yo…— la morena rió en voz baja—, perdona, pero estaba abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar y sólo podía pensar en que por fin conocería a mi hermana y…

—No es necesario que te disculpes— le aseguró Raditz—. Con ver que todo salió bien me basta.

—Y salió bastante bien, grandote— agregó Launch, que también se había levantado y acercado a Raditz sólo para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Me supongo que también yo debo darte las gracias.

—Launch, él se llama Raditz— la corrigió Lunch.

—Pero grandote me gusta más— discutió la rubia—. ¡Es un buen apodo, sólo mira lo alto que es! Creo que le queda bien.

—Sí pero no me parece que a Raditz le guste eso— respondió la morena.

El Saiyan sintió que una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente; el que las gemelas discutieran por algo tan simple le resultaba muy raro y lo hacía sentir ligeramente incómodo, pues Raditz en realidad no tenía mucha experiencia con asuntos familiares de este tipo.

Afortunadamente para él, la señora Meal decidió intervenir anunciando que ya era hora de preparar la comida, y Lunch se ofreció de inmediato para ayudar, feliz de tener la oportunidad de cocinar con su madre por primera vez. Launch, por su parte, prefirió sentarse y terminar de mirar el video de su niñez, y su padre no tardó mucho en sentarse a acompañarla, por lo que a Raditz no le quedó otra cosa qué hacer más que sentarse en el sofá de la esquina y esperar hasta que la comida fuera servida.

Más tarde…

La experiencia de estar en el cuarto de su hermana y ser capaz de hablarle era algo a lo que Lunch aún no se podía acostumbrar, pero estaba segura de que no le tomaría mucho tiempo lograrlo. Era fácil ver que la rubia sentía lo mismo que la morena, pues también la miraba con curiosidad. Ambas gemelas estaban sentadas en los extremos de la cama, ya que había decidido tener una charla a solas para tratar de conocerse un poco mejor.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— dijo la rubia de repente.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Sientes algo diferente en ti?

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Lunch.

Launch se cruzó de brazos y suspiró—. Bueno, te explicaré. Desde que nos separamos tu y yo... ¡mi mal carácter prácticamente se desvaneció! Es como si ya no tuviera la necesidad de… vaya… no sé cómo describirlo…

—¿Mostrar que eres tú misma?— Ofreció Lunch.

La rubia rió un poco—. Algo así, en realidad te iba a decir que aunque todavía soy la mujer más ruda de este continente, ya no siento la necesidad de probar qué tan ruda soy, o de demostrar que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera… y me preguntaba si eso no tiene algo que ver con que ya no compartimos el mismo cuerpo.

—Tal vez— aceptó Lunch—. Yo, por ejemplo, ya no siento la necesidad de ser extremadamente amable con todo el mundo, como si siempre tuviera que compensarles por haber hecho algo malo antes. No te confundas hermana, me gusta ser amable y es parte de mi personalidad, pero ya no necesito hacerlo de forma compulsiva… ¿eso es a lo que te refieres?

Launch miró al techo pensativa y asintió luego de un rato—. Sí, justo a eso.

—Creo que tu teoría es correcta, seguramente se debía a que compartíamos un solo cuerpo.

—Es lo más probable— dijo la rubia—. Pero olvidemos eso. ¡Lo importante ahora es que podremos ir y hacer lo que se nos dé la gana en el momento que sea sin tener miedo de estornudar!

—¿Quieres decir que no harás lo que nos pidieron nuestros padres?

—¿Te refieres a quedarnos a vivir un tiempo aquí?

Lunch asintió.

La rubia suspiró un poco malhumorada—. Preferiría marcharme cuanto antes; ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por actuar como una terrorista fanática cada cinco minutos por fin puedo hacer lo que siempre quise. Pero en fin… supongo que puedo quedarme algunos días y descansar un poco aquí; además, hace años que no veía a los viejos o visitaba el pueblo.

—Me alegra que aceptes vivir con nuestros padres por un tiempo— sonrió Lunch, que ahora estaba bastante interesada en conocer el sueño de su gemela—. ¿Y por cierto, qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Mira mi habitación. ¿No es obvio?— Respondió Launch, señalando los diversos afiches militares que decoraban las paredes—. Iré a enrolarme al ejército.

—Debí haberlo imaginado— comentó la joven morena—. Con tu gusto por las armas y tácticas de combate militar, en realidad no me sorprende.

Launch sonrió confiada—. ¡No hay forma de que no me acepten! Iré a la ciudad del rey y me presentaré directamente en las oficinas militares de su palacio. ¡Y como papá trabajó directo para él, quizás incluso logre entrar en la guardia real!

—Pues te deseo mucha suerte.

La rubia se dejó caer en su almohada con las manos detrás de la nuca y respiró profundamente—. Y yo a ti, hermanita.

—¿Suerte, con qué?

Launch le guiñó un ojo a su gemela— ¡con el grandote de Raditz, por supuesto! Se nota a kilómetros que estás completamente enamorada de él.

Como toda respuesta, Lunch se sonrojó.

—Pero te aconsejo que le digas pronto lo que sientes por él, Lunch. Estos guerreros de las artes marciales son muy difíciles de atrapar, así que al menos asegúrate de que él sabe que lo quieres— aconsejó la rubia, su rostro adquiriendo un matiz serio al recordar a Ten Shin Han.

—Sabes hermana… creo que tienes razón…— aceptó la aún sonrojada Lunch.

Poco después, en las afueras de la aldea…

Raditz estaba de pie junto a un arroyo cercano a la villa Cupcake y suponía que era el mismo del video que Lunch y Launch habían estado viendo antes. El sol ya estaba poniéndose y teñía sus alrededores de un cálido tono rojizo. Era un buen momento para estar en calma y disfrutar del agradable paisaje que lo rodeaba pero en realidad, el Saiyan estaba ocupado recordando la comida que había tenido junto a la familia Dine, que había sido muy diferente a las reuniones que tenía con Gokú y Chi Chi a diario. Si bien era cierto que había disfrutado bastante todo lo que se sirvió para comer, la charla en la mesa se había centrado en preguntas y respuestas que iban de los padres a sus hijas y viceversa, y sólo al final lo habían incluido a él en la plática, cuando ésta llegó al momento en que él empezó a pasar tiempo con Lunch, por lo que se sintió un poco excluido… pero al final eso le había dado oportunidad de comer en calma y poder repetir plato cuatro veces, así que en la opinión del Saiyan, las cosas se compensaban bastante bien.

Aunque considerando todo lo que había pasado ese día, Raditz tenía que aceptar que aún cuando no había ido a pescar con Gokú y Gohan el día había sido bastante interesante: Había conocido a una bruja y confirmado que la magia era real, había reunido a Lunch con sus padres y la había ayudado a descubrir la verdad detrás del misterio de su transformación en Launch y por supuesto, también la había ayudado a resolver por fin esa situación, lo que había logrado que ella estuviera feliz.

Y para Raditz, el saber que había logrado que Lunch se sintiera feliz era lo mejor de todo. El Saiyan ya había dejado de intentar entender porqué el simple hecho de ver contenta a Lunch y contemplar su sonrisa lo hacía sentirse tan bien y ahora sólo lo disfrutaba y además, debía admitirlo, era algo tan agradable para él, que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a ello ni tampoco ver la sonrisa de Lunch todos los días.

Fue mientras pensaba en esto que la sintió aproximarse. Raditz no se movió y le permitió a Lunch acercarse hasta que ella estuvo de pie junto a él.

—Me costó un poco de trabajo encontrarte, no pensé que vendrías al río— le dijo ella. Por un momento pareció que Lunch quería decir algo, pero al final guardó silencio y suspiró bajando la mirada. El lugar y el momento eran adecuados para lo que ella quería decirle pero… le resultaba muy difícil y por otra parte, también tenía que avisarle sobre lo que le habían pedido sus padres.

—¿Querías decir otra cosa?— Preguntó el Saiyan, notando que el silencio de Lunch se debía a algo más que sólo ganas de disfrutar el paisaje.

Lunch se frotó los bazos un par de veces sin levantar la vista—. Pues… sí, pero no sé… es que yo…

—Vamos Lunch, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea— la animó él al tiempo que la tomaba con gentileza por el hombro. Fue en ese momento que el Saiyan notó que bajo la luz del sol del atardecer Lunch se veía bastante… ¿bonita? Sí, Raditz decidió que sí; el brillo tornasolado que había adquirido su cabello y piel bajo los últimos rayos de luz del día hacían que ella se viera hermosa… además, Lunch era una buena mujer y… y eso era algo muy importante para él. No recordaba porqué era importante, simplemente lo sabía.

Y el darse cuenta de eso, de que Lunch era una buena mujer que estaba dispuesta a confiar en él y no le molestaba pasar tiempo en su compañía logró poner al Saiyan nervioso… si tan sólo pudiera recordar porqué eso era tan importante…

Lunch, por su parte, interpretó las palabras de Raditz como una invitación a continuar, y el hecho de que aún tuviera su mano sobre su hombro sólo parecía confirmar eso. La muchacha pasó saliva y se armó de valor; era mejor decirle eso de una vez para así poder explicarle lo que había decidido luego de hablar con sus padres.

—Raditz…— comenzó Lunch, su voz temblaba un poco, pero sabía que este era el mejor momento para al fin confesarle su secreto—. Yo… yo... te quiero…

La mano del Saiyan, ya bastante nervioso por lo que estaba pensando, cayó del hombro de Lunch al tiempo que él retrocedía un paso con una expresión de asombro y la sensación de que la garganta se le secaba.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho?

Esto no debía haber sucedido así, él no debía haber retirado su mano ni tampoco debió haber retrocedido. Para Lunch, que acababa de ofrecerle su corazón a la persona que se lo había ganado, esa reacción fue suficiente para hacerla sentir que todo esto fue una mala idea. Era obvio que él no la quería de ese modo… al menos no todavía, y que apresurarse a confesar sus sentimientos había sido un gran error.

—Dije que yo… pues… que yo te quiero decir algo, Raditz…— dijo ella con rapidez, tratando de corregir lo que ahora pensaba fue una mala idea. Sin esperar a que su compañero respondiera, Lunch añadió—. Voy a quedarme a vivir con mis padres por un tiempo… incluso Launch también se quedará al menos por unos días.

Raditz parpadeó sorprendido y sin entender qué sucedía; sí, lo había tomado por sorpresa la declaración de Lunch, pero escucharla decirle eso lo había hecho sentirse mejor que nunca antes y el que ahora aparentemente se estuviera echando para atrás le había provocado una rara sensación de vacío. ¿Qué estaba pasándole, por qué lo afectaba tanto el que Lunch hubiera cometido un error al tratar de decirle algo? Porque era obvio que ella sólo quería avisarle que se quedaría a vivir con su familia. Nada más… y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir esa presión en su pecho. ¿Por qué?

—Sí… verás, ellos me pidieron que me quedara para… pues conocernos mejor y yo no pude negarme…— continúo Lunch, ahora un poco más despacio.

—¿Y qué hay de Kame House y el maestro Roshi?— Preguntó Raditz, casi de modo automático y sin darse cuenta de que había hecho esa pregunta sólo porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que ya no podría ver a Lunch todos los días, ni hablar con ella ni escuchar su voz.

—Llamé al maestro hace unos minutos…— respondió Lunch—. Dijo que estaba bien si me quedaba, ya que a fin de cuentas, me debía algunos días de vacaciones.

Raditz no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto de repente. ¿Por qué demonios Lunch decidía así nada más dejarlo sólo? Cierto, acababa de encontrar a sus padres y tenía el derecho de estar con ellos y con su hermana, pero no tenía porqué habérselo dicho de ese modo… primero haciéndolo sentirse tan bien para luego dejarlo con ese agujero emocional que no dejaba de crecer.

—En ese caso, me imagino que ya no tengo por qué esperar a que decidas que ya es la hora de irnos— le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Raditz respiró profundamente para evitar molestarse más con la situación y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir allí; necesitaba alejarse de ella para poder pensar y aclarar el huracán de emociones que lo invadía.

—No, pero no es necesario que te va…

—Despídeme de tus padres, por favor— la interrumpió Raditz—. Trataré de venir a visitarlos algún día de estos.

—Pero ellos y yo queremos que…

El Saiyan ya no esperó para escuchar lo que Lunch trató de decir y dejándola con las palabras en la boca, se alejó a vuelo del lugar a una gran velocidad, perdiéndose en la distancia en cuestión de segundos.

—…Queremos que te quedes con nosotros…— terminó Lunch con una voz débil y derrotada. La joven sintió como una tibia lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y eso la hizo temblar al entender que su corazón se había roto—. Yo quiero que te quedes con nosotros… quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre porque te amo Raditz.

.

..

…

Lunch no se movió de la orilla del río hasta que su hermana la encontró y se acercó a ella. Entonces Lunch se desmoronó y le contó a Launch lo que sucedió. Sin más que hacer, la rubia abrazó y consoló lo mejor que pudo a su gemela antes de convencerla de volver a la casa de sus padres.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

De este modo, la parte de la trama dedicada a Lunch y Launch ya ha terminado y ahora podemos volver a dedicarnos a Raditz. Es muy seguro que varios de los sucesos narrados en estos tres capítulos tendrán gran relevancia para el resto del fanfic; pero cuáles son, y cómo afectarán el resto de la historia, pues eso será una sorpresa.


	16. El despertar del Saiya Jin

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 16

El despertar del Saiya Jin.

0-0

Habían pasado ya diez días desde que dejó a Lunch en Villa Cupcake y Raditz aún seguía esperando que ella llegara de repente a Kame House, con su hermosa sonrisa y su amable voz. También había esperado a encontrarla allí otra vez por las tardes, luego de regresar de su diario entrenamiento con su amigo Goku. Pero eso, claro, no había sucedido y el Saiyan estaba comenzando a pensar que no sucedería nunca.

Finalmente, con un suspiro de frustración ante su incapacidad para entender porqué no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que Lunch volviera a Kame House, el joven de largo cabello se levantó del sofá en el que había estado echado y decidió que ya era hora de prepararse algo para desayunar; a fin de cuentas, no quería que se le hiciera tarde para llegar a la casa de los Son.

Había una razón por la que Raditz seguía durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, y esa era la noche en que intentó dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes que ella ocupó hasta el momento en que decidió quedarse un tiempo con sus padres. Tratar de dormir en esa habitación resultó ser un error; pues en el momento en que Raditz se echó en la cama, su fino olfato detectó el aroma del cabello de la joven en la almohada y el olor, ligeramente diferente, de su piel en las sábanas. El tener la esencia de Lunch prácticamente rodeándolo logró evitar que el muchacho pudiera dormir la noche entera, por lo que al día siguiente decidió no volver a dormir en ese cuarto jamás. Pero lo que más confundía al Saiyan era que no recordaba haber intentado memorizar el aroma de Lunch a propósito y no podía ubicar el momento en que lo había hecho… era algo que simplemente había pasado.

Y eso no era todo.

También detestaba pasar las tardes sin conversar con ella como siempre hacía, y también le molestaba el no poder sentarse junto a ella en la playa para observar el anochecer; pero sobre todo, no soportaba el no poder verla ni sentirla cerca y el hecho de que todo eso le estuviera pasando sin que él pudiera identificar el momento exacto en que comenzó a necesitar tanto su compañía era una tortura constante.

Claro, había visitado a escondidas Villa Cupcake un par de veces (algo fácil para él considerando su habilidad en las artes marciales), pero sólo fue por curiosidad de saber qué era lo que ella y su rubia gemela hacían, y al hacerlo descubrió que aparentemente Launch estaba organizando a algunas personas para que patrullaran el pueblo mientras que Lunch por lo regular pasaba el tiempo en la escuela de la aldea, ayudando a cuidar a los niños más pequeños. Haber visto eso convenció a Raditz de que era mejor si no la interrumpía y le daba un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de la vida con sus padres. Pero el convencerse de eso no logró hacer que el no tenerla cerca le molestara menos.

—Hola muchacho— saludó el maestro Roshi, acomodándose su bata blanca y entrando a la cocina, sacando momentáneamente a Raditz de sus pensamientos—. ¿Te parece bien si te ayudo preparando algo de café?

El Saiyan asintió y se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en cómo le gustaría en ese momento tomar una taza de café preparada por Lunch. Sin mencionar esto, el muchacho se concentró en terminar de cocinar y servir el desayuno.

—No es bueno que estés todo el día distraído y deprimiéndote porque ella no está aquí.

Raditz levantó la vista de su plato y se encontró con la mirada del viejo maestro, que lo observaba con atención.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Si extrañas tanto a Lunch, deberías ir a decírselo— comentó el anciano para luego beber un largo trago de café.

—¿Extrañarla, a qué se refiere?

—Sabes perfectamente bien a qué me refiero— respondió Roshi—. Ya me cansé de ver cómo te deprimes cada día más, muchacho. ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

El Saiyan cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos—. ¿Y aún si hago eso, qué le voy a decir?

El maestro Roshi levantó las cejas y, con aire pensativo, se pasó la mano por la calva. Su primer idea fue aconsejarle a Raditz que le regalara a Lunch un nuevo juego de ropa interior, pero estaba seguro de que eso no resultaría, así que no la mencionó. Había, sin embargo, alguien que podría aconsejar mejor a Raditz y ayudarlo a sentirse más tranquilo. Ese alguien, desde luego, era Gokú.

—¿Por qué no hablas sobre esto con Gokú; ya le has comentado algo?— Preguntó el viejo.

—Sólo le he dicho que Lunch volvió a encontrar a sus padres y que decidió quedarse a vivir con ellos por un tiempo— respondió Raditz—, nada más.

—Pues deberías hablar con él, creo que él y su esposa podrían darte un mejor aviso que yo— le indicó el anciano luego de vaciar su taza—, piénsalo.

—Es buena idea— dijo el Saiyan—. Lo tomaré en cuenta maestro, gracias por su consejo.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, muchacho— contestó el anciano quien, por supuesto, no le había dicho a su huésped que su preocupación nacía del hecho de su temor de que sin Lunch cerca, Raditz podría volverse emocionalmente inestable, dejando en un descuido que la furia que aún dormía en su interior lo controlara, lo cual terminaría por causar serios problemas para todos.

Un par de horas más tarde…

Raditz y Gokú estaban sentados junto al río, mirando a Gohan jugar en la orilla y sin decir nada. El silencio normalmente no molestaba a los dos amigos pero en esta ocasión, el menor se dio cuenta de que algo tenía a su amigo deprimido; de hecho, lo había notado ya varios días antes y se preguntó qué sería capaz de poner a Raditz en ese estado.

—¿Qué te sucede?— Preguntó de repente Gokú—. Has estado muy distraído últimamente.

El mayor de los Saiyans tomó una piedra y la lanzó al agua—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Lunch ya no vivía en Kame House?

—Sí, lo recuerdo— contestó el joven de cabello alborotado—, ¿qué con eso?

Raditz lanzó otra piedra al río y le contó a Gokú acerca de la fusión de Lunch y Launch y de cómo fue que al final lograron separarse definitivamente, también le contó sobre la charla que tuvieron la noche en que se separaron y al final, le contó cómo se sentía.

—… Sabes Raditz… la verdad es que te complicas demasiado la vida— dijo Gokú luego de un rato de silencio que usó para pensar bien en la situación de Raditz, claro que pensar demasiado le pareció perder el tiempo, pues en su opinión la solución era bastante obvia—. Si tanto extrañas a Lunch… ¿Por qué no te casas con ella?

—¿Q-q-qué has dicho?— Preguntó Raditz, con sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras hacía polvo la piedrita que sostenía entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué me c-c-case con ella?

Gokú sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo—. ¡Es la mejor solución a tu problema, si te casas con Lunch ustedes siempre vivirán juntos y hasta podrían tener un hijo!— Exclamó feliz el menor de los Saiyans—. ¡Sería fantástico Raditz; Chi Chi, Gohan y yo podríamos ir a visitarte a tu casa y nuestros hijos podrían jugar juntos y…!

¿Casarse? Raditz sabía lo que era eso, lo había visto en la televisión algunas veces y le parecía que era algo que no se podía hacer así como así. Además, no estaba seguro de que en realidad quería casarse con Lunch, ni tenía ni la menor idea de cómo pedirle a ella algo así… ¿y qué haría si ella le decía que no?

Preguntándose eso, Raditz se limpió el sudor que había comenzado a brotarle de la frente con el dorso de la mano derecha e ignoró por completo a Gokú, que seguía enumerando lo que podrían hacer si él se casaba con Lunch. Para el Saiyan, la idea de casarse le parecía algo para lo que necesitaría reunir más valor que cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Piccolo la última vez. No, en definitiva no se sentía listo para hacer eso.

—Gokú, basta. Estás tomando esto muy a la ligera y además, vas demasiado rápido— le interrumpió Raditz cuando su amigo empezó a mencionar cómo podrían llevar a sus hijos a acampar.

—¿En serio?— El menor de los Saiyans pareció sorprendido de oír eso; para él, el matrimonio era la mejor opción—. No veo por qué. Lunch es una buena mujer y además, a mi el matrimonio me ha resultado bastante bien.

—Mis circunstancias son distintas a las tuyas— comentó Raditz, que aún no olvidaba la historia de cómo fue que Gokú terminó casado con Chi Chi—. Yo no recuerdo mi pasado, tal vez ya tengo una esposa en alguna parte. No podría casarme con Lunch si ya tengo una familia.

Gokú se cruzó de brazos y silbó desconcertado, hasta un segundo antes todo le había parecido bastante simple— Raditz, en verdad que te complicas mucho la vida… pero supongo que tienes razón, si ya estás casado no puedes estar con otra mujer.

—Lo sé— respondió el deprimido Saiyan de cabello largo.

—Por lo menos deberías de buscar la manera de distraerte un poco— sugirió Gokú.

El mayor de los Saiyans tuvo que aceptar que distraerse era una buena idea. Mirando a su alrededor, Raditz posó su vista en Gohan y tuvo una idea.

—¿Puedo llevar a Gohan a entrenar conmigo hoy?— Pidió mientras se levantaba—. Nunca lo he entrenado yo solo y quisiera enseñarle a controlar mejor su técnica de vuelo.

—No veo por qué no— respondió Gokú, que también se levantó—, pero no vayan muy lejos, recuerda que Gohan aún no puede volar por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes— Prometió el mayor de los Saiyans—. Bien, iré a decirle lo que decidimos y luego nos iremos.

—Espera Raditz— llamó Gokú al tiempo que sacaba algo del bolsillo que tenía oculto debajo de su cinturón y se lo lanzaba a su amigo—, toma esto.

El mayor de los Saiyans atrapó lo que le arrojaron y lo miró con curiosidad: era una pequeña semilla verde que se parecía mucho a una haba.

—¿Qué es esto?

Gokú sonrió—. Es una Senzu, una semilla del ermitaño. ¡Si comes una, podrás estar sin comer diez días y además recuperarás tu energía y te curarás de cualquier herida que tengas; son magníficas!

—¿En serio?— Dijo Raditz, guardando la semilla en la bolsa de su pantalón—. Estás lleno de sorpresas, amigo. Gracias, quizás algún día me sirva para algo. ¿Pero qué hay de ti, ya no tienes otra?

—Me queda sólo una más, pero no te preocupes, podré ir a pedirle más a la persona que las prepara en un par de meses.

—Bien, pues gracias otra vez— sonrió Raditz—. Si no hay nada más, le diré a Gohan que lo llevaré a entrenar.

No mucho después…

Raditz y Gohan habían seguido el curso del río y al llegar a la orilla del bosque encontraron un barranco que subía hasta una carretera poco transitada que recorría las montañas de la región. Los pocos árboles y la ladera le parecieron al Saiyan un lugar perfecto para hacer que Gohan ejercitara la precisión de su vuelo.

—Practicaremos en este lugar.— Anunció Raditz, descendiendo sobre la carretera—. No parece que haya mucho tráfico a esta hora y dudo que alguien nos interrumpa.

El pequeño aterrizó junto al amigo de su padre y se asomó por el barranco—. Este camino llega hasta mi casa, lo conozco porque mi abuelo siempre pasa por aquí.

—Eso está bien, pero no te distraigas pensando en eso ahora— indicó el Saiyan—. Hemos venido aquí a entrenar, así que concéntrate en lo que vamos a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— aceptó el niño—. ¿Qué haremos primero?

—Practicaremos un poco volando entre esos árboles— le instruyó Raditz—. Sígueme y haz lo mismo que yo.

Gohan asintió y se puso en marcha detrás del amigo de su padre.

Afortunadamente para el pequeño la práctica fue de lo más divertido para él, ya que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue seguir la ruta trazada por Raditz entre las ramas de los árboles a diferentes velocidades en cada ocasión, lo cual le pareció el entrenamiento más agradable de todos por los que había pasado.

Después de un rato, Raditz decidió que ya era hora de terminar, pues ya había notado que Gohan estaba comenzando a cansarse de volar, por lo que se le ocurrió una última ruta para su pequeño alumno.

—¡Esta es la última parte del entrenamiento de vuelo, Gohan, pon atención y no te quedes atrás!— Ordenó Raditz, que inmediatamente después se lanzó hacia los árboles, en donde pasó primero bajo una rama, luego rodeó un ancho árbol, giró entre un grupo de ramas que formaban una figura circular y finalmente aterrizó con facilidad en la rama más cercana al suelo de un roble joven.

—¡Señor Raditz, eso fue impresionante!— Exclamó un impresionado Gohan—. ¡Trataré de hacerlo tan bien como usted!

El Saiyan de cabello largo observó, no sin orgullo, cómo Gohan lograba cumplir con la ruta que le había marcado y aunque todavía le parecía que el niño podría volar más rápido, eso no era tan importante comparado con lo mucho que había aumentado la precisión de su vuelo con estos sencillos ejercicios, lo cual le confirmaba que Gohan en verdad tenía un talento natural para estas cosas.

—Bien… ¿no fue difícil, cierto?— Preguntó Raditz cuando Gohan finalmente terminó la rutina y se sentó junto a él en la rama del árbol.

El pequeño se limpió el sudor y sonrió—. ¡Sólo un poco, pero me divertí mucho con este entrenamiento!

El Saiyan rió en voz baja, la compañía de Gohan lo había hecho olvidar de momento su problema con Lunch y ahora incluso se sentía de buen humor, por lo que decidió mostrarle al niño un truco que estaba seguro que le gustaría.

—Gohan, mira esto, te apuesto que nunca habías visto algo así— dijo Raditz, que se dejó caer de espaldas, pero en lugar de caer hasta el suelo, quedó suspendido de cabeza, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mientras colgaba de su cola.

—¡Se ve divertido!— Dijo Gohan emocionado—, ¡lo voy a intentar!

Y sin más, el niño hizo lo mismo que su maestro, logrando quedar colgado de su cola sin ningún problema, al menos por un par de segundos, ya que Gohan descubrió que su cola no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo y a pesar de intentar resistir, no pudo evitar caer al vacío.

Pero Gohan, claro está, no cayó más de un par de centímetros; la mano de Raditz se cerró casi de inmediato alrededor de la del niño para evitar que cayera estrepitosamente hasta el suelo.

—Por lo visto tendremos que empezar a entrenar los músculos de tu cola— comentó el Saiyan pensativo mientras descendía al suelo aún sosteniendo al pequeño, al que deposito en el piso con suavidad cuando fue seguro hacerlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—No se preocupe señor Raditz— contestó Gohan—, estoy bien.

—Me alegra, me sacaste un buen susto.

—Oiga señor Raditz…— llamó el pequeño, que acababa de darse cuenta de algo—. Yo tengo una cola como usted, y mi papá me contó que él tenía una cuando era niño… es algo curioso… ¿No lo cree?

A pesar de escuchar lo que Gohan decía, Raditz no le estaba prestando mucha atención al pequeño, pues estaba ocupado mientras miraba hacia arriba, a la rama de la que el niño casi se caía. Al hacerlo, una imagen de un niño de cabello largo colgando de cabeza junto a un hombre muy parecido a Gokú pasó como un relámpago por su mente, lo que causó que le doliera momentáneamente la cabeza.

—Sí…nosotros somos…— Raditz se frotó la sien y cerró los ojos para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos—, Kakarotto, tú y yo somos muy parecidos…

Gohan levantó las cejas. ¿Quién era ese Kakarotto? Preocupado, se acercó a su maestro y le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo—. ¿Señor Raditz, se siente bien?

Raditz respiró profundamente y se sintió aliviado cuando el ligero dolor de cabeza se le pasó; ignoraba qué le había sucedido, pero prefirió no preocuparse por ello, a fin de cuentas ya se sentía bien. Pensando que sólo había sido la sangre que se le subió a la cabeza, el Saiyan decidió que una práctica de combate le ayudaría a despabilarse.

—Sí… estoy bien Gohan— contestó el Saiyan de pelo largo—. ¿Te parece si practicamos un poco tus movimientos de combate?

—¿Tiene qué ser ahora?— Se quejó el niño—, estoy cansado.

—…Supongo que la practica de vuelo debió agotarte— admitió Raditz, dándose cuenta de que no debía esperar tanto del chico—. Muy bien, descansemos un rato, pero después entrenaremos.

Gohan sonrió agradecido por la noticia y no tardó en quedarse dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya que en realidad había gastado casi todas sus energías. Dejando al niño dormir, el Saiyan se alejó un poco y mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar que había vuelto a llamar Kakarotto a Gokú. No le molestaba, pero le intrigaba que hubiera sucedido de nuevo. Al final, llegó a la misma conclusión que antes: que ese tal Kakarotto debió ser su mejor amigo antes de perder la memoria.

Haciendo esa idea a un lado por el momento, Raditz se sentó junto al pequeño Gohan y no pudo evitar pensar en Lunch y preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Estaría ayudando en la escuela con los niños o ayudando a su madre con las compras? El Saiyan en verdad quería saber la respuesta aunque en el fondo, lo que más quería era verla otra vez.

—Supongo que podría ir a verla hoy al anochecer…— murmuró Raditz, que entonces se preguntó si también sería buena idea comentarle muy sutilmente la idea de Gokú sobre el matrimonio.

—No, creo que eso la asustaría— se dijo el Saiyan—. Además, no tengo nada qué ofrecerle y ella se merece lo mejor… pero aún así, creo que sí iré a verla hoy— habiendo decidido eso, Raditz se recargó en el tronco del árbol y esperó a que Gohan se despertara, lo cual sucedió casi dos horas después.

Gohan se estiró y se preparó para comenzar el entrenamiento. No hacía mucho que había despertado, pero ya se sentía lo bastante descansado como para poder tener una práctica de buen nivel con el señor Raditz, a quien no deseaba decepcionar mostrándole un bajo desempeño.

—¡Ya estoy listo!— Anunció el pequeño.

—De acuerdo. Ven y atáqueme con todas tus fuerzas— le ordenó Raditz al tiempo que levantaba los brazos tomando una pose defensiva. Tenía pensado estimar cuánta fuerza era capaz de recuperar su alumno luego de un corto descanso, así que no tomó demasiadas precauciones, ya que no creía que el chico pudiera hacer nada.

Se equivocó.

Gohan, decidido a mostrar su progreso, expulsó algo de su Ki para lanzarse hacia su maestro a gran velocidad, lanzando una patada directo al hombro derecho de su oponente que fue bloqueada sin dificultad, pero eso no desanimó al niño, pues siguió su ataque con un par de puñetazos dirigidos al pecho de su maestro y una rápida patada a la barbilla. Todos estos ataques fueron bloqueados con facilidad, pero Gohan estaba decidido a mostrar que podía dar aún un mejor esfuerzo.

Y así, aprovechando que Raditz no lo estaba atacando, Gohan usó un movimiento que le había enseñado su padre y lanzó un golpe débil con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, seguido de inmediato por un golpe de palma de su mano izquierda, el niño sonrió al ver cómo esos dos ataques eran bloqueados, por lo que aprovechó la baja de guardia de su oponente para lanzar un tercer ataque, esta vez un sólido puñetazo que llevaba detrás todas las fuerzas del pequeño, directo a la frente de su maestro.

Raditz, que no esperaba que Gohan lanzara un último golpe y que además no estaba peleando para nada en serio, no alcanzó a bloquear el puño de su alumno y recibió un golpazo en medio de los ojos que, al no estar preparado, le sacudió la cabeza y de hecho le dolió un poco.

Al momento de recibir el golpe, Raditz sintió que una furia terrible lo invadía. ¿Cómo se atrevía este mocoso a golpearlo de ese modo? Eso era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar. Gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, el Saiyan descargó un rápido rodillazo justo en el estómago de Gohan, lanzándolo contra un grueso pino con tal fuerza, que el árbol se sacudió y la corteza voló hecha añicos.

—¡Aaaaaauuuuch!—

Raditz, que estaba a punto de seguir el rodillazo con un ataque de energía, se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar el grito de dolor de Gohan. ¿Qué le había pasado, porqué había atacado así al hijo de su her… de su mejor amigo?

Un segundo gemido de parte de Gohan logró que el Saiyan dejara de lado esas preocupaciones y se apresurara a ayudar al niño a ponerse de pie mientras le revisaba el abdomen para asegurarse de que no le había causado algún daño.

—No… no puedo creer que yo hice esto… ¡Gohan, mírame!— Exclamó Raditz, inundado por una profunda preocupación por el pequeño—. ¿Estás bien… no te he lastimado?

—¡No hay problema!— respondió el niño, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aire que había perdido con el impacto contra el árbol.

—… Perdóname… no sé qué me pasó…— Raditz pasó saliva y se frotó la frente con su mano derecha, la cabeza estaba doliéndole de nuevo, en especial en el sitio en donde Gohan lo había golpeado—. Yo… lo siento mucho… pero es así como los Sa… como los Saiyan…

—No se preocupe señor Raditz— le dijo Gohan mientras reía en voz baja, contento de no haber salido lastimado y feliz de descubrir que era capaz de resistir un ataque de ese tipo y no quedar desmayado—. Esto ya me ha pasado cuando mi papá y yo entrenamos muy duro, creo que ya estoy acostumbrándome a recibir golpes como esos.

Raditz cerró fuertemente los ojos, eso que acababa de decir Gohan acerca de un duro entrenamiento entre padre e hijo le sonaba muy familiar y su cabeza… sentía como si fuera a estallarle… la sentía como si fuera una presa a punto de romperse y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, imágenes, sonidos y recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse, a empujar, todos a la vez y sin ningún orden dentro de su mente hasta que sintió como si su cerebro se derritiera y, de pronto, todo encajó nuevamente en el lugar que le correspondía. Cada recuerdo, cada imagen, cada sonido en su memoria tomó su sitio. Finalmente, luego de casi un año, Raditz pudo acceder a su memoria sin encontrarla cubierta de telarañas. El Saiya-Jin al fin había despertado nuevamente.

—¿Le sucede algo?— Preguntó Gohan, quien era el que ahora se sentía preocupado.

—No… no me pasa nada… es sólo que ya he recordado lo que tú, yo y Kakarotto somos… nosotros somos Saiyans…

—¿De qué habla señor Raditz?

El Saiyan sonrió confiadamente y le dio al niño una palmada en el hombro—. De nada importante para ti por el momento. Por ahora es más importante que vuelvas a tu casa, Gohan. Adelántate, yo te seguiré en un momento.

El niño parpadeó un poco intrigado, pero confiaba totalmente en Raditz, así que hizo inmediatamente sus dudas a un lado y luego de asentir, obedeció la orden de su maestro.

Raditz miró a Gohan elevarse con un nuevo brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos. Al fin recordaba quién era y cuál era su misión.

—Soy Raditz… y soy un guerrero Saiya-Jin— murmuró mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza y recuperaba su determinación de cumplir la misión que le había encargado el príncipe Vegeta a la perfección: conseguir al que sería el último miembro de un nuevo escuadrón de Saiyans.

—¡Señor Raditz, no se quede atrás!— Llamó entonces Gohan, que ya se había alejado una distancia considerable y le preocupaba que su maestro no quisiera acompañarlo.

Raditz no respondió al grito, simplemente levantó su mano y se apresuró a alcanzar al pequeño que ahora sabía era su sobrino. Sí, un sobrino mitad Saiyan que quizás también podría llegar a ser miembro del nuevo equipo del príncipe…

El Saiyan sonrió confiado mientras volaba junto a Gohan; las cosas pintaban bien, lo único que tenía qué hacer era tener una charla con su hermano menor y explicarle cómo estaban las cosas y salir al fin de este estúpido planeta para siempre.

Raditz no dejó de sonreír durante todo el camino de regreso a la montaña Paoz.

Algo más tarde, cuando ambos llegaron a la casa de la familia Son, Raditz tomó a Gohan por el hombro y lo obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Un poco sorprendido por esto, el niño miró al amigo de su padre y notó que la expresión en su rostro mostraba una determinación que no había visto en él antes, pero eso no lo alarmó en lo absoluto, a fin de cuentas, no tenía nada qué temer de su maestro.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, Gohan— le dijo finalmente Raditz al pequeño sin soltarlo—. Dile a tu padre que necesito hablar con él a solas sobre algo muy importante y que lo estaré esperando en el claro donde siempre entrenamos dentro de un par de horas. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?

—¡Claro que sí, yo le daré a mi papá el mensaje!— Contestó el chico que, inocentemente, le ofreció al Saiyan una amable sonrisa—. Se lo prometo.

—Gracias Gohan— respondió Raditz al tiempo que soltaba al pequeño y le revolvía distraídamente el cabello—. Eres un buen niño.

Después de eso, el guerrero Saiya-Jin no se quedó a esperar más y se alejó volando a su máxima velocidad; tenía un par de cosas qué hacer antes de hablar con su hermano Kakarotto.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Como han leído, Raditz ya ha recuperado la memoria y tiene pensado hablar con su hermano menor para revelarle su origen. A partir de ahora, la historia tomará algunos giros bastante interesantes, los cuales no puedo revelar, pero les puedo asegurar que muchos de ellos estarán motivados por la sombra de Vegeta.

Sobre la técnica que usa Gohan para lograr golpear a Raditz, es el truco de Jan Ken Pon (piedra, papel o tijera) que Gokú solía usar cuando era niño. Me pareció un buen detalle agregarlo, además de que pensé que era lógico que Gokú le enseñara a su hijo un movimiento tan sencillo.


	17. La revelación de Raditz

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 17

La revelación de Raditz

0-0

El vuelo de vuelta a Kame House le había tomado a Raditz sólo unos pocos minutos, de hecho ya estaba a punto de llegar. En realidad no tenía gran cosa qué hacer en la cabaña o en la pequeña isla en donde se localizaba, pero necesitaba su rastreador para poder operar su nave espacial a control remoto y llamar al Príncipe Vegeta cuando todo estuviera terminado y además, también pensaba utilizarlo para localizar la nave de su hermano. Era una lástima que su armadura hubiera resultado tan dañada, ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de seguir usando esta ropa terrícola que no eran nada adecuadas para un guerrero Saiya-Jin.

Finalmente, luego de unos pocos segundos, Raditz llegó a su destino y se las arregló para entrar por la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes sin hacer casi nada de ruido. Había detectado la presencia del maestro Roshi en la planta baja de la casa, y en realidad prefería evitar al anciano. Así que, manteniéndose lo más silencioso posible, Raditz rebuscó en la recámara hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en una caja en el armario. La armadura había sido doblada y le habían sacudido el polvo, y el rastreador estaba en una bolsa de plástico. Encontrar sus cosas guardadas de este modo, con tanto cuidado y aparente dedicación impresionó mucho al Saiyan. ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto?

Raditz respiró profundamente al razonar que sólo una persona se habría tomado la molestia de hacer esto por él: Lunch. El Saiyan dedicó un momento a recordar a la muchacha y las cosas de las que solían hablar, lo que había hecho por ella en ese bosque cerca de su pueblo natal y cómo la había ayudado a encontrar a sus padres. Luego recordó su lindo rostro, su esbelta y atractiva figura y sobre todo, esa dulce sonrisa que solía adornar sus labios y… Raditz sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? No podía perder tiempo pensando en una mujer y menos en una mujer humana. Tenía una misión que cumplir y eso era lo único que importaba.

Concentrándose en la misión, Raditz tomó su rastreador para revisarlo y descubrió que afortunadamente no estaba tan descompuesto como pensó al principio; el sistema de rastreo ya no funcionaba para nada pero el transmisor sí funcionaba bien y podría usarlo para encontrar su nave en caso de que ya no estuviera en donde la dejó. Luego de revisar el pequeño aparato, el Saiyan evaluó que ya no valía la pena ponerse la armadura. Al final decidió que al menos se llevaría su álbum de holo-imágenes con él. Pero justo cuando estaba por guardar la tarjeta holográfica, Raditz escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

—¿Raditz?

El Saiyan murmuró una maldición en una lengua alienígena. El maestro Roshi estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación y eso lo ponía en una situación muy incómoda ya que honestamente, Raditz no tenía intención de lastimar al anciano mientras no estuviera forzado a hacerlo.

—¿Estás aquí muchacho?— Preguntó el viejo maestro, entrando con algo de recelo en la habitación; el anciano no había pasado por alto el cambio en el ki de Raditz cuando sintió que se acercaba a su isla, ya que se había vuelto bastante agresivo de repente. Pero para sorpresa del abuelo la recámara estaba vacía, aunque juzgando por la caja abierta en el suelo y la extraña armadura que había usado su invitado desparramada en el piso, no era difícil suponer que Raditz acababa de salir. El anciano frunció el ceño ante este nuevo desarrollo de los eventos. La única razón por la que Raditz quisiera su armadura sería que hubiera recuperado la memoria y tomando en cuenta lo que sabía sobre la mente de Raditz, eso era algo que a Roshi no le agradaba en lo absoluto y se sentía obligado a encontrar algún modo de ayudar para evitar que el joven de cabello largo hiciera alguna tontería que terminara en desastre. Pensando en esto, Roshi casi no notó la lámina de metal que brillaba en el piso.

—¿Qué es esto?— Se preguntó el viejo maestro mientras examinaba con curiosidad la pieza de metal. Parecía ser algún tipo de máquina, pero no logró hacerla funcionar. Al final, sin poder descubrir el propósito de la pieza metálica, Roshi decidió que sería mejor guardarla hasta que alguien con más conocimientos de electrónica, quizás Bulma o su padre, pudieran revisarla.

Mientras Roshi hacía eso, Raditz flotaba muy arriba de Kame House. A pesar de sí mismo, no pudo evitar que la imagen y el sonido de la voz de Lunch volvieran a presentarse en sus recuerdos. El Saiyan apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los puños. No tenía tiempo para perder pensando en ella, así que obligándose a hacer a un lado el recuerdo de Lunch, Raditz encendió su rastreador, se lo colocó y se dirigió a la montaña Paoz.

No mucho después…

Gokú estaba recargado en un árbol a la orilla del claro del bosque en donde solía entrenar con Raditz; Gohan le había entregado el mensaje de su amigo y no queriendo perder tiempo o hacer esperar a su compañero de entrenamiento, se había apresurado a llegar al lugar. Aunque por lo visto haberse apresurado tanto había sido un pequeño error de cálculo, y ahora tenía que esperar.

La espera, claro, no duró mucho. Justo cuando Gokú estaba considerando salir a buscar a Raditz, sintió que la energía de su amigo se acercaba. Al joven Saiyan le llamó un poco la atención que el Ki de Raditz se sintiera ligeramente diferente, pero no le dio mucha importancia; a fin de cuentas, eso podría deberse a cualquier cosa.

Lo que sí le intrigaba a Gokú era la razón por la que le había solicitado que hablaran a solas, y el joven de cabello alborotado había pasado el rato tratando de adivinar qué era lo que Raditz quería decirle. De todas las posibilidades, le parecía que sólo había dos que tenían oportunidad de ser las correctas: que finalmente Raditz había decidido pedirle a Lunch que se casaran, o que ya había recuperado parte de sus recuerdos y quería compartir esa buena noticia primero con él.

Convencido de eso, Gokú esperó un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente, Raditz aterrizó frente a él; el menor de los dos Saiyan detuvo el saludo al darse cuenta de que su amigo llevaba puesta una extraña máquina en el rostro, y no tardó en recordar que era la misma que tenía puesta el día que lo conoció. Quizás esto significaba que Raditz sí había recuperado la memoria.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, no me habría gustado tener que ir a buscarte— comentó Raditz al ver a Gokú acercarse.

—¿Por qué llevas esa cosa en el rostro, acaso ya recuperaste la memoria?

El mayor de los Saiyan sonrió y respiró profundamente—. Así es, ya lo recuerdo todo.

Gokú le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo y se acercó aún más—. ¿Y qué recordaste?

Raditz meneó su cola un par de veces y miró fijamente a Gokú—. Recordé de dónde vengo, quién soy y a quién había venido a buscar… también recordé muchas cosas que se relacionan contigo.

—¿Conmigo?— Preguntó extrañado Gokú—, ¿qué clase de cosas?

—Para empezar, que tu verdadero nombre es Kakarotto, no Gokú— comenzó Raditz mientras su sonrisa crecía—, y que tú y yo somos hermanos. Así es Kakarotto, yo soy tu hermano mayor.

—¡Imposible… yo… yo no tengo hermanos!— Balbuceó Gokú—, ¡y mi nombre no es Kakarotto, no puede ser!

—Me contaste que te encontró un anciano llamado Gohan cuando eras un bebé. ¿No es cierto eso?— dijo Raditz—. Piénsalo Kakarotto, tú nunca conociste a nuestros padres y nunca supiste cuál era tu origen. Y yo puedo decirte todas esas cosas… es por eso que vine a buscarte, para poder conocer por fin a mi hermano menor. ¿Acaso crees que le mentiría a mi único familiar vivo?

—Pero… ¿qué pruebas tienes de eso? Tú y yo no nos parecemos casi nada.

Raditz rió en voz baja—. Vaya que eres desconfiado hermanito. Bien, si el hecho de que yo también tengo cola no es prueba suficiente, te diré que tú eres el vivo retrato de nuestro padre; yo, por mi parte, me parezco un poco más a nuestra madre.

Gokú sentía como si el suelo bajo sus pies se volvía gelatina a causa de la impresión que la revelación de Raditz le había hecho. Lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo cambiaba toda su vida; ya había renunciado a cualquier posibilidad de saber de dónde había venido o por que tenía cola, pero al fin la vida le daba la oportunidad de tener esas respuestas y no sólo eso… ¡Tenía un hermano mayor!... Al principio había dudado un poco de lo que Raditz le decía, pero luego de un momento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era cierto; la manera en la que el olor de Raditz le resultaba siempre tan familiar, el modo en que le parecía tan natural hablar con él… eso fue lo que le permitió a Gokú aceptarlo, la única explicación de que se hubiera sentido tan bien con un desconocido no podía ser otra más que en realidad eran hermanos.

—Bien, parece que ya lo has comprendido, entonces será mejor que hablemos de todo esto con más calma más tarde— dijo Raditz, que notó cómo Gokú parecía ya haber aceptado la verdad—. En realidad estoy algo retrasado con mi trabajo, así que primero tenemos qué matar a los humanos de este planeta para que sea vendido; luego de eso partiremos al espacio, pero no te preocupes, llevaremos a Gohan también.

La alegría que Gokú había comenzado a sentir al saber que tenía un hermano se disipó de inmediato al escuchar lo que Raditz acababa de decirle—, ¿matar a los humanos, es broma o algo así?

Raditz frunció el ceño—. Es cierto, olvidé por un momento que tú también perdiste la memoria por un golpe en la cabeza. Pero ahora sé que esa es la razón por la que no cumpliste tu misión de matar a todos los terrícolas y por la que no nos habías contactado antes. No hay problema, podremos hacerlo juntos y luego nos iremos.

—¿Quieres matar a la gente, cómo puedes decir eso?— Exclamó Gokú, que estaba comenzando a temer por Raditz al pensar que su amigo se había vuelto loco de repente.

—¡Pero Kakarotto, eso es lo que hacemos los miembros de la raza Saiya Jin! Nuestra forma de vida consiste en acabar con las especies dominantes de los planetas para poder venderlos, así ha sido siempre.

—¡Pues yo nunca haré algo así!— Respondió Gokú, quien ya no creía que Raditz había perdido la razón, y se había convencido de que hablaba muy en serio—, aunque seamos hermanos y yo sea un Saiya Jin como tú, yo nunca haré algo como eso… ¡Nunca!

—Me decepcionas hermano…— se lamentó Raditz con un suspiro y cierta molestia en su voz—. ¡Parece que no me dejas opción, tendré que cumplir con tu trabajo de limpiar este planeta y me obligarás a llevarte a ti y a mi sobrino por la fuerza!

—¡Inténtalo, yo no te lo permitiré, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie!— Exclamó Gokú, que tomó una posición defensiva, en realidad no tenía deseos de pelear con Raditz, pero tampoco podía permitirle hacer ninguna de las cosas que había dicho y si la única manera de volverlo a hacer entrar en razón era peleando, no tenía otra opción sino intentarlo.

—Si insistes— dijo Raditz, que con una velocidad superior incluso a la que Gokú estaba acostumbrado, se lanzó en su contra y logró conectarle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro con una facilidad pasmosa.

Gokú perdió el piso a raíz de la fuerza del golpe y cayó de espaldas varios pasos atrás sin poder identificar el momento exacto en que Raditz lo había golpeado; y eso no era todo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía desorientado, ese puñetazo casi lo había noqueado. Raditz nunca lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza durante los entrenamientos y le resultaba difícil pensar que siempre había sido tan fuerte.

—Aún puedo… pelear contigo…— logró decir Gokú mientras se levantaba con dificultad y trataba de pensar en alguna estrategia.

—No digas tonterías— respondió Raditz, que volvió a cerrar la distancia entre él y su hermano en un parpadeo y lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires.

El menor de los Saiyan logró recuperar su estabilidad al utilizar la técnica de vuelo justo a tiempo para ver que Raditz ya estaba a punto de patearle un costado; reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo, Gokú logró bloquear el golpe a duras penas, y le tomó todo su esfuerzo y concentración lograr evitar que la fuerza de la patada lo lanzara lejos. Aprovechando que eso desconcertó un poco a Raditz, Gokú se las arregló para lograr golpear a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas directo en la quijada, con lo que llogró mandarlo varios metros más allá.

Luego de ese primer intercambio de golpes, Gokú estaba muy conciente de que no podría vencer a Raditz en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que decidió seguir su ataque inmediatamente con una descarga de energía. Juntando sus manos en su costado, Gokú comenzó a acumular su Ki, preparando algo que esperaba pudiera al menos detener momentáneamente a su hermano y así poder volver a intentar razonar con él.

—Kame… Hame…— Gokú detuvo la energía entre sus manos, y esperó a que Raditz recuperara el balance y justo en el momento en que lo hizo gritó con fuerza—. ¡Ha!

Raditz no había esperado que su hermano fuera capaz de golpearlo, y mucho menos de que lograra bloquear uno de sus golpes, por lo que debía admitir que Kakarotto tenía más habilidad de la que había estimado al principio. Ahora todo indicaba que tendría que pelear en serio y con un poco de cuidado si deseaba derrotarlo sin causarle heridas de gravedad. Expulsando entonces un poco de su Ki, Raditz se las arregló para girar en el aire pero entonces, sintió que una fuerte descarga de energía se le acercaba. Fue demasiado tarde, pues concentrado como estaba en detenerse, no logró bloquear de un modo efectivo y sólo alcanzó a cruzar los brazos frente a su cara.

—¿No le hizo nada?— Murmuró Gokú, mirando sorprendido cómo su hermano lograba defenderse del Kame Hame Ha en el último momento y salir ileso del ataque. Pero no pudo perder tiempo pensando en eso, pues Raditz se lanzó contra él y Gokú ya no pudo verlo hasta que lo tuvo frente a él.

—Te felicito por lo que hiciste, hermanito. Ese ataque sí me dolió— confesó Raditz en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con Gokú—. ¡Pero no fue bastante para detenerme!

El mayor de los Saiyans no perdió tiempo y pateó fuertemente a su hermano menor en el pecho, para luego conectarle un puñetazo en la cara que lanzó al joven de cabello alborotado como un misil hacia un grupo de árboles.

El impacto fue tremendo, dejando a Gokú entre un montón de ramas y pedazos de madera despedazada y con sus fuerzas bastante disminuidas. El joven Saiyan intentó levantarse, pero descubrió que le resultaba bastante difícil, ya que sentía las piernas como si fueran las de un bebé. Podía ver que Raditz se acercaba, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Gokú logró ponerse de pie justo cuando su hermano aterrizaba frente a él. Raditz se cruzó de brazos y sonrió confiado, al parecer ya no tenía deseos de pelear. O al menos eso es lo que pensó Gokú.

—Esta pelea es inútil. Por qué no quieres cumplir tu deber de Saiya Jin?— Le preguntó Raditz a su hermano—. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender que no somos como los humanos?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con que no seamos… humanos…— contestó Gokú, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de los labios.

—¿Entonces por qué peleas conmigo?

Gokú, a pesar de la debilidad, rió un poco—. Porque está mal, y es por eso… que no puedo dejar que mates a nadie… no me rendiré, voy a seguir peleando hasta… que te detenga…

—¿Pero qué no entiendes nada?— Exclamó Raditz, a punto de perder la paciencia—. ¡No puedes discutir sobre este asunto ni escapar de tu obligación como un Saiyan, es imperativo que me obedezcas si sabes lo que te conviene!

—¡Yo se muy bien lo que me conviene y no es lo que tu quieres!— Gruñó Gokú—, ¡y el que seas mi hermano no te da derecho a intentar controlarme!

—Admito que me sorprende que tengas fuerzas para estar en pie— comentó el mayor de los Saiyans—. Pero esto es idiota, Kakarotto. Tú no me puedes ganar y yo no puedo perder más tiempo; así que ya es hora de que dejemos de pelear.

Sin decir más, Raditz dio tres pasos hasta estar justo frente a su hermano menor y sin avisar, le asestó a Gokú un fuertísimo golpe directamente al estómago que no sólo lo dejó sin aire, sino que lo lanzó hasta el centro del claro en donde había comenzado la pelea.

Gokú cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada para romper la caída. El descubrir que en esta ocasión sí se había quedado totalmente sin fuerzas como para ponerse de pie o siquiera moverse un poco lo alarmó bastante, pero el sufrir un ataque de tos que lo obligó a dejar caer el rostro a un lado para arrojar un chorro de sangre por la boca inmediatamente después fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir verdaderamente derrotado y asustado. Había sido un tonto al no pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra Raditz desde el principio, pero no pudo hacerlo porque a fin de cuentas… él era su hermano mayor. ¿No se suponía que los hermanos no deberían pelear? Pero era cierto que tampoco podía obedecer las órdenes de Raditz. ¿Entonces… qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer?

—Escucha Kakarotto, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no meterte en mi camino hasta que el trabajo esté terminado. ¿Entiendes?

Gokú se esforzó por levantar la mirada y se encontró a Raditz de pie junto a él; no podía verlo bien, pues la luz del sol estaba a sus espaldas y sólo distinguía su silueta y el odioso y verde brillo del lente que tenía ese aparato que su hermano se había vuelto a poner en el rostro.

—¿Vas a… matar a todos?— Logró preguntar Gokú.

—Haré lo que tenga qué hacer— respondió Raditz.

—No importa… mis amigos reunirán las esferas del dragón y arreglarán lo que sea que tú descompongas… no podrás destruir este mundo…— dijo el menor de los Saiyans, que estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera, Bulma, Krilin o alguien más podría detener a su hermano con la ayuda del dragón.

—Tus amigos no podrán reunir las esferas para pedir ningún deseo si los mato antes— le recordó Raditz—. Es tan simple como eso.

—¿Matarás a Chi Chi y al maestro Roshi?— Murmuró Gokú—, ¿acaso también la matarás a… ella?

El mayor de los Saiyans miró a su izquierda y suspiró, finalmente, habló de nuevo, pero ahora su voz se escuchaba distinta, menos agresiva pero definitivamente no menos molesta—. ¿A ella? No tengo idea de quién estás hablando.

A pesar de la situación, Gokú no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las palabras de su hermano mayor—. Sabes muy bien de quién hablo.

Raditz permaneció en silencio por un muy largo rato antes de responder alguna cosa—. Escucha bien Kakarotto…— comenzó—, yo soy un guerrero Saiya Jin y no tengo por qué perder el tiempo con cursilerías sentimentales como esas. ¡Terminaré el trabajo y eso es todo!

Sin decir más y sin poder estar un segundo más cerca de su hermano y de sus intentos de manipular sus emociones, Raditz se alejó volando a gran velocidad, dejando atrás a un Gokú débil y malherido, pero aún vivo.

Lo cual era más que suficiente para el menor de los Saiyans.

Mientras, muy lejos de la montaña Paoz…

Raditz volaba lo más rápido que podía, su Ki brillando alrededor de su cuerpo como una esfera protectora que dejaba tras de sí una estela similar a la de una estrella fugaz. El Saiyan, que debería sentirse satisfecho con su victoria, no se sentía para nada complacido, al contrario estaba totalmente furioso.

¿Por qué demonios la había mencionado Kakarotto? Cierto, no dijo su nombre pero era claro que se había referido a ella. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a tratar de distraerlo de su misión haciendo que la recordara? ¡A ella!

—Maldita sea…— murmuró el Saiyan—. ¡Soy un guerrero de la raza más poderosa del universo, el escuchar que alguien habla sobre una mujer no debería molestarme de este modo, es estúpido!

Rumiando su frustración, Raditz se lanzó en picada hacia una zona rocosa en medio de una llanura desierta, destruyendo una enorme roca de una patada y luego lanzando una esfera de energía hacia otro peñasco a su izquierda, reduciéndolo a polvo. Mirando a su alrededor y ligeramente más calmado luego de descargar su coraje en las rocas, el Saiyan fue capaz de darse un momento de respiro y de sentarse en una piedra para intentar pensar y al menos intentar entender y controlar sus emociones.

—Lunch… ¿qué pensaría ella de mi si supiera cuál es mi trabajo?— murmuró sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que una enorme depresión lo invadía al pensar en lo que tendría qué hacer para poder cumplir la misión que su hermano nunca había comenzado. Raditz cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía dejar de sentirse idiota al preocuparse por lo que Lunch pensaría de él… y sin embargo, la noción de que muy probablemente tendría que asesinarla no salía de su mente… lo cual era horrible para él, ya que la sola idea de lastimar a Lunch sólo lograba hacerlo sentir unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

—Tal vez a ella pueda dejarla vivir…— musitó el Saiyan—, o simplemente… quizás si Kakarotto aceptara venir conmigo… podríamos dejar a los terrícolas en paz…

Raditz hundió sus dedos en su cabello y se inclinó hacia delante. Sí, podría dejarlos vivir a todos ellos, y lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a su hermano y tragarse su orgullo Saiya Jin para no cumplir con esta misión. ¿Pero acaso podría hacerlo? Si no dejaba limpio este planeta tendría muchos problemas con Vegeta más tarde aunque… lo que el príncipe no supie…

_* BEEEP! *_

Lo que fuera que Raditz estaba por decidir fue interrumpido por el timbre de su rastreador, que le indicaba que estaba por recibir una transmisión. Antes de que pudiera bloquear el mensaje, escuchó una voz que lo dejó helado.

—_Vaya, Raditz… ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que supiéramos de ti. Creo que ha pasado casi un año. Ya hasta habíamos pensado que estabas muerto._

Era la voz de Vegeta.

—_No sé qué has estado haciendo en ese planeta en el que estás, ni tampoco qué es lo que está haciendo tu hermano… pero no importa. Por lo que pudimos escuchar, has hecho algo útil para variar. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre esas esferas que mencionaron hace poco. Así que conceden deseos… ¿podrías decirme más, Raditz?_

—La-las esferas… por lo que me han contado…

—_¡No tengo tiempo de balbuceos idiotas, dame la información de una buena vez!—_ Lo interrumpió Vegeta, obviamente perdiendo la paciencia_—, ¿qué clase de deseos conceden esas esferas?—_

—P-pueden conceder cualquier deseo— Raditz pasó saliva, no le gustaba para nada el tono de la voz de Vegeta, era el mismo que el príncipe usaba cuando estaba por liquidar a alguien—. Pero sólo pueden cumplir un deseo y se pueden usar sólo una vez cada año…eso es lo que sé.

—_Con saber que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo me basta— _cortó el príncipe_—. Lo demás no importa porque sólo las necesitaré una sola vez._

—¿Qué piensas hacer Vegeta?— Se aventuró a preguntar Raditz, pues si era lo que había comenzado a temer, entonces podría llegar a tener problemas graves.

—_Ir a donde estás, por supuesto— _respondió el príncipe de los Saiyans_—. Ya estábamos en camino de cualquier modo, quería saber qué hay en ese planeta como para que tú y Kakarotto se estuvieran tardando tanto tiempo en limpiarlo._

—Bueno… es que nosotros…

—_No me importan tus excusas—_ dijo Vegeta secamente_—. De cualquier modo es una suerte que ustedes dos no hayan acabado con los insectos que viven en la Tierra, ya que así pude enterarme de esas esferas del dragón._

El príncipe se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar.

—_Encárgate de conquistar ese planeta antes de que yo llegue, Raditz. Así podremos obligar a los terrícolas a que nos digan dónde están esas esferas. Trata de no causar muchos daños, ya que si destruyes alguna esfera y no puedo pedir mi deseo te haré pedazos con mis propias manos. ¿Has entendido?_

—Perfectamente— respondió Raditz, sin poder evitar temblar un poco ante la amenaza de Vegeta.

—_Bien, qué bueno que tenemos un acuerdo. Llegaremos en cinco días._

—¿Cinco días?— repitió en un murmullo el Saiyan de largo cabello.

—_Creo que es tiempo suficiente como para que incluso alguien con tu bajo nivel de poder pueda conquistar ese planeta, a fin de cuentas, no tendrás que matar a muchos de sus habitantes—_ se mofó el príncipe_—. Ya lo escuchaste Raditz. Cinco días._

Y sin decir más, Vegeta cortó la comunicación.

Raditz comenzó a sudar frío. Vegeta y Nappa había escuchado su conversación con Kakarotto y ahora habían decidido venir a la Tierra para usar las esferas del dragón de las que su hermano y su esposa le habían hablado antes. El Saiyan no se atrevía a pensar qué deseo pensaba pedir el príncipe, aunque en realidad no le importaba; lo que en realidad importaba era que sólo tenía cinco días para poner a la Tierra de rodillas, y que si fallaba, Vegeta y Nappa lo matarían junto a su hermano por haber fracasado. Y no sólo eso, Raditz estaba seguro de que si Vegeta se veía obligado a conquistar la Tierra él mismo, desataría un infernal festival de sangre durante su búsqueda de las esferas del dragón.

Nuevamente una imagen de Lunch siendo asesinada, esta vez por Nappa y Vegeta, entró en la mente de Raditz, y esa imagen fue seguida por las muertes de Gohan, Chi Chi y las demás personas que conocía. El Saiyan cerró las manos en puños y se lanzó contra otro peñasco cercano, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas y reduciéndolo en escombros. Era cierto que Raditz al principio quería que su hermano y él se encargaran de este planeta, pero habría estado totalmente dispuesto a aceptar dejar a los terrícolas vivir en paz si Kakarotto simplemente hubiera aceptado acompañarlo. Incluso habría dejado que Gohan se quedara en la Tierra.

Pero ahora ya no era posible. Con Vegeta en camino a la Tierra, a Raditz no le quedaba otra opción más que cumplir sus órdenes y tratar de convencer al príncipe de su raza de no matar a todos los terrestres, en especial a Lunch y a la familia de su hermano, luego de que obtuviera su deseo. Lo cual, visto de cualquier modo, no sería nada fácil.

Levantándose, el Saiyan de cabello largo se quitó el rastreador y lo programó para bloquear cualquier futura transmisión antes de volver a colocárselo. No quería volver a escuchar a Vegeta ni arriesgar escuchar las posibles burlas de Nappa. Con haber hablado con ellos una vez era suficiente; ya tenía sus órdenes y se encargaría de cumplirlas lo mejor posible. Lo único que Raditz podía hacer era conquistar el planeta y tratar de que Vegeta y Nappa no mataran demasiada gente, o al menos, no a quienes él no quería que mataran.

Habiendo decidido esto, Raditz se dispuso a ir a buscar su nave espacial, pero una bola de Ki que estalló frente a él lo convenció de quedarse un poco más en donde estaba. Girándose para ver a su atacante, el Saiyan frunció el ceño, no esperaba tener qué pelear tan pronto, y menos con esta persona.

—Eres bastante difícil de encontrar— comentó el recién llegado, aterrizando justo frente a Raditz—. ¡Pero ya es hora de la revancha!

Mientras, lejos de la tierra, dentro de la cantina de un motel ubicado en un enorme asteroide…

Vegeta se quitó el rastreador y se acomodó en la mesa que compartía con su compañero Nappa, quien ya había hecho lo mismo que el príncipe y había colocado su rastreador junto a su vaso.

—Fue una suerte que llegáramos a beber algo aquí, así pudimos escuchar la conversación del estúpido de Raditz— opinó Nappa—. ¿Qué deseo piensas pedir, Vegeta… pedirás que resuciten a todos los Saiya Jin que murieron en nuestro planeta?

El príncipe soltó una fría carcajada que logró que un par de alienígenas amarillos y de apariencia anfibia lo miraran raro desde su mesa, aunque ninguno se atrevió a mencionar nada por miedo a que el tipo los atacara.

—¿Revivir a ese montón de inútiles?— Dijo Vegeta bajando la voz—. No seas idiota, Nappa. Mi deseo es la vida eterna… ¡imagínalo, podremos vivir para siempre, disfrutando una eternidad de combates para volvernos más fuertes que cualquier otro ser del universo!

El enorme Saiyan sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar eso—. Me agrada la idea, la vida eterna es preferible a revivir a nuestra especie… ser inmortales es mucho mejor.

—¡Claro que lo es!— Afirmó el príncipe—. Y escucha esto Nappa, una vez que tengamos esas esferas, mataremos al debilucho de Raditz y al inútil de su hermano.

Nappa sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar eso—. Me parece perfecto, así no tendremos que seguir cargando con esa basura.

—Incluso podremos jugar con ellos antes de matarlos, Nappa; por la conversación que escuchamos me parece que Kakarotto y Raditz se consiguieron un par de mujeres terrícolas— dijo Vegeta con una muy sádica sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Quizás podamos matarlas frente a ellos para hacerlos sufrir y poder jugar un poco más con esos dos insectos!

—¡Eso será algo digno de verse!— Aceptó el enorme y calvo Saiyan—. ¡Ya puedo imaginar lo divertido que será cuando vean cómo matamos a sus mujeres!

—Así es— respondió Vegeta, que entonces miró detrás de Nappa con una expresión de gran interés—. Y hablando de mujeres…

Nappa se giró y se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba mirando a una de las camareras del lugar; una alienígena que fuera de su piel azul celeste y su cabello anaranjado, tenía una apariencia totalmente humana. La camarera había estado dedicándole una serie de miradas bastante sugerentes al príncipe y por un momento el gigantesco Saiyan se sintió celoso de que Vegeta pudiera conseguir mujeres con tanta facilidad.

—Vaya… parece que la hospitalidad de este basurero es mejor de lo que pensaba— comentó el príncipe Saiya Jin mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una expresión de lujuria en el rostro—. No empieces ninguna pelea mientras no estoy, Nappa; ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando atiendo asuntos… privados.

—Sí, claro, como digas— respondió el enorme Saiya Jin que sin más, se cruzó de brazos y observó cómo el príncipe se acercaba a la atractiva mujer, le decía unas palabras al oído y poco después subía con ella por las escaleras.

Nappa tuvo que esperar más de cuatro horas para que un muy satisfecho Vegeta regresara y los dos pudieran ponerse en camino al planeta donde encontrarían esas milagrosas esferas del dragón…

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

En el juego, hay un diálogo en el que Raditz indica que a él lo enviaron a conquistar la Tierra, lo cual es muy distinto a matar a todos sus habitantes. Es un detalle importante, por lo que decidí explicarlo un poco más a fondo en este episodio.

Por otra parte, había mencionado que la sombra de Vegeta afectaría mucho las acciones de Raditz, y ya han visto cómo ha pasado. Hablando del príncipe, me sentí con ganas de darle una pequeña participación en este episodio, ya que quería escribir algo de Vegeta en su etapa de villano; y sobre la camarera, pues no creo que él practicara el celibato en ese entonces.


	18. La nueva invención de Bulma

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 18

La nueva invención de Bulma.

0-0

—¿Revancha? Debes estar bromeando verdoso— dijo Raditz con desdén luego de girarse para enfrentar a Piccolo cara a cara—. ¡Tal vez sobreviviste a mis Saiybaiman y no te hice pedazos en nuestro segundo encuentro, pero esta vez te haré polvo si decides pelear conmigo!

El guerrero esmeralda sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo; para alguien con la inteligencia de Piccolo, era fácil darse cuenta que Raditz al fin se había recuperado de la pérdida de memoria.

—Felicidades greñudo, veo que ya recuerdas todo. Excelente, no habría querido matarte sin antes ver todo tu poder en un combate de verdad. ¡Y una vez que te mate, nada impedirá que acabe con Gokú y me apodere del mundo!

—Lo siento por ti, pero mientras yo esté aquí tú nunca podrás hacer eso— advirtió Raditz, quien al escuchar la amenaza dirigida hacia su hermano, de inmediato y muy para su sorpresa, se vio invadido de un fuerte deseo de protegerlo, aún y cuando eso iba en contra de la misión que le había encomendado Vegeta. Al final, el Saiyan de largo cabello decidió que no le importaba y además, Kakarotto aún podía cambiar de opinión y empezar a actuar como un guerrero Saiya-Jin.

Piccolo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las palabras de su enemigo—, ¡no podrás evitarlo, esta vez soy mucho más fuerte que durante nuestra última pelea y ahora el que quedará como un debilucho serás tú!

Raditz no contestó a las burlas de Piccolo; el Saiyan ya se sentía bastante molesto y el que el guerrero esmeralda lo hubiera insultado y amenazado a su hermano sólo habían incrementado su mal humor. Decidido a no perder más tiempo discutiendo con el idiota de piel verde, Raditz se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a su enemigo con un puñetazo directo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y sin defensa. El Saiyan aprovechó esto bastante bien, pues antes de que Piccolo pudiera reaccionar, Raditz lo tomó por el cuello con su mano izquierda y rápidamente usó la derecha para hacer estallar una esfera de energía justo sobre el pecho de su adversario.

La explosión lanzó a Piccolo varios metros atrás y sólo se detuvo cuando se estrelló con gran fuerza contra una enrome roca que terminó hecha pedazos a causa del impacto. El guerrero esmeralda, ligeramente atontado por el golpe, tenía dificultades para entender cómo era posible que Raditz tuviera tanto poder. Piccolo ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar más sobre esto, pues al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que ya tenía a Raditz prácticamente encima.

Raditz recordaba muy bien que Piccolo podía usar una técnica especial que le permitía acumular en poco tiempo una gran cantidad de Ki que luego podía disparar en la forma de un rayo capaz de perforar incluso su armadura Saiya Jin; y considerando que en ese momento el Saiyan no llevaba puesta dicha armadura, no tenía la menor intención de darle a su verde adversario la oportunidad de usar ese ataque en su contra.

Por lo tanto, Raditz cayó sobre Piccolo y no dejó de golpearlo hasta que el guerrero esmeralda terminó inmóvil entre los escombros que daban fe de la furia del ataque del Saiyan. Piccolo, sin embargo, aún seguía consciente, incapaz de moverse tal vez, pero aún despierto.

—¿Qué... estás... esperando?— Preguntó Piccolo mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo para hablar—. Si esperas que te pida piedad... nunca lo haré... así que mátame de una vez.

El Saiyan levantó su mano y preparó una esfera de Ki con la que planeaba pulverizar a su oponente, pero justo en el momento en que estaba por desaparecer a Piccolo para siempre, Raditz recordó algo que su hermano le había dicho:

'_Si matas a Piccolo, sólo serás tan malo como él, y no creo que tú quieras ser malvado… ¿cierto?'_

El soldado respiró profundamente y dejó que la brillante esfera de ki púrpura que había reunido se desvaneciera en el aire. Su hermano tenía razón al menos en eso; Raditz se consideraba mejor que Piccolo y no tenía intención de ser como él. Por otro lado, el Saiyan ya había ganado la pelea y decidió que no valía la pena desperdiciar fuerzas en acabar con un insecto insignificante como su verde adversario.

—No quiero que me pidas piedad. Es simplemente que no vale la pena que gaste mis energías en matar a un bicho como tú— dijo al fin Raditz mientras miraba fijamente a Piccolo.

Por un momento, Piccolo no estuvo seguro de que había escuchado a Raditz decir esas palabras, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado mal; su odiado adversario le estaba perdonando la vida por su propia voluntad. Piccolo no pudo controlarse ante la increíble estupidez que había escapado de los labios de su enemigo y a pesar del dolor que le causaban sus heridas, terminó riendo en voz baja.

—¿Qué no vas a matarme?— Preguntó el guerrero esmeralda con un tono de burla en su voz—. Por lo visto... pasar tanto tiempo con Gokú te volvió blando...

—Gokú no tiene nada que ver con esto— respondió el Saiyan—, además, con el nivel de poder que tienes, no podrás hacer nada cuando ellos lleguen a la tierra, así que disfruta el poco tiempo que te estoy regalando de vida.

A pesar de su debilidad y la furia que sentía por la humillación, Piccolo no dejó de notar el '_ellos_' que usó Raditz al responderle, por lo que a pesar del dolor, decidió preguntar al respecto.

—¿De quiénes estás hablando?

—De mis dos compañeros— respondió Raditz—. Ellos ya están en camino y llegarán dentro de poco a este planeta y puedo asegurarte, cabeza de pepino, que son mucho más fuertes que yo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Raditz se elevó lentamente, pero antes de alejarse del lugar de la pelea, el Saiyan habló por última vez—. No deberías preocuparte por la llegada de mis compañeros, Piccolo. Fui yo a quien enviaron a conquistar este planeta y cumpliré con esa misión antes de que estén aquí.

Dicho esto, el Saiyan incendió su Ki y desapareció en el firmamento, dejando atrás a un Piccolo bastante preocupado por la información que acababa de recibir.

Mientras, en los bosques de la montaña Paoz…

Los dedos de Gokú finalmente lograron llegar hasta su rostro, lo bastante cerca de su boca como para soltar la semilla del ermitaño que sostenían débilmente sin que esta cayera al suelo. El joven de cabello alborotado respiró profundamente y soltó la semilla, que cayó sobre su lengua y fue de inmediato empujada hacia sus dientes, que la masticaron con gusto. Justo como Gokú esperaba, el efecto curativo y revitalizador de la Senzu se hizo sentir de inmediato.

—Aún no lo puedo creer— murmuró el joven Saiyan mientras se levantaba—. Encuentro a mi hermano y resulta que es un asesino del espacio que quiere obligarme a salir de la tierra y ser como él... lo peor es que incluso mencionó la posibilidad de llevarse a... ¡Gohan!

Al recordar que su hermano había expresado interés en llevarse a su hijo, Gokú dejó de pensar y voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo y su esposa estuvieran a salvo. En cuestión de segundos, el joven Saiyan aterrizó fuera de su casa y suspiró aliviado al no ver ningún rastro de violencia, pero aún no sabía si Gohan y Chi Chi estaban lastimados o no. Presa de la preocupación, Gokú entró corriendo a su casa, casi derribando la puerta al hacerlo y también casi estrellándose de frente con su esposa al hacerlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?— Exclamó la molesta señora Son luego de que su esposo la sostuvo por los hombros para ayudarla a no perder el equilibrio.

—Lo siento, es sólo que yo...— Gokú sonrió al ver que su esposa estaba bien y que ni siquiera sabía nada de lo que había sucedido con Raditz, ahora sólo necesitaba saber que su hijo también estaba a salvo—, ¿dónde está Gohan, no ha salido solo, verdad?

—Claro que no ha salido solo. Gohan está en su habitación estudiando; es su hora de estudio, lo sabes muy bien, Gokú— respondió Chi Chi mientras observaba con atención a su marido. La joven mujer ya no estaba molesta por la súbita entrada de Gokú a la casa, ahora más bien comenzaba a preocuparse por el extraño comportamiento de su esposo—. Te noto preocupado Gokú... ¿dónde está Raditz?

Chi Chi ya sospechaba que algo malo había sucedido al ver las maltrechas ropas de su esposo, pero el observar cómo se le tensaba la espalda al escuchar el nombre de su amigo fue todo lo que necesitaba saber para obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

—Todo esto es a causa de Raditz. ¿No es cierto, Gokú?— Insistió la joven mujer mientras seguía a su esposo a la sala—, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes, acaso pelearon?

Gokú se sentó desconsolado en un sofá sin mirar ni responder a las preguntas de su esposa. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque no sabía cómo.

—Si no me dices qué pasó, no podré ayudarte— dijo ella mientras tomaba el rostro de su marido entre sus manos—. Por favor Gokú, dime qué sucedió.

La suave caricia de su esposa finalmente obligó a Gokú a mirarla y a considerar cómo podía responder sus preguntas. Sin saber bien cómo explicar todo lo que había pasado, el joven Saiyan se limitó a tomar las manos de su esposa entre las suyas mientras sonreía tristemente.

—No sé cómo explicártelo, Chi— admitió él al fin—. Pero sí, todo esto es a causa de Raditz.

—Puedes empezar diciéndome porqué quería hablar a solas contigo— le aconsejó ella al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Gokú.

El joven Saiyan se inclinó hacia delante y miró sus manos, que había cerrado en puños, antes de iniciar su relato. Para cuando su marido terminó de hablar Chi Chi, quien decidió no interrumpirlo, había escuchado todo acerca de cómo Raditz aseguró ser el hermano mayor de Gokú, y cómo intentó convencerlo de conquistar el mundo y matar a los humanos.

—Y eso es todo lo que sucedió— finalizó Gokú—, ahora sabes porqué estaba preocupado por Gohan. Tenía miedo de que Raditz se lo hubiera llevado. Chi... ¿qué puedo hacer? Si Raditz es mi hermano… entonces yo no debería pelear con él…

La joven mujer no respondió y se limitó a mirar el suelo pensativa; le resultaba muy difícil creer que Raditz era en realidad un mercenario espacial que buscaba conquistar la Tierra y que estaba dispuesto a matar para cumplir ese objetivo.

—Aún no sabemos si es tu hermano a ciencia cierta— dijo ella—. Y tal vez todo esto es resultado de algún golpe que Raditz haya sufrido en la cabeza. Recuerda que tiene amnesia, quizás está actuando de ese modo debido a eso.

Gokú no pudo evitar mirar extrañado a su mujer. Esa respuesta era completamente opuesta a lo que esperaba escuchar; en lugar de un furioso discurso en contra de su amigo, lo que su esposa ofrecía era una posible explicación sobre el comportamiento de Raditz, y Gokú debía admitir que era una explicación muy posible además.

—Supongo que podrías tener razón...— murmuró él, todavía un poco incrédulo ante la respuesta de su esposa.

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que debes detenerlo pronto.

El joven Saiyan asintió—. Eso lo sé. Pero Raditz es mucho más fuerte que yo. Solo no podré ganarle si tengo que volver a enfrentarlo.

—¿Porqué no buscas a Krilin, a Yamcha y a Ten Shin Han?— Sugirió Chi Chi—. Quizás los cuatro juntos podrían vencer a Raditz.

—Posiblemente— concedió Gokú luego de evaluar rápidamente los niveles de poder de sus tres amigos—. Con su ayuda podría inmovilizar a Raditz y llevarlo con Kami-Sama para que él intente curarlo... no es mala idea, gracias, Chi.

—Por nada— dijo ella con una sonrisa que, debido a la situación, terminó siendo bastante triste—. Ahora será mejor que vayas y evites que Raditz cometa alguna idiotez y termine matando a alguien.

—Sí, tienes razón...— respondió Gokú levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir, el joven Saiyan se giró y miró a su esposa—. No sé porqué no estás molesta por todo esto o con Raditz, pero te lo agradezco... de verdad.

—Tengo mis razones para eso— le respondió Chi Chi—. Quizás te las diré después. Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es desearte mucha suerte. Cuídate mucho mi amor.

—Gracias, Chi. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible— dicho esto, el Saiyan se alejó a vuelo de la montaña Paoz.

En silencio, Chi Chi miró a su marido desaparecer en la lejanía desde el umbral de su puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, la joven mujer suspiró preocupada. No podía creer aún que Raditz, la persona que casi diez meses atrás la había ayudado a entender que su modo de actuar estaba lastimando a su familia y que había terminado convirtiéndose en un gran amigo para ella y Gokú, fuera en realidad un hombre malvado.

—Alguien capaz de ser tan honesto y de llevarse tan bien con Gokú y Gohan no puede ser malvado en el fondo... así que Gokú, espero en verdad que puedas convencer a tu hermano... si es que Raditz es tu hermano, de que acepte vivir en paz otra vez con nosotros...— murmuró al fin la joven señora Son mientras entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Poco después…

Gokú aterrizó en la suave arena de la pequeña isla del maestro Roshi y se encontró con que el anciano ya lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa algo que, considerando las habilidades de detección de Ki del viejo maestro, no le sorprendía mucho. La expresión en el rostro del anciano, sin embargo, sí logró sorprender al joven artista marcial.

—Me alegra verte— saludó el anciano—. Sospecho que sucedió algo muy grave y tú eres el único que podría aclarar mis dudas.

—¿A qué se refiere con algo grave?— Preguntó Gokú de inmediato, temiendo mucho que su hermano estuviera involucrado.

—Creo que Raditz recuperó la memoria— explicó el anciano mientras se acercaba a su antiguo alumno—. El aparato que llevaba en el rostro cuando lo conocimos ya no está aquí, y no se lo habría llevado a menos que recordara para qué sirve. Lamento decirte esto Gokú, pero si Raditz se curó, podríamos tener muchos problemas.

—Raditz sí recuperó la memoria— aceptó Gokú—. ¿Pero cómo sabía que eso podría ser peligroso?

—En una ocasión miré dentro de la mente de Raditz... no pude ver su pasado, pero sí encontré mucho temor y furia en él, y esas emociones habían quedado reprimidas por su perdida de memoria. Siempre temí que si se curaba terminaría haciendo algo malo.

—Ya lo hizo— indicó Gokú—, ¡mi hermano planea conquistar la tierra así tenga que matar a todos sus habitantes!

—¿Hermano?— Exclamó el maestro Roshi, que casi gritó por la sorpresa—, ¿Raditz es tu hermano?

—Al menos eso es lo que me dijo— confesó el joven artista marcial—. Chi Chi y yo tenemos dudas, pero estoy casi seguro de que es la verdad.

Roshi se pasó la mano par la calva y lo invadió un aire de preocupación—. Si Raditz es tu hermano o no podemos resolverlo más tarde, por ahora debemos preocuparnos por evitar que él conquiste el mundo... ¿has pensado en cómo detenerlo?

—Sí, y es por eso que vine a verlo, maestro Roshi— respondió Gokú—. En este momento yo sólo no podría ganarle, pero si consigo la ayuda de Krilin y los demás quizás pueda derrotar a Raditz y hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Krilin fue a las montañas del norte— recordó el anciano—. Pero eso ya lo sabes, no veo para qué necesitas mi ayuda.

—No puedo perder tiempo buscando a Krilin— dijo Gokú—. Pero usted puede rastrear su Ki y decirme exactamente en dónde encontrarlo. ¿Podría ayudarme con eso por favor?

El anciano asintió y sin más caminó unos pasos hacia el mar; concentrándose, Roshi cerró los ojos y buscó la energía de su otro alumno, la cual no tardó mucho en localizar.

—Krilin está en esa dirección— indicó el maestro mientras apuntaba al norte—. Una vez que estés las montañas no tendrás problemas para localizar su Ki y dar con él.

—Muy bien maestro, se lo agradezco— respondió Gokú, que se dispuso a volar en la dirección que indicaba el viejo Roshi.

—Espera un momento muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede?

Roshi no respondió, pero sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una tarjeta de metal que le ofreció a su antiguo alumno.

Gokú tomó la pieza de metal y la miró con una expresión de duda—. ¿Qué es esto?

—No lo sé. Lo encontré en la habitación de Raditz. Creo que es algún tipo de máquina pero no he podido hacerlo funcionar— explicó el viejo maestro—. Deberías llevarlo con Bulma o con su padre, creo que ellos podrían decirte para qué sirve.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— contestó Gokú al tiempo que se guardaba la tarjeta metálica en su bolsillo oculto detrás del cinturón—, gracias maestro Roshi... bien, ya me voy, no tengo mucho tiempo y será mejor que me apresure.

Y sin más, el joven Saiyan se alejó de la diminuta isla, dejando atrás a un Roshi bastante pensativo y preocupado; en realidad, el anciano estaba intentando entender cómo el hecho de que Raditz y Gokú eran hermanos se le había escapado durante casi un año.

—Supongo que si en verdad son hermanos existe la posibilidad de que Gokú consiga que Raditz cambie de opinión...— murmuró el anciano—. Espero por el bien del mundo que sí lo logre.

Horas más tarde, en la ciudad capital que florecía alrededor del castillo del Rey del mundo...

A Bulma Briefs, científica y genio electrónico, aún le sorprendía mucho lo rápido que se había recuperado la Ciudad Capital luego del devastador ataque de Piccolo algunos años antes, y le asombraba aún más el que la ciudad hubiera casi duplicado su tamaño desde ese entonces.

Claro que a la joven mujer no podía apreciar mucho de la ciudad en ese momento, ya que ella y su padre se encontraban en una enorme bodega cerca del palacio del Rey que había sido adaptada por el personal de la Capsule Corp. como un taller en donde pudieran trabajar con calma en el último proyecto de la empresa. El proyecto en sí era un secreto total en el que sólo podían trabajar el doctor Briefs y su hija, por lo que a pesar de las fuertes luces que alumbraban la bodega y todo el equipo electrónico que había sido llevado allí, en ese momento las únicas personas presentes eran los dos genios de la familia Briefs.

—¿Papa... en verdad crees que al rey le interese comprar esta máquina de guerra? Nunca habíamos construido nada tan destructivo— comentó Bulma luego de terminar de soldar y asegurar el último circuito de la sección en la que se encontraba trabajando.

—La máquina ya está vendida, Bulma. Recuerda que fue el mismo Rey quien nos pidió que creáramos algo como esto... Y honestamente, después de lo que pasó con Piccolo no lo culpo— le contestó el doctor Briefs, ocupado en terminar de ajustar los pistones de una de las dos extremidades de la poderosa máquina en la que trabajaba junto a su hija—. Además, habías estado muy entusiasmada con el proyecto. ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

—¡Aún estoy muy entusiasmada con el proyecto!— Se defendió la chica de cabello esmeralda—. ¡Si no lo estuviera, no habría hecho que Yamcha nos ayudara a calibrar los niveles de poder comparándolos con los suyos!

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Es sólo que no quiero que algún idiota termine pilotando la CC-BA— se quejó Bulma mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo; detrás de ella, su padre hacía lo mismo mientras la escuchaba.

—Conozco al Rey lo suficiente como para asegurarte que no elegirá un hombre incapaz o malvado para pilotar la CC-BA— le respondió el doctor Briefs—. No te preocupes hija todo irá bien.

—Eso espero— contestó ella—. ¡No nos pasamos casi todo el año incorporando la tecnología que pudimos copiar de esa nave alienígena que recogimos en la CC-BA para que un estúpido la destroce en su primer vuelo frente al público!

—Supongo que eso es posible— respondió el doctor, recordando que a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos él y su hija nunca lograron abrir la extraña cápsula alienígena que personal de su compañía había llevado a su laboratorio. A lo más que Bulma y él llegaron fue a realizar un análisis por medio de un escaneo electrónico que les permitió mirar los circuitos internos de la esfera de metal y copiar la fuente de poder de modo que pudieran usarla para el CC-BA; pero fuera de eso, la nave aún permanecía un misterio. Un misterio que el viejo científico estaba más que dispuesto a pasar años tratando de descifrar, por supuesto.

—... Mucho más poderosa que Piccolo durante el último Torneo de las artes marciales y... ¡Papá, escucha lo que estoy diciendo, es importante!

El grito de su hija logró el que viejo doctor dejara de pensar en lo interesante que sería estudiar a detalle tecnología extraterrestre y que volviera a poner atención al asunto que tenía en las manos.

—No habías gritado así desde que terminaste ese doctorado en ingeniería electrónica avanzada hace un par de años— comentó el científico—. ¿Qué me decías?

—¡Decía que no me parece bien que un desconocido maneje una máquina que tiene más poder que el que tenía Piccolo durante su pelea con Gokú!— Explicó la exasperada joven Briefs—. Es por eso que pienso que al menos la primera vez yo debería de ser quien pilote la CC-BA. El enlace sináptico que le permite al cerebro del piloto controlar directamente todas las funciones de la máquina no es algo que algún soldado idiota pueda aprovechar al máximo, estoy segura de eso, a fin de cuentas yo programé ese sistema.

—Sin mencionar el sistema de Reflejo a Voz que insististe en agregar— comentó el doctor Briefs pensativo—, bien... supongo que no hay otra opción más que dejarte pilotar la CC-BA durante la primera prueba.

—Me alegra que lo veas a mi modo, papá— dijo Bulma con un tono de triunfo, justo cuando estaba por decir algo más, el teléfono que tenían en una mesa de trabajo comenzó a sonar.

—Si, ya terminamos por hoy. Claro, saldremos de inmediato. Gracias.

—¿Ya enviaron a nuestra escolta?— Preguntó Bulma mientras miraba su reloj. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

—Sí, están esperando afuera— respondió el doctor Briefs, ocupado en conectar dos gruesos cables en dos ranuras localizadas en el costado izquierdo de la máquina—. Sólo falta dejar cargando la fuente de poder y la CC-BA estará lista para mañana. ¿Podrías ayudarme conectando los dos cables que van en el lado derecho?

Bulma asintió e hizo lo que le pedían. Un par de minutos más tarde, luego de activar el sistema de seguridad de su improvisado laboratorio, los dos Briefs salieron de la bodega en donde encontraron un jeep del ejército y a dos soldados enfundados en el uniforme escarlata de la guardia real esperándolos.

Lo que Bulma no esperaba era que uno de los soldados fuera una mujer. Una mujer rubia que adornaba su cabello con un listón de color rojo brillante y que la miraba con un aire de familiaridad y absoluta confianza.

—¿Launch?— Preguntó la joven Briefs.

—En persona— respondió la rubia—. De haber sabido que tú y tu padre estaban en la ciudad habría venido antes a saludar.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Conseguí un trabajo en la guardia real hace un par de semanas— dijo Launch, que entonces señaló al auto—. Pero hablamos luego, por ahora lo importante es cumplir mis órdenes de llevarlos a sus habitaciones en el palacio.

No mucho después, Launch y Bulma se sentaban juntas en la mesa de uno de los varios salones del palacio; el doctor Briefs había decidido quedarse en la habitación, por lo que las dos jóvenes mujeres habían decidido conversar un poco no sólo para pasar el rato, sino para saber lo que la otra había estado haciendo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Fue durante esta plática que Launch le contó a Bulma acerca de cómo se había separado de su gemela, lo cual la científica no creyó hasta que Launch se obligó a estornudar frente a ella. La rubia siguió la conversación explicando cómo había logrado entrar a la guardia real luego de pasar con las más altas calificaciones los exámenes del ejército, con lo que se aseguró el puntaje necesario para servir en el palacio.

—Honestamente, de no haber visto esto no lo creería. Jamás imaginé que tú y tu gemela compartieran el mismo cuerpo. Tampoco pensé que sería Raditz el que las ayudaría a separarse— opinó Bulma, quien por su parte y por obvias razones, había evitado decirle a Launch mucho sobre el nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, pero sí le contó que si funcionaba bien, la CC-BA sería el arma más poderosa en el planeta, y que harían la primer demostración frente al ejército al día siguiente en el patio interior del palacio, luego de que el torneo de combate organizado por el rey, terminara.

—Pero olvidémonos de mi trabajo un momento...— pidió Bulma, al tiempo que miraba hacia la puerta del salón. Allá, a varios metros de distancia, sentado en un sofá mientras leía una revista y esperaba, estaba el compañero de Launch—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de él?

—¿No tenías ya novio?— Preguntó Launch con un tono de broma—, no creo que a Yamcha le guste saber que me preguntas sobre los otros soldados.

—No tengo pensado engañar a Yamcha...— dijo Bulma, que volvió a mirar al soldado en cuestión. Era un hombre joven, quizás un año o dos mayor que Launch, de cabello castaño claro, facciones finas y ojos de un brillante azul celeste—. Aunque admito que tu compañero sí es bastante guapo. ¿Cómo se llama? No me has dicho su nombre.

—Es el teniente Blue— contestó Launch, que aunque debía aceptar que su compañero sí era un hombre atractivo, nunca había considerado prestarle atención fuera del trabajo—. Es mi oficial superior por el momento, y me asignaron con él porque es el único oficial con más de cinco años de experiencia que tiene casi de la misma edad que yo. ¿Puedes creer eso? Habría preferido trabajar con un veterano de verdad.

Bulma no contestó, ese nombre, Blue, le recordaba algo y no tardó en recordar qué. ¡Era el mismo apellido del General Blue! El narcisista miembro del ejercito de la Red Ribbon army que casi la mató a ella, a Gokú y a Krilin hacía ya muchos años.

—Oye Launch... ¿Tu compañero no fue miembro de la Red Ribbon?— Preguntó Bulma.

—No tengo la menor idea— respondió la rubia—. Pero eso lo podemos arreglar... ¡Oye Blue, acércate un poco que mi amiga te quiere preguntar algo!

—¡No lo llames así de repente!— Se quejó una apenada Bulma.

—Demasiado tarde, ya viene para acá— sonrió Launch. Una vez que el soldado de ojos azules estuvo junto a las dos mujeres, Launch le preguntó con tranquilidad—, oye Blue... ¿de casualidad alguna vez fuiste miembro de la Red Ribbon Army?

El joven militar levantó las cejas sorprendido y luego se sonrojó ligeramente, al parecer bastante apenado por la pregunta.

—¡No, yo nunca fui miembro de ese ejército de criminales!— Declaró el teniente luego de un instante de silencio; parecía que no diría más, pero al notar la mirada inquisitoria de Launch, el soldado bajó la mirada y continuó—. Mi hermano mayor sí trabajó para ellos. Llegó incluso a ser general de ese ejército... pero a causa de eso la reputación de mi familia quedó hecha pedazos.

—Me imagino que es por eso que entraste al ejercito del Rey— comentó Launch, satisfecha con la respuesta de su compañero.

El teniente Blue asintió—. Era el único modo de reivindicar el nombre de mi familia.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Bulma—, no debimos preguntar.

—No tenían forma de saberlo— respondió el teniente—. No me gusta hablar sobre lo que hizo mi hermano, pero tampoco es algo que desee tener oculto.

—¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?— Intervino entonces Launch, logrando evitar que un incómodo silencio cayera entre ella, el teniente Blue y Bulma.

—Sí, será lo mejor— aceptó la joven heredera de la corporación Cápsula—. ¿Qué tal si se sienta con nosotras, teniente?

Acordado esto, el soldado se sentó a la mesa para acompañar a las dos mujeres, y la conversación pronto derivó hacia el torneo que sería realizado al día siguiente, un tema que, para la sorpresa de Bulma, a Launch no le interesaba demasiado.

—No pareces muy emocionada por el torneo de mañana— comentó la joven científica.

—No habrá ningún peleador que valga la pena ir a ver— respondió Launch de inmediato—. La mayoría de los luchadores de alto nivel prefieren esperar hasta el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. La competencia organizada por el Rey no es nada comparado con eso.

—En ese caso Yamcha ganará con facilidad— indicó Bulma—. Una de las razones por las que me acompañó aquí fue para poder participar en ese torneo, además…

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_

Bulma no terminó lo que estaba por decir, ya que el timbre de su teléfono celular la interrumpió; disculpándose, la heredera tomó la llamada.

—No, no hay problema. Hizo bien en llamarme a mi doctor Waffle. Claro que no, pero en caso de que otra cosa suceda llámeme de inmediato. Gracias.

—¿Algún problema?— Preguntó Launch.

—No es gran cosa, sólo algo que sucedió en el laboratorio principal en la Capital del Oeste. Nada que deba preocuparte. ¡En serio!— Replicó rápidamente Bulma, quien no pensaba decirle a Launch que la nave extraterrestre que la Corporación Capsula mantenía en el laboratorio se había encendido de repente y se había mantenido así durante casi treinta minutos antes de volver a apagarse—. Es relacionado con un proyecto muy importante y tengo que hablarlo con mi padre de inmediato. Lo siento Launch, pero seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión.

Sin más, la mujer de cabello esmeralda se despidió y salió rápidamente del salón. Los soldados no dejaron de notar el nerviosismo en la voz de la heredera, ni tampoco el hecho de que parecía ligeramente alarmada por algo. Pero al final eso no les interesó mucho, a fin de cuentas vigilar los negocios de la familia Briefs no era parte de su trabajo. Una vez solos, Launch decidió que no valía la pena quedarse más allí

—Pues como ya cumplimos con lo que teníamos qué hacer, creo que no queda más que ir a reportarnos al cuartel y terminar el día— opinó Launch luego de levantarse de la mesa y estirarse un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón— aceptó el teniente Blue, que también se levantó y comenzó a seguir a Launch; justo antes de que llegaran a la puerta del palacio, el joven de cabello castaño volvió a hablar— Launch, hace ya dos semanas que te asignaron como mi compañera.

—Cierto, el tiempo pasa rápido. ¿No es verdad?— Comentó la rubia sin detenerse.

—Sí... bueno… yo estaba pensando y...— el joven oficial se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de no dejar que el lindo rostro de su compañera lo pusiera demasiado nervioso—, ¿no te gustaría... este, tal vez ir... a tomar algo luego de que nos liberen en el cuartel...?

—¿Contigo?— Preguntó Launch, que se detuvo y miró a su oficial superior. Por un momento pensó que su compañero estaba usando su rango para obligarla a salir con él pero al ver lo sonrosado de sus mejillas se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso.

—Pues sí... conmigo...— murmuró el teniente, que al escuchar lo que respondió Launch se decidió a prepararse para ser rechazado.

Por un momento la rubia pensó en declinar la invitación, pero al final decidió que ir a tomar una cerveza con el teniente no haría ningún daño; además, no era como si ella estuviera en una relación con alguien. Al menos no desde que el idiota de Ten Shin Han la había dejado abandonada en esa cabaña hacía ya varios meses, y aún entonces nunca habían sido nada más que amigos.

—Está bien— dijo Launch luego de un momento—. Supongo que podemos ir por una cerveza o algo. Pero sólo una, no olvides que mañana también estaremos de servicio.

El rostro del teniente se iluminó y asintió con una sonrisa—, de acuerdo sólo una cerveza y nada más.

En otra parte de la ciudad, precisamente fuera de la arena en donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo de combate del día siguiente...

Yamcha había pasado los últimos minutos inmóvil y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, mirando la entrada de la arena, que en realidad era un estadio, en donde pasaría una buena parte del día siguiente. La razón por la que se mantenía allí no era otra más que no se le ocurría una buena excusa para explicarle a Bulma el porqué había decidido no inscribirse en el torneo.

—Pareces preocupado por algo.

Yamcha levantó sorprendido la mirada y se encontró de frente con Ten Shin Han, a quien no había sentido acercarse—. ¡Ten, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí!

—No me sorprende, estás muy distraído— dijo el tríclope—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada en especial— comentó Yamcha mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo—. Sólo pensaba en cómo explicarle a Bulma que no voy a participar en el torneo de mañana.

—¿Tú tampoco te inscribiste?— Preguntó Ten Shin Han—, vaya, de haber sabido que estabas aquí habría participado sin dudarlo. Pero el nivel del resto de los participantes es tan bajo que no valía la pena.

Yamcha rió en voz baja— lo mismo digo Ten. Todos los demás participantes son tan débiles que sería un abuso si peleara contra ellos.

—En fin, ya no podemos hacer nada— suspiró Ten un poco decepcionado—. Las inscripciones ya se cerraron. Supongo que al menos podemos ver las peleas. ¿Vendrás mañana, no?

—Claro que vendré; será un buen modo de pasar el rato y es mucho menos aburrido que acompañar a Bulma y a su padre mientras preparan el proyecto que piensan mostrarle al rey en privado— explicó Yamcha—, ¿por cierto, y Chaoz? Es raro no verlo contigo

—Chaoz no quiso venir a la ciudad y decidió quedarse en nuestro campamento.

—Ya veo. ¿Oye Ten, no quieres ir a comer algo? Ya casi es hora de cenar.

—No veo porqué no— aceptó el tríclope—. Conozco un lugar aquí cerca en donde sirven un asado excelente. ¿Porqué no vamos allí?

Y sin más, los dos amigos continuaron la conversación mientras caminaban al restaurante sugerido por Ten Shin Han. Los dos artistas marciales se sentían tranquilos, sin imaginar que el día siguiente les deparaba una sorpresa muy poco agradable.

Bastante lejos de allí, en la modesta casa de unos granjeros...

Raditz, que unos minutos antes había enviado una señal a su nave para localizar su ubicación y recibir un reporte que indicaba que su vehículo estaba en buen estado ahora se ocupaba en comer una cuantiosa cena mientras trataba de ignorar la culpa que sentía por haber asustado a la familia que habitaba en este lugar a fin de sacarlos de la casa y poder comer a sus anchas. Al final, el Saiyan razonó que haber asustado a los granjeros era mejor que haberlos matado a todos, algo que no se había sentido con deseos de hacer.

El haber mostrado esa piedad con los humanos preocupaba mucho a Raditz, lo hacía sentir como si su identidad de guerrero Saiya Jin estuviera disolviéndose poco a poco y eso no sólo lo preocupaba, también lo asustaba un poco. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, por qué no podía hacer aquí lo que había hecho fácilmente en tantos planetas?

—¿Qué pensaría mi padre de mi si me viera ahora?— murmuró el Saiyan luego de terminar su cena—, teniendo dudas en medio de una misión... ¡esto no es digno de un guerrero Saiya Jin!

Raditz intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía qué hacer, pero al final su mente volvió a divagar, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de conquistar este planeta sin tener que matar a demasiados humanos. Fue entonces que algo que escuchó en la televisión, que había quedado encendida cuando sacó a la familia de la casa, le llamó la atención. Intrigado, el Saiyan se acercó al aparato y prestó atención al noticiero.

—_Como ya habíamos dicho, mañana se realizará un torneo de combate en la Ciudad Capital, cerca del castillo del Re— indicó una reportera—. Lo más importante es que el Rey asistirá para presenciar el evento y..._

El Saiyan apagó la televisión, ya no necesitaba escuchar más. Había olvidado que este planeta tenía un Rey. Recordaba vagamente que el padre de Lunch lo mencionó, pero no fue sino hasta ahora que Raditz se dio cuenta de que si lograba que el Rey le cediera control, el planeta quedaría en sus manos sin tener que causar destrozos que podrían dañar las esferas del Dragón y que además se ahorraría mucho tiempo. Raditz sonrió con su idea, en realidad le parecía bastante buena, tanto que quizás incluso le evitaría tener más problemas con Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, en las montañas del norte...

Gokú aterrizó en una pequeña aldea rodeada por un bosque cubierto de nieve. Había estado buscando a Krilin por horas entre las montañas y no había tenido éxito en localizar el Ki de su amigo hasta que unos pocos minutos antes logró localizarlo, algo que sólo logró debido a que Krilin, por alguna razón, había lanzado un Kame Hame Ha al aire. Justo como esperaba, Gokú encontró a Krilin de pie en medio de un grupo de aldeanos, y parecía más que interesado en impresionar a una linda muchacha de largo cabello rubio.

Al joven Saiyan le pesó un poco interrumpir a su amigo, pero sin su ayuda, era muy posible que esta remota aldea también terminaría destruida, así que sin más, Gokú se acercó a la multitud que rodeaba a Krilin para contarle la situación.

—¡Oye, Krilin!— Llamó Gokú.

—¡Gokú!— Saludó el pequeño artista marcial, saliendo de entre la gente para recibir a su mejor amigo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Lamento interrumpir tu entrenamiento Krilin. Pero necesito que me ayudes...

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Para este episodio decidí introducir algunas cosas nuevas en la historia, como el mostrar de qué manera habían usado Bulma y su padre la nave de Raditz, la cual habían obtenido en capítulos anteriores, y el nuevo papel de Launch en la guardia real. Claro que Yamcha y Ten Shin Han también están aquí por una razón, pero su papel en la historia se desarrollará en el próximo episodio. Por otra parte, no me pude resistir a usar un poco a Chi Chi otra vez en este capítulo, más que nada para mostrar que ha cambiado un poco luego de lo que pasó entre ella, Gokú y Raditz en los primeros episodios.


	19. Pelea sin cuartel en el estadio del Rey!

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 19

¡Pelea sin cuartel en el estadio del Rey!

0-0

A Bulma y a su padre no les molestó al principio el tener que quedarse en Campo Otoño, un extenso terreno utilizado por la guardia real para sus prácticas mientras esperaban a que el torneo de artes marciales organizado por el rey terminara; al contrario, eso les había dado la oportunidad de afinar los últimos detalles de la CC-BA y asegurarse de que la demostración sería exitosa.

El problema era que los dos científicos de la familia Briefs ya habían terminado todos los preparativos y no tenían mucho qué hacer; así que mientras el Dr. Briefs se entretenía fumando un cigarrillo y caminando por el campo militar al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la mejor manera de abrir cierta nave extraterrestre, a Bulma no le quedó otra opción más que sentarse sobre una larga caja de metal y esperar a que el torneo del rey terminara para poder empezar la presentación.

Claro, también estaba Launch con ellos, pero era como si no estuviera allí. La rubia mujer había llegado a la bodega que los científicos estuvieron utilizando como laboratorio acompañada de un escuadrón de soldados a quienes dirigió expertamente mientras llevaban todo el equipo necesario a Campo Otoño; pero una vez que la mudanza terminó, todos los soldados con la excepción de Launch se apresuraron a volver al cuartel para ver el torneo por la televisión.

De esto habían pasado ya casi dos horas y la rubia no había dicho nada desde entonces, limitándose a pasar el rato sentada sobre el cofre de su jeep, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando en dirección del estadio donde estaba llevándose a cabo el torneo del rey mientras suspiraba profundamente de cuando en cuando. Bulma, que había pasado ya un rato observando a Launch, razonó que si su amiga se comportaba de ese modo era porque el torneo le había recordado a su amor imposible.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver el torneo?— Preguntó Bulma que al final había decidido acercarse a la explosiva rubia para intentar sacarla del estupor en el que parecía encontrarse. —Tal vez Ten Shin Han sí participó.

—No tengo el menor interés en ver ese torneo, ya te lo había dicho ayer— respondió Launch sin mirar a la joven Briefs—. ¡Y tampoco tengo el más mínimo interés en ver a Ten Shin Han a menos que sea para romperle la cara!

—¿Romperle la cara?— Preguntó Bulma—, Yo pensaba que tú y él… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—¡Pasó que el muy imbécil me abandonó en las montañas, Bulma... ni siquiera fue lo bastante hombre para terminar conmigo en persona!— Contestó bruscamente Launch—. ¡Simplemente se largó dejándome una estúpida carta!

—Pero… ¿entonces viviste con él?

Launch cerró los ojos y suspiró un poco triste—. Vivimos juntos casi dos años, pero él nunca me trató como su pareja. Nunca me besó, nunca me abrazó, y jamás me hizo un cumplido…

Bulma frunció el ceño, no esperaba eso de Ten Shin Han, pero considerando que el tríclope había sido criado por el maestro Tsuru, tampoco le sorprendía mucho—. Ya veo por qué quieres darle una paliza— dijo la científica—, imagino que el torneo te trae malos recuerdos y por eso no quisiste ir.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tengo la mente en otras cosas y no había pensado en el idiota de Ten Shin Han hasta que tú lo mencionaste.

Bulma miró pensativa al jeep por un momento y se dio cuenta de algo—, el teniente Blue no estuvo contigo hoy— observó—. ¿No se supone que es tu compañero?

La mención del teniente Blue causó que Launch se tensara de inmediato y que un ligero rubor le coloreara las mejillas. Esto no se le escapó a Bulma en lo absoluto y sólo consiguió encender su natural curiosidad, a fin de cuentas Launch había pasado de una furia total al escuchar el nombre de Ten Shin Han, a sonrojarse como colegiala enamorada al oír hablar de su compañero de la guardia.

—¿No me digas que ha pasado algo entre el teniente y tú?— Preguntó Bulma.

—¿Con Blue?… Pues yo… este… no sé de qué hablas…— balbuceó Launch, que miró en otra dirección en un vano intento de evitar que su amiga pudiera verle el rostro.

—Pues a mi me parece que ayer por la noche pasó algo que hizo que cambiaras tu opinión de él en ciento ochenta grados— comentó la heredera, que había comenzado a sonreír con picardía—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Puedes decirme; a fin de cuentas no tengo a nadie a quien contarle tu secreto.

Por un momento, Launch estuvo tentada a tomar su revolver y disparar al aire para espantar a Bulma y así evitarse la conversación; pero al final la rubia suspiró y decidió que no estaría de mal hablar con otra mujer sobre el tema.

—Blue y yo tuvimos algo así como… una cita… salimos a tomar una cerveza y conversar.

Bulma volvió a sonreír y miró fijamente a Launch—. ¿Y qué sucedió? Digo, no siempre se puede salir con un hombre tan guapo. ¡Apuesto que eras la envidia de todas las otras chicas del lugar, vamos cuéntame qué tal te resultó todo!

—Resultó que…— Launch pasó saliva y se sonrojó de nuevo—, m-me gustó más de lo que esperaba. Blue es más interesante una vez que lo conoces fuera del ejército y… pues yo… ¿acepté a tener otra cita con él… mañana?

Bulma rió en voz baja y le hizo un guiño a Launch—. ¡Pues suerte, quizás mañana se besen!

Launch volvió a sonrojarse y decidió que la conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado personal; intentando cambiar de tema, la rubia señaló la enorme máquina cubierta por la pesada lona blanca y preguntó:

—¿Qué es exactamente eso? Imagino que es algún vehículo, pero… ¿Acaso es un tanque o un nuevo tipo de avión?

La joven heredera volvió a sonreír y le concedió un respiro a Launch permitiéndole cambiar el tema de la plática; además, no venía nada de malo en dejar que su rubia amiga mirara un poco el proyecto.

—Te mostraré— dijo la científica de cabello esmeralda, que luego de llevar a Launch hasta la máquina, levantó una esquina de la lona lo bastante como para que la rubia militar pudiera mirar lo que había debajo—. ¡Esta es el arma más poderosa del mundo, una verdadero triunfo tecnológico: La Capsule Corp Battle Armor!

Pensando que la joven Briefs exageraba sobre su trabajo, Launch se deslizó por debajo de la lona que la heredera mantenía levantada y miró lo que ocultaba. Una sola mirada bastó para convencer a la rubia mujer de que Bulma no exageraba; no exageraba para nada.

Demasiado asombrada por la creación de Bulma y su padre, Launch no supo qué decir mientras se deslizaba fuera de la manta y sólo pudo ofrecer una sonrisa a la orgullosa heredera de la Capsule Corp; justo entonces, una fuerte explosión se dejó escuchar a la distancia, la cual fue seguida por una luz púrpura que iluminó el Campo Otoño al disiparse. El bombazo y la esfera de luz habían surgido del estadio en donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo del Rey, y fueron casi inmediatamente seguidos por una nueva explosión.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Exclamó Launch—, ¡parecía uno de esos ataques de energía que Gokú y los otros hacen cuando pelean con alguien muy poderoso!

—No se parecía al Kame Hame Ha de Yamcha— murmuró Bulma—, ¡Launch, esto no me gusta nada!

—A mi tampoco— respondió la rubia, quien sin decir más a la joven Briefs, se lanzó corriendo al jeep y encendió la radio para comunicarse con los soldados que estaban en el estadio.

Veinte minutos antes…

Yamcha y Ten Shin Han habían presenciado con una mezcla de aburrimiento y cansancio todas las peleas del torneo, y estaban bastante felices de que las finales ya estuvieran por comenzar.

—Al menos la final será ligeramente interesante— comentó Ten Shin Han mientras el anunciador presentaba a los dos finalistas—. Ese tal Mr. Satán es bastante hábil para ser un humano con un entrenamiento normal.

—Es un luchador que no fue entrenado ni por el maestro Roshi o el maestro Tsuru— le respondió Yamcha con una expresión de aburrimiento—. A ese tipo lo podrían vencer en un par de minutos el Rey Chappa o Nam… y cualquiera de nuestro grupo lo haría pomada en un par de segundos.

Ten rió en voz baja, su amigo tenía mucha razón—. Es por eso que dije 'para ser un humano con un entrenamiento normal', Yamcha.

En ese momento, el anunciador dio inicio al combate final, que se llevaría a cabo entre el peleador llamado Mr. Satán y un tipo bastante alto, extremadamente musculoso y con una cara de pocos amigos llamado Spopovich.

La pelea no duró tanto como Yamcha y Ten imaginaron, ya que el tal Spopovich demostró que si había llegado a la final había sido más por sus músculos que por su cerebro y Satán, por su parte, demostró que era lo suficientemente listo, hábil y fuerte como para derrotar a su oponente. Debido a esto, en cuestión de sólo quince minutos Sopovich había terminado inconsciente en el suelo y Satán, que había ganado recibiendo sólo tres golpes, era coronado campeón del torneo de artes marciales organizado por el Rey.

—Ese tipo sabe manejar bien a la multitud— comentó Ten Shin Han mientras miraba divertido la extraña celebración de Mr. Satán.

En el centro de la arena, Satán había levantado el puño en alto y realizado la señal de la victoria, para después apuntar hacia las escaleras en la orilla de la plataforma y hacer una señal con la mano, que fue lo único necesario para que una pequeña niña de cuatro o cinco años de edad subiera corriendo los escalones y se abrazara del artista marcial, quien la levantó en brazos y la sentó en uno de sus hombros.

Mr. Satán no perdió tiempo en tomar el micrófono que le ofrecía el anunciador y dedicándole a la multitud su mejor sonrisa, comenzó un discurso de lo más peculiar.

—¡Gracias por sus aplausos!— Exclamó Satán—. ¡Esta victoria marca el inicio triunfal de la segunda etapa de mi carrera, ya que antes de entrar a este torneo yo luchaba enmascarado y me hacía llamar Hercule; pero a partir de hoy podré seguir adelante como el poderoso Mr. Satán y les prometo a todos que ganaré el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

La multitud, por alguna razón, gritó complacida con la promesa del luchador.

—¡Pero deben saber que esta victoria le pertenece sólo a mi única hija!— Continuó Satán, que levantó a la niña sobre su cabeza para que todos pudieran verla bien—, ¡mi querida Videl, que en el futuro estoy seguro será más fuerte que yo!

En las gradas, Yamcha rió en voz baja al escuchar las declaraciones de Mr. Satán—. Admito que sí sabe manejar a la multitud, Ten. Pero si ese payaso entra al próximo Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, alguno de nosotros lo hará talco en las preliminares.

—Deja que goce su momento de triunfo…— Ten Shin Han se interrumpió y frunció el ceño de inmediato; acababa de sentir que un poderoso Ki se acercaba a gran velocidad y justo cuando estaba por mencionarlo, se dio cuenta de que Yamcha también había sentido la amenazadora presencia.

—¿Es Piccolo?— Preguntó Yamcha, que había comenzado a sudar y a sentirse un poco nervioso ante la idea de enfrentar al guerrero esmeralda sin tener a Gokú cerca—. Un Ki tan agresivo como éste no podría pertenecerle a otra persona.

Ten Shin Han respiró profundamente y se concentró antes de responder— no, no es ese demonio; este Ki es distinto, pero definitivamente le pertenece a alguien muy peligroso.

—Pues es bastante fuerte— dijo Yamcha, levantando la mirada para tratar de ubicar al dueño de ese potente Ki—. Diría que es tan fuerte como Piccolo la última vez que lo vimos.

—Tienes razón— aceptó Ten Shin Han, que ya había hecho la misma evaluación—. Pero si has entrenado tan duro como me dijiste, entre tú y yo podremos enfrentar a esa persona y vencerlo, o al menos debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que no destruya la ciudad.

—Es probable— dijo el lobo del desierto—, aunque no será fácil.

—No, no será fácil… Pero no será imposible.

—¡Eso espero, porque el dueño de ese Ki ya llegó!— Anunció Yamcha al mirar cómo una esfera brillante descendía a una velocidad increíble.

Raditz había decidido mantener su Ki a un nivel lo bastante bajo como para evitar que su hermano o alguno de sus amigos lo encontrara con facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo lo bastante alto como para moverse a una velocidad aceptable.

Finalmente, luego de casi media hora de vuelo, el Saiyan llegó a la ciudad capital y no tardó en dar con el lugar en donde obviamente se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo de artes marciales del que había escuchado en la televisión. Raditz esperaba que el rey estuviera allí, ya que eso le ahorraría la molestia de tener que ir a buscarlo. Decidiendo no preocuparse por eso, el guerrero Saiya-Jin se apresuró a llegar a su destino. Una vez sobre el estadio, Raditz descendió elegantemente en el centro de la arena.

Lo primero que el Saiyan notó en el cuadrilátero mientras tocaba el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada llena de confianza, fue por supuesto al hombre que había ganado el torneo y celebraba gritando una cadena de estupideces. El hombre le resultaba familiar, pero no fue hasta cuando identificó a la pequeña niña que sostenía en hombros que lo reconoció. Era el imbécil de Hercule, el luchador que había vencido sin problemas en una isla a la que tuvo que ir a comprar comida con…ella. Raditz respiró profundamente y se obligó a no recordar el nombre ni el rostro de la mujer que lo había acompañado en esa ocasión; no podía permitir que ese recuerdo interfiriera con lo que tenía qué hacer.

Una vez que logró sacar a Lunch de su mente, el Saiyan hizo una rápida evaluación del poder de los presentes y se sorprendió al sentir dos Ki bastante fuertes, aunque no tan altos como el de su hermano o Piccolo, y otro más que si bien no era tan alto como los dos primeros, sí era notable. Presa de la curiosidad, Raditz encendió su rastreador y levantó una ceja al mirar las lecturas. Los dos niveles de pelea más altos eran de doscientos cuatro y de doscientos sesenta y dos y el tercero era de ciento dos. Nada mal para tres humanos, aunque nada que pudiera causarle problemas.

El Saiyan sonrió confiado y miró hacia el área privada en donde se sentaba el rey. Los soldados que lo custodiaban no serían problema, ni tampoco los dueños de los tres Ki que había detectado al llegar; pero Raditz esperaba, por el bien de los humanos en el estadio, no tener que hacer esto por las malas. Ahora sólo necesitaba hablar con el rey y asegurarse de que el perro azul hiciera lo que le pediría.

Pero para eso necesitaba usar el micrófono que el idiota de Hercule estaba utilizando.

Mr. Satán estaba tan metido en su discurso de celebración que no se dio cuenta de que un alto guerrero Saiyan había aterrizado detrás de él hasta que su hija le tocó el hombro y le pidió que mirara a sus espaldas. Al hacerlo, Satán no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía como la oportunidad perfecta para mejorar aún más su imagen de campeón invencible. Lo único que tenía qué hacer era derrotar al tramposo de cabello largo y ya no habría duda de quién era el mejor.

—¡Escuchen todos!— Exclamó Mr. Satán mientras señalaba a Raditz—, ¡este hombre es el único que me venció cuando luchaba como Hercule y por azares del destino ha decidido aparecerse hoy y eso es perfecto, ya que así todos verán mi revancha y cómo ahora yo seré el ganador!

Dicho esto, Satán dejó a Videl en el suelo y le indicó que se alejara, lo cual la niña hizo de inmediato. Mientras todo esto sucedía, el Saiyan parecía más interesado en los asientos desde donde el Rey observaba todo con mucha atención.

—¿Está loco?— Preguntó Yamcha al escuchar la idiotez que acababa de ladrar Satán.

—Más bien no sabe en qué se está metiendo— respondió Ten Shin Han, que al igual que su amigo, se había mantenido en alerta y listo para intervenir en caso de que el recién llegado decidía a atacar a la gente o al rey.

En la arena, Satán dejó de hablar y sin soltar el micrófono, saltó hacia Raditz y le descargó una patada en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas. El Saiyan, aún con los brazos cruzados, no se movió en lo más mínimo al recibir el golpe; de hecho, fue como si nada le hubiera pasado. Frustrado al notar esto, Satán siguió su ataque con un gancho a la mandíbula que descargó en cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo pero nuevamente, su oponente no se movió.

—¿Por qué no caes?— Preguntó Satán—, ¿acaso no puedes pelear sin usar trucos?

—¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos idiotas, y si ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo, dame ese micrófono y lárgate!— Ordenó el Saiyan una vez que Satán pareció entender que no podía hacerle nada.

—¡Jamás… te venceré aunque uses miles de trucos!— Exclamó Satán. Desde la orilla de la plataforma, se escuchó la voz de una niña pidiéndole a su padre que le pateara el trasero al 'horrible greñudo' que había venido a interrumpirlo.

—Había olvidado que eras un completo estúpido…— se quejó Raditz en voz baja, no le interesaba matar al idiota que tenía en frente, pero tampoco podía perder tiempo por su culpa así que sin más, el guerrero Saiya-Jin tomó a Satán por el brazo derecho y apretó con fuerza, rompiéndole fácilmente el antebrazo con un horrible y seco ruido que provocó que el recién coronado campeón aullara de dolor. Sin hacer caso a los gritos de Satán, Raditz le descargó un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo vomitar sangre y finalmente lo sacó de la arena con una patada en el costado que lo dejó inconsciente.

Sin ocuparse más de Mr. Satán y sin prestar la más mínima atención a los gritos de terror y sorpresa de la multitud, que ya había comenzado a ser evacuada del estadio, el Saiyan se inclinó para tomar el micrófono.

—¡Mi nombre es Raditz y tengo un anuncio muy importante qué hacer!— Exclamó el Saiyan una vez que tuvo el micrófono en sus manos; sus ojos fijos en el can azul que era rodeado por cinco guardias vestidos de escarlata—, ¡a partir de hoy yo gobernaré su mundo y si el rey se niega a darme el control… las cosas se pondrán muy feas por aquí…!

Fue entonces que Raditz sintió que alguien le mordía la pierna derecha. Claro que eso no lo lastimaba y el pantalón de su gi impedía que la mordida le llegara a la piel, pero la sensación le molestaba y no le permitía continuar con su mensaje. Bajando la mirada, se encontró con una pequeña niña mordiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas. Suspirando aburrido, el Saiya-Jin tomó a Videl por el cuello y, poniendo atención en no lastimarla, ya que a fin de cuentas no ganaba nada haciéndolo, hizo que ella lo soltara.

—¡Te odio!— Gritó la niña con una mirada llena de furia—. ¡Mataste a mi papito!

—No maté al inútil de tu padre— le respondió Raditz—, así que mejor ve con él, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con niñas malcriadas como tú.

—¡Nunca te voy a perdonar!— Juró entonces la pequeña mientras hundía sus uñas en el brazo del Saiyan—, ¡nunca!

—Admito que tienes espíritu de lucha— contestó el Saiyan, ligeramente asombrado por la actitud desafiante de la pequeña. Pero a pesar de que le sorprendía el deseo de luchar de la niña, no tenía tiempo de lidiar con mocosas maleducadas así que sin más, Raditz obligó a Videl a girarse y le propinó una palmada en el trasero como castigo. El Saiyan puso menos de una millonésima parte de su fuerza en el azote, pero aún así consiguió que la pequeña se echara a llorar. —Eso es para que aprendas buenos modales. ¡Ahora vete con tu padre y déjame en paz!

Raditz esperó a que la furiosa niña bajara de la plataforma y se uniera al personal médico que llevaba a Mr. Satán a los casilleros antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo pero nunca logró hacerlo, pues una patada en el rostro, que fue lo bastante rápida y fuerte para derribarlo, se encargó de que el Saiyan no pudiera volver a amenazar al rey.

—Vaya… no esperaba que alguno de ustedes decidiera meterse conmigo— comentó el Saiyan mientras se incorporaba y sonreía burlonamente al encontrarse con un hombre joven vestido con un traje gris—. La patada no estuvo mal, de hecho llegué a sentir el golpe.

—Esa patada no fue nada— respondió Yamcha, quien había esperado sólo hasta que la niña estuvo fuera de la arena para enfrentar a este individuo que parecía tener la intención de atacar al rey—. ¡Será mejor que te vayas de aquí o te irá peor!

—Oblígame— retó el Saiyan, que no había dejado de sonreír.

—¡Con gusto!— Gritó Yamcha, quien sin perder más tiempo incendió su Ki al máximo y se lanzó en contra de Raditz a toda velocidad mientras gritaba el nombre de su ataque favorito—, ¡Roga Fu Fu Ken!

El Saiyan no esperaba recibir ningún golpe, pero justo en el momento en que estaba por bloquear el primer ataque de su adversario, una esfera de Ki ardiente como un carbón encendido se le estrelló en el brazo izquierdo. Esto fue suficiente como para distraer a Raditz una fracción de segundo, lo cual Yamcha aprovechó bastante bien y logró conectar trece golpes en el pecho y estómago de Raditz.

—¡Yamcha, mantenlo ocupado!— Pidió Ten, quien luego de lanzar una esfera de Ki se había alejado un poco para preparar un Dodon Pan a su máxima potencia.

—¡De acuerdo Ten Shin Han, pero apresúrate!— Respondió Yamcha mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su Roga Fu Fu Ken para así mantener a su oponente concentrado en él y no en su amigo Ten.

Extrañamente, Raditz sí terminó lo bastante distraído como para recibir un total de cincuenta golpes por parte de Yamcha, quien se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo casi todos sus ataques conectaban en un oponente que parecía ser tan fuerte como Piccolo. Pero el lobo del desierto, claro está, no sabía que la distracción del alto guerrero del gi azul oscuro no la había causado él.

La distracción de Raditz en realidad se debía al nombre que acababa de escuchar: _Ten Shin Han_. El nombre del artista marcial que había vivido con Lunch y Launch por dos años.

Dos años…

La imaginación de Raditz conjuró una imagen de ese hombre de tres ojos sentado y comiendo en la misma mesa que una sonriente Lunch. Esa simple idea bastó para destrozar por completo la concentración del Saiyan, que no puso resistencia ante el Roga fu Fu Ken y ni siquiera esquivó el último puñetazo de Yamcha que lo hizo caer de espaldas. En la mente de Raditz sólo se repetía una cosa: Ten Shin Han había vivido con Lunch por dos años.

_¡Dos… malditos… años!_

Raditz, tendido en el suelo mientras pensaba en cómo ese tal Ten Shin Han había hablado con Lunch, comido en su mesa y escuchado su linda voz durante dos años, no pudo evitar sentir cómo una potente ola de furia se apoderaba de él. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese animal de tres ojos a vivir con ella? Furioso, el Saiyan apretó los dientes, cerró sus manos fuertemente en puños y se levantó lentamente.

—Así que tú eres Ten Shin Han…— gruñó Raditz, su mirada totalmente fija en el tríclope. La voz del Saiyan voz se había vuelto tan fría que incluso Piccolo se habría asustado al oírla.

—¿Acaso me conoces de alguna parte?— Preguntó Ten Shin Han, tratando de distraer a su adversario mientras terminaba de reunir el Ki necesario para lanzar un Dodon Pa a su máxima potencia.

—¡Sé que viviste dos años con Lunch!— Exclamó Raditz, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Ten—. ¿Con cuál de las hermanas pasaste más tiempo, con Launch o Lunch?

Ten Shin Han no respondió a la pregunta del extraño, el par de segundos que su oponente había gastado en preguntarle acerca de Launch fue todo lo que necesitó para reunir el Ki que necesitaba. Con una sonrisa desafiante, Ten Shin Han apuntó a su oponente con su índice derecho.

—¡Veamos si puedes con esto!— Gritó el tríclope—, ¡Dodon Pa!

El Dodon Pan de Ten Shin Han, un rayo de calor que había puesto en problemas al mismo Gokú en el pasado, salió disparado en contra de Raditz, quien no hizo nada por evitarlo, o al menos eso parecía. Pero cuando el rayo estaba a punto de tocarlo, el Saiyan lo desvió con un rápido movimiento de su mano, causando que el Dodon Pa se estrellara, y destruyera completamente, una sección del estadio que afortunadamente ya había quedado vacía; esto bastó para convencer a los pocos curiosos que aún quedaban en la arena de escapar lo más rápido posible.

Yamcha había observado todo esto con atención y aún no podía creerlo; él dudaba haber podido detener ese Dodon Pa, pero este extraño lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo. Esa muestra de fuerza, sin embargo, no era lo que preocupaba más a Yamcha. Lo que le preocupaba más era la manera en que el extraño de cabello largo miraba a Ten Shin Han. Yamcha reconocía esa mirada bastante bien, pues la había visto algunas veces en los ojos de Bulma. Era la mirada de una persona furiosa por los celos. Y si había algo que el lobo del desierto sabía perfectamente, era que una persona celosa era peligrosa. Extremadamente peligrosa.

—¿Crees que eso que hiciste fue la gran cosa?— Se burló Raditz—. ¡Aunque haya sido idea de Launch, no puedo entender por qué Lunch aceptaría vivir con una basura como tú!

Sin ninguna advertencia, Raditz le lanzó a Ten Shin Han una pequeña esfera de energía púrpura con una velocidad que superaba por mucho la del Dodon Pan. Lo único que el tríclope alcanzó a hacer fue levantar las manos y tratar de contener la energía; algo que de puro milagro logró hacer, al menos de momento. Ten Shin Han se encontró con que la esfera de Ki del tal Raditz no sólo no se había desvanecido, sino que lo empujaba lentamente hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble. El tríclope sabía que si cedía, el ataque de su oponente se estrellaría tras de él, justo en el palco del rey. El problema era que el rey y su guardia aún seguían allí y Ten Shin Han ya no podía resistir más.

Pero justo en el momento en que el tríclope estaba por ser arrastrado por el ataque de Raditz hasta las gradas, algo sucedió. Su cuerpo se detuvo; alguien se había colocado detrás de él para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué estás esperando?— Gritó Yamcha, sosteniendo a Ten Shin Han por los hombros con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Desvía su ataque de una vez!

—¡Lo intentaré!— Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, el tríclope logró cambiar la posición de sus manos y con un último empujón, lanzó la esfera de energía púrpura hacia el cielo, en donde se dispersó con un fuerte resplandor.

Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, sin embargo, no pudieron disfrutar esta pequeña victoria, pues inmediatamente después de que desviaron el ataque de Raditz, fueron tomados por el cuello y estrellados brutalmente contra el suelo por el Saiyan con tal fuerza que las espaldas de ambos quebraron las lozas de cemento de la arena con gran estrépito.

—Es…muy…fuerte…— gimió Yamcha, intentando inútilmente evitar que Raditz lo estrangulara.

—Yamcha… cierra los ojos…— ordenó Ten.

Entendiendo lo que su amigo estaba por hacer, el lobo del desierto obedeció y justo como esperaba, escuchó a Ten Shin Han decir el nombre de la técnica del golpe solar.

—¡Taiyo Ken!

—¿Pero qué demonios?— Gritó Raditz al ser cegado por una potente luz blanca. El ataque solar de Ten no sólo cegó al Saiyan, sino que también lo obligó a soltar a sus dos adversarios.

—¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad de ganar, Yamcha!— Dijo Ten Shin Han mientras se levantaba—, tendremos qué atacarlo con todo y rápido.

—De acuerdo, tú por arriba y yo por abajo— respondió el antiguo bandido.

Ten Shin Han asintió y se elevó una docena de metros en el aire, una vez en posición, el tríclope formó un triángulo uniendo sus pulgares y las puntas del resto de sus dedos. Abajo, Yamcha retrocedió hasta la orilla de la plataforma y controlando su Ki formó una esfera de energía que flotaba gentilmente sobre su mano derecha.

Raditz, que había sido tomado por sorpresa por el Taiyo Ken y aún no podía ver, sí podía sentir bastante bien el Ki de sus dos oponentes y se alarmó de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el par de insectos intentaba hacer; para desgracia del Saiyan, no había pensado en localizar a sus oponentes por medio de su Ki hasta que ambos ya habían preparado sus ataques.

—¡Sokidan!

—¡Kikoho!

El primer golpe que recibió Raditz fue en la cara, cortesía del Sokidan de Yamcha. El impacto lo hizo retroceder un paso, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el Saiyan se sintió aplastado por una potente descarga de Ki que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo y finalmente fue golpeado en el estómago por debajo; ese había sido nuevamente el Sokidan, que Yamcha había dirigido para que saliera directamente abajo del derribado Saiyan. En cuanto su ataque hizo impacto en su adversario, Yamcha hizo estallar su esfera de Ki, envolviendo al soldado extraterrestre en una cegadora y destructiva explosión.

El resultado de ambos ataques fue la total destrucción de la arena, que ahora ya no era más que un agujero en el suelo, y Yamcha y Ten Shin Han estaban seguros de que había tenido éxito en incapacitar a su oponente. Pero para desgracia de ambos peleadores, cuando el polvo se disipó se encontraron con Raditz, que se había puesto de pie y no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno.

El Saiyan tenía que admitir que el par de insectos habían logrado sorprenderlo; su rastreador le había informado que el ataque de Ten Shin Han había sido de setecientos cuarenta, y el de Yamcha de seiscientos veinticinco. Si lo hubieran atacado de este modo cuando llegó a la Tierra por primera vez, era muy posible que lo hubieran asesinado. Pero Raditz no había recibido ningún daño, fuera de unos rasguños y agujeros en su gi, al recibir el ataque combinado. Extrañado, el guerrero Saiya-Jin dejó de contener su Ki y se analizó a sí mismo con el rastreador.

Las cejas de Raditz se alzaron ante los números mostrados por el rastreador. Su poder se había incrementado a tres mil seiscientos nueve, más del doble de lo que tenía cuando llegó a este planeta.

—El factor Seikan de los Saiya-Jin nunca me había fortalecido tanto después de sanar mis heridas…— se murmuró Raditz pensativo—. Pero también es cierto que nunca antes había recibido tanto daño físico como luego de mi primer pelea con Piccolo…

Mientras el Saiyan pensaba estas cosas Yamcha, inmóvil en la orilla de lo que fue el cuadrilátero, sintió cómo una ola de pánico lo invadía al sentir la energía que había comenzado a surgir de Raditz. ¿Acaso ese greñudo había estado conteniendo sus fuerzas hasta este momento? Alarmado, el lobo del desierto miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con que Ten Shin Han, quien siempre lograba mantener la sangre fría en cualquier situación, no podía evitar que el miedo se reflejara en su rostro.

El descubrir su nuevo poder ayudó a Raditz a olvidar la irracional furia que sentía hacia Ten Shin Han. En realidad no valía la pena estar molesto con alguien tan débil y además, por lo que sabía, el tríclope no había intentado contactar con Launch de nuevo, lo que significaba que no había hablado con Lunch por meses. Por esa razón, el Saiyan dedujo que no tenía ningún motivo para enfadarse tanto con él.

Pero eso no significaba que dejaría que Yamcha y el tríclope evitaran que cumpliera su objetivo. Con una rápida mirada, Raditz se dio cuenta de que el rey y sus soldados seguían en el mismo lugar, asustados por supuesto, pero aún seguían allí. No tenía la menor idea de porqué el rey no había escapado como el resto del público pero eso era perfecto para sus planes. Sin perder más tiempo, el Saiyan se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre Yamcha, a quien dejó fuera de combate con un sólido golpe en el costado que le hizo crujir las costillas y antes de que el tríclope pudiera hacer algo por su amigo, Raditz ya había volado detrás de él y sin ningún aviso lo pateó en la nuca con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a estrellarse en la arruinada plataforma.

Ni Ten Shin Han ni Yamcha pudieron levantarse luego de eso. Los dos peleadores habían quedado inconscientes al momento de recibir los golpes de Raditz, pero el último pensamiento de ambos antes de desmayarse fue el esperar que Gokú pudiera hacerle frente a alguien tan poderoso.

Libre de los dos estorbos, el Saiyan sonrió complacido y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba directo hacia el palco del rey. La sonrisa del Saiyan creció casi imperceptiblemente cuando uno de los soldados, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules, saltó hacia la cancha y comenzó a caminar hacia los restos de la plataforma.

—Dijiste que tu nombre era Raditz. ¿Cierto?— Preguntó el soldado cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros del Saiyan—. Yo soy el teniente Blue, y me temo que no puedo dejar que te acerques a su majestad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás detenerme cuando esos dos no pudieron hacerlo?— dijo Raditz, señalando las inertes formas de Yamcha y Ten Shin Han—. Es fácil para mi saber que no eres tan fuerte como ellos, no durarás ni un segundo si peleas en mi contra.

—Tal vez…— respondió el teniente mientras se inclinaba un poco y levantaba los puños a la altura de su rostro—, pero yo tengo habilidades que ellos no poseen.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

Bien, he aquí el nuevo episodio. Una de las cosas que me interesaba mostrar era el porqué Yamcha y Ten Shin Han no ayudaron a Gokú cuando Raditz llegó a la tierra. En el manga y animé es fácil de entender ya que todo sucedió muy rápido, pero en el juego se establece que Raditz causa problemas durante varios días, lo cual es tiempo suficiente como para que Krilin y los otros se hubieran unido a Gokú. Pero aún así, Yamcha y Ten no pelean con Raditz durante la historia del juego, por lo que decidí explicar la razón por la que no son capaces de ir a ayudar a Gokú.

Por cierto, estoy seguro que recuerdan que la raza Saiya-Jin tiene la capacidad de aumentar su poder cuando sanan luego de recibir heridas muy graves durante una batalla; esa capacidad se conoce como el Seikan Power, si no mal recuerdo.

Sobre lo que piensa hacer el teniente Blue y la armadura de combate creada por Bulma y su padre, eso entrará en juego el próximo capítulo.


	20. El sorprendente poder de la CCBA

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

0-0

Historia de Dos Hermanos

Por

Dr Facer

Capítulo 20

El sorprendente poder de la CC-BA.

0-0

El teniente Blue, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no consideró la llegada del extraño de cabello largo una parte más del espectáculo, al contrario, la presencia de este sujeto era tan potente y agresiva que el soldado no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba a punto de tener una situación muy peligrosa entre manos.

Decidido a no dejar que esto se convirtiera en una catástrofe similar a lo que sucedió durante el primer ataque de Piccolo, Blue encendió su radio y dio la orden de terminar de inmediato con la transmisión de televisión y de comenzar la evacuación del estadio en cuanto ese tal Mr. Satán fue lanzado fuera del cuadrilátero. Afortunadamente para él, su equipo logró convencer a las televisoras de dejar de transmitir y de sacar sin problemas a la mayoría de los asistentes al evento y aquellos que se negaban a marcharse cambiaron muy pronto de opinión cuando una de las zonas ya evacuadas fue destruida por completo, lo cual fue una suerte pues poco después una esfera de energía púrpura estallaba en el firmamento.

—¡Majestad, tiene que salir de este lugar!— Exclamó el teniente, tomando al monarca por el hombro a fin de sacarlo del estupor al que el miedo lo había lanzado.

El aterrorizado rey no reaccionó de inmediato y fue sólo hasta que Blue lo sacudió un poco que el canino soberano pudo despegar los ojos del devastado cuadrilátero, en donde el invasor acababa de sobrevivir a un poderoso ataque que había destruido una gran parte de la cancha.

—Pero… ¿qué haremos si ese hombre decide atacar la ciudad?— Murmuró el rey mientras se levantaba y se dejaba guiar a la ruta de escape—, ¡sería un desastre!

—No se preocupe por eso ahora.— dijo Blue al tiempo que dejaba al rey en manos de los dos soldados que lo conducirían a un lugar seguro—. ¡Por ahora lo importante es que usted esté a salvo!

—Teniente… ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer?— Preguntó uno de los soldados que acompañaban al rey antes de entrar a la ruta de escape.

—Distraerlo mientras ustedes escapan— respondió Blue—, ¡así que ya no pierdan más tiempo y salgan de aquí!

Sin decir más, el soldado de ojos azules cerró la puerta del túnel y una vez hecho esto, Blue notó que sus otros compañeros estaban a punto de caer en un ataque de pánico.

—¡Ten Shin Han y Yamcha fueron derrotados!—Gritó el asustado soldado a la izquierda de Blue.

—¡Estamos perdidos!

¿Yamcha y Ten Shin Han?— Preguntó Blue.

—Son dos participantes del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales… Ten Shin Han incluso ganó el torneo una vez… pero si ellos no pudieron hacer nada…

—Nadie podrá— terminó el otro soldado.

—Espero que te equivoques, porque voy a pelear con él... mientras lo hago, salgan de aquí y traigan refuerzos— ordenó Blue sin mirar a los otros soldados a fin de evitar que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de la expresión de terror que dominaba su rostro.

—Pero teniente…— comenzó uno de los soldados—, ese tipo lo hará pedazos. ¿Por qué mejor no escapa con nosotros?

—Porque ninguno de los tres podríamos escapar de él.

Y sin decir más, Blue saltó a la cancha y caminó lentamente hacia el poderoso guerrero de larga melena. Una vez que estuvo frente a su oponente, el soldado no pudo dejar de notar la enorme diferencia entre ambos; Raditz era algo más alto que él y aunque Blue se mantenía en buena forma, no podía compararse a su adversario: Raditz era musculoso, pero sin un exceso de masa que le quitara velocidad y no solo eso, su postura demostraba una confianza total, como si se tratara de un depredador listo para atacar.

—Te llamas Raditz. ¿Cierto?— Dijo Blue, tratando de darle a su voz un toque de seguridad que no sentía—. Yo soy el teniente Blue, y me temo que no puedo dejar que te acerques a su majestad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás detenerme cuando esos dos no pudieron hacerlo?— dijo Raditz, señalando las inertes formas de Yamcha y Ten Shin Han—. Es fácil para mí saber que no eres tan fuerte como ellos, no durarás ni un segundo si peleas en mi contra.

—Tal vez…— respondió el teniente mientras se inclinaba un poco y levantaba los puños a la altura de su rostro—. Pero yo tengo habilidades que ellos no poseen.

—¿En serio?... Porque no veo por dónde puedas tener una técnica que valga la pena— respondió el Saiyan mientras sonreía divertido—. Pero te daré la oportunidad de mostrarme qué puedes hacer antes de romperte todos los huesos.

Blue, por su parte, apenas logró controlarse y no retroceder ante la amenaza de su adversario, la voz llena de confianza de Raditz le dio a entender que para él no era más que un pequeño insecto al que podía aplastar sin esfuerzo... Blue pasó saliva y logrando reunir todo su valor, se preparó para usar la carta que quizás podría salvarlo de morir en la pelea.

Pero de pronto, Raditz se volvió un borrón y desapareció, haciendo que un tirón de miedo recorriera la espalda del soldado y entonces, antes de que el teniente pudiera hacer algo, el Saiyan reapareció justo frente a él, con el puño en alto y listo para destrozarle la cara.

—Pensé que ibas a mostrarme tus habilidades— se burló entonces el guerrero Saiya-Jin que sin más aviso soltó un potente golpe. El golpe, sin embargo, nunca logró hacer contacto con el soldado de ojos azules.

Antes de poder preguntarse qué sucedía, Raditz fue lanzado con gran fuerza hasta lo que quedaba del destrozado cuadrilátero, y fue sólo hasta que se levantaba de entre los escombros que el Saiyan notó un cambio en el soldado. El cuerpo del tal Blue expulsaba una luz azul muy pálida que por alguna razón logró que los instintos del guerrero Saiya-Jin se pusieran en alerta.

—¿Qué demonios es esa luz?— Se preguntó Raditz mientras se ponía de pie y accionaba su rastreador para intentar analizar la extraña energía que rodeaba al soldado. El rastreador, sin embargo, no mostró nada distinto: el poder de pelea de Blue seguía siendo de sólo un poco más de cien.

Blue estaba bastante sorprendido; aún no podía creer que su telequinesis había funcionado en alguien tan poderoso como Raditz, y el haber podido lanzarlo de ese modo le permitió recuperar un poco la esperanza de ser capaz de salir vivo de esta pelea, por lo que sin perder más tiempo, se decidió a intentar algo que si resultaba bien le permitiría inmovilizar a su oponente por el tiempo suficiente para llamar refuerzos.

El Saiyan, por su parte, trataba de recordar si en alguna ocasión se había encontrado a alguien con habilidades semejantes. Los pensamientos de Raditz, sin embargo, se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos al sentirse tomado nuevamente por una fuerza invisible que lo arrojó de cara al suelo.

—¡Este tipo está empezando a molestarme, justo cuando estaba a punto de...!— Raditz no pudo terminar lo que decía, pues fue sepultado con gran estrépito por dos gigantescos trozos del estadio que se desmoronaron al tocar el suelo, dejando al Saiyan debajo de varias toneladas de concreto y acero.

A unos metros de distancia de donde había enterrado a su adversario, un agotado Blue intentaba ignorar el dolor en sus sienes. El teniente nunca había intentado usar sus poderes para mover algo tan pesado como las rocas con las que había sepultado a Raditz y el terrible esfuerzo que había tenido que realizar le hacía sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

—Pero valió la pena...— murmuró Blue mientras respiraba profundamente para tratar de mitigar el dolor de cabeza—. Ahora sólo debo pedir ayuda y...

Desafortunadamente para Blue, sus intenciones de llamar refuerzos fueron interrumpidas por un potente crujido que hizo temblar la tierra y que fue seguido por una fuerte explosión que pulverizó las rocas que habían sepultado al guerrero Saiya-Jin. La onda de choque generada por esta expulsión de energía fue tal que la sola presión de aire que generó derribó al teniente y lanzó los inconscientes cuerpos de Yamcha y Ten Shin Han hasta la orilla de la cancha.

—¡No esperaba que pudieras hacer algo como eso!— Admitió el guerrero Saiya-Jin mientras sonreía—. ¡Te has ganado mi atención soldadito... pero ahora es mi turno!

Sin esperar luego de su amenaza, Raditz saltó hasta el teniente, que apenas había comenzado a levantarse y justo en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo intentó arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo.

Pero nuevamente, el golpe se detuvo poco antes de tocar a Blue y al igual que antes, el Saiyan fue repelido violentamente, aunque en esta ocasión el guerrero de cabello largo sólo retrocedió un par de pasos antes de poder detenerse.

—Parece que se te acaban las fuerzas— comentó Raditz con un tono de decepción en su voz—, por lo que veo sólo puedes usar tu poder por un tiempo limitado... qué mal para ti.

—¡No hables como si ya hubieras ganado!— Respondió Blue, que apretaba fuertemente los dientes luchando por tolerar el agudo dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba.

El teniente intentó calmarse; sabía que el dolor de cabeza se debía al esfuerzo que realizó al llevar su telequinesis a un nivel mayor del que nunca se había atrevido antes y sabía muy bien que debió haber entrenado más para evitar esto, pero ya no podía lamentarse y mucho menos rendirse, así que limpiándose el sudor mientras conseguía enderezarse, Blue se preparó para atacar otra vez. Pero el teniente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de atacar a su oponente, ya que recibió un potente puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas gimiendo de dolor.

Blue, escupiendo sangre y sintiendo que sus entrañas se revolvían sin control, no podía creer lo que había pasado: No le había quitado los ojos de encima a Raditz en ningún momento y aún así, no lo vio moverse hasta que tuvo su puño enterrado en el estómago.

—No es necesario que sigas peleando, el combate terminó y yo gané— indicó el Saiyan mientras observaba los inútiles esfuerzos del soldado—. Pero tus habilidades son interesantes. Es una lástima que no seas más fuerte, un combate más largo contigo habría sido muy divertido.

—No importa que… me hayas… vencido— murmuró Blue mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor—. El rey ya se ha ido de aquí… y nunca lo encontrarás.

Al escuchar eso Raditz, que había estado bastante distraído peleando con Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y el teniente, lanzó una nueva mirada al palco real. ¡Era cierto, el rey había escapado! El Saiyan, molesto por haber dejado escapar a su objetivo, pero más molesto aún con los insectos que lo habían interrumpido lo suficiente como para que eso pasara, lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

—¡Maldición!— Gritó Raditz—. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—Debe... ser horrible— respondió Blue, sonriendo a pesar del dolor—. Apuesto... que nunca pensaste que… tres hombres más débiles que tú… te arruinarían las cosas… ¿cierto?

—Cuida lo que dices— advirtió el Saiyan, mirando fijamente al soldado mientras decidía qué hacer con él. Finalmente, luego de un par de segundos, Raditz simplemente descargó una patada en la cara de Blue, dejándolo así fuera de combate.

—En el pasado lo habría matado sin dudarlo— murmuró el guerrero Saiya-Jin—. Pero ahora no hay tiempo… ¡tengo un perro azul que capturar!

Sin nadie más que interrumpiera sus planes, el Saiyan se elevó y flotó hasta el palco real con la intención de interrogar al par de soldados que aún estaban allí y que habían sido lo bastante idiotas como para no escapar cuando pudieron hacerlo. Raditz sin embargo, no logró siquiera llegar al palco, pues algo atravesó estrepitosamente la pared a su izquierda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cosa lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo lanzó hasta las gradas al otro lado del estadio.

Algunos minutos antes…

—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!— Gritó Launch una vez que logró contactar con uno de los soldados que sabía estaban cuidando al rey—, ¿por qué no me contestó Blue?

Detrás de la exasperada rubia, Bulma no pudo evitar temblar un poco al escuchar parte de las respuestas que Launch recibía a cada una de sus preguntas. La idea general era que un extraño de largo cabello había llegado al torneo, interrumpido la premiación del primer lugar, destrozado al recién coronado campeón y después a dos concursantes del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales con una terrible facilidad y finalmente había terminado peleando con el teniente Blue.

—¿El rey está a salvo?— Preguntó Launch, quien para sorpresa de Bulma había recuperado el control—, ¿Y ya evacuaron el estadio?

—_El rey huyó hace poco y el público ya fue evacuado... pero parece que todo ya está bajo control, el teniente sepultó a ese tal Raditz bajo los escombros y creo que… ¡Imposible!_

El soldado ya no dijo más, sólo se escuchó el sonido del radio al caer, algunas exclamaciones de asombro y luego de eso, nada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— Gritó Launch—, ¡respondan, maldita sea!

—No van a contestarte, Launch— dijo Bulma en voz baja—, ya has visto situaciones parecidas antes. Recuerda lo que pasó con la Patrulla Roja y cuando Piccolo atacó a Gokú en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales…

—¡Pero esto es mucho peor!— Respondió la rubia luego de un instante de silencio—, ¡la persona que está causando todo esto es Raditz y si mi hermana no me mintió, es muy probable que ni siquiera Gokú pueda detenerlo!

—¿Ni siquiera Gokú…?— Preguntó Bulma alarmada, la científica ya tenía bastantes problemas para controlarse por el creciente temor que sentía por Yamcha, y las palabras de Launch fueron lo único que necesitaba para perder el control—, si ese tipo es más fuerte que Gokú entonces…

Bulma no terminó lo que decía y corrió hacia la máquina que le había mostrado a Launch. La joven científica sabía muy bien que usar la CC-Battle Armor sin haberla probado antes era una locura, pero era su única opción para ayudar a Yamcha. Olvidando toda precaución, la heredera tomó la manta y de un tirón descubrió la maravilla mecánica que ella y su padre habían creado luego de casi un año de trabajo.

—¡Detente ahora mismo Bulma, tú no usarás eso!

La joven científica se congeló al escuchar la fría voz de Launch a sus espaldas; Bulma ya estaba a punto de montar la armadura e incluso sostenía el casco de control, pero las palabras de la rubia bastaron para detenerla en seco.

—¡Tengo qué hacerlo!— Respondió Bulma sin mirar a Launch—, ¡si no me apresuro Yamcha podría morir, no me hagas perder más tiempo!

—¡Hazte a un lado, yo iré al estadio!— Ordenó Launch, arrebatándole a Bulma el casco tan rápido que la heredera no tuvo tiempo de protestar—. ¡Soy una soldado de la guardia real y es mi obligación, además, tú eres la única que podrá reparar esta máquina una vez que Raditz la destroce!

—¿Destrozarla?— Murmuró la preocupada científica—, pero la CC-BA es en teoría indestructible…

—¡Deja eso para más tarde y dime cómo pilotar esta cosa!— Demandó Launch mientras se ponía el brillante casco esmeralda adornado con el logo de la Corporación Capsula—, ¡tú misma dijiste que no podemos perder más tiempo!

—... La CC-BA no tiene muchos mandos, el casco activa un enlace sináptico que sigue las órdenes que tú pienses y el sistema de reflejo a voz activa las armas... si tienes dudas, el monitor que hay en el visor te mostrará la información necesaria— explicó Bulma mientras Launch montaba el coloso de metal y se acomodaba lo mejor posible en el espacio que servía de cabina.

—Bien, eso suena fácil. Creo que con eso bastará— respondió la rubia al tiempo que la CC-BA se encendía y envolvía a Launch en un impenetrable capullo de metal. Segundos después, la máquina despegó hacia el estadio a gran velocidad.

—Pensé que no dejarías a nadie más pilotar la CC-BA— comentó el papá de Bulma, que se había acercado a ver qué sucedía.

—No tuve opción— respondió la joven científica, sus pensamientos enfocados sólo en la esperanza de que Yamcha no estuviera herido de gravedad—. ¡Pero no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, estoy segura que Launch no podrá manejar nuestra armadura al máximo de su capacidad!— Y diciendo esto, la preocupada heredera lanzó una cápsula Hoi Poi al suelo, sacando de ella una computadora portátil y un casco blanco muy similar al que Launch se había puesto poco antes.

—¿Un control remoto para la CC-BA?— Adivinó el doctor Briefs—. ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?

—Hace un par de meses— contestó Bulma mientras colocaba la computadora en una caja, la encendía y se colocaba el casco—, si Launch no puede usar la CC-BA como es debido yo me haré cargo... además, con esto podré ver todo lo que capten las cámaras de la armadura.

El doctor Briefs suspiró al pensar que lo que hacía su hija era una mala idea, pero sabiendo que no podría detenerla, se limitó a mirar y a encender otro cigarrillo.

Y mientras Bulma enlazaba su control remoto con la CC-BA, Launch casi había logrado calmarse debido a lo fácil y emocionante que era manejar el traje de batalla, y eso sin contar el enorme rango de visión que le proporcionaba el monitor interior, o la increíble velocidad a la que la armadura era capaz de volar, pues el estadio del rey ya estaba frente a ella.

Pero entonces, casi al llegar a su destino, la rubia fue sorprendida por un destello de luz que surgió del estadio; alarmada, Launch elevó la armadura y se detuvo en la parte más alta de las gradas, oculta por detrás de un enorme letrero. Hecho esto, miró hacia la cancha y dejó que las cámaras de la CC-BA le mostraran varias imágenes de lo que sucedía allí.

—¡Blue... no!— Exclamó Launch al ver cómo Raditz noqueaba al teniente con una patada. La rubia estuvo a punto de lanzarse frente al teniente para evitar que lo golpearan de nuevo pero en ese momento, las cámaras mostraron acercamientos a otras partes de la cancha que ella no había solicitado. Asustada al pensar que la armadura estaba en mal estado, la rubia se quedó inmóvil hasta que las cámaras se concentraron en dos tomas que mostraban a Ten Shin Han y a Yamcha.

—_¡Yamcha está herido!—_ Exclamó la voz de Bulma dentro del casco de Launch_—, ¿qué esperas para ir y ayudarlo?_

—¿Bulma?— Respondió la soldado—, ¿tú has movido las cámaras?

—_¡Por supuesto que fui yo!—_ Respondió la científica con un tono de molestia_—_,_ ¡Ahora deja de hablar y acaba con ese tipo!_

—Espera un momento; yo lo conozco, creo que si puedo hablar con él no habrá necesidad de...

—_¡Demonios Launch!—_ Interrumpió Bulma_—_,_ ¡Si no harás nada, entonces yo me haré cargo!_

Launch trató de responder, pero descubrió que la CC-BA ya no respondía a sus órdenes y que no podía hacer nada al respecto; intentando recuperar el control, la rubia no pudo evitar que la armadura volara en círculo por la parte exterior del estadio hasta llegar a un punto en donde se detuvo por un instante, durante el cual Launch pensó que tal vez Bulma había decidido dejarla intentar hablar con Raditz. Su esperanza, sin embargo, desapareció cuando el coloso de acero dentro del que se encontraba se lanzó hacia la pared, atravesando piedra y metal como si fuera papel.

La rubia debió admitir una cosa, el haber atravesado el estadio les dio la ventaja del elemento sorpresa y les permitió tomar a Raditz desprevenido; lo que Launch no esperó en ningún momento, era que Bulma atacara a Raditz y lo lanzara de un golpe hasta el otro lado del estadio.

—¿Estás demente?— Gritó molesta Launch—, ¡ahora ya no podré hablar con el!

—_¡A mi no me interesa conversar con ese idiota!—_ Respondió la científica_—_,_ ¡Le haré pagar por lastimar a mi Yamcha!_

Haciendo a un lado las nuevas protestas de la rubia, Bulma presionó velozmente una combinación de botones en su computadora y lanzó la CC-BA hacia donde había caído Raditz...

El guerrero Saiya-Jin se incorporó mientras se frotaba el lado izquierdo del rostro, en donde había recibido el golpazo por parte de la cosa metálica que apareció de repente. Raditz no tuvo tiempo de analizar más a fondo la situación, pues se dio cuenta de que su extraño atacante estaba a punto de aplastarlo.

—¡Maldición!— Gritó el Saiyan, saltando varias filas hacia atrás en el último momento. La enorme mole de acero había estado sólo a una fracción de segundo de caerle encima, y la fuerza del impacto prácticamente destruyó una sección bastante considerable de las gradas, de hecho, la máquina se había hundido hasta la cintura en los escombros y estaba haciendo considerables esfuerzos por liberarse.

—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?— Se preguntó el Saiyan, que se había quedado flotando en el aire mientras observaba a su mecánico adversario. Intrigado, Raditz presionó un botón en su rastreador para medir el nivel de la fuente de poder del robot y así tener una idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando.

—Es una máquina interesante...— murmuró Raditz, que estaba bastante impresionado con su nuevo oponenete. La mole de metal que lo había atacado era una imponente maquina blanca y verde de casi tres metros de alto, ligeramente humanoide, con un torso y pecho muy anchos y fuertemente blindados de los cuales se extendían una par de gruesos brazos que terminaban en dos extraordinarios puños y que se sostenía en dos poderosas piernas. Pero si bien el cuerpo de la máquina era impresionante, la cabeza que lo coronaba no lo era, pues se trataba simplemente de una esfera que poseía un par de lentes en el centro. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el logotipo en el pecho del robot, era el mismo que había visto en las cápsulas que siempre usaba Lunch.

—Increíble, nunca pensé que en este planeta tuvieran la tecnología necesaria para crear algo como esto— musitó el sorprendido Saiyan cuando su rastreador finalmente le mostró los resultados que esperaba. La máquina frente a él poseía una fuente de poder con un lectura de dos mil ochocientos catorce, suficiente como para vencerlo con facilidad cuando llegó a este planeta por primera vez y más que bastante como para causarle problemas aún ahora que había incrementado su fuerza.

El Saiyan frunció el ceño ante esta nueva información; habría preferido pelear con esta máquina y ver con qué juguetes contaba, pero ya no había tiempo para eso, no con Vegeta y Nappa en camino a este planeta.

—De verdad es una lástima, aunque ya no importa— se dijo Raditz que sin más, apuntó la palma de su mano hacia su mecánico adversario y comenzó a preparar una esfera de energía.

Launch, por su parte, intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el mando de la armadura para buscar el modo de salir del agujero que el pesado traje de batalla había creado con el impacto, pero la rubia pronto dejó de intentarlo pues con un zumbido de alarma, la pantalla frente a su rostro le mostró lo que Raditz estaba por hacer.

—¡No-no-no-NO!— Gritó una repentinamente muy asustada Launch, quien luego de pasar tiempo con Gokú y los otros conocía muy bien esas esferas de energía y lo que podían hacerle—, ¡Bulma ya déjate de niñerías y déjame operar la CC-BA, no quiero que me hagan estallar aquí!

—_¡No te preocupes, ya sé qué hacer!—_ respondió Bulma al momento que accionaba las turbinas a su máxima potencia, logrando con eso que la armadura despejara con un estallido los escombros que la mantenían inmóvil al mismo tiempo que salía disparada hacia Raditz con una velocidad increíble.

El guerrero Saiya-Jin lanzó una maldición y se apresuró a esquivar la mole de metal que nuevamente se lanzaba contra él. Raditz intentó un contraataque pero le resultó imposible, ya que luego de haberlo pasado, el robot giró velozmente en el aire y al hacerlo logró golpearlo con uno de sus largos brazos justo en la espalda; el golpazo fue tal que el Saiyan salió despedido hasta el palco de los comentaristas, ubicado en la parte más alta del estadio.

Raditz, que no se detuvo hasta que se estrelló con la pared, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y gruñó molesto. Ese último golpe sí le había dolido bastante, pero todo era su culpa por no haber tomado en serio a esta maldita máquina desde el primer momento.

—Ya es suficiente... hora de acabar con esa chatarra...— murmuró Raditz, que sin perder más tiempo incendió su Ki y se arrojó sobre la CC-BA dispuesto a destruirla con sus propias manos.

Launch, que tenía la esperanza de que Raditz había quedado fuera de combate, perdió el aliento al verlo salir disparado de la cabina rodeado de una brillante aura blanca y peor aún; gracias al acercamiento proporcionado por las cámaras de la armadura, la rubia pudo ver que su oponente estaba bastante enojado.

—Bulma... ¡Si tienes algo con qué defendernos este es un buen momento de usarlo!— Exclamó Launch—, ¡por si no lo has notado ya lo hicimos enojar!

—_...Sabía que debí haber configurado el sistema de reflejo a voz en el control remoto...—_ se quejó la científica, que comenzó a ejecutar la rutina de comandos en el programa para acceder al control de reflejo a voz_—_._ ¡Esto me tomará tiempo Launch, así que lee en voz alta algo de la lista que aparecerá en tu monitor y hazlo rápido!_

De inmediato, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla del visor que decía: 'Sistema de Reflejo a Voz activado' y debajo, una lista de diferentes armas para utilizar.

—¿Capsule Missile?— Leyó la rubia al mirar la primera opción de la lista de armamento. Launch no entendía que era eso del sistema de reflejo de voz, pero en cuanto terminó la frase, pudo ver en la pantalla que el brazo derecho de la armadura se elevó y que de él salió disparado un pequeño cohete directo hacia Raditz.

El molesto Saiyan no se sorprendió con el nuevo ataque de la máquina, y ni siquiera intentó esquivar el misil, simplemente le lanzó una rápida esfera de energía, logrando que estallara poco antes de tocarlo.

—¿Quieres jugar rudo chatarra?— Gruñó Raditz—, ¡pues jugaremos rudo!

Bulma sólo tuvo tiempo de usar los brazos de la armadura para intentar proteger la cabina del traje de combate, pues su adversario cayó sobre la CC-BA con una velocidad tal que ni siquiera las cámaras de alta velocidad pudieron seguirlo. La científica, a pesar de estar sentada frente a una computadora y muy a salvo en el Campo Otoño, comenzó a sentir un miedo terrible por Launch, lo cual la distrajo y eso fue suficiente como para permitirle a Raditz tomar a la armadura por la cabeza y lanzarla hacia una de las torres del estadio.

El Saiyan sonrió al ver cómo la enorme máquina se estrellaba contra la torre y decidido a terminar la pelea de una vez, se lanzó sobre ella a golpes con la firme intención de dañar los sistemas de su metálico oponente lo bastante como para que dejara de funcionar.

—¡Maldita sea Bulma, lo has puesto furioso!— Gritó la rubia, que seguía luchando por recuperar el mando de la CC-BA, lo cual le era bastante difícil ya que con el impacto la comunicación con Bulma se había vuelto intermitente y las lecturas que le mostraba la pantalla tampoco eran nada alentadoras pues el blindaje de la armadura ya había recibido serios daños y el de los brazos en especial estaba a un par de golpes de fallar totalmente—. ¡Si no haces algo pronto terminaré hecha pedazos dentro de este armatoste!

Raditz, por su parte, dejó de golpear a la CC-BA y la tomó por una pierna; acto seguido, el Saiyan procedió a hacer girar a la armadura un par de veces para después arrojarla hasta la cancha, en donde la máquina se estrelló con gran estrépito.

Launch estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la fuerza del impacto, pero a base de fuerza de voluntad logró mantenerse consiente; desafortunadamente para la aturdida rubia, las lecturas del sistema no le daban muchas esperanzas: Los brazos y las turbinas del traje de batalla habían quedado inservibles y al parecer una de las cámaras se había roto, pues la imagen en su monitor aparecía distorsionada. Lo peor era que la fuente de poder estaba a sólo el cuarenta por ciento de capacidad, lo que le indicaba que ni Bulma ni el doctor Briefs habían cargado el reactor a su máxima potencia. Definitivamente las cosas estaban muy, muy mal.

—¡Maldición, no quiero acabar así!— Se lamentó Launch—. Bulma... ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer con esta chatarra?

—_¡La armadura está bastante dañada, ya debes haberlo visto!—_ Respondió la joven Briefs luego de una pausa_—_,_ la mayor parte del armamento estaba en los brazos, aunque... al parecer el pecho está en condiciones aceptables..._

—¿Y eso de qué carajos me sirve?— Gritó una muy asustada Launch, que podía ver como Raditz se acercaba a ella listo para hacerla pedazos.

—_¡Usaré la última arma de la lista! Disparará la energía que queda en el reactor y con algo de suerte será bastante como para noquear a Raditz—_ indicó Bulma_—_._ ¡Es la única opción para intentar vencerlo!_

—¿Porqué mejor no me dejas salir del robot?— Preguntó Launch—, tal vez aún pueda calmarlo si hablo con él.

—_No te preocupes, ya terminé de configurar el sistema de reflejo a voz. Es imposible que Raditz resista esto—_ contestó una confiada Bulma, quien una vez que Raditz estuvo a menos de diez metros, gritó el nombre del último y más poderoso ataque de la armadura_—_,_ ¡Capsule Beam!_

El Saiyan, que estaba listo para hacer estallar a su metálico oponente, se detuvo al escuchar la alarma de su rastreador, que le advirtió sobre una fuerte concentración de energía en la parte superior de la armadura. La alarma, sin embargo, había sonado casi muy tarde, pues Raditz estuvo a punto de recibir directamente en la cara un poderoso rayo de energía esmeralda que la CC-BA disparó de un panel circular que se había abierto en su pecho. De no haber sido por la alerta de su rastreador, Raditz no habría podido detectar ese ataque y no habría logrado esquivarlo en el último segundo. Bastante sorprendido por lo que había sucedido, el guerrero Saiya-Jin miró tras de sí y agradeció en silencio que su rastreador fuera capaz de detectar la energía producida por máquinas, pues el disparo del robot había literalmente desintegrado una cuarta parte del gigantesco estadio. Si eso lo hubiera tocado...

—Prefiero no pensarlo...— se murmuró el Saiyan, que de inmediato recuperó la sangre fría y habiendo decidido no darle otra oportunidad al robot de lanzar un ataque como ese, elevó su palma derecha y exclamó—, ¡Saturday Crush!

El ataque del Saiyan, una fuerte descarga de Ki púrpura, impactó al robot de lleno, desprendiéndole los brazos y haciendo que colapsaran sus piernas. Una vez que el destello del Saturday Crush pasó, la CC-BA, dañada más allá de cualquier intento de reparación, yacía inerte en medio de un agujero humeante.

Dentro de lo que quedaba de la dañada armadura, Launch parpadeaba sin poder aún creer que la cabina había logrado resistir lo que fuera que hizo Raditz. Cierto, ya ningún sistema de la destrozada CC-BA funcionaba y el reactor estaba a menos del uno por ciento, pero la rubia nunca imaginó que la creación de Bulma pudiera soportar una fuerza semejante.

Pero para su mala fortuna, Launch notó en la intermitente imagen del dañado monitor que Raditz flotaba lentamente hacia ella, probablemente para terminar de aplastarla—. Bulma... Bulma... ¿Me escuchas?— Llamó la rubia—, ¿no hay modo de que Raditz pueda escucharme?

—_La... armadura... no tiene... un sistema para... comunicarse con... el exterior...nunca le incluí... bocinas...—_ respondió la científica, su voz apenas audible entre la estática.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo si algún día la reconstruyes— se quejó la rubia—, ¿podrías abrir esta cosa? Ya no tiene caso estar encerrada aquí, será mejor que hable con el grandote y esperar que no esté muy enojado.

—_Pero... Launch..—_

—¡Nada de peros, abre la armadura y dejame salir!— Cortó la soldado—, ¡al final no lograste gran cosa, así que tendré que hacer esto a mi modo!

Launch ya no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Bulma, pero casi de inmediato escucho el lastimoso crujir de la dañada armadura mientras se abría; cuando hubo el espacio suficiente, la rubia se las arregló para salir y ponerse de pie apoyándose en el arruinado traje de batalla, quedando así frente al hombre del que su hermana se había enamorado y a quien le debía su nueva existencia. Sin saber bien qué hacer, la rubia sólo acertó a quitarse el casco...

Raditz, que ya había aterrizado y tenía planeado analizar al robot que acababa de derrotar sólo para satisfacer un poco su curiosidad, se detuvo y se puso inmediatamente en guardia cuando la máquina se abrió parcialmente desde los hombros hasta el estómago, revelando una cabina de la cual salió una mujer vestida con el uniforme rojo de los soldados que ya había visto y que cubría su cara con un casco color esmeralda.

El Saiyan tuvo que admitir que nunca imaginó que lo que pensó era un robot era en verdad una armadura pilotada, y hablando del piloto, la figura de la mujer le parecía realmente familiar; fue entonces que ella se quitó el casco, revelando a una linda rubia que él conocía muy bien.

—Launch?— Murmuró el Saiyan, no muy seguro de qué hacer al encontrarse con la hermana de... ella. Lo único que Raditz sabía a ciencia cierta era que ver de frente a Launch sólo logró recordarle inmediatamente a Lunch y eso, a su vez, le quitó de inmediato las ganas de pelear.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?— Exclamó la rubia con enfado—, ¡casi me matas!

—¡Yo podría decir lo mismo!— Respondió molesto Raditz—, ¡tu armadura estuvo a punto de hacerme carbón!

—¡Yo no la estaba pilotando!— Le informó la rubia, que había comenzado a sentir un poco de confianza al notar que Raditz se había calmado bastante al verla—. Mira grandote, la científica que la diseñó estaba manejándola a control remoto. Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, aún quiero hacerlo.

—¡No hay nada de qué hablar, he venido por el rey y no me iré de esta ciudad hasta encontrarlo!

La rubia se frotó su adolorido hombro izquierdo y se acercó a Raditz con pasos lentos y débiles pero una vez frente a él, le clavó el dedo índice derecho en el pecho y lo miró directo a los ojos con una expresión bastante molesta—. ¡Ya deja de decir estuideces!— Exclamó Launch—, ¡que las cosas no te funcionaran con mi hermana no es razón para que actúes como loco!

El Saiyan retrocedió un paso y levantó una ceja sorprendido—. Lunch no tiene nada qué ver en esto.

—¡No mientas, es claro que lo que haces es a causa de mi hermana!— Prosiguió la rubia—. ¡Es de lo más típico que un artista marcial trate de olvidar sus problemas buscando con quién partirse la cara!

—Un momento... yo no...

—Guardate tus excusas, Raditz. ¿Crees que a Lunch le haría feliz verte amenazar al rey o causar destrozos en la Capital?— Preguntó Launch señalando al destruido estado a su alrededor.

Raditz no respondió, pero bajó la mirada y suspiró, luego de un momento, el Saiyan miró a Launch y lo único que consiguió fue sentir un terrible deseo de ver a Lunch y tenerla cerca.

—No puedo pelear contigo— dijo Raditz al final, sintiendo que ya no podía seguir en el estadio o en esa ciudad, no después de que las palabras de Launch hubieran logrado que la imagen de una desconsolada Lunch estuviera fija en su mente. Por otro lado, el rey seguramente ya estaba oculto en algún agujero, por lo que ahora tendría que planear otra cosa.

El Saiyan sabía muy bien que era una idiotez que no debería importarle, y menos con Vegeta ya en camino, pero la idea de que ella... su preciosa Lunch, pensara mal de él, le revolvía el estómago.

—Muy bien... me iré de la ciudad— cedió Raditz—. Pero sólo lo hago por respeto a tu hermana.

—Espera un momento, grandote— llamó la rubia, evitando que Raditz se alejara sin dirigirle de nuevo la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Launch suspiró y miró a su alrededor—. No sólo interrumpiste el torneo del rey, tu pelea destruyó el estadio de la ciudad Capital. Eso bastaría como para que te manden un largo rato a la cárcel. Sé que ninguna prisión podría detenerte, pero a nadie le gusta tener mala reputación. Escucha Raditz, yo... estoy en deuda contigo; de no ser por tu ayuda Lunch y yo aún seguiríamos compartiendo el mismo cuerpo así que para pagarte ese favor... me encargaré de que no te culpen por esto. No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

El Saiyan, que sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera Launch él seguiría intentado cumplir con su misión, no tuvo deseos de discutir más con la rubia y simplemente asintió su aceptación; sin decir más, Raditz se alejó volando hacia el sur, desapareciendo entre las nubes en cosa de segundos.

—… Ahora sólo debo pensar qué maldita excusa voy a inventar para explicar este jodido desastre...— murmuró la rubia para sí.

0-0

Esta historia continuará

0-0

Notas:

El Saturday Crush es un ataque de Raditz en los juegos de la serie Budokai y Budokai Tenkaichi.

La CC-BA es, como han podido leer, el resultado de la investigación que han hecho Bulma y su padre de la nave de Raditz. No me parece tan raro que el Dr. Briefs y Bulma pudieran crear algo semejante, pues la tecnología en el mundo de Dragon Ball es bastante avanzada aunque no lo parezca, sólo hay que recordar lo conseguido por el Dr. Gero y las armaduras que usa Pilaf o la que usó el oficial Black al final de la saga de la Red Ribbon.


End file.
